


168 horas.

by xkaiwalker



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Aff tá em colegial mas não do jeito que todo mundo tá acostumado, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Normal High School, Amizade xiukai mais viva que nunca ninguem esta acima deles, Beijos de adolescente, Bisexuality, Boys In Love, Cada detalhe aqui é importante demais pra mim, Childhood Friends, Declarations Of Love, Drama, Drama & Romance, Explicit Language, Falling In Love, Fantasy, First Love, Firsts, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Granting Wishes, Humor, Jongin é literalmente a melhor pessoa que vc vai conhecer, Love Confessions, M/M, Male Friendship, Nada que eu escreva vai ser tão especial quanto essa história, O Jongin e o Minseok são realmente melhores amigos doutora esse foi o motivo do meu colapso, O mundo precisa muito de mais Jongins, Other Ships Not Mentioned in Tags, Romance, Situação de adolescentes, True Love, Wishes, genio
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:34:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 68,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25595101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xkaiwalker/pseuds/xkaiwalker
Summary: Depois de, sem querer, receber um gênio como presente de aniversário, Kim Minseok ficará acompanhado de Jongin por uma semana, podendo desejar um pedido por dia. Porém, nem dinheiro nem livros de Star Wars são maiores do que o supremo desejo de Minseok: Kim Jongdae. E, infelizmente, o único que Jongin não pode realizar.
Relationships: Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Jongin | Kai, Kim Jongdae | Chen/Kim Minseok | Xiumin, Kim Jongin | Kai & Kim Minseok | Xiumin
Comments: 103
Kudos: 25
Collections: EXOlipse 2020 - Round 1





	1. From my feelings to yours.

**Author's Note:**

> Self-plot: #03
> 
> Antes de qualquer coisa, queria agradecer à todas as pessoas maravilhosas desse fest que, desde o começo, foram muito atenciosas e cuidaram muito bem de nós, autores. Vocês merecem o mundo. 
> 
> Me mata não poder dizer nomes aqui, mas existem quatro pessoas que eu preciso agradecer.
> 
> Primeiramente, para a minha eterna melhor amiga: Obrigada por ter me aguentado com essa história por tanto tempo, quero que você fique orgulhosa de mim. Eu não seria a mesma sem você. Não me vejo sem ter você do meu lado. Te amo muito, meu amor!
> 
> Para a pessoa INCRÍVEL que me deu o feedback da história pela primeira vez: Muito obrigada por ter me incentivado e feito eu me sentir extremamente segura para continuar a escrever, nunca vou te esquecer! Você é uma pessoa incrível e eu amei demais te conhecer.
> 
> Para a melhor beta que eu poderia ter: Eu nunca vou conseguir resumir tudo o que você fez por mim e pela nossa história. Obrigada por ter cuidado tão bem dela. Eu e os meninos seremos eternamente gratos! Você me deu uma confiança de outro mundo e, se eu tenho tanto carinho por essa coisinha linda, é porque você fez eu ficar muito mais feliz com tudo o que eu criei para ela. Muito obrigada, amor!
> 
> E por último, mas nunca menos importante: Obrigada por você estar aqui, dando uma chance para a minha filha. Essa história significa, para mim, muito mais do que eu consigo expressar em palavras. Por favor, leiam ela com muito amor e carinho! 
> 
> Link da playlist: ["168 horas"](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/3tlUqibF0nHGB7TFQ04PFB)
> 
> <3

**~ 168 HORAS ~**

∞

_Won’t you come see about me?_

_I’ll be alone, dancing, you know it baby_

_Tell me your troubles and doubts_

_Giving you everything inside and out._

Minseok bateu no despertador, ainda com os olhos fechados. Gemer na cama enquanto enfrentava uma luta interna para finalmente se levantar já era uma rotina, pelo menos nos dias de semana, principalmente em uma terça-feira. Estar no último ano do colegial exigia atenção, dedicação e disposição. Minseok não tinha nenhuma, então dormia.

Sempre achava que era uma boa ideia andar de olhos fechados até o banheiro que tinha dentro do quarto, mas quase sempre era contrariado pelas múltiplas vezes que chutava a lixeira que ficava ao lado de sua escrivaninha ou quando começava o dia todo errado chutando o pé da mesa, sendo forçado a abrir a boca para xingar baixo.

Naquele dia, no entanto, não chutou a lixeira nem bateu os dedos do pé na quina da mesa. Chegou ao banheiro sã e salvo e tateou pelo interruptor. Só abriu os olhos depois de jogar água no rosto e deu de cara com o rosto sonolento refletindo no espelho. Quase se assustou, mas se conteve. Não é como se aquele rosto fosse melhorar com um passe de mágica.

Escovou os dentes e quando estava baixando as calças, ouviu batidas na porta do quarto. Sua mãe gritava seu nome e parecia ser urgente. Minseok bufou e foi até a porta.

– O que foi, mãe?

Abriu a porta e deu de cara com a mãe segurando um bolo de chocolate redondo e com uma vela colorida em cima, acompanhada de sua irmã mais nova que estava grudada na borda da camisola branca quase encostando no chão. No momento que a pequena viu o irmão, pulou em seu colo. Se não fosse o reflexo de Minseok, teria caído no chão.

– Feliz aniversário, Minnie.

Para ser sincero, Minseok odiava aquele apelido, mas ouvir sua irmã falando com uma voz serena e fofa fazia o adolescente odiar menos o nome. Quando seus amigos descobriram o apelido aos 14 anos de idade, zombaram de Minseok até cansarem. Hoje em dia, é como o chamam quando querem algo, o que não ajudou Minseok a _gostar_ do nome.

– Feliz aniversário, filho. – Sua mãe disse, levando o bolo para mais perto de Minseok – Faz um pedido. Você já é maior de idade, eu estou ficando velha – ela sorriu – Ande, peça.

Minseok recuou. Parecia fútil pedir que algo de sensacional acontecesse, já que só estava envelhecendo e não gostava nenhum pouco disso. Minseok, para agradar a mãe, fechou os olhos e a primeira coisa que apareceu em sua mente foi o gênio da lâmpada discutindo com um cupido. Seu amigo, Sehun, achou um desenho extremamente curioso em uma revista de fofocas que encontraram na rua dois dias antes, que visitou Minseok em seus sonhos. Nesse sonho, o gênio tinha jogado terra molhada na cabeça do cupido, que ficou furioso e tentou jogar terra no outro também, Minseok estava parado olhando os dois voando em volta de uma árvore sem saber o que fazer, e o pior é que acordou do sonho e nem pode descobrir qual era o contexto da história. Talvez tivesse que usar sua criatividade para elaborar uma resposta.

Abriu um sorriso e se forçou a esquecer o gênio e o cupido e pensou em um desejo real. Um carro, realmente precisava de um carro. Na verdade, precisava tirar a carteira antes, mas ainda assim precisava de um carro. Nem que fosse o _Chevrolet Caravan 79_ do seu avô que estava na cidadezinha pequena de Carti, onde nasceu, provavelmente escondido na garagem, já que seu avô mal conseguia levantar da cama. Imaginou o carro amarelo com listras pretas nos lados e assoprou a vela.

A mãe de Minseok lhe deu um beijo na testa e disse para ele acelerar, já que provavelmente chegaria atrasado novamente. Sua irmã pulou de seu colo e fechou a porta do quarto.

Minseok tinha esquecido completamente de seu aniversário, e, por mais que fosse fácil esquecer datas importantes nos primeiros 15 minutos que acorda, isso não era muito normal. Sempre ficava ansioso um dia antes da celebração e sentiu uma tradição desaparecendo. Talvez fosse a idade. Esqueceu até de ir ao banheiro, só colocou seu uniforme, jogou a mochila nos ombros e desceu as escadas.

Levando um pedaço do bolo de chocolate nas mãos, encontrou sua bicicleta jogada na grama, em cima das flores que a mãe cultivava. Tirou-a dali o mais rápido que pôde para que ela não visse e seguiu o caminho já conhecido para a escola, agora, com 18 anos.

* * *

Chegou atrasado, como a mãe havia previsto. Sabia que os amigos não estariam no lugar onde sempre ficavam, pois sempre eram os primeiros a entrar na sala, na maioria das vezes. Ficar conversando sobre eles mesmos, sentados com as costas apoiadas na grande árvore do pátio, sobre música e guerra nas estrelas, era o melhor momento do dia de Minseok, onde podia finalmente ser ele mesmo e não colocar a máscara que usava diariamente na sala de aula.

Os professores, junto com a direção do colégio, desistiram de tentar deixar os amigos juntos na mesma sala. Simplesmente não paravam de falar e era quase raro quando não ficavam de recuperação. Os professores não aguentaram nem dois bimestres sem reclamarem com a pedagoga, que deixou um em cada sala. Chanyeol foi o único que permaneceu na mesma classe, o que era pura sorte. Além dele conseguir fazer amizade muito fácil com os outros, todos já tinham uma relação forte com os estudantes da sala 12. Já os outros, tiveram que se adaptar.

Minseok acredita que foi o mais azarado, e quando pisa dentro da sala 10, lembra do porquê. Essa falta de sorte tinha um nome, um corpo, cabelos loiros, sempre carregando um livro debaixo do braço e uma voz angelical como Minseok nunca tinha ouvido antes na vida.

Kim Jongdae.

O conhecia desde que entrou no novo colégio, depois de voltar de sua cidade natal, ainda criança. Mas, naquela época, Minseok tinha certeza que Jongdae não fazia ideia de sua existência. O garoto, com 14 anos, participou do show de talentos que a escola tinha planejado. 

Minseok se lembra do coração acelerado pela primeira vez ao ver o garoto sentado no banco que tinha na frente do piano marrom na sala de música da escola, ensaiando _hello, goodbye_ dos Beatles com a voz baixa, como se quisesse que ninguém ouvisse, para o show de talentos que a escola estava organizando. Mas Minseok ouviu, e naquele dia sentiu como se estivesse voando no céu e aquela voz fosse o som de fundo. Quase derrubou todo o material quando percebeu que Jongdae parou de tocar e saiu correndo em disparada pelo corredor, temendo que ele tivesse o visto.

Minseok passou mal todas as vezes que via o menino andando pelo colégio naquela semana. O procurava na biblioteca, na quadra, nos corredores, e quando o achava sentia que ia desmaiar a qualquer momento. Com o tempo foi se descobrindo pois naquela época Minseok não sabia o que era amor, mas, depois de perder o show de talentos por passar mal de tanto pensar no menino, percebeu que aquilo não devia ser normal.

Kim Jongdae foi o primeiro contato de Minseok, que, com 15 anos, descobriu o que era gostar de alguém. E mesmo agora, com 18 anos, Jongdae continua sendo o único.

Quando descobriu que Jongdae estava na sala que a escola tinha o colocado quase passou mal como naquele dia no inverno de 1989. Tentou se manter calmo, mas, no primeiro dia, quando foi apresentado à sala, sabia que iria ser um ano difícil. A atenção de toda da sala caiu sobre ele, mas mesmo olhando para baixo sem encarar ninguém, sabia que um par de olhos por baixo de óculos redondo dourado o olhavam com curiosidade.

No dia 10/04/92 Kim Minseok encontrou os olhos de Kim Jongdae pela primeira vez (sim, Minseok grava essas datas na última folha de seu caderno de gramática). A sala inteira estava um caos e os dois, um em cada canto da sala, estavam quietos. Jongdae lia um livro de suspense quase encolhido nele mesmo. De onde Minseok o via, o garoto parecia menor do que já era, mas também parecia vulnerável no mundo que ele criara naquele momento. Jongdae usava um moletom branco e lia cada palavra com uma rapidez fora do normal. 

Minseok tentava sempre prestar atenção nos mínimos detalhes, em como os dedos de Jongdae seguravam o livro com força, provavelmente algo muito surpreendente estava acontecendo ou o garoto estava só sentindo raiva. Mas, de repente, as luzes da escola se apagaram. Jongdae ergueu os olhos e olhou diretamente para Minseok, e, depois de alguns poucos segundos, olhou para o teto. Minseok não conseguia desviar o olhar, por isso viu a segunda vez que Jongdae o olhou, antes do mesmo voltar os olhos para o livro.

Depois desse dia, Minseok pensava naquele momento toda hora e as vezes se via pensando do nada se no próximo dia Jongdae o olharia de novo. E pensa nisso também todas as vezes que entra na sua sala.

* * *

Qualquer aula envolvendo números era um saco para Minseok, e quando o professor de história entrou na sala, sentiu que finalmente podia respirar. Rapidamente trocou o caderno quadriculado pelo livro e esperou ansioso o professor dizer qual página precisavam abrir.

– Bom dia, turma. Antes de voltarmos ao conteúdo, preciso passar a próxima tarefa para vocês. – o professor se virou para o quadro e escreveu em detalhes tudo o que deviam fazer. Minseok particularmente achou o trabalho bem simples, já que sabia a matéria de cor – Vocês vão fazer o trabalho em duplas ou trios. Não, Yixing, não pode ser trio de quatro pessoas.

O colega de Minseok, que sentava no fundo junto com seus amigos que faziam baderna o dia inteiro, fez um bico com a boca e a sala virou um caos. Pessoas gritando pelos pares e outras tentando ficar com quem sobrava.

Minseok tentou prestar atenção nos gritos do professor pedindo silêncio, mas não conseguia pois tinha pavor da palavra “trabalho em grupo”. Com seus amigos as coisas eram muito mais fáceis, já que rapidamente se transformavam em duplas ou trios ou só juntavam todos.

– Chega! – o professor gritou – se vocês não conseguem decidir sobre grupos por si mesmos, eu escolho. E sem reclamações.

O professor se sentou na mesa e o desespero de Minseok ficava cada vez maior, a ideia de ficar com alguém que queria outra pessoa o deixou maluco, mas precisava superar esse medo louco de convivência social.

Mas não precisava começar desse jeito.

– Pronto. Yixing, você fica com o Lucas e com a Huiyin. Lijie com a Wangshu. Minseok... você fica com o Jongdae.

O coração de Minseok simplesmente parou.

Tentou não demonstrar o desespero em seu rosto, mas teve certeza que foi em vão. Nem ouviu mais os outros grupos e olhou devagar para onde Jongdae sentava. Ele também tinha o livro de história em cima da carteira e parecia que estava procurando o olhar de Minseok, que olhou no olho do garoto com a voz angelical e encarou o livro novamente. Não estava pronto para aquilo.

– É, é isso. Agora, página 184, por favor.

E pela primeira vez em sua vida, Minseok não conseguiu prestar atenção em uma aula de história.

* * *

– Isso era a última coisa que eu precisava – Minseok disse – realmente a última coisa.

– Eu não acho, sabia? – Kyungsoo disse, sorrindo para o chão – Talvez essa seja a chance que você vai ter de realmente esquecer ele ou conseguir algo.

– Não fale alto – Minseok disse.

– Por que não? Você tem que parar de viver com medo de ser quem você é.

– Você diz isso porque não sabe como é – os dois pararam na frente da loja de doces na esquina da escola – Cadê esses idiotas?

Chanyeol, Baekhyun e Sehun saíram da loja com um pacote de balinhas vermelhas de cereja cada um, e também com as minhocas coloridas de gelatina que eram viciados. Baekhyun viu Minseok e pulou em seu pescoço, quase derrubando os dois juntos.

– Feliz aniversário, Minnie.

Minseok virou os olhos e abraçou o amigo de volta.

– Obrigado, Baek.

– A gente tem um presente para você – Chanyeol se ajoelhou e procurou na mochila uma sacola colorida embrulhando um livro com vários pedaços de durex – Desculpa o jeito que encapamos, não deu tempo.

Sehun dava pulinhos enquanto via Minseok abrir com cuidado a _embalagem._

– Nós estamos economizando faz dois meses – Sehun disse, empolgado – Eu aposto que você vai amar. Talvez até chore!

– Eu não vou chorar – Minseok disse revirando os olhos novamente, mas foi só ver uma parte da capa que sentiu o corpo inteiro congelar e sentiu as lágrimas vindo. – Vocês não fizeram isso – sussurrou.

Minseok terminou de tirar todas as fitas que prendiam a sacola e tirou o livro de dentro. Sentia suas mãos tremendo e os amigos pulavam de felicidade.

– Edição de 1976 – Kyungsoo disse – Feliz aniversário.

Minseok olhava para a coisa mais linda que já vira na vida. Por um minuto, esqueceu o que aconteceu na aula de história, pois estava ocupado demais tentando encontrar as palavras para agradecer os amigos. Segurava o _Star Wars: das aventuras de Luke Skywalker_ em suas mãos e nem sabia como. Não era digno de tal ato.

– O-obrigado... era o... o único... o único que faltava...

Seus amigos riam e agora o empurravam para que ele andasse rápido.

– Eu sou o primeiro!

– Nem a pau, Chanyeol – Sehun disse – Eu dei metade do dinheiro.

– Vai do mais velho pro mais novo. – Baekhyun disse – Minseok, no minuto que você terminar, você entrega nas minhas mãos.

Minseok ainda não conseguia falar direito, então apenas concordou e acariciou a capa do livro e o guardou em sua mochila com o maior cuidado do mundo.

– Obrigado mesmo, gente – Minseok disse, segurando o choro – Significa muito pra mim.

– A gente sabe – Sehun disse.

Os 5 amigos foram andando pela calçada, chutando algumas pedras e cantarolando umas músicas pela metade, já que eles esqueciam o resto da letra e começavam outra. Se afastavam da escola o quanto podiam, como se isso fosse impedir o fato de que no outro dia eles teriam que, de um jeito ou de outro, voltar para dentro daquelas paredes.

– Only place that he’s ever been – Sehun cantarolava enquanto ia andando de cabeça baixa para o balanço que tinha no parquinho que ficava na esquina da rua da casa de Minseok – Always shout out something obscene...

– Such a dirty old man – Baekhyun continuou.

– Dirty old man! – os cinco terminaram.

– Eu realmente acho que eles cortaram essa música pela metade – Chanyeol disse, sentado no tronco de madeira que tinha sido recém cortada – Não é possível que ela termine nessa parte.

– O que a gente estaria fazendo aqui se não fosse os Beatles? – Kyungsoo perguntou baixinho.

– Eu não tenho a mínima ideia – Sehun respondeu – Minnie, tem bolo na sua casa? – Minseok assentiu – Não quer ir lá buscar um pouco?

– Não querem ir lá? Acho que minha mãe já saiu.

– Ela está realmente trabalhando? – Sehun perguntou.

– Está. Meu pai ainda está meio perdido com tudo isso, mas as coisas lá em casa ficaram melhores quando ela começou.

– Eu queria ir, mas meu irmão daqui a pouco está chegando em casa. – Baekhyun disse.

– O meu também – Kyungsoo disse – A gente vai com você até na porta e você leva o bolo. Se entrarmos vamos ficar jogando o dia inteiro e minha tia vai discutir comigo de novo.

– Vamos então – Chanyeol disse.

– Sabe… não sei se devia contar para vocês – Minseok disse.

– Conta – Kyungsoo disse – Está tudo bem.

– Credo – Baekhyun disse – O que foi?

– Essa cara dele, já vi antes – Sehun disse e ficou de frente para Minseok, andando de costas para a casa do mais velho – é o Jongdae, não é?

– Certeza que é o Jongdae – Chanyeol disse – vamos, Minnie. Fala.

– Meu professor de história me colocou para fazer trabalho com ele.

– Sério? – Baekhyun sorriu – E por que você está assim? É uma boa oportunidade de conhecê-lo melhor.

– Mas eu não quero conhecer ele melhor – Minseok disparou – Não, é claro que eu quero, mas eu tenho medo, sabe? E se eu falar alguma coisa que deixe ele desconfortável? E se ele não gostar de mim… sabe? Desse jeito? – suspirou – Prefiro continuar com as minhas ilusões assim, de longe.

– Agora você está sendo um idiota – Chanyeol disse – O que? Não me olhe com essa cara, é verdade. Você nunca vai saber se ficar preso nessa bolha que você criou.

– É verdade – Baekhyun disse – só tem um jeito de descobrir, você tem que tentar pelo menos.

– Sehun, o que você acha? – Minseok perguntou, sabendo que o amigo era extremamente sincero. Sehun se ajeitou do lado do mais velho e mordeu os lábios antes de dizer.

– A chance de não ser do jeito que você quer é muito grande, você sabe disso – parou um momento, mas logo voltou a falar – mas, e se as coisas acontecerem como você quer? Não, se acontecerem como são destinadas a acontecer? Às vezes pode ser até melhor do que você imaginava – passou os braços pelo ombro do mais velho na medida que chegavam na frente do sobrado verde que Minseok morava – você tem que tentar, de um jeito ou de outro você vai ter que falar com ele. Criar uma amizade é muito mais fácil, não? Assim você o conhece e consegue saber se é confortável assumir o que você sente – Sehun deu uma piscadela e começou a procurar as chaves de Minseok na bolsa que estava nas costas do mais velho.

– Está no bolso de fora – Minseok disse – e obrigado, todos vocês. Vou ter que encarar isso de um jeito ou de outro.

Sehun entregou as chaves nas mãos de Minseok e sorriu. Os quatro amigos viraram de costas para conseguir resistir à tentação de entrar na casa e subir para o quarto de Minseok, onde podiam ser quem quisessem. Minseok destrancou a porta, tirou o livro novo com muito cuidado e o colocou em cima do sofá. Depois, jogou a mochila em algum lugar da sala de casa e seguiu para a cozinha. Tirou 5 pedaços de bolo e deixou o seu ali para comer depois. Colocou os outros quatro pedaços em um prato e levou lá fora.

– Podem virar – Minseok disse.

Baekhyun comeu o bolo com uma mordida e choramingou quando viu que todos os amigos estavam realmente apreciando o gosto de chocolate na boca.

– Por que vocês decidem comer o mais lentamente possível quando veem que eu já terminei?

– Ninguém mandou ser desesperado – Sehun disse – vamos?

– Vamos. Obrigado, Minnie. Feliz aniversário.

– A gente te ama! – Chanyeol gritou enquanto eles desciam a rua. Minseok riu quando viu os amigos fazendo corações em sua direção e também fez. Ainda sorrindo, fechou o portão e entrou em casa.

Ligou a televisão e viu o desenho favorito de sua irmã passando. Deu um sorriso ao lembrar do abraço da pequena na manhã e foi trocando os canais, procurando algo para assistir, por mais que tivesse que ler tudo o que perdeu na escola. Não achou nada e bufou. Pelo menos quando estava com seus amigos, tinha com quem conversar.

Foi pegar o pedaço de bolo e deu de cara com a tigela que tinha separado, vazia.

– O que? Eu tenho certeza que cortei cinco pedaços. Algum daqueles idiotas deve ter pego dois pedaços e eu não vi.

Cortou um pedaço pequeno do bolo e fechou novamente com a tampa grande transparente. Achou a mochila jogada perto do sofá e jogou a mesma pelos ombros, depois pegou o presente dos amigos e o abraçou como se fosse a coisa mais preciosa do mundo – _e era_. Subiu os degraus de dois em dois e fechou a porta com um estrondo. Se jogou na cama e fechou os olhos, por isso não viu o corpo escondido atrás da cortina colocando a cabeça para fora para olhar o jeito desengonçado de Minseok deitar na cama, mas também percebendo como estava cansado.

Voou e ficou flutuando em cima do corpo de Minseok. Pensou que realmente era um nome estranho para alguém, mas já tinha passado em tantos lugares e ficou com tantas pessoas que não sabia exatamente dizer quando que parou de se impressionar.

Ele estava dormindo? Mas tinha acabado de chegar. Era estranho. Seus olhos eram mais puxados quando fechados do que abertos, ou não, não conseguia dizer. Não o viu muito bem pois a cortina branca atrapalhou sua visão.

– Tenho que estudar história – Minseok disse, ainda de olhos fechados – você consegue, Minseok. Você consegue.

– Claro que consegue, é a melhor matéria do mundo – disse o menino, ainda olhando curiosamente o rosto do garoto.

– PUTA QUE PARIU! – Minseok gritou e caiu da cama. Olhou para o menino flutuando em cima da sua cama e não teve outra reação.

– AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

– AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! – A criatura flutuante gritou também, com um sorriso no rosto e balançando as mãos – Por que a reação é sempre a mesma?

Minseok alcançou a primeira coisa grossa que viu e segurou nas mãos e ameaçou lançar.

– Quem é você?

– Você realmente vai tacar uma bíblia em mim?

Minseok olhou para o livro que segurava e realmente era a bíblia. Nunca foi muito religioso. Jogou o livro na barriga da criatura e saiu correndo pela casa. Se escondeu na cabana de sua irmã que tinha ao lado do sofá na sala de sua casa e ali ficou, com um sentimento muito estranho. Um medo misturado com ansiedade, disfarçado de descrença. O que _podia_ ser aquilo?

– O que é aquilo?

– Você não sabe? Foi você quem me chamou.

Minseok deu um chute naquela coisa e saiu correndo, dessa vez saiu de casa e trancou a porta. Foi correndo até o parquinho no final da rua e tentou encontrar algum de seus amigos andando por ali ainda, mas nem sinal deles. Pensou em ir para a polícia, mas o que ia falar? Vi um bicho flutuando em cima de mim na minha cama e veio parar na cabana da minha irmã sem que eu percebesse?

Minseok riu de si mesmo. Será que estava ficando louco? Ou Chanyeol deu um jeito de ele tomar bala de novo? Já tinha dito que não queria mais, mas aparentemente o amigo não entendeu.

– Eu vou descer o cacete naquele merda.

– Já não basta o chute que você me deu? Credo, nunca fui recebido agressivamente. Machuca, sabia? Eu tenho carne também. – Minseok foi andando até a casa e tentou afastar a voz que ecoava na cabeça dele. – Pode me ignorar o quanto quiser, eu só fico 7 dias aqui mesmo e vou embora. Mas você vai ter que me aguentar. Já passei por isso, sabia? Ficaram o tempo todo achando que estavam chapados ou sei lá o que, e me ignoraram. Eu podia ter dado o tanto de maconha que eles quisessem, já que eu sou obrigado a fazer o que mandam. Você não me parece ser esse tipo de pessoa. Disse que precisa estudar história, eu te conto o que quiser! Bom, pelo menos a partir de 1930, eu não me lembro de muita coisa antes disso.

– Cale a boca.

– Viu?! Você falou comigo! Foi grosso, mas falou comigo. É um progresso.

– Você nem existe.

– Ah, não existo? – a _coisa_ deu uma rasteira em Minseok, que caiu de costas no chão e viu o rosto do garoto novamente – quem fez isso, então? O vento? – o garoto levantou Minseok e voltou a falar – sabe, eu odeio quando as pessoas falam isso. Vocês se recusam a acreditar em um pouquinho de mágica. Deve ser triste.

– Quem é você?

O garoto estava andando na frente e virou para Minseok, com um sorriso no rosto.

– Meu nome é Jongin e eu sou seu gênio!

– Gênio… tipo gênio da lâmpada?

– Por que sempre a mesma pergunta? Por quê? – Jongin suspirou – sim, eu só não saio de uma lâmpada, mas é tipo isso aí.

– E de onde você veio?

– Bom, eu não posso falar disso – deu um sorriso meio que falso – mas o porquê de eu ter vindo? Ué, você me chamou – levantou as mãos para o céu enquanto Minseok passava em sua frente.

– Eu não te chamei, deve ser um engano.

– Não é não, eu nunca errei! Vou te fazer umas perguntas e você responde com sim ou não, pode ser? – Minseok parou de frente para Jongin e, assentindo com a cabeça, cruzou os braços – Obrigado. Hoje é seu aniversário?

– Sim...

– E já cantaram parabéns para você hoje? Feliz aniversário, aliás. 18 anos, não é? Olha, já se pode fazer muitas coisas com essa idade! Você pode beber, dirigir, ir em... ah, não, isso ainda não.

Minseok tentou ajeitar os pensamentos enquanto o menino na sua frente não parava de falar.

– Obrigado... e já, já cantaram parabéns.

Jongin parou, mas ainda viu o rosto confuso de Minseok e sorriu.

– Não entendeu ainda? As pessoas normalmente já pegam nessa dica. Você não pensou em mim quando assoprou a vela?

Ali estava, o rosto que Jongin tantas vezes vira. Aquela expressão onde passava o exato momento onde o desejo foi pedido e, agora, realizado. Jongin sorriu vendo Minseok descruzar os braços e ligar os pontos. Bateu palmas e girou.

– Eu amo esse momento! Esse que você percebe que você me quis aqui e vai ter que arcar com as consequências. – Jongin suspirou, olhando para o céu – normalmente no segundo ou terceiro dia ou você se acostuma ou você dorme uma semana inteira para não ter que me ouvir falando o dia inteiro. Funciona.

– Uma semana inteira? Sério?

– Sim! Você vai gostar. Juro.

Minseok abriu o portão de casa pela quinta vez no dia e esperou um pouco para que Jongin entrasse, o que ele fez. Pulando, mas entrou. 

– Primeiro: você tem que me explicar mais. Tipo, quantos anos você tem, de onde você nasceu, quando você nasceu, o que você faz, como que vai funcionar – Minseok disse – eu pareço um louco.

– Se eu vou te falar minha idade, você automaticamente vai saber o ano que nasci, não?

Minseok fechou os olhos e respirou fundo, procurando por sanidade.

– Eu estou brincando – Jongin sorriu – não dá para fazer isso comigo. Foi você quem fez esse bolo? Está maravilhoso. Quando eu desci as escadas tinha um pedaço ali, como se fosse para mim. Me senti em casa!

– Então foi você – Minseok disse – você roubou meu pedaço de bolo.

– Eu não roubei nada! Não diga essa palavra, é muito forte. É algo muito sério acusar alguém assim, não te deram educação?

Minseok deu risada e subiu as escadas, ouviu Jongin pulando uma em uma também e balançou a cabeça.

– Jongin, venha aqui – Minseok disse, parado na frente do espelho no banheiro que tinha no seu quarto.

– O que?

Minseok esperava não ver o gênio ali, atrás dele, mas viu. Seu reflexo no espelho com o rosto confuso e um bico nos lábios.

– O que foi?

– Nada, nada. Vamos ali.

Minseok se sentou na cama enquanto via Jongin mexer em seu material e em suas canetas, folheando os livros, mas guardando-os com todo o cuidado do mundo na prateleira de cima.

– Tá. Você vai ficar aqui por sete dias e eu não posso fazer nada sobre?

– Nada. É como se estivéssemos grudados, sabe? Onde você vai, eu vou.

– Até no banheiro?

– Não, a gente tem que pelo menos estar no mesmo local, sabe? Se for mais exato, posso estar até 1km longe de você. Se passarmos um centímetro disso, eu saio de onde quer que eu esteja e fico com você de novo.

– Só eu consigo te ver?

– A princípio, sim. Eu só apareço para os outros se você pedir.

– E eu posso falar de você para outras pessoas?

– Você diz aqueles seus amigos? – Jongin tirou os olhos do livro por um momento e olhou para Minseok – pode, se você quiser. Mas eu só apareço se você pedir, e se eu quiser – Jongin disse com um sorriso torto nos lábios - então você pode falar várias coisas sobre mim e eu rir da sua cara enquanto seus amigos te chamam de loucos. Já aconteceu isso uma vez.

– Meu deus, Jongin, quantos anos você tem?

– Eu? Eu tenho 19. Na minha idade.

– Como assim?

– É que o jeito que eu funciono é meio diferente do jeito que você funciona, sabe? Você completa um ano a cada ano, eu completo um ano a cada dez anos. Então se fosse para dizer quantos anos eu tenho do jeito que você funciona, eu teria… – Jongin tirou os olhos do livro novamente e olhou para o teto branco de Minseok – 190 anos! Me empresta esse livro?

Minseok tinha perdido a fala. Perdeu também as contas de quantas vezes piscou para que tivesse certeza que não estava vendo coisas.

– Como que eu tenho certeza que você é real?

– Eu já te disse, você não acredita em mim?

– Desculpa, Jongin… não é como se todo dia chegasse alguém aqui no meu quarto flutuando dizendo que é um gênio.

– Eu sei. Tá bom, faz um desejo.

– Viu?! Você não é real. Eu já fiz um desejo hoje.

– O que? O Chevrolet Caravan 79 do seu avô? – Minseok arregalou os olhos – era impossível eu saber disso, né? Bom, é porque eu sou um GÊNIO. E não tem como eu realizar esse desejo para você.

– Por que não?

– Porque não posso te dar algo que já é seu. O seu avô já passou o carro para o seu nome, sua mãe está escondendo isso de você faz uns dois anos porque tem medo de você estragar aquela relíquia.

– O quê?

– Eu não posso te dar algo que já é seu.

– Não, a outra parte.

– Sua mãe escondeu isso de você porque tem medo de…

– Eu entendi, Jongin.

– Mas você perguntou “o quê?”.

– Cala a boca.

Jongin suspirou e revirou os olhos.

– Faz um desejo. Mas faça um desejo bom, você só tem direito a um por dia.

– Um só? Que miséria.

– É, realmente é muito fácil sair em um segundo e voltar no outro para realizar o seu desejo – Jongin revirou os olhos – vai pedir ou não?

Minseok fechou os olhos e por um momento seus pensamentos estavam brancos e não pensou em nada. Mas depois sua cabeça foi tomada pelo seu sonho de criança, que sempre foi ter a Millenium Falcon Spaceship de 1979, que podia montar e remontar quantas vezes quisesse. Pedia uma dessas para seus pais todas as vezes que via o comercial na televisão, mas eles não tinham dinheiro naquela época para tal. Abriu os olhos e sabia que eles estavam brilhando, procurou os olhos de Jongin, mas mudou a expressão quando viu o rosto do gênio.

– É sério? Uma Millenium Falcon?

Minseok deu de ombros e disse:

– É meu sonho de criança. E como você sabe? Eu nem falei nada.

– Foi como eu disse, agora vai ser como se fossemos uma pessoa só. Tudo o que você pensar, eu vou saber. Dependendo da intensidade, posso até sentir o que você sente, louco, né? E você é um nerd. Star wars nem é tão bom assim.

Minseok sentiu aquilo como um soco no estômago, tudo o que pensava agora Jongin também pensava também. Não queria acreditar, mas o que fazer quando você está experienciando algo tão, tão real? Ficou pensando se Jongin sentiu a desconforto quando ouviu o gênio falando mal de sua trilogia favorita.

– Como assim não é tão bom assim? É o melhor filme do mundo.

– Não é tudo isso. Eu servi uma menina uma vez, e foi na semana de lançamento de Uma nova esperança, ela implorou pelos ingressos e conseguimos assistir. Foi legalzinho.

– Legalzinho? Você assistiu o Império contra-ataca? Eu tenho certeza que se você assistir, sua concepção de tudo muda. O mundo parece até mais bonito depois daquela obra de arte.

– Exagerado. Minseok, preciso que você conte o tempo. Daqui a três segundos, fique preparado! Um, dois, três.

– Um, dois…

Jongin sumiu e voltou em dois segundos, e segurava a embalagem vermelha entre os braços e respirava pesado, como se acabasse de correr uma maratona.

– Como… como você fez isso?

– Não faz pergunta difícil – suspirou – está aqui. Acredita em mim agora?

Minseok assentiu e ficou analisando a caixa como se ela fosse a coisa mais linda do mundo inteiro, passou as mãos pela embalagem de papelão e sorriu.

– Obrigado. Significa muito para mim.

– Que bom – Jongin sorriu – assim você se lembra de mim para sempre.

* * *

– Então você faz isso tudo desde 1800?

– Isso. Mas eu disse pra você que não lembro muito bem das coisas.

– Sim, eu sei. Qual foi a pior pessoa que você já foi obrigado a conceder um desejo? Aquela que ficou dormindo os sete dias? – Minseok deu risada e Jongin sorriu, mas era um sorriso cansado, como se não quisesse falar sobre o assunto. Minseok percebeu na hora e se adiantou a falar – Sabe, não precisa falar se você não quiser. Tudo bem.

– Não, eu gosto de falar.

Minseok percebeu isso. Passaram a tarde toda conversando e sentiu que aprendeu mais sobre história com Jongin em quatro horas do que com os livros que leu pela metade da vida. Minseok já acreditava 100% no gênio e ficava cada vez mais interessado em saber como tudo isso funcionava.

– Eu faço isso faz um tempo, né… e eu já vi muita gente má. Muita gente, Minseok. Muita gente mesmo. Nesse tempo, muitas pessoas quiseram que eu fosse embora, e eu também quis ir embora muitas vezes – Jongin suspirou – em 1936, eu fui mandado pra Alemanha, e…

– Nazista?

– É – Jongin olhou para Minseok e desviou o olhar para uns fios soltos na coberta da cama - Eu o odiava. Odiava tudo o que ele fazia. Qualquer coisa que ele falava para mim já era suficiente para eu sair correndo. E eu não sei como, mas ele sabia o que eu era, sabe? Quando as pessoas descobrem sobre nós, gênios, elas podem pedir que nunca iremos aparecer. É uma regra que é muito respeitada entre nós, mas eu não sei… talvez ele acreditasse mas não tivesse certeza, ou pediu e se preparou mentalmente se fosse ou se não fosse, mas eu nunca, nunca dirigi uma palavra a ele, mas ainda assim tinha que realizar o que ele pedia todos os dias. Ele era obcecado, recitava o hino alemão todos os dias e aquilo me deixava louco. Eu sentia vontade de gritar porque ele me deixava desesperado, por 6 dias ele me pediu coisas normais, como comida e bebida, roupas e livros, e no último ele me pediu uma arma.

– Jongin, não precisa falar… não precisa mesmo.

– Eu tenho que ficar até 00h do último dia. E eu fiquei. E eu tive que ouvir tudo, Minseok. Eu fiquei escondido para não ver, mas eu ainda ouvia. Os gritos, os tiros que não paravam, e a risada... eu te expliquei, eu sinto o que vocês sentem, e o meu terror interno, meu desespero era deixado de canto porque o sentimento de realização e orgulho que ele sentia era muito maior. Eu só queria esquecer.

Minseok ficou sem saber o que falar por um momento. O que falar numa situação dessas?

Naquele dia, Minseok percebeu que, às vezes, o silêncio dizia muito mais do que palavras eram capazes.

– Jongin, você dorme?

Minseok mudou de assunto depois de alguns minutos pois sentiu que era necessário, o que deixou Jongin aliviado.

– Durmo. Mas para conseguir ficar uns três dias acordado, eu preciso de meia hora de sono.

– Meia hora de sono? Nossa, queria ser assim.

– Por quê?

– Eu passo metade da minha vida dormindo. Já parou pra pensar nisso? O tanto de tempo que nós, humanos, perdemos dormindo? Eu fico indignado.

Minseok se levantou da cama e começou a arrumar o colchão que tinha embaixo da cama para que Jongin pudesse dormir.

– O que você faria se tivesse todo esse tempo sobrando?

A pergunta pegou Minseok de surpresa.

– Nunca parei para pensar.

– Você continuaria, na maioria dos dias, fazendo a mesma coisa que faz hoje.

– Mas outros dias eu poderia aproveitar.

– Sim, mas isso já não acontece? Vocês, humanos, quando se sentem em um momento extremo de euforia, ficam acordados, não?

Minseok pensou e concordou.

– Então. Nossa, eu estou sempre certo, já percebeu isso?

– Ah, tá bom, Jongin. – Minseok revirou os olhos – já que você não dorme tanto, vamos fazer assim. Eu arrumo a sua cama, você dorme e quando acordar arruma tudo. Pode ser? Você é invisível, onde você dorme não.

– Sim, sim, capitão!

Minseok riu e Jongin se deitou, e viu a pele do gênio brilhar ao lado de sua cama, e riu consigo mesmo. Como aquilo era possível? Nem tinha realmente pedido um gênio, apenas pensou nele, e ali ele estava.

Minseok sorriu, apagou a luz e se deitou na cama. Puxou a coberta e virou-se para Jongin.

– Me diz, de todos esses anos que você esteve aqui, qual é a melhor comida que você já comeu?

Jongin realmente ficou pensativo. Minseok viu o moreno dar sorrisos e quando ele finalmente se decidiu, disse, com água na boca.

– Milkshake de chocolate.

⧜

_And love´s strange so real in the dark_

_Think of the tender things that we were working on_

_Slow change may pull us apart_

_When the lights gets in your heart, baby._

Minseok bateu no despertador e saiu da cama. Esfregou os olhos e tomou um susto quando viu Jongin no banco, que seu quarto, tinha ligado a janela. O gênio estava lendo o livro que pedira emprestado a Minseok, o que o fez lembrar que tinha que guardar o livro que ganhara dos amigos em sua estante, junto com as coleções. Nem escovou os dentes, tirou com cuidado o livro da escrivaninha e o colocou no lugar que tinha reservado, apenas para ele, pois nunca perdeu as esperanças de que um dia o ganharia.

Foi até o banheiro e escovou os dentes. Tomou outro susto quando, depois de enxaguar a boca, viu Jongin pelo espelho.

– Pare de tomar sustos comigo. Eu preciso de uma escova. Feliz 1° dia!

– Passamos para comprar uma hoje na farmácia. E a culpa não é minha, meu consciente não se acostumou com você ainda. E esse 1° dia já parece um mês.

Minseok ajeitou as mangas do moletom, por isso não conseguiu ver Jongin revirando os olhos ao seu lado.

– Filho, venha comer!

Jongin bateu palmas, ansioso.

– Sua mãe faz o que para o café da manhã?

– Todo dia ela faz algo diferente – Minseok conferiu as aulas que tinha hoje e colocou o material requisitado para aquele dia na mochila – e, Jongin, não me acorde de madrugada… é capaz de eu te dar um soco.

– Você já me deu.

– Foi um chute, e nem foi tão forte assim.

Minseok saiu do quarto e esperou Jongin passar pela porta, o que fez, ainda reclamando.

– Eu que recebi o chute, como você pode dizer que não foi forte?

* * *

– Estamos chegando, você vai ver meus amigos. O Sehun é o mais novo, você vai perceber, ele é meio abobado – Minseok falava sem mexer a boca para que não pensassem que ele era louco – Kyungsoo tem uma aparência de sério, mas na verdade tem um coração mole como gelatina. E tem dois que não calam a boca, o Chanyeol e o Baekhyun, para ver quem é quem, saiba que o Chanyeol é o mais alto. Entendeu?

Jongin assentiu com a cabeça e foram andando até a árvore que ficava meio escondida do colégio, e que era o melhor lugar para Minseok ficar com os amigos.

– Terminou o livro?

Minseok nem tinha chegado junto dos amigos ainda e Baekhyun já o colocava contra a parede.

– Nem comecei. Aquilo tem que ser apreciado, não engolido, Baekhyun.

Baekhyun mostrou a língua e se deitou na grama novamente.

– Tem história hoje? – Kyungsoo perguntou, com um sorriso no rosto. Minseok assentiu, sentindo o coração acelerar. Viu Jongin meio confuso, pensou que contaria para ele depois e Jongin sorriu.

_Podemos conversar por pensamento?_

– Eu posso ouvir você, mas você não consegue ouvir meus pensamentos. E eles também não conseguem me ouvir, não precisa fazer essa cara.

– Que injusto – Minseok disse alto e os quatro amigos os olharam. Jongin gargalhou e disse:

– Presta atenção, vão achar que você é louco.

– O que é injusto? – Sehun perguntou.

Minseok pensou na primeira coisa que pensou e disse.

– O professor. Quem ele acha que é para dizer com quem eu devo ou não fazer trabalho?

– Bom, ele é o professor… ele faz o que bem entender.

– Eu acho errado.

– Vamos ver se vai continuar achando errado quando você tiver sua própria sala de aula – Baekhyun disse.

– Desde quando vocês começaram a puxar saco do professor?

– Desde quando você começou a criticar professor? – Sehun disparou.

O sinal ecoou na escola inteira e Minseok, sendo contrariado, ajudou os amigos a se levantar e foi correndo para a sala, fugindo do assunto.

– A minha primeira é química.

– Que a força esteja com você. Você vai precisar.

Minseok agradeceu com a cabeça e saiu correndo para a sala, com Jongin atrás. Minseok começou a desacelerar à medida que chegavam perto da sala 10 e Jongin disse:

– Uau, essa escola é gigante.

– Já foi em uma antes?

– Uma vez só, por uns dois dias. Foi interessante.

Minseok sorriu e entrou na sala e, de costume, olhou para o lugar no fundo e viu Jongdae, com um de seus milhares livros que Minseok acreditava que o garoto tinha. Sentou em seu lugar e Jongin estava sentado em cima da carteira, olhando pela janela a vista das outras salas e dos estudantes passando pelo corredor. Desviou os olhos quando sentiu o coração apertar e acelerar como louco. Depois de tanto tempo, Jongin sabia distinguir seus sentimentos dos de seus humanos, e soube imediatamente que aquilo era de Minseok.

Jongin seguiu o olhar de Minseok e viu um menino pequeno, de cabelos loiros e óculos dourados se levantar da mesa onde estava. Minseok se virou para frente automaticamente, e Jongin sentia o coração acelerando a cada passo do menino.

– Quem é ele, Minseok?

Os pensamentos de Minseok se resumiam a desespero e falta de ar, mas uma parte de sua cabeça ainda não estava totalmente tomada pela tensão e pelo êxtase, então, Minseok respondeu.

– Kim Jongdae.

Não demorou muito tempo para perceber o que tudo aquilo era, e, como se uma confirmação fosse necessária, sentiu todas as palavras do mundo na ponta da língua, mas ao mesmo tempo não conseguindo dizer nenhuma. Saiu da carteira e ficou assistindo de perto da janela. Jongin já tinha sentido aquele acelerar de coração mais vezes do que podia contar, e era um sentimento diferente de todos os outros, o mais bonito e sincero.

Jongin sempre soube distinguir o que era amor.

O menino chegava cada vez mais perto da mesa de Minseok, e Jongin, não conseguindo conter a emoção, começou a morder o canto das unhas. Sentiu o coração de Minseok desandar no momento que viu Jongdae parar ao seu lado, e dizer:

– É… Kim Minseok?

⧜


	2. From my phone to yours.

**~ 168 HORAS ~**

_Will you stand above me?_

_Look my way, never love me?_

_Rain keeps falling_

_Down, down, down._

_– É… Kim Minseok?_

Minseok ergueu os olhos e rezou para todas as entidades existentes que o desespero dentro do seu corpo não estivesse transparecendo em seu rosto. Aquilo era ridículo, estava sentindo arrepios na pele toda e sua mão não parava de tremer. O que falar? O que fazer? Levantar ou ficar sentado?

– Só responde, seu idiota – Jongin disse – não complique mais as coisas.

– Sim, sou eu. Kim Jongdae, não é?

– Isso, a gente está no trabalho de história juntos…

– Sim, eu sei…

Céus. Minseok sentiu a cabeça explodir em medo. Tinha sido muito grosso? Foi rude? Não precisava responder daquele jeito. Devia ter se fingido de bobo ou dizer que tinha esquecido. Imbecil. Minseok se sentia um imbecil.

– Então, eu só queria pedir o seu telefone. Se você puder, é claro. Aqui no colégio acho meio difícil fazer algum progresso e eu faço as coisas melhores em casa. – Jongdae sorriu e Minseok sentiu o coração parar – Você tem um número para me passar?

Minseok nunca foi de acreditar em destino, mas naquele dia talvez tivesse pensado duas vezes sobre ele. O telefone preto que comprara uma semana antes de ser colocado como parceiro de Jongdae nesse trabalho era apenas uma coincidência?

– Sim, Minseok. Coincidência. O destino não trabalha desse jeito.

_Por favor, fique quieto!_

– Posso, claro. – Minseok escreveu seu número em um pedaço de papel e entregou nas mãos de Jongdae – Eu fico em casa o dia todo, então… estou livre em qualquer horário.

– Obrigado, eu também fico – os dois sorriram – então, eu te ligo hoje à noite, pode ser?

– Pode – Minseok disse.

– Tudo bem então.

Minseok quis falar mais coisas, quis chamar ele e começar um novo assunto, mas ficou apenas olhando Jongdae ir para o seu lugar, pegar seu livro rapidamente e voltar sua atenção para a leitura.

Procurou por Jongin e viu o mesmo agachado atrás da porta da sala de aula, roendo as unhas. Minseok sorriu vendo a cena e pensou em como que iria explicar o que tudo aquilo era para o gênio.

– Não precisa explicar, já entendi.

_E tudo bem para você?_

– Tudo. Tenho que te contar de uma vez que fui com um garoto que estava com outro garoto, mas eles estavam mesmo, sabe? Não era igual você que provavelmente foi a primeira vez que falou com ele – Jongin disparou – Eles namoravam escondido, era bem empolgante. Muito mais que isso, na verdade. Mas devo admitir, você é um ótimo ator! Vendo de longe parece realmente que você só é tímido, nenhum sinal da bagunça que você sentiu aí dentro.

– Obrigado pela parte que me toca.

Minseok fechou os olhos e fingiu que não sentiu o olhar de sua colega de classe que sentava ao seu lado sobre ele.

_Tenho que parar de falar._

– Vamos fazer assim, vou dar uma volta pela escola e volto depois. Assim você não se preocupa em falar comigo.

_Pode ser. Traz um pacote de bala de gelatina para mim?_

– É um pedido?

_É, mas não de mim para gênio. De amigo para amigo._

– Ah, entendi. Então não.

Jongin deu um sorriso e sumiu depois que passou pela porta. Minseok tentou não demonstrar o incômodo e apenas abriu o livro de Inglês, completando a lição de casa que não terminou na noite passada enquanto o professor de química não chegava.

* * *

Jongin andava pelo colégio como se conhecesse cada canto do lugar, por mais que fosse a primeira vez que visse o local. Viu alguns estudantes chegando agora e sendo repreendido pelos funcionários e deu risada. Tentou se manter fora do caminho dos outros, pois ainda podiam sentir seu corpo, mesmo que fosse invisível. Achou a árvore que estava antes de entrar na sala de aula com Minseok e foi andando pela grama. Quis tirar os sapatos para sentir a vivacidade da natureza em si novamente, mas preferiu não.

– Como está, mamãe? – Jongin sorriu quando lembrou do apelido que tinha dado para todas as forças verdes, amarelas, roxas, vermelhas ou em qualquer outra cor que Ela inventasse. Viajar para todos os lugares no menor tempo que podia lhe exigia muita afinidade com a natureza, e assim sempre teve. – Faz tempo, né?

Como uma resposta clara, Jongin sentiu o vento forte ir de encontro ao seu rosto e se desequilibrou, deu um sorriso e respondeu.

– Desculpa, ok? Não foi culpa minha ter ficado tanto tempo longe, tá? – Jongin foi andando para trás quando viu as folhas das árvores que estavam caídas no chão levitarem – Também te amo.

As folhas o atacaram, mas ele foi mais rápido e saiu correndo, respirando fundo quando entrou na parte coberta do colégio novamente. Deu uma risada e se encostou na parede, colocando a mão na barriga enquanto ofegava.

Porém, outra coisa o chamou atenção. Viu, no final do corredor, um dos amigos de Minseok andando com pelo menos uns 6 livros nos braços. Acredita que aquele fosse Kyungsoo, ou Sehun? Jongin não sabia dizer. Prestou mais atenção em tentar descobrir quem era Chanyeol e Baekhyun do que identificar os outros dois garotos. Mas ele era baixinho, tinha os cabelos pretos e os lábios bem grossos. Jongin sentiu uma vontade imensa de ajudá-lo, mas não tinha nada o que fazer. Assistiu o mais baixo andar pelo corredor prestando atenção apenas em não deixar os livros caírem e involuntariamente não conseguia mais desviar o olhar. 

Começou a seguir o garoto ainda com os olhos grudados nos livros e sentiu um alívio entrar dentro do corpo quando viu o menino colocá-los sobre uma mesa de uma das salas daquele outro corredor. Jongin leu a placa que tinha acima da porta que dizia DIRETORIA e viu uma mulher que exalava poder e, pela postura, exigia respeito. Jongin já tinha ouvido falar de diretores de escola, mas nunca tinha visto um. Sentiu que talvez tivesse que estar mais preparado para tal momento, mas o garoto dos livros parecia tão relaxado e confortável esperando a diretora terminar sua ligação que pensou que talvez fosse algo normal.

Jongin decidiu sair do meio da porta e ficar esperando por perto da parede, e quando o menino conseguiu a atenção da diretora o sinal tocou. Aquele barulho ensurdecedor fez com que Jongin não conseguisse ouvir a conversa toda, apenas algumas palavras como empréstimo, doação e professora.

– Obrigada, Kyungsoo. É um ato muito bonito, mas confesso que não estou surpresa. Você é um dos alunos mais dedicados que esse colégio já teve.

Jongin espiou pela porta. Viu o menino – que agora tinha nome – agradecer a diretora e ser dispensado da sala com um sorriso. Kyungsoo estava brilhante, e Jongin entendia o porquê. Um elogio daqueles era muito importante.

Para um cdf.

Kyungsoo passou na biblioteca e Jongin foi junto. Enquanto o garoto conversava com os funcionários que ali trabalhavam, Jongin ficou analisando os livros e vendo aquela infinidade de páginas que aquela sala continha. A última vez que viu uma biblioteca devia ter sido em 1957, quando teve a sorte de acompanhar uma bibliotecária pela semana. Leu tantos livros naquela semana que nem se lembrava mais, mas “o apanhador no campo de centeio” era de longe o seu favorito. Jongin ficou tão imerso naquela história, tão obcecado pela mente adolescente que tirou mais dúvidas com sua mestra do que ela com ele.

Olhou para ver se Kyungsoo ainda estava na sala e viu o menino com um copo com café nas mãos e ficou calmo. Analisou um armário com livros de história e sentia o cérebro constantemente pedir para pegar pelo menos um, mas se conteve. Se pedisse para Minseok, tinha certeza que o amigo o emprestaria.

Jongin prendeu a respiração quando viu Kyungsoo parar do seu lado. Jongin olhou para o rosto do garoto e quase caiu ao ver os olhos do menino pousados nele. O que tinha acontecido? Como tinha aparecido? Jongin sabia que aquilo era impossível, então tomou cuidado ao sair do caminho de Kyungsoo, ainda sem tirar os olhos do garoto. Kyungsoo permaneceu do mesmo jeito e Jongin soltou o ar que estava preso nos pulmões. Seguiu o olhar do mais baixo para o primeiro livro na última prateleira, um livro grande sobre a guerra de secessão. Jongin sorriu ao perceber que Kyungsoo também gostava de história e sorriu mais ainda ao lembrar algumas coisas sobre o período da guerra civil americana, por mais que essas memórias não fossem muito boas. Kyungsoo teve que subir na escada que tinha no canto do corredor para pegar o livro grosso, e o segurou como se fosse uma relíquia. Levou até o balcão e emprestou o livro da biblioteca da escola, prometendo que entregaria no prazo de uma semana.

Quando Jongin passou pela porta da biblioteca, sentiu o coração acelerar. Olhou para suas mãos e as viu tremendo. Não sabia o que fazer, só ficou parado na porta sentindo o corpo todo tremer, as pernas fraquejarem e a cabeça girar. Não tinha motivos para se sentir assim, então, sem perceber, voou até a sala de Minseok. E achou o problema.

* * *

O coração de Minseok estava na boca.

Sabia que o segundo sinal indicava a aula de história naquele dia, mas não tinha ideia de que o professor juntaria as duplas para finalmente sortear o tema dos trabalhos. Minseok não podia mentir: foi a segunda vez na vida que quis que um professor sumisse, que pegasse uma doença contagiosa e fosse obrigado a ficar em casa. A primeira foi quando o professor de física deu uma prova sobre a matéria que ele passou no dia que Minseok faltou por causa do falecimento da tia.

Enquanto todas as pessoas juntavam as mesas e conversavam, Minseok ficou congelado. Ouviu uma cadeira sendo arrastada no final da sala e ficou com medo de olhar para trás, mas, depois de respirar fundo, olhou de relance. Jongdae saía de seu lugar carregando a mochila nos ombros e procurando um lugar para sentar, com os óculos caindo pela ponta do nariz.

Minseok quase pulou da cadeira quando viu Jongin caindo em seus pés. O moreno ofegava e, quando olhou para cima e viu Jongdae sentado na mesa ao lado de Minseok, deu um sorriso. Ergueu os braços, demonstrando apoio e se sentou novamente no chão, encolhido e cuidadoso para que ninguém percebesse ele ali, mesmo sem querer.

– Podem juntar as carteiras, quero todos vocês discutindo o tema e fazendo anotações – o professor disse – Vou passar com os papéis pelas mesas e vocês mesmos irão sortear. Boa sorte.

Minseok olhou para Jongdae, que também o olhou e deu um sorriso de canto. Minseok quase morreu, mas retribuiu o sorriso. Jongin? Deu risada.

– Você está tão, tão na dele – Jongin disse – seu coração vai sair pela sua boca.

– Não pensei que ele ia juntar as duplas hoje – Jongdae disse, empurrando uma carteira que estava vaga até o lado de Minseok.

– Acho que ele está adiantado com a nossa turma – Minseok disse, escondendo as mãos para que o menino não o visse tremendo – por isso que nos deu esse espaço.

– Faz sentido. – Jongdae disse, rindo. Um silêncio – não desconfortável, mas também não tão aconchegante – se instalou entre os dois novamente. Quando o professor estava quase chegando na mesa dos dois, Jongdae perguntou – Você tem sorte?

– Eu? – Minseok disse, apontando para si mesmo.

– Não, ele está perguntando pra mim – Jongin disse, revirando os olhos – é claro que é você.

Minseok ignorou a irritante presença de Jongin e respondeu.

– Eu… acho que não. Eu sou bem azarado, pra dizer a verdade.

Jongdae deu um sorriso contagiante e balançou a cabeça em confirmação.

– Eu também sou. Então, quem pega o papel?

Os dois se olharam e provavelmente para Jongdae aquilo significava um momento de reflexão, para decidir quem sortearia o tema do trabalho, mas Minseok nem ao menos se lembrava da pergunta. Estava tentando memorizar todos os detalhes do colega: os cabelos loiros meio bagunçados, os óculos fino na ponta do nariz e a verruga que o pequeno tinha na sobrancelha direita.

– Minseok, não derrete! – Jongin gritou, quando viu que o menino ainda olhava Jongdae, deu um peteleco em seu braço – ele te fez uma pergunta.

Minseok olhou para Jongin, finalmente saindo do transe e voltou os olhos para Jongdae.

– Eu acho melhor você tirar. Impossível você ser mais azarado que eu.

O professor parou na frente dos meninos e abriu um sorriso.

– Parece até injustiça com os outros – ele se aproximou e sussurrou – os meus dois melhores alunos fazendo um trabalho juntos. – Minseok e Jongdae se olharam e riram, tímidos – Sei que qualquer tema que pegarem estará em boas mãos.

– Só espero que o tema seja bom – Jongdae deu um sorriso.

– A história é testemunha do passado, luz da verdade, vida da memória, mestra da vida, anunciadora de tempos antigos – o professor aproximou a sacola para Jongdae – sabe quem disse isso? – os dois balançaram a cabeça negativamente.

– Cícero – o professor e Jongin falaram ao mesmo tempo.

– A história não é para ser boa, Jongdae. É para ser real. Todos os temas, tempos e séculos precisam ser analisados, para que assim saibamos os erros que não podemos cometer. Pegue um papel. – Jongdae, ainda com a frase do professor ecoando na cabeça, alcançou um papel no fundo da sacola. – Me dê, antes de abrir.

Jongdae hesitou, mas fez o que o professor pediu. O mestre colocou a sacola com alguns papéis sobrando em cima da carteira de Minseok e abriu o papel sorteado por Jongdae. Depois que leu, dobrou-o novamente com um sorriso.

– Toda história tem dois lados: o lado bom e o lado mau, certo? – Minseok e Jongdae assentiram – Errado. Toda história tem dois lados: o lado errado e o lado que acreditam ser certo, o qual na verdade também é errado. Ou até sem lado nenhum, está tudo nos olhos de quem vê. Quero que descubram quais são os lados daqui. – E com um sorriso amarelo, foi até a segunda dupla.

– Que profundo – Minseok disse.

– Estou até com medo de olhar – Jongdae confessou – vê você primeiro.

– Vamos ver juntos – Minseok pegou o papel de cima da carteira de Jongdae e abriu.

**SÉCULO XVI - XIX**

**ESCRAVIDÃO AFRICANA**

– Escravidão? Como ele espera que tenha um lado ruim e um lado que era considerado certo? É tudo ruim.

Minseok prestou atenção no que Jongdae disse, mas se perdeu quando viu os olhos de Jongin cheios de lágrimas. Uma sensação de preocupação inundou o coração de Minseok, mas também sentiu como se o gênio precisasse de um tempo. Decidiu não se comunicar com ele, por mais que ele provavelmente estivesse ouvindo tudo o que Minseok pensava.

– Pois é – Minseok disse, olhando para o papel em cima da mesa – é muito tempo…

– É impossível não odiar o ser humano quando estuda isso. Experiência própria.

– Eu já odeio o ser humano de qualquer jeito, então…

Jongdae deu uma gargalhada e alcançou o livro na mochila.

– Faz sentido, vamos ver o que conseguimos daqui?

– Vamos.

Antes de prestar atenção no livro, Minseok olhou para Jongin que continuava sentado, encostado na parede. O moreno parecia em outro lugar, com os pensamentos voando para outra realidade e deixando o rosto expressar tudo o que sentia. Minseok via angústia, tristeza e preocupação. Sentiu o coração pular em desespero e os seus neurônios tentaram encontrar algo para ajudá-lo, mas não acharam nada. Por isso apenas pensou.

_Eu estou aqui._

* * *

– Podemos passar na biblioteca antes?

Minseok, com as mochilas nas costas pronto para passar pelo portão do colégio, olhou Jongin de relance e só conseguiu ver o gênio indo em direção a sala, sem nem ao menos esperar uma resposta de Minseok, que não teve outra opção a não ser seguir o amigo.

_O que você quer daqui?_

– Achei um livro aqui quando vim conhecer seu colégio hoje… só preciso me lembrar onde está.

O moreno fez todo o trajeto que realizou naquela manhã e Minseok o seguiu, sentindo os olhares pesados da bibliotecária que provavelmente queria ir para casa de uma vez. Minseok tentou parecer o mais interessado possível e, quando Jongin parou ao lado da estante, se pôs em frente dele.

– Pode emprestar esse livro para mim? Juro que vou ler o mais rápido possível.

Minseok olhou para a capa do livro e ergueu as sobrancelhas.

– Love Story, Jongin? – Minseok sorriu de canto – um clássico, mas não sabia que você gostava de histórias assim.

– São as minhas favoritas, gosto de um romance.

– Não precisa emprestar – Minseok sorriu – eu tenho um em casa. Vamos?

Jongin sorriu para Minseok e assentiu com a cabeça. Mesmo sem perceber, Jongin deu um tchau com as mãos para os bibliotecários, mas riu de si mesmo quando viu eles apenas se despedirem de Minseok.

– Minseok!

Os dois amigos viraram para trás e Jongin viu Kyungsoo, o menino dos livros. Sorriu ao ver que ele já se aproximava e ficou feliz. Queria conhecer os amigos de Minseok, queria ter uma amizade com eles, mas sabia que isso não era possível. Apenas tirou os pensamentos da cabeça e se colocou no lugar oposto de Kyungsoo, para que este não suspeitasse de nada.

– Onde você estava? Esperei você e os meninos e nenhum apareceu.

– Você não soube? Baekhyun passou mal e Chanyeol foi liberado mais cedo. Já Sehun eu não sei, ele devia estar aqui… o professor de física prendeu a gente na sala por causa da bagunça dos outros, dá pra acreditar? – Kyungsoo rolou os olhos – e por que você está indo agora?

– Eu… eu fui na biblioteca. Marie disse que chegariam novos livros e queria ver se tinha algum que me interessasse, mas não tem…

– Claro, com um Skywalker daqueles em casa, seu consciente não está nem pensando em outro livro. Vamos, eu vou com você até a metade do caminho.

Minseok ficou meio preocupado. Queria conversar com Jongin, perguntar o motivo pelo qual ficou tão estranho no meio da aula, o que fez quando saiu… sentia que estava responsável pelo gênio, mesmo que às vezes sentisse que fosse ao contrário. Mas ao mesmo tempo não conseguiu mandar o amigo embora, afinal, teria muito tempo com o gênio ainda.

– Ei, está tudo bem comigo – Jongin disse – não precisa ficar todo preocupado. Eu só conheço uma pessoa que me faz lembrar do tema que vocês tiraram.

– Você me assusta – Minseok soltou.

Fechou os olhos ao ouvir as risadas de Jongin e perceber que tinha dito aquilo em voz alta. Quanto tempo ia demorar para se acostumar?

– O que eu fiz agora? – Kyungsoo sorriu – você que me assusta, parece meio desligado esses dias.

– Eu, sei lá… acho que estou mesmo, mas deve ser por causa do colégio, sabe? Último ano… sinto como se não estivesse aproveitando o suficiente.

– Te entendo, Minnie. Eu sinto a mesma coisa... parece que a gente não aproveita nada… Chanyeol, por exemplo. Tem 17 anos na cara e nunca beijou na vida.

– Que a gente saiba.

– Você acha que ele esconderia esse tipo de coisa?

Minseok pensou um pouco e sorriu.

– Não.

– Não mesmo.

Os dois andaram em silêncio, Minseok viu Jongin chutando pedras enquanto andava e encarava Kyungsoo que andava segurando as fitas da mochila com força.

– O que foi? – Minseok perguntou. – Você só anda assim quando quer dizer alguma coisa ou quando tem algo acontecendo.

– Ah… eu não sei. Acho que estou ficando louco, sério.

– Te entendo. Mas por que você acha isso?

– Não sei, Minnie… – Kyungsoo olhou ao redor, como se estivesse verificando que ninguém os ouvia. Parou na calçada quando estavam chegando perto do parquinho e segurou os braços de Minseok.

– Credo, Soo. O que foi?

Jongin parou um pouco a frente e se aproximou para que conseguisse ouvir o que Kyungsoo tinha tanto que falar.

 _Curioso_ – Minseok pensou.

– O que? Sou mesmo.

Minseok já estava meio que acostumado em fingir que Jongin não estava ali, por mais que ainda desse algumas bolas fora. Porém, já conseguia se comunicar sem ter que olhar para o amigo. Ao Jongin terminar de falar, Kyungsoo fez uma cara ainda mais preocupada.

– Você não ouviu isso? Esse ruído? Parece que eu estou sendo vigiado. Sério, Minnie. Eu vou perder a cabeça. Será que eu estou louco?

Minseok estranhou o discurso do amigo.

– Q-que? Acho que é coisa da sua cabeça. Não brinca com isso, você sabe que eu acredito nessas coisas – Minseok olhou de relance para Jongin e viu o gênio imóvel, como uma estátua.

_Ele não pode ouvir você, pode?_

– Não... eu acho.

– De novo! Minseok, não é possível que você não tenha ouvido – o mais velho repreendeu toda a preocupação que sentia com as reações de Kyungsoo logo após as falas de Jongin – você não ouviu mesmo?

– Soo, não ouvi nada. É coisa da sua cabeça.

– É... mas não deixa de ser estranho, nunca fui de sentir essas coisas – o amigo de Minseok olhou ao redor mais uma vez antes de puxar as alças da bolsa novamente – vou para casa, qualquer coisa te ligo de noite.

– Não! Não liga – Kyungsoo fez uma cara confusa, esperando uma explicação – Eu... passei meu número para o Jongdae e ele disse que vai me ligar hoje...

– Oi?

– Para falar sobre o trabalho...

– Por enquanto, né?

– Cale a boca! – Minseok corou e Kyungsoo ficou rindo.

– Tudo bem, então me liga depois que vocês conversarem e me explica tudo isso direito.

– Ligo, se cuida. E pare de ouvir coisas! Você vai assustar as pessoas.

– Vou tentar! – Kyungsoo gritou, já descendo a rua.

Minseok olhou para os lados e encontrou um Jongin pensativo, encostado em uma árvore com as duas mãos tampando a boca. Deu um sorriso ao ver o estranho-já-não-tão-estranho daquele jeito.

– Acha mesmo que ele consegue te ouvir?

– Não, ele disse que só ouve ruídos..., mas, do mesmo jeito, estranho né?

– Sim..., mas não deve ser nada. A mãe dele derrubou ele quando ele era criança.

– Sério?

– Que? – Minseok olhou para o rosto preocupado de Jongin e riu – não, bobo. É jeito de falar.

– Ah tá... – os dois ficaram em silêncio enquanto terminavam de subir a rua da casa de Minseok – ansioso para ele ligar?

– Eu? Não.

Minseok olhou para Jongin enquanto segurava a chave e viu o gênio com as sobrancelhas arqueadas.

– O que?

– Você não consegue mentir para mim.

– Quem disse que não?

– Eu. É porque eu consigo ler seus pensamentos, né. Tem como perceber quando as pessoas mentem, mas nem precisa disso. Seus olhos já dizem tudo.

– Por que você tem que ser profundo com tudo? Credo.

– O que? É meu jeito. Vai dizer que eu estou mentindo?

Minseok não respondeu e subiu as escadas, dois degraus de cada vez. Jogou sua mochila no chão e se jogou na cama, como fazia quase todos os dias. Jongin foi direto para a estante de Minseok e procurou o livro que tinha visto na biblioteca do amigo e não encontrou.

– Cadê o livro?

– Ah, ele não fica aqui, está no escritório do meu pai. Vem, eu te mostro.

Minseok se levantou da cama com um suspiro e levou o amigo até o local de trabalho do pai, sabendo que ele não estava em casa. O espaço era bem simples, a parede era coberta por uma estante cheia de livros, com uma última fileira quase completa. Uma mesa no meio da sala e vários papéis espalhados pela mesma. No canto, um cacto dentro de um vaso recebia a luz do sol que vinha da janela e pousava bem em cima da planta. Tinha também uma cadeira móvel preta, uma luminária e um tapete quadrado vermelho-escuro.

– E como que eu vou achar qualquer coisa aqui?

– Você tem sorte de duas coisas: chegou aqui antes do mês que vem. Ele encomendou mais duas estantes e vai fechar as paredes daqui com elas. E outra, meu pai é extremamente organizado – Minseok se sentou na cadeira preta – ele separa os livros pelo nome. O L deve estar aí em algum lugar.

Jongin começou a procurar sem pressa, tentando ao máximo ler os títulos de todos os livros, mas sem sucesso. Seus olhos passavam tão depressa que sentia dor de cabeça. Quando chegou no J, ouviu o telefone de Minseok tocar. O amigo quase caiu da cadeira enquanto Jongin sentia o coração acelerar. Minseok saiu correndo e Jongin decidiu ficar no escritório, já que Jongdae tinha dito que ligaria de noite. Quando sentiu o coração de Minseok se acalmar – e, sim, um pouco de decepção – voltou para os livros e, quando encontrou o que queria, arrumou a estante e rezou para que o pai do amigo não notasse a diferença, seguindo para o quarto.

– Quem era?

– Chanyeol – Minseok disse, respirando fundo – queria saber se eu poderia emprestar mais um quadrinho para ele.

Jongin não conseguiu conter a risada.

– Eu nunca conheci alguém tão nerd como vocês.

– Hahaha, pois é né, que legal.

– Você não pareceu achar engraçado.

– Porque não foi.

– Você riu por que então?

Minseok olhou para Jongin e preferiu não responder.

– Você acha que eu vou ficar louco por causa disso? Não quero ficar louco.

– Claro que não vai. Você não gosta desse sentimento?

– Que sentimento?

– Esse, de se apaixonar – disse Jongin, pensativo – sentir o coração na boca e conseguir focar em uma sensação mesmo com milhões de pensamentos na cabeça.

– Como você é sábio. – Minseok disse, rindo – me diga, você já se apaixonou, Jongin?

– Não que eu saiba – o gênio disse, formando um bico nos lábios e olhando na janela – talvez deva ter quando eu era humano.

Minseok, que estava sentado na sua cadeira segurando o livro de história nas mãos, girou e olhou diretamente para Jongin.

– Você já foi humano?

– Já – Jongin tirou os olhos do ninho de passarinhos formado entre os galhos da árvore dos vizinhos e olhou para Minseok – você está surpreso?

– Sim! Não sabia que você já foi humano, nem desconfiava. Você se lembra de algo?

– Sim e não. Lembro que já fui humano, mas não tenho nenhuma memória sobre. E isso é um privilégio! A maioria dos gênios nem se lembram o que foram em outra vida.

– Então eles podem ter sido... outra coisa?

– Sim! Já conheci antigas árvores, anjos, demônios – Jongin estremeceu ao citá-los – Não são muito legais de conversar. Principalmente os que tem memórias.

– E como você conhece todos eles? Tem tipo uma convenção? Fan meeting?

– O quê? – Jongin olhou confuso e depois balançou negativamente a cabeça – Não sei o que essas palavras significam, mas acredito que não seja isso. É como se fosse uma reunião, não consigo explicar bem..., mas a gente se conhece.

Jongin se jogou na cama enquanto folheava o livro emprestado e Minseok agora batia o lápis na boca, tentando figurar esses encontros em sua cabeça.

– Você devia estar me contando essas coisas? É permitido?

– Na verdade não, mas a gente conta mesmo assim. Vai contar pra quem? E quem vai acreditar? O último que tentou foi internado...

– Faz sentido. Mas você acha que não se lembraria de nada da sua vida? Nem se, tipo, sua mãe reencarnasse e você desse de cara com ela no meio da rua?

Jongin pensou um pouco e suspirou.

– Acho que eu lembraria. Talvez não. Sabe, Minseok... existem momentos da vida que sentimos coisas inimagináveis. Essas sensações, boas ou ruins, deixam uma marca – Jongin ergueu os olhos para Minseok – e é muito difícil esquecer delas. Mesmo que cinco vidas já tenham passado.

E o gênio começou a ler o livro, deixando um Minseok pensativo e muito focado em seus sentimentos.

* * *

– Alô?

Era a terceira vez que Minseok se assustava com o barulho do telefone. Nesse momento, já tinha esquecido sobre o trabalho de história e nem lembrava mais do próprio tema, mas tinha passado as últimas três horas lendo e relendo o livro e fazendo anotações para que quando – se – Jongdae o ligasse hoje, ele não passaria vergonha na frente do garoto.

Já se passava das 18 horas e fazia 30 minutos desde a segunda ligação de Chanyeol, fazendo questão que o amigo colocasse um livro de uma das histórias em quadrinho que o amigo estava lendo dentro da bolsa do colégio. O mais novo fez questão que Minseok comentasse todos os passos até concluir a missão. Desligando no meio da ligação, desde então, Minseok não tem tirado os olhos do aparelho.

– Minnie? Ele já ligou?

– Kyungsoo! Eu disse que ia te ligar depois que ele ligasse. Ele pode estar tentando me ligar agora!

– Tá bom, tá bom... desculpa. Só achei que você tivesse esquecido. E você está com uma voz muito nervosa. Relaxe.

– Você está tomando meu tempo.

– Pare de falar assim com seu amigo! – Jongin disse.

– Eu falo com ele do jeito que eu quiser – Minseok sussurrou.

– O que você disse?

– O que?

– Você acabou de sussurrar.

– Não! Soo, você tem que fazer alguma coisa sobre isso de ouvir coisas, você vai começar a ficar louco.

– Minseok, pare! Coitado.

– É, eu tenho que ir, Minseok. Até amanhã.

E Kyungsoo desligou.

– Tá vendo? Você o assustou.

– O Kyungsoo não leva essas coisas a sério, Jongin! E quando eu estiver falando com alguém, guarde os seus pensamentos para você! Se não eu vou ficar louco!

– Mais do que já está... – Jongin sussurrou.

Minseok decidiu ignorar o comentário do gênio e respirou fundo.

– Desculpa, eu não quis ser grosso com você. Eu só estou muito nervoso.

– Tudo bem, mas peça desculpas ao Kyungsoo também. Ele só estava querendo ajudar.

– É, amanhã eu falo com ele.

Mais 15 minutos se passaram, e Minseok andava em círculos no quarto.

– Quer parar com isso? – Jongin disse, impaciente, levantando os olhos do livro – é muito estranho. Não consigo me concentrar. Sua barriga está cheia de borboletas.

– Minseok, jantar! – a mãe de Minseok gritou do primeiro andar.

Minseok desceu metade das escadas com um curioso Jongin atrás de si, ansioso para saber o que tinha para comer.

– Mãe, vou comer depois, tá? E lá em cima, estou estudando.

– Não, não, não! Você comeu ontem no seu quarto. Sabe como gosto de comer na mesa, em família – a mãe enfatizou nessa parte – largue esse livro um pouco e venha comer!

Minseok revirou os olhos e voltou para o quarto.

– Acho que não consigo sair dessa. Se o telefone tocar, você grita.

– Como assim, se o telefone tocar? O que eu vou comer?

Mas quando Jongin estava no meio da frase, Minseok já tinha descido as escadas.

* * *

O jantar estava maravilhoso, como sempre. A mãe de Minseok tinha feito purê de batatas e seu pai tinha fritado a carne.

– O senhor Lee perguntou como está no hospital, se você já conseguiu se adaptar.

– Que gentileza! Diga que estou ótima, as outras enfermeiras são muito gentis e pacientes comigo, faço alguns erros, mas elas estão sempre dispostas a ajudar.

– Fico feliz que esteja gostando. Não ia suportar ver você infeliz no seu trabalho.

Minseok percebeu o olhar carinhoso que ambos trocavam sempre que tinham essa conversa. A decisão foi unânime, em família. Até a irmã mais nova de Minseok tinha participado, que foi convencida logo depois que a senhora Kim prometeu fazer um bolo de chocolate por semana. A promessa foi cumprida, e o mais fascinante é que não sobrava. A mãe de Minseok fazia a medida exata para a família – e colocava sempre um pouco mais para os amigos de Minseok, que viviam rodeando a casa, sentindo o cheiro de bolo assado até que fossem convidados para dentro. O que ela não sabia é que estava alimentando, também, mais uma boca invisível.

– Como foi a escola hoje, filho? – Perguntou o pai de Minseok.

– Foi ótima, tenho um trabalho de história para fazer e estou quase terminando o de física. Nesses últimos dias tenho sonhado com contas e...

– MINSEOOOOOOOOOOOOK!!!

O adolescente travou, sentindo o sangue sair de seu rosto. Quando percebeu o que estava acontecendo, pegou seu prato – que estava cheio pois estava repetindo – e saiu voando pelas escadas.

– Falando nisso, preciso fazer uma coisa. Desculpe, mamãe! – disse Minseok antes de fechar a porta do quarto.

– O telefone – Jongin disse, ansioso.

Minseok entregou o prato de comida ao gênio, que começou a devorá-lo imediatamente.

– Isso está DIVINO!

– Jongin. Silêncio!

O gênio concordou com a cabeça, mas ainda com os olhos no prato. Minseok respirou fundo e atendeu o telefone.

– Alô? – disse, calmamente.

– Minseok?

– Jongdae?

* * *

Jongdae precisava admitir: o sinal do colega não era lá aquelas coisas. Não sabia se era barulho da casa de Minseok, se era o seu telefone ou se estava ficando surdo aos poucos.

– Ele mesmo – disse sorrindo. Sua cama estava uma bagunça: tinha ficado a tarde inteira procurando em suas anotações qualquer coisa que pudesse ajudá-los com o trabalho. Jongdae era obcecado por história. Qualquer uma. Não aceitava nada menos do que a _perfeição_ nesta matéria, nas outras ele meio que não se importava – mas alcançar o que queria foi quase impossível. Empurrou alguns papéis para o final da cama e dobrou uma perna. – Você está ocupado agora? Posso ligar outra hora se quiser...

– Não! Não estou fazendo nada – Jongdae ouviu barulho de papéis e coisas caindo no chão – estava agora mesmo terminando algumas anotações pro trabalho...

– Você conseguiu fazer anotações? Esse livro do colégio tem quase nada!

– Pois é! – O tom de indignação na voz do colega fez Jongdae se sentir muito compreendido e confortável – tipo, uma página para uma exploração que aconteceu por séculos? Não consigo acreditar ainda.

– Sim! Fico feliz que tenhamos pego esse tema, acho que qualquer outra pessoa da nossa sala que tivesse pegado ele faria algo bem... _comum._

– Hm... – Minseok ponderou no outro lado da linha – o que você tem em mente?

– Eu pensei em fazer pelo menos uns três cartazes e procurar fotos que possamos emprestar da biblioteca, ou até mesmo revelar algumas... fotos bem marcantes e vívidas, sabe? Chamar a atenção de todos.

– Sim, claro! Tem uma loja umas duas ruas da minha casa que revela fotos...

– A revelashows?

Minseok pigarreou. Agora a ligação estava mais limpa, percebeu Jongdae. Conseguia ouvir a respiração forte do colega e a caneta que ele batia provavelmente em uma mesa.

– Sim... você conhece?

– Ela fica na rua da minha casa – Jongdae sorriu, com o coração acelerado – a gente mora tão perto assim?

– Eu acho que sim... sabe o parquinho para as crianças que tem perto do colégio?

– Sim! Eu sempre ia lá quando era menor.

– Eu também! Eu moro na rua virando à esquerda.

– Que bom que moramos perto então! Você está livre amanhã? Podíamos ir na biblioteca pública ou algo do tipo.

– Claro, depois do colé... – Minseok pausou e respirou fundo – umas 14h?

– Perfeito. Até depois!

– Até.

Jongdae desligou e começou a guardar os papéis que estava lendo dentro de uma de suas pastas, paralisando quando ouviu a porta da casa abrir. Quando estava pegando os respectivos livros que usaria na escola no dia seguinte, ouviu o primeiro prato se quebrar no chão.

– Eu tomo banho amanhã de manhã.

Trancou a porta de seu quarto e deitou-se na cama, olhando a luz da lua pela janela. Alcançou o antigo walkman que pertencia ao seu pai e arrumou os fones no ouvido, rápido o suficiente para não ouvir o segundo prato ir ao encontro do chão no andar de baixo, e ocupado o bastante prestando atenção nas batidas aceleradas de seu coração, que ele sabia que não era medo. Era outra coisa.

* * *

– Kim. Jongin. – Minseok disse entre dentes.

Jongin estava gargalhando, deitado em sua cama improvisada, repassando as cenas de alguns minutos atrás na sua cabeça.

– Você tem muita sorte de ele não poder ver seu rosto agora – Jongin disse entre sorrisos – você está _muito_ corado.

Minseok revirou os olhos e respirou fundo para conter a mistura de sentimentos que tinha no coração agora. Tinha sido muito melhor que imaginara. Se não fosse por Jongin e sua constante voz colocando minhocas em sua cabeça, teria sido melhor.

– Você realmente achou que dizer que Jongdae tinha _decorado_ os arredores do bairro tentando achar onde eu morava ia me ajudar a pensar em algo? – Jongin gargalhou de novo – Eu realmente não posso fazer nada? Vou ouvir você me enchendo o saco 24 horas por dia?

– Absolutamente nada – Jongin sorriu de canto – a única coisa que te resta é me aturar.

– Incrível – Minseok girou em sua cadeira e pegou o telefone novamente.

– Vai ligar para quem agora?

– Kyungsoo. Disse que ligaria depois.

– É verdade. Peça desculpas a ele por você ter sido tão grosso antes.

– Eu já disse, ele não se importa, já está acostumado. Você que podia ficar esse tempo pensando se ele pode ou não te escutar, já que eu não posso perguntar...

– Filho? Com quem está falando?

Minseok viu Jongin se esconder atrás da cama – provavelmente por instinto – e riu internamente, virou na direção de sua mãe e disse a primeira coisa que veio na cabeça.

– Mãe. Bata antes.

– Você nunca foi do tipo adolescente rebelde, o que está fazendo que eu não posso saber?

Minseok riu e tombou a cabeça para o lado.

– Absolutamente nada. Só estou falando sozinho, sobre os trabalhos, sabe... muito difícil manter os pensamentos só para minha cabeça.

– Hm, sei... e estava ligando para quem? – A mãe de Minseok pegava o prato, agora vazio, que Minseok trouxera para o andar de cima, com mais um copo de suco pela metade que estava ali desde tarde. Minseok não era bagunceiro, realmente tinha esquecido de levar tudo isso para a cozinha.

– Kyungsoo. Desculpe por isso.

– Não tem problema. E eu estou com saudade dos meninos, eles não podem vir aqui no final de semana? Seu pai e eu vamos fazer um churrasco com o pessoal do escritório e do hospital, chame eles! Vai ser divertido. Eles comeram bolo?

– Pode deixar, e é claro que sim. Devem ter sentido o cheiro lá da esquina – Minseok sorriu e enrolou o fio do telefone nos dedos – eles estão com saudades.

– Eu também estou. Não esqueça de convidá-los! – Ela deu um beijo na testa de Minseok e seguiu para a porta, parando antes de fechá-la por completo – obrigada por ser tão compreensivo com tudo isso. Durma com os anjos.

– Te amo, mãe. Você também.

Ela deu uma piscadela e fechou a porta do quarto. Minseok girou na direção do telefone e Jongin ainda estava escondido atrás da cama.

– Mães conseguem te ver? – Perguntou, sorridente.

– Não, eu é que não consigo lidar com elas.

– Como assim? – Minseok perguntou, não se importando em ser interrompido mais uma vez. Era fascinado pela vida do gênio e tudo o que ele passou e passava nessa jornada.

– Eu sou muito sensitivo, e a maioria das mães tem um amor que não cabe no corpo, então esse tanto que não cabe me sobrecarrega. É muito complicado.

– Nem me fale.

Minseok discou o número de Kyungsoo e ouviu dois toques até que o amigo atendeu.

– Alô?

– Oi, Soo!

– Oi, Minnie. Ele já ligou?

– Já.

– E como foi?

Minseok tentou reviver a ligação perfeitamente, mas deve ter errado algumas palavras pois via, no canto do olho, Jongin arqueando as sobrancelhas para ele.

– Você não sabia que ele morava aí perto?

– Você sabia?

– Sim, pensei que tinha te contado. Ele se mudou com a madrinha ano passado, quando os pais voltaram para a cidade natal dele.

– Sério? Não sabia disso.

– Claro que não, você nunca percebe nada. Mas, sério, o que você tá sentindo? Eu tenho que lidar com essa sua _paixonite_ por ele faz anos. Mereço a verdade. E talvez um troféu.

– Hahahaha, você me mata de rir. – Minseok disse sério – Eu nem fui tão chato assim. Mas acho que só vou ter uma ideia quando você finalmente derreter esse coração de gelo e _gostar_ de alguém.

– Para de tentar mudar de assunto. Responde minha pergunta.

Minseok pensou bem antes de responder.

– Eu estou me sentindo uma bagunça, que eu preciso urgentemente arrumar... se não daqui algum tempo eu não vou conseguir achar mais nada. É uma ansiedade misturada com medo e curiosidade? Eu nem consigo descrever – Minseok encontrou os olhos de Jongin – não consigo explicar como eu gosto tanto dele, sabe? Talvez seja a força do primeiro amor, o êxtase se juntando com os hormônios da adolescência me fazendo ficar desse jeito. Mas até que é gostoso – Minseok riu.

Houve um silêncio, nas duas linhas. Kyungsoo pensando no que responder e Minseok pensando no que acabou de dizer. Jongin olhava maravilhado, sentindo exatamente tudo o que Minseok descreveu, não conseguindo pensar em uma maneira melhor de exemplificar aquele furacão que passava no coração do amigo, um furacão que não levava nada, apenas trazia.

– Bom, desde que você esteja feliz... não existe ensino médio sem decepções amorosas.

– Você é uma exceção disso.

– Não sei... acho que a minha deve estar chegando.

Os dois – três – riram e Minseok se despediu.

– Boa noite Minnie, até amanhã.

– Até, Soo.

Minseok desligou o telefone e se levantou da cadeira, se espreguiçou e foi até o banheiro para escovar... os dentes.

– Jongin?

– Oi?

– A gente esqueceu de comprar sua escova de dente.

– Ah... – Jongin bateu a mão na testa – eu sabia que tinha esquecido alguma coisa.

– Você não pode ir pegar uma?

– Tem algum lugar que eu possa comprar uma em um raio de 1 quilômetro?

Minseok pensou e balançou a cabeça.

– Não. Mas sabe... eu não fiz nenhum pedido hoje.

Jongin gargalhou.

– Eu não vou deixar você gastar um desejo comigo.

Minseok deu de ombros.

– Eu não tenho nada a pedir, Jongin...

– Sério? Como não?

– Ué, não tenho – Minseok deu de ombros – não sou materialista, não consigo pensar em nada que eu precise ter agora.

– Mesmo? Nada? Nem uma casa? Dinheiro? Um avião?

– Eu posso pedir tudo isso?

– Pedir você pode, mas é depois você paga um preço muito caro.

– Tipo?

– Tipo, uma vez eu fiquei com um homem, ele devia ter uns 27/28 anos, e ele pediu dois carros, três casas e meio milhão de reais nos outros dias. Mas, na natureza das minhas coisas, não existe espaço pra ganância. E tudo o que ele pediu eventualmente foi tirado dele. Menos uma casa, se eu não me engano.

– Uau. Vocês são vingativos.

– Nós não. A natureza das minhas coisas.

Minseok pensou, pensou, e finalmente chegou a uma conclusão.

– Eu desejo uma escova de dente para você, e... – Minseok revirou a carteira e pegou algumas moedas – uma barra de chocolate para mim. Compre.

– Mas ninguém pode me ver.

– Então deixe as moedas no caixa, se vira. Mas eu quero minha barra de chocolate.

Minseok teve tempo apenas para colocar a pasta de dente na escova até que Jongin voltasse, respirando forte como sempre, com um sorriso no rosto. O gênio molhou a escova verde água e colocou a pasta. Os dois ficaram se empurrando enquanto escovavam os dentes, como duas crianças. Depois disso, deitados na cama, ficaram em silêncio.

Minseok tentava não pensar muito no fato de que iria se encontrar com Jongdae no próximo dia, pois não tinha certeza se poderia aguentar a ansiedade por aquelas horas. Ao invés disso, decidiu pensar em como _exatamente_ estava se sentindo sobre Jongin, seu gênio. Ficou surpreso ao perceber que estava gostando de ter a presença dele. Era como ter um amigo imaginário, mas ele é real. Mesmo sabendo que seus pensamentos agora tinham um intruso, a situação dos dois era quase familiar. Não se sentira desconfortável em nenhum momento com Jongin, e isso era quase inacreditável.

Jongin soltou uma risada baixa, que fez Minseok rir também.

– Parabéns, você conseguiu destruir o momento.

– Desculpa.

Antes de decidir fechar os olhos e dormir, Minseok virou na direção da cama do amigo e sorriu, pensando.

_Você até que é legal, amigo._

⧜


	3. From my safest place to hide to yours.

**~ 168 HORAS ~**

_Will you recognize me?_

_Call my name or walk on by?_

_Rain keeps falling_

_Down, down, down._

Já era a segunda vez no dia que Minseok precisava fechar os olhos e contar carneirinhos mentalmente para que Jongin não continuasse comentando cada pensamento seu.

– Grandes coisas, ainda consigo te ouvir. Minseok, você tem noção que você recusou comida a uma criatura mágica que nem eu? A sua mãe fez ovos mexidos e você nem teve a consideração de me jogar alguns pedaços.

– Sim, porque _isso_ seria muito normal.

– Não importa. Eu vou sumir sem comida, você vai ver.

– Pelo amor de deus! Pare de choramingar – Minseok parou no meio da rua – tem comida no colégio, quando passarmos perto da cantina eu te mostro onde fica e você mata essa fome insaciável que você tem – bufou – sério, você dá muito prejuízo.

Jongin olhou para o amigo, incrédulo, com uma mão no coração.

– Já vi muita gente nesse mundo, mas você... minha mãe verde! – Jongin balançou a cabeça – inacreditável.

– E nem que eu viva vinte vidas vou achar alguém tão dramático como você.

Jongin deu um sorriso de canto e foi ao lado de Minseok.

– Isso realmente é muito difícil, ninguém me vence nesse quesito.

– Nem me fale.

Minseok passava pela entrada do colégio e cumprimentava as funcionárias – tias – da limpeza com a cabeça enquanto seguia ao encontro dos amigos. Quando eles já estavam em seu campo de visão, quis dar meia volta e sumir ao ver que Kyungsoo contava – muito animado – alguma história, e Minseok sabia bem qual era. Foi só ver o mais velho na entrada do colégio que Baekhyun veio correndo em sua direção e, sem falar nada, puxou o amigo pelo braço até o famoso ponto de encontro.

– Desembucha. Agora! – Chanyeol nem esperou Baekhyun chegar e gritou as palavras no meio do caminho. Minseok conseguia ouvir Jongin gargalhando logo atrás.

– Onde vocês vão se encontrar? – Sehun perguntou – quer que estejamos lá? Podemos ficar vigiando...

– Não! Que ideia é essa? Não preciso de _mais_ gente me vigiando. E também não é nada demais, vamos discutir sobre o trabalho, só isso – Minseok viu o olhar ansioso dos amigos por mais detalhes, mas ignorou – Podemos não falar mais sobre esse assunto? Não me deixem ansioso.

– Ele tá todo nervoso – Baekhyun disse, sorrindo – como você é fofo. Se o Jongdae não te quiser, eu vou panfletar seu rosto pela cidade inteira.

– É verdade – Jongin disse, sem esperar uma resposta – eu ajudo!

Minseok ignorou as provocações e disparou o olhar para Kyungsoo para ver se o amigo tinha alguma reação à fala de Jongin, mas não leu nada dele.

_Jongin, fala algo de novo._

Jongin, que já sabia o que se passava na cabeça de Minseok, começou a tagarelar, sem tirar os olhos de Kyungsoo.

– Isso vai parecer que não estou falando de verdade, mas acredite: é. Você está encarando o Kyungsoo faz um tempo, mova o olhar. Seus amigos vão achar que tem algo estranho. Eu sou seu gênio, você devia me ouvir às vezes, sabe? Escutar meus conselhos.

Nada. Provavelmente Kyungsoo estava com uma dor de cabeça nesses últimos dias e hoje esteja melhorando. E agora Minseok tinha certeza que essa história toda de gênio estava mexendo com sua cabeça.

_Viu? Eu disse que ele tinha nada de errado._

– É... – Jongin olhou para Minseok – acho que sim.

– O que vocês estão escondendo da gente? – Chanyeol perguntou, com os olhos arregalados, tirando o mais velho de seus devaneios – Eu sei, Minseok, que você conta tudo para o Kyungsoo primeiro, mas custa contar pra gente também? Tivemos que aguentar você com seu _penhasco_ pelo Jongdae tanto tempo quanto ele – o mais alto disparou as palavras com um tom muito indignado e Minseok deu risada – você não tem mais nenhum respeito pela nossa amizade, como é que pode? – Chanyeol colocou as mãos na nuca e sentou na grama, com o sol batendo em seu rosto, fazendo a pele branca do amigo tomar um tom mais dourado.

– Como que pode você ser tão dramático?

– Ei!

_Ainda não te supera, Jongin._

O gênio deu um sorriso e deitou-se ao lado de Chanyeol, com as pernas esparramadas sobre a grama fria.

– Eu conto as coisas pro Kyungsoo porque ele meio que me entende mais, sabe? Isso não quer dizer que eu não confie em vocês. Eu preciso de vocês três da mesma maneira para coisas distintas. O Sehun é a primeira pessoa que eu corro quando preciso de um conselho, o Baekhyun me anima até em dias que nem eu me aguento – Minseok sorriu – e você, Park Chanyeol – Minseok foi na direção do amigo e não resistiu a vontade de dar um leve chute na perna próxima de Jongin, que agora aproveitava o sol esquentando sua pele com os olhos fechados – é a minha companhia pra tudo. E, vamos combinar, o Kyungsoo tem mais paciência do que vocês três _juntos_. Não estou escondendo nada de vocês.

Chanyeol agora sorria e balançava a cabeça concordando.

– Isso é verdade.

– Mas só porque não temos paciência não quer dizer que não queremos saber das coisas – Baekhyun disse – ainda nos preocupamos com você.

– Eu sei, e vocês são ótimos amigos por isso. Mas isso tudo é um assunto que eu não sei bem como lidar, sabe? – O sinal bateu, livrando Minseok de mais explicações sobre como sentir tudo aquilo por outro menino era complicado demais para sua cabeça – eu estou bem. Sério.

Os quatro amigos concordaram, jogaram a mochila nas costas e se dirigiram para as salas de aula, em silêncio.

– Quase esqueci! – Minseok gritou, fazendo os meninos olharem assustados para ele e algumas pessoas no corredor também.

– Vocês conhecem ele? – Sehun disse, brincando.

– Não sei nem o nome dele. Parece ser um desses nerds da escola – Baekhyun comentou revirando os olhos – é muito difícil ser popular no ensino médio. Todo mundo quer falar com você, que coisa estressante.

– Ah... e pensar que eu estava prestes a convidar os populares do colégio para o churrasco na minha casa depois de amanhã... eu realmente preciso saber o meu lugar.

– Ainda bem que eu não falei nada – Chanyeol disse, rindo da cara de Baekhyun e Sehun – eu vou.

– Eu também. – Kyungsoo disse.

Minseok olhou para os outros dois amigos, que riam de si mesmos.

– Vocês vão?

– Mas é claro que sim, acho que estou prestes a morrer de saudades dos seus pais.

– E você sabe, né? – Sehun disse, parado na porta da sua sala de aula – Mesmo se você não tivesse chamado a gente, íamos ficar rondando a sua casa até a tia Kim nos convidar – o amigo deu uma piscadela e desapareceu dentro da sala, deixando os outros meninos rindo.

* * *

– Sabe, você não precisa ter medo de falar sobre isso abertamente com seus amigos.

Minseok ergueu os olhos do caderno e fitou Jongin. A segunda aula estava acabando e o professor já estava arrumando as coisas para sair da sala.

_Do que exatamente você está falando?_

– Do seu medo de falar sobre sua sexualidade perto dos outros três – Jongin viu Minseok estremecer – por você não ser tão aberto com eles, eles acabam se afastando. Não precisa ser assim. Eles não vão te julgar, eles são curiosos – Jongin deu uma risadinha baixa – tem muitas perguntas... você pode até ajudar.

_Ajudar com o que? Eu sei que eles nunca me julgariam, mas é estranho. Eu me sinto desconfortável._

– Isso é porque você não dá espaço a eles. Eu já te disse que eu sou sensitivo... você vai ajudar um deles porque um deles tem... dúvidas.

Minseok arregalou os olhos.

_O que? Quem?_

– Descubra sozinho, eu não sou fofoqueiro – Jongin sorriu – mas observo bastante, e estou vendo Jongdae vir na sua direção agora.

Minseok respirou fundo e tentou colocar a cabeça no lugar. Quem será que estava com dúvidas? Chanyeol? Nenhum de seus amigos se encaixava nessa situação, pelo menos era o que ele achava. E Jongin tinha que ter falado logo agora? Nesse momento?

– Sempre minha culpa... tento ajudar e é tudo minha culpa – Jongin resmungou e saiu pela porta da sala assim que o sinal bateu.

– Minseok, tem alguém sentado nessa carteira?

– Oi, Jongdae – Minseok sorriu, virando na direção do garoto – não... a Lisa sentava aí, mas nunca mais veio pro colégio.

Jongdae soltou uma risada baixa e sentou no lugar vago ao lado de Minseok, que não percebeu que o loiro estava com o material todo nos braços.

– É, eu me lembro dela. Se importa se eu sentar aqui? Lá atrás é muita bagunça.

– Claro que não, pode sentar – Minseok disse sorrindo – você não vai fugir muito da faladeira deles aqui, mas tem um pouco mais de silêncio.

– Espero que sim – Jongdae sorriu, colocando seu material em cima da mesa – Você chegou um pouco depois aqui, né? Por que teve que trocar de sala?

– Bom... digamos que eu e meus amigos éramos as pessoas do fundão – riu timidamente – os professores não nos aguentavam mais juntos, então fomos separados.

– Que sorte, hein?

– Nem me fale.

Minseok olhou atentamente o garoto tirar um livro diferente do que estava lendo no último dia e, como não queria que a conversa acabasse, decidiu perguntar.

– Você lê livros muito rápido ou está lendo dois ao mesmo tempo?

Jongdae soltou uma risada e alisou a capa do livro, desta vez toda vermelha.

– Acho que eu leio rápido demais – ele disse, ainda sorrindo – morar perto da biblioteca tem suas vantagens.

– Ah, é verdade – Minseok disse, surpreso – se você mora na rua da _revela,_ então mora perto da biblioteca – balançou a cabeça, suspirando – normalmente sou bom com localizações.

– Totalmente o contrário de mim. Eu só sei sobre a sua casa porque você disse sobre o parquinho. Na verdade, eu já me perdi. Sozinho. Foi assustador.

– Sério? – Minseok gargalhou – esse bairro é um ovo.

– Em minha defesa eu tinha 14 anos e meus pais nunca me deixavam sair sozinho. Fui ao mercado comprar um salgadinho e me perdi todo. Voltei pra casa no carro da polícia e tudo.

– Que mercado? – Minseok arqueou uma sobrancelha.

– O Washington – Jongdae disse, com um sorriso de canto e Minseok gargalhou alto o bastante para contaminar o outro garoto – pode ser um erro feito por muitos, ok?

– Não de quem cresceu no bairro! – Minseok disse, ainda rindo – aprendi a ir e voltar daquele mercado com uns 7 anos.

– Como eu disse: péssimo em localizações. E como você sabe que cresci aqui? – Jongdae ergueu uma sobrancelha e Minseok desviou o olhar e engoliu em seco.

– Eu... lembro de você – Minseok disse com o coração acelerado – nos teatros que tínhamos no quinto ano. Nós fizemos um juntos uma vez, mas acho que você não se lembra.

– O garoto perdido – ele disse, confirmando com a cabeça – você era o primo, né?

– Sim... – Minseok disse surpreso – pensei que só eu lembrava desse momento histórico.

– Eu lembro bem... foi a primeira vez que cantei para várias pessoas.

Minseok sorriu ao lembrar do Jongdae mais novo cantando a música de abertura composta pela antiga professora de artes. O garoto tremia tanto que precisaram providenciar um apoio para o microfone urgentemente.

– É, eu lembro da sua apresentação no show de talentos também. – O mais velho confessou, pensou ter visto um sorriso brincalhão no rosto de Jongdae, mas não prestou muita atenção pois Jongin apareceu do nada pela porta, com o olhar curioso.

_Aconteceu alguma coisa?_

– É... – Jongdae disse, sem tirar os olhos de Minseok – aquele dia foi legal.

Minseok não entendeu o olhar sarcástico de Jongin para ele, mas decidiu que seria melhor não saber para não ficar estressado com as observações do gênio.

– Você é muito talentoso, sua voz é linda – Minseok disse sem pensar, e, depois que percebeu, já era muito tarde para dizer mais alguma coisa.

– Obrigado! – Ele disse com os olhos iluminados e com um sorriso mais brilhante ainda no rosto.

Depois disso, o professor entrou na sala, mas Minseok teve certeza que ouviu Jongdae dizer mais alguma coisa.

– Você disse algo? – Minseok se inclinou na direção do colega.

– Eu? – Jongdae disse, primeiramente assustado, mas depois risonho – não disse nada.

– Ah! – Minseok sorriu e começou a ouvir o professor de literatura falar.

Mas Jongin tinha uma ótima audição, por isso conseguiu ouvir exatamente o que Jongdae dissera:

_– Sua voz também é muito bonita._

– Ai ai... – Jongin disse, suspirando.

Minseok olhou para o amigo e cerrou os olhos.

_O que você está aprontando?_

– Eu? Nada – ele disse, ainda com um sorriso brincalhão nos olhos – mas o seu professor está.

– Turma! Tenho uma lição para vocês – a turma gemeu – é legal, eu juro! Sei como a pressão do último ano pode pegar forte em algum de vocês, então decidi propor um trabalho em que vocês possam expor, colocar para fora todos esses sentimentos presos no coração. O que quiserem! Poemas, textos, músicas... qualquer coisa relacionada à arte. Mas... – o professor continuou antes que a turma o enchesse de perguntas – só ganha ponto quem apresentar.

Minseok ouviu várias reclamações dos colegas, mas prestou mais atenção no sussurro de Jongdae:

– Acho que vou cantar.

* * *

– Como que pode ele sumir assim no intervalo?

– Recreio – Baekhyun disse, entredentes – quantas vezes vou ter que dizer? Você não pode negar suas origens.

– Baekhyun, dá um tempo.

– Se você começar a seguir ele – Sehun disse – aí sim vai ser estranho. Como foi hoje?

Minseok suspirou e olhou para Jongin de relance, observando o gênio esperando o amigo responder.

– A gente conversou bastante. Vocês se lembram da peça de teatro que tivemos no quinto ano? Do garoto perdido? – Os quatro amigos de Minseok o encararam, mostrando a resposta em suas faces – enfim, ele lembra.

– Ele lembra?

– Deve ser porque ele estava na peça... só assim pra lembrar de algo tão antigo.

– Chanyeol, você foi o garoto perdido.

O mais alto abriu a boca para falar algo, mas desistiu e encarou o chão, tentando puxar qualquer memória em sua cabeça que o fizesse recordar aquela peça.

– Eu não tenho ideia do que você está falando, mas minha mãe deve ter fotos – ele deu de ombros.

– Ele se lembra da peça e até do meu papel – Minseok continuou rápido antes que o olhar esperançoso de seus amigos ficasse ainda mais brilhante – mas é porque foi a primeira peça que ele cantou para muitas pessoas. Só isso.

– Minseok – Baekhyun disse, sorrindo – você lembra do personagem dele?

O mais velho olhou no rosto risonho dos amigos, até no sorriso irônico que não saia do rosto de Jongin e bufou.

– Isso não vem ao caso.

– Ele se lembra! – eles gargalharam – como é que pode...

– ENFIM! – Minseok disse, mais alto que as risadas – alguém vai dormir lá em casa? Pro churrasco?

Os amigos negaram com a cabeça, mas Kyungsoo foi o único a dar uma explicação.

– Amanhã eu não posso, mas vou dormir de sábado pra domingo.

– Tá bom. Vou comer alguma coisa.

– Eu vou junto – Kyungsoo levantou do chão e começou a seguir Minseok em silêncio.

Quando os dois se sentaram na cantina, Minseok tentava passar comida para Jongin discretamente, que estava sentado à sua direita. Mas se distraiu quando olhou para Kyungsoo e viu o amigo com nada, apenas um copo de suco nas mãos, o encarando. 

– O que foi? – Minseok perguntou, soltando os talheres.

– Vai mais para o lado – Kyungsoo disse, fitando o mais velho com atenção. Minseok se moveu para a esquerda, mas parou quando viu o amigo balançando a cabeça em negação – para o outro lado. Encoste na parede.

Era onde Jongin estava sentado.

– Kyungsoo, para que isso? – ele disse, tentando esconder a surpresa em sua voz.

_JONGIN??????_

– Ele sabe, Minnie. Só está brincando com você porque ainda não consegue acreditar.

_COMO VOCÊ ESTÁ TÃO CALMO???_

– Mas isso não é contra as regras – Jongin olhou para o amigo, rindo – algumas pessoas conseguem sentir a presença de outras, Kyungsoo pelo jeito é uma dessas pessoas.

– E _isso_ sabe o meu nome? Era isso que você quis dizer quando falou que não precisava de mais gente te vigiando? – Kyungsoo arregalou os olhos, mas ele não foi o único.

Minseok sentiu o rosto perder a cor, enquanto gritava em sua mente.

_JONGIN??? COMO ELE CONSEGUE TE OUVIR???_

Jongin, com o olhar um tanto quanto surpreso, sorriu.

– Isso é novo. Você consegue me ouvir mesmo?

Minseok ficou encarando Kyungsoo, esperando para ver se o amigo respondia.

– E então? – Minseok disse, depois de cinco segundos.

– E então digo eu!

– Acho que ele não consegue ouvir tudo que nem você, Minseok. Só algumas coisas, palavras.

– O que ele está falando? Isso está me matando, Minseok. Eu sei que você sabe.

Minseok analisou a situação por alguns segundos e conseguiu ver a seriedade no olhar do melhor amigo, e, de repente, ficou curioso para saber como aquilo era possível.

– Ele disse que acha que você não consegue ouvir tudo claramente como eu, só algumas coisas – disse sussurrando.

– Bom, nisso ele está certo. Não escuto tudo, mas o suficiente para saber que isso é loucura!

– E pelo jeito você está tão louco quanto eu.

Jongin sorria, pois, como ele mesmo disse, isso era novo. Precisava entender como aquilo funcionava, mas não estava feliz só por aquilo.

Kyungsoo sabia que ele existia. Podia sair dessa missão com mais de um amigo, aparentemente.

* * *

– Então ele é literalmente um gênio? – Kyungsoo perguntou, pela terceira vez – você tem certeza?

– Eu já fiz dois pedidos – Minseok disse, dando uma risadinha baixa e olhando para o gênio, que parecia nunca tirar o sorriso dos lábios.

Os três seguiam para a casa de Minseok e não teve um minuto em que alguém não disse algo. Kyungsoo tinha muitas perguntas, e Minseok respondia com vontade, feliz de ter alguém para compartilhar tudo aquilo e dar a certeza que o adolescente não estava ficando louco. As últimas aulas daquele dia tinham sido silenciosas, Minseok e Jongdae falavam vez ou outra sobre a matéria e, quando não estavam conversando, ou estavam prestando atenção ou o loiro estava concentrado em sua leitura, e Minseok não queria ser a pessoa que o interromperia.

– O que você pediu?

– Uma Millenium Falcon de lego e uma escova de dentes.

– Você tem um gênio e pede uma escova de dentes? – Kyungsoo arregalou os olhos.

– Ele diz que pedir coisas gananciosas não são uma boa – Minseok deu de ombros – e eu não preciso de muitas coisas, você sabe. Não sou materialista.

Kyungsoo concordou com a cabeça e sorriu.

– Ele é legal?

Minseok sentiu o olhar de Jongin queimar em seu rosto e deu risada. Olhou na direção do gênio e respondeu:

– Ele é suportável – sorriu – Jongin, você não disse que podia aparecer se eu quisesse?

– Jongin – Kyungsoo sussurrou, fazendo uma anotação mental.

– E se eu quisesse – Jongin relembrou – acho melhor não, Seok. Essa coisa de alguém conseguir me ouvir nunca aconteceu comigo antes, não sei qual vai ser a consequência se ele me ver.

Minseok olhou para Kyungsoo para ver se o amigo tinha entendido o que o gênio tinha falado e viu o moreno dar de ombros.

– Acontece, também acho melhor. Pelo menos não vou ser 100% testemunha dessa coisa toda.

Os dois sorriram e Minseok disparou.

– Quer ir na biblioteca hoje? Eu sei que disse para ninguém vir, mas agora que você sabe tudo é melhor – Minseok lançou um olhar acusador a Jongin – mantenho _alguém_ longe o suficiente da minha cabeça.

Kyungsoo sorriu e concordou com a cabeça.

– Eu chego lá pelas 14h10, vou almoçar em casa primeiro.

– Beleza.

Eles se despediram e Minseok e Jongin entraram em casa. Nenhum dos meninos tinha noção de quanto tempo eles passaram no parquinho no começo da rua de Minseok, mas o adolescente se assustou ao perceber que tinha acabado de começar o almoço quase 13h.

– Jongin, você bem que podia ajudar um pouco, né?

O gênio olhou por cima do sofá e sorriu ao ver a bagunça que o amigo tinha feito em cima da bancada.

– O que você está fazendo, Minnie? Um banquete? – Jongin sorriu.

– Não, só macarrão – ele disse, ingênuo.

Jongin gargalhou e empurrou Minseok gentilmente para o canto da cozinha.

– Você já colocou a massa na água?

– Ainda não.

Jongin sorriu e jogou a água já quente na pia e ouviu uma exclamação de Minseok.

– O que você está fazendo?

– Cozinhando pra você! – Jongin disse, se agachando para procurar os ingredientes no armário – onde está o creme de leite?

– Eu não pedi para você cozinhar para mim – Minseok disse, cerrando os olhos, mas apontando para o armário acima de Jongin – está ali em cima. O que você vai aprontar?

– Estrogonofe. Por favor, arrume essa bagunça. Nunca vi alguém colocar tanta coisa para tentar fazer um macarrão.

– E você sabe cozinhar isso? – Minseok torceu o nariz e ignorou os ataques do gênio.

– Você não?

– Eu nunca comi... seja lá o que for isso.

Jongin ergueu uma sobrancelha para Minseok e sorriu, vendo o amigo encarar enquanto cortava pedaços pequenos de peito de frango em cima de uma pequena tábua.

– Então é mais uma coisa para você me agradecer.

– Como você aprendeu? – Minseok perguntou, sentando em uma cadeira alta que a mãe tinha perto do bar, no canto da sala – E o que mais você sabe cozinhar?

– Bastante coisa, na verdade. – Jongin mergulhou uma colher na panela e jogou um pouco na palma da sua mão, provando e depois colocando um pouco mais de sal na receita – uma vez fiquei com um chef de cozinha. Foi muito legal, ele tinha um bebezinho e foi uma guerra para convencer a esposa dele que eu era de verdade e que eles podiam confiar em mim. O último desejo dele foi um jantar hiper mega romântico na Itália. Foi uma luta para levar os dois até lá, mas eu consegui e eles me deixaram cuidando do neném, hoje ele deve estar com... 40 anos? Não tenho certeza. Mas ele era um fofo.

– Você pode levar pessoas para outros lugares? – Minseok disse, com os olhos arregalados – e como você buscou eles? O horário deu certo?

– Eu posso levar, mas a volta é mais complicada... fiz essa viagem de volta uma vez e depois, bom... descobri que não devia. Não é proibido, mas não veem isso com bons olhos... alguns dos meus são muito conservadores e não entendem como a gente pode criar um afeto com vocês, sabe? – Jongin ergueu os olhos para Minseok, com um sorriso fraco nos lábios – mas um amigo deles que sabia sobre mim ficou com o neném até eles chegarem, voltaram de avião. Nem pude me despedir do pai, mas ele era bem legal.

Minseok ficou em silêncio, observando o gênio cozinhar e o único som dentro da casa dos Kim era do fogo e da colher que Jongin usava para mexer na comida. Atordoado, ficou imaginando o universo infinito de coisas que o amigo conhecia, e ficou feliz por fazer parte de uma de suas aventuras. Jongin era muito mais sábio do que imaginava, e Minseok não podia pedir por companhia melhor naquele momento.

– Você só finge que não me ama, né Minseok? – Jongin sorriu, desligando o fogo e pegando dois pratos e um pacote de batata palha. – Fica tranquilo, vou encher muito o seu saco, ainda.

Minseok desceu da cadeira e alcançou o prato nas mãos de Jongin, batendo levemente na nuca do gênio.

– Nem pense nisso.

O sorriso de Jongin aumentou no rosto e ele ficou feliz por Minseok não poder ler seus pensamentos. Não queria pensar nos próximos dias e decidiu empurrar para longe a ansiedade que subia pelo seu peito. Tinha que aproveitar todos os pequenos momentos, e toda essa preocupação sumiu quando viu os olhos de Minseok brilharem depois da primeira colherada.

* * *

– Vamos, Minseok! – Jongin gritou.

O garoto colocou as mãos na cintura e começou a respirar profundamente enquanto diminuía a velocidade de seus passos.

– Jongin! – Minseok gritou, arfando – eu acabei de comer três pratos daquilo que você fez para mim – ele ouviu o gênio murmurar o nome da comida, mas ignorou – eu não estou na melhor forma para correr agora!

– E quando que você esteve? – Jongin sussurrou, apenas vendo os olhares cerrados do amigo, que tentava distinguir o que tinha acabado de falar – olha, já estamos atrasados. Desse jeito Kyungsoo vai chegar antes que nós!

Minseok suspirou e abaixou a cabeça novamente, tentando respirar com mais calma. Tirou as mãos da cintura e começou a caminhar mais rápido na direção do gênio.

– Mas ainda assim não precisamos correr, e, também, já estamos perto. É na próxima rua.

Minseok viu o gênio pular em excitação quando chegaram mais perto, e Jongin bateu palmas quando já era possível ver a biblioteca.

– Quanto tempo! Nossa, já devo ter esquecido como procurar livros nas estantes. Lá dentro é tão lindo.

– E é bem longe de mim que você vai ficar, entendeu? Bem longe. Não quero nenhuma de suas gracinhas enquanto eu e Jongdae estudamos.

– Com quem você está falando?

Minseok levou um susto. Deu um passo para trás e levou as duas mãos no peito, reprimindo um grito assustado na garganta, mas, após ver o sorriso brincalhão no rosto de Jongdae, sorriu.

– Você quase me mata de susto. Se queria tanto fazer o trabalho sozinho, era só ter me avisado.

Jongdae gargalhou e se levantou. Estava sentado na grama com um livro no meio das pernas, a mochila preta jogada ao seu lado. Juntou todos seus pertences, colocando a mochila nos ombros com cuidado e perguntou novamente.

– Mas, sério, com quem você estava falando?

Minseok tinha até esquecido da existência de Jongin, mas só foi perceber que o gênio tinha saído agora que olhou discretamente para os cantos e não via um sinal do moreno.

– Ah, eu... – Minseok limpou a garganta – não me leve a mal, juro que não sou louco, mas eu gosto de falar sozinho, sabe? Colocar meus pensamentos em palavras – Minseok pressionou os lábios e os soltou com um estalo – agora você está pensando nas possibilidades de eu ser um psicopata, mas eu juro que não é bem assim. Eu só... penso demais – e inclinou a cabeça para o lado direito.

_Isso é a coisa menos maluca que eu consegui pensar, se for comparar com a realidade. Você tá ouvindo, né, Jongin? Estou virando um bom mentiroso. Não que eu me orgulhe disso._

Jongdae também inclinou a cabeça e deu um sorriso, vendo as bochechas de Minseok corarem. Ainda com a cabeça inclinada, disse:

– Eu também falo sozinho. Toda hora. E você não seria um psicopata por isso – eles endireitaram a cabeça juntos – que tipo de psicopata colocaria os seus pensamentos para todo mundo ouvir? – Minseok sorriu e concordou com a cabeça, enquanto os dois seguiam para a biblioteca – mas eu não acho ruim. Falar sozinho, sabe? E, também, se eu pudesse, escolheria ler o pensamento das pessoas.

– Sério? – Minseok indagou – Não acha que é uma invasão de privacidade?

O mais velho conseguiu ouvir uma risada tentando ser baixa em algum lugar do jardim, fora da biblioteca, e sabia que era Jongin.

– Ah, sim. Mas ainda ia ser legal. Tipo, por um dia – Jongdae sorriu e segurou a porta para Minseok – eu sou muito curioso para saber o que algumas pessoas pensam. – O loiro não tirou os olhos de Minseok, que, por sua vez, sentiu um calafrio na espinha. Murmurou um “obrigado” e entrou na biblioteca, pegando uma chave para o armário onde guardaria sua mochila.

Ia ser um longo dia.

* * *

Jongin frequentemente voava até a janela mais alta da biblioteca para ver Minseok e Jongdae procurando um livro na sessão de história. Estava surpreso com a grandiosidade dos sentimentos de Jongdae e, às vezes, conseguia sentir mais o coração do loiro do que o do próprio Minseok, por isso estava tão eufórico. Queria saber quanto tempo aquilo ia continuar, esse segredo entre os dois... mas, ao mesmo tempo, temia. Sentia a insegurança quase o mesmo tanto que sentia a paixão, a curiosidade, a antecipação.

Queria conversar com Minseok sobre isso, fazê-lo abrir o coração e tirar esse peso da sua alma, mas não sabia como chegar nele.

Por isso, precisava de Kyungsoo.

Ao lembrar do amigo de Minseok, Jongin decidiu descer da janela, não sem antes olhar para os dois pombinhos novamente.

Ele sentia, sentia mesmo, que tudo ia dar certo. Entre aqueles dois, entre Minseok e ele, tudo.

Ao pousar no jardim, viu o garoto de óculos pretos se aproximar da entrada da biblioteca e olhar para os lados, tentando achar uma pista de Minseok, provavelmente.

Ou dele.

– Kyungsoo? – Jongin disse, um pouco mais alto do que o normal, com a esperança de que o baixinho o escutasse.

Kyungsoo olhou na direção do som da voz de Jongin, que sorriu. A expressão do estudante ainda era incrédula, mas seus olhos brilhavam com curiosidade.

– Vamos? – Kyungsoo sussurrou e foi na direção da porta da biblioteca, e deixou-a aberta por mais tempo, para que Jongin passasse. Quando supôs que o gênio já devia ter entrado, fechou a porta. Sentiu os olhos curiosos da bibliotecária, mas decidiu não encarar. Sabia que era extremamente expressivo, e não conseguia apagar _aquela_ feição de seu rosto.

Colocou a mochila no armário depois de pegar os materiais que precisava e guardou a chave no bolso do moletom, seguindo para as mesas no fundo da biblioteca. Decidiu nem olhar por Minseok e Jongdae, pois não queria que o amigo se sentisse vigiado, mas não podia dizer que não estava curioso.

Sentou-se na cadeira ao lado da parede e abriu o seu dever de geografia, respondendo às perguntas no caderno rapidamente. Mas sentiu a caneta cair de sua mão quando viu, na parte de cima da folha, uma frase se formar.

_Você consegue ler o que eu escrevo?_

_Consigo._

_Sua letra é bonita._

Kyungsoo soltou uma risada baixa, mas sem humor. Tinha os olhos arregalados, e estava incrédulo. Era como se sua ficha estivesse caindo.

_A sua também. Quando aprendeu a escrever?_

_Não tenho ideia. Mesmo. Mas devo ter aprendido quando era humano._

_Você já foi humano?_

_Já. Você pode falar, sabe. Não precisa ficar escrevendo._

_Prefiro escrever. Parece mais... normal._

Kyungsoo ouviu algo ao seu lado, como uma risada. O que o surpreendeu é que ele também sorriu.

_Infelizmente você não pode ver o meu rosto, mas eu estou sorrindo. Como você está agora._

_Isso é muito injusto, sabia? Você pode ver todo mundo, e ninguém pode te ver. Além de Minseok, claro. Como é ser invisível? Às vezes eu queria ser._

_É bem solitário, na verdade. Mas tem suas vantagens. Acabei de dar de ombros. E, bom, já que quer tanto saber... meus cabelos são castanhos,_ _eu sou mais alto que você e do que Minseok também... praticamente a altura de seu amigo, Sehun. Meus olhos também são castanhos, meio claro e meio escuro, não sei definir muito bem. Mas acho que é mais escuro. Eu sempre ando com roupas brancas, já que essa é a minha cor favorita. Meu rosto é de um adolescente normal de 19 anos. Consegue me imaginar?_

_Sim... consigo. Você parece ser bem legal, Jongin._

_Você também, Soo! Estou muito feliz que posso conversar com alguém que não seja o Minseok agora. Às vezes ele me dá nos nervos... posso te perguntar algo?_

_Claro._

_Você acha que podemos conversar com ele no sábado? Sobre... tudo. Você me entende, né?_

Kyungsoo suspirou. Entendia, e sabia, que aquele era um assunto muito delicado para o melhor amigo, mas também sabia que ele precisava de alguém para conversar. E esse era o único jeito de fazê-lo se sentir melhor.

_Sim... acho que sim._

* * *

– Achou algo?

Minseok já estava ficando com dores de cabeça por ficar passando os olhos tão rápido nas imensas fileiras com centenas de livros. Já estava quase desistindo quando lembrou que não estava sozinho. Respirou fundo e ficou passando os dedos nos livros enquanto andava procurando o que queria mais devagar dessa vez.

– Nada. Já estou ficando tonto.

– Nem me fale – Jongdae deu uma risada baixa e apareceu apenas com a cabeça na fileira onde Minseok estava, ainda com um sorriso nos lábios – vou perguntar para a bibliotecária se eles ainda têm o livro. Devíamos ter feito isso antes...

Minseok sorriu e concordou com a cabeça e, quando Jongdae saiu de seu campo de visão, sentou nos pequenos sofás que ficavam entre as estantes e suspirou, fechando os olhos.

É muito mais fácil gostar de alguém quando não se conversa com essa pessoa, sério. Sentia uma mistura de emoções tão grande, e Minseok _odeia_ bagunça. Mas, quando ele chega para colocar todos esses sentimentos em ordem, finalmente arrumá-los, não sabe por onde começar. Não consegue rotulá-los. Sempre sentiu uma atração fora do normal por Jongdae, e achou que era apenas isso. Claro que ele criara expectativas sobre como seria sua relação com o loiro, mas nunca precisou pensar muito sobre elas.

Pois nunca esperava que tivesse _qualquer_ relação com ele.

Era muito mais difícil do que pensara, tudo isso. Como ele podia ter certeza de seus sentimentos por alguém sendo que nem ele conseguia afirmar, com certeza, quem era?

Decidiu que precisava conversar sobre aquilo, e sua melhor opção era Jongin. Ele havia de entender.

Abriu os olhos e viu Jongdae, sentado no chão com dois livros no colo, fitando o mais velho. Minseok não sabia se devia se desculpar (mesmo sem saber sobre o que, exatamente) se sorria ou se voltava correndo para casa. Mas não teve tempo para pensar muito sobre a tentação da última opção, pois Jongdae já quebrava o silêncio entre os dois.

– Você estava imerso em seus pensamentos... não quis atrapalhar. Desculpe se te deixei desconfortável.

Minseok balançou a cabeça automaticamente.

– Não... não deixou. Realmente estava, é meio normal... para mim – disse sorrindo – talvez eu não devesse sair falando esse tipo de coisa para todo mundo, né?

Jongdae gargalhou e fitou Minseok.

– É, acho que não. Mas eu não ligo. 

Minseok preferiu não se aprofundar nas últimas palavras do loiro e apontou com a cabeça para os livros em seu colo.

– Encontrou?

– Na verdade, não – ele folheou o livro mais grosso – ela disse que levaram dessa biblioteca para uma outra, em outro estado. Mas disse que tem algumas coisas nesses dois livros que podem nos ajudar.

Os dois se levantaram e Minseok foi indo na direção das mesas, e viu Kyungsoo bem no canto da biblioteca, sorrindo enquanto escrevia algo no caderno.

– Não – Jongdae disse, segurando Minseok pelo pulso – tenho um lugar mais legal para irmos.

E o mais velho seguiu o loiro, sem quebrar o contato entre os dois.

Jongdae os guiou até a parte de trás da biblioteca, que tinha um espaço que, para qualquer outra pessoa, parecia inofensivo. Até, talvez, um cubículo sem nada dentro, com o único propósito de servir de apoio para a caixa azul d’água. Mas o loiro sabia onde andar e onde tocar como se tivesse feito aquilo a vida toda. O que era verdade.

Se não fosse pela maçaneta redonda branca, Minseok nunca teria imaginado que aquilo seria uma porta. E, se não fosse tão curioso, não teria notado a janela redonda no teto. Toda a parede de fora era pintada uniformemente, quase camuflada, com a mesma cor marrom claro da biblioteca.

Jongdae abriu a porta e se apressou em acender as luzes, deixando-a aberta para que Minseok pudesse entrar, e ficou esperando ver a reação do mais velho.

Que estava mais que surpreso.

O lugar era lindo. Pequeno, mas muito aconchegante. Tinha um sofá vermelho que parecia ter sido feito sob medida, tendo o comprimento exato e cabia como uma luva na parede. Na frente dele, tinha um banquinho de madeira que era pequeno demais para o rádio que ficava em cima, mas o suficiente para equilibrar o aparelho. Na parede de frente para o sofá, tinha uma escrivaninha e uma estante (como se não fosse suficiente a enorme quantidade de livros que estava em alguns passos de distância) que estava quase cheia.

Minseok percebeu duas caixas de papelão quase transbordando com papéis e com algumas fotos em cima, mas não conseguiu identificar quem estava nelas. As paredes eram brancas, menos uma da lateral, a parede da porta, que estava cheia de rabiscos, desenhos, frases e datas, mas não ficou encarando. Parecia ser muito pessoal.

Jongdae sentou no tapete macio cor de creme que estava no chão e olhou ao redor.

– É bonito, né?

– Nossa... acho que nunca vi um lugar tão lindo. – Minseok olhou para Jongdae – Tem certeza que podia me trazer aqui?

– Claro... meu pai construiu aqui enquanto trabalhava na biblioteca. Eu praticamente cresci aqui – e o loiro apontou para atrás de Minseok, que conseguiu ver os riscos que mediam a altura de alguém crescendo – esse sou eu. Por isso que eu leio tanto, vivia nesse quadradinho aqui – disse, sorrindo.

Minseok decidiu sentar no sofá – muito confortável – e continuou analisando o lugar, parando na janela.

– Deve ser lindo vir aqui de noite. – Ele sussurrou – ver as estrelas.

Jongdae levantou apenas para sentar ao lado de Minseok no sofá, e encostando a cabeça na parte de cima do móvel vermelho, olhou para a janela também.

– É, é lindo. Sempre dá pra ver uma estrela ou duas. Eu gosto de vir a noite, me ajuda a escapar.

– Escapar de que? – perguntou, instintivamente. Jongdae pigarreou e alcançou os dois livros no chão.

– Nada. Espero que tenha algo nesses livros, algo que preste. O livro que eu queria é muito caro...

Minseok balançou positivamente a cabeça e olhou de canto para Jongdae. Sabia que tinha falado aquilo sem querer, mas agora Minseok estava em alerta. Queria saber o que estava acontecendo.

* * *

– Já passou uma hora e meia e nada deles aparecerem. Será que fugiram?

Jongin já estava impaciente enquanto Kyungsoo rodeava as estantes de livros, imbatível. O gênio não aguentava mais não ter alguém para conversar, já que Kyungsoo cumprira o que disse e continuava sem dizer uma palavra em voz alta.

– Como que eu sei quando você está me ouvindo ou não? Como _exatamente_ você me escuta? Se eu sussurrar você me escuta?

– Sim.

Jongin arregalou os olhos.

– Você está me matando! Porque faz isso comigo? Minseok passou vergonha até na frente de Jongdae e você não pode falar um pouquinho só?

– Não.

Jongin bateu o pé e Kyungsoo sorriu, satisfeito. Era muito fácil tirar a paciência do gênio, e até que estava gostando da presença do ser. Tudo seria muito mais fácil se Jongin aparecesse, óbvio. Mas, mesmo achando tudo isso muito louco, gostava do desafio, e do mistério.

– Eu escuto sua voz como se estivesse ligado numa rádio que não pega 100%..., mas é menos irritante que isso. Ela vem como se viesse de outra dimensão, eu acho. É tipo isso.

Mas o gênio não pôde terminar de ouvir, pois Minseok estava praticamente _gritando_ seu nome.

Não demorou muito para achar o amigo, mas, como a porta estava fechada, não podia entrar.

– Merda. Bem que o Taemin disse, ter sido um anjo na vida passada tem suas vantagens. Como que pode? As coisas seriam muito mais fáceis se eu pudesse simplesmente atravessar paredes. Minseok, estou aqui fora.

_Eu percebi._

– O que você quer? O Kyungsoo finalmente falou comigo e você começou a gritar. Eu não sou surdo! E esse lugar é lindo, consigo ver – disse, fechando os olhos para visualizar melhor os pensamentos bagunçados de Minseok – aconteceu algo?

_Não, tenho que te pedir algo. Eu e Jongdae estamos procurando coisas para o nosso trabalho de história nesses livros, mas não consigo achar nada e aqui na biblioteca eles não tem o livro que precisamos. Consegue?_

– Qualquer um?

_Não... tem um que ele tinha em mente, calma._

– Jongdae, desisto. Acho melhor a gente gastar dinheiro – Minseok disse, fechando o livro – você lembra do nome do livro?

O loiro ajeitou os óculos e olhou para Minseok.

– Não..., mas é tipo uma enciclopédia? Não sei bem explicar. É um conjunto de fatos históricos, edição de 86... bem azul. Tem um capítulo só sobre escravidão.

– Primeiramente: esse trabalho é só para daqui duas semanas, eu não consigo acreditar que vocês realmente já estão fazendo isso. Podiam estar se beijando, sei lá – Minseok arregalou os olhos e pensou em todos os palavrões possíveis para xingar Jongin – Ok... desculpa. Mas continua sendo verdade.

_VOCÊ CONSEGUE OU NÃO????_

– Consigo, consigo. Faz teus esquemas aí que eu faço os meus. Deixo o livro aonde?

_Na minha casa. Você consegue ir lá, né?_

– Tá bom – e foi.

– Sabe... – Minseok pensou – o meu pai teve que estudar história na faculdade, acho que talvez ele possa ter algo. Podemos... ir na minha casa, se quiser. Tem bastante espaço para estudar.

Jongdae sorriu com o convite, sentindo o coração aquecer. Olhou para o relógio no pulso e a ansiedade se desmanchou no mesmo momento, junto com o formato que estava em seus lábios.

– Eu... não posso. Já devia estar em casa, mas, se você achar algo, pode me ligar, se quiser. A hora que puder.

Jongdae começou a se levantar e a guardar algumas coisas na bolsa do colégio, e Minseok fez o mesmo. Decidiram que o mais velho levaria os livros novamente para a biblioteca, já que Jongdae estava com pressa. Antes de sair, Minseok olhou novamente para o esconderijo e sorriu.

– Sabe... eu nunca trouxe alguém aqui antes – o loiro sorriu, vendo que o mais velho observava o lugar com atenção, como se não quisesse esquecer nenhum detalhe – mas... não sei. Quis que você viesse.

Minseok sentiu o coração acelerar de um jeito inacreditável, e viu Jongin chegar ao lado de Jongdae no mesmo segundo, com os olhos arregalados e um sorriso nos lábios. Intrometido.

– Eu... – Minseok realmente não sabia como terminar a frase – obrigado. Ninguém nunca me trouxe a um lugar assim antes... espero que eu possa voltar aqui.

Jongin bateu palmas e começou a apontar para Minseok, dando pulinhos e gargalhando.

– Você está flertando!! FLERTANDO!! OUVIU ISSO, KYUNGSOO?? MINSEOK DEU EM CIMA DE JONGDAE!!!

_Vai pra puta que pariu._

Mas Minseok não conseguia esconder a animação no peito, e sorriu enquanto via Jongin pulando, mesmo sem olhar na direção do gênio.

Jongdae também parecia estar sem palavras, mas Minseok estava tentando pescar qualquer spoiler nos olhos iluminados do loiro, que abriu um sorriso mais brilhante ainda.

– Eu também espero.

E deixou Minseok com um Jongin pulante e uma tontura sem explicação.

* * *

Kyungsoo esperava os dois amigos meio longe da porta, com medo que Jongdae estivesse com eles. Mas, quando viu Minseok sair pela porta dos fundos com um olhar perdido, sabia que o loiro já tinha ido embora.

Saiu correndo em direção ao amigo e conseguiu ouvir os murmúrios de Jongin que já estava aprendendo a ignorar, e parou em sua frente.

– Eu ouvi certo? Você flertou com Jongdae?

Minseok sorriu, mas manteve a indignação na voz.

– É tão difícil assim de acreditar?

Houve um silêncio entre os três, mas foi quebrado em dois segundos quando Jongin e Kyungsoo responderam juntos.

– Sim!

Minseok parou de repente e concordou silenciosamente com a cabeça.

– Jongin, eu fui muito invasivo? Você acha que ele ficou desconfortável?

– Claro que não! Ele que começou!

– Você acha? – Minseok sentiu os olhos brilharem.

– Shh! – disse a bibliotecária.

Minseok entregou os dois livros usados, pediu desculpas e saiu. Quando estavam fora da biblioteca, Kyungsoo sorriu enquanto ouvia Jongin cantando _Never gonna give you up_ , um sucesso dos anos 80, mudando algumas partes da música apenas para atormentar Minseok.

– A full commitment is what _you’re_ thinking of, _he_ wouldn’t get this from any other guy…

– Tem como você ser mais chato?

– Na verdade...

– Esqueça que eu perguntei!

Enquanto andavam lentamente para a casa de Minseok, Kyungsoo decidiu perguntar.

– Vai ligar para ele hoje?

– Vou. Pedi para Jongin pegar o livro que precisávamos pro trabalho de história, e vou... sei lá. Dizer que meu pai o tinha guardado dentro de alguma caixa...

– Boa desculpa – Jongin disse, pegando a garrafa de Minseok que estava no canto da bolsa e tomando um gole.

– Me liga depois então? – Kyungsoo perguntou, parando na frente da casa de Minseok.

– Ligo. Vai amanhã pro colégio?

Kyungsoo arqueou as sobrancelhas, como se a resposta fosse óbvia. Minseok riu e balançou a cabeça.

– Desculpa, ainda estou meio atordoado.

– Não te culpo. Me liga. Tchau, Jongin!

– Tchau, Soo!

Minseok cerrou os olhos para o gênio enquanto abria a porta de casa.

– Que intimidade é essa?

– Acho que viramos amigos – Jongin disse, sorrindo – está com ciúmes?

Minseok gargalhou, bem alto.

– Até parece, chato.

Jongin sorriu e foi direto na panela no fogão. A comida estava fria, mas continuava muito gostosa. Alcançou uma colher que estava seca na pia e começou a comer.

– Você é um buraco sem fundo – Minseok disse, pegando o livro que Jongin conseguira com sucesso.

– Eu deixo a receita para você – o gênio disse com uma piscadela.

* * *

Jongdae colocou a touca na cabeça, enfiou uma mão dentro do bolso do moletom e abriu a porta de casa. Ele _realmente_ queria ser invisível as vezes.

– Onde você estava?

Tentou passar despercebido atrás da cozinha, já que o padrinho estava assistindo futebol e parecia estar bem interessado. Por instinto, parou no momento em que ouviu a voz grossa e já embaçada.

Não era mesmo sortudo.

– Fui na biblioteca... tenho um trabalho de história para fazer.

Continuou andando e chegou até o pé da escada segurando a respiração, esperando que não fosse mais precisar responder perguntas. Mas estava errado.

– Traga uma cerveja para mim. – Jongdae olhou de relance para as quatro garrafas vazias ao lado da poltrona amarela e estremeceu. Mas, sabendo o que aconteceria se comentasse sobre isso, foi até a geladeira e pegou a maldita da cerveja. Abriu-a com as próprias mãos e colocou no chão, do lado da poltrona. O homem não olhou para ele nem por um segundo.

Era melhor assim.

Antes que fosse interrompido novamente, subiu os degraus de dois em dois e chegou sem nenhum arranhão no quarto. Jogou a mochila no canto da cama e discou o número que já conhecia de cor.

– Madrinha? É o Jongdae – sentiu a voz tremer e engoliu em seco, arrancando a força aqueles sinais de medo – eu... acho melhor você dormir na sua amiga. Hoje não é um bom dia.

A madrinha de Jongdae tinha mais do que medo em sua voz, era puro _pavor_. Ele conseguia ouvir a voz dela ser tomada aos poucos pela vontade de chorar, pediu desculpas para ele e disse que ia dar um jeito.

Jongdae disse que estava tudo bem e desligou, sabendo que não, ela não ia dar um jeito.

Ia ter que aguentar aquilo por bastante tempo.

* * *

Enquanto lia, via o céu escurecendo na sua janela aos poucos, e, de alguma forma, isso o acalmava. Sentia um pouco da magia de seu lugar especial dentro do seu inferno. Já estava quase terminando seu livro quando ouviu passos na escada. Achava incrível como, mesmo com a música da mixtape de seu pai tocando em seus ouvidos, conseguia ouvir aquelas pisadas no chão de madeira. Seu coração palpitava na mesma frequência que o barulho da bota preta nos degraus.

Quando percebeu que os passos pararam na porta de seu quarto, jogou o walkman no esconderijo que tinha ao lado da cama, e começou a fingir que estava lendo antes da porta abrir com um baque.

– Você mandou sua madrinha ir dormir na casa da amiga dela de novo, moleque?

Jongdae não teve tempo de desviar do tapa que veio como um raio. Seu instinto tinha o traído novamente, e, no segundo seguinte, se viu colocando o livro entre ele e o homem que era duas vezes o seu tamanho.

– Está com medo? – ele disse, arrancando o livro das mãos do loiro – o único jeito de um pirralho como você aprender, é apanhando. Foi assim com o Jeonghyun, agora que não vai ser diferente.

Sentiu os dois socos no rosto e já conseguia sentir o gosto familiar do sangue na boca, e, de repente, não conseguia mais pensar direito. Mas conseguiu ouvir o telefone tocando. No terceiro toque, o homem tirou-o do gancho, apenas para desligar novamente, quebrando o aparelho.

Conseguia sentir os olhos do homem em si, mesmo que não conseguisse enxergar direito, e nisso não sabia o que culpar. Sabia que sua visão estava embaraçada, mas não conseguia responder se era pelas lágrimas, pela miopia ou pelo olho inchado. Sentia o sangue latejar em todo seu rosto e sabia que o gosto de ferro ficaria em sua boca por algum tempo.

Ouviu a porta fechar e respirou fundo. Pelo jeito não tinha morrido, não hoje. Não sabia se estava feliz ou decepcionado com esse fato.

A porta do quarto ao lado se fechou e, mesmo sem ter força nas pernas, se forçou a descer as escadas e colocar gelo em um pano. Subiu para o quarto e, dessa vez, trancou a porta.

A dor não era novidade, e o alívio que o gelo exercia em seu rosto era indescritível. Sabia que ia precisar de muita maquiagem amanhã, e sentiu uma ansiedade inédita em seu coração. Navegou em seus sentimentos enquanto sentia seus músculos descansando, e dormiu pensando em uma desculpa convincente o suficiente para dar a Minseok no outro dia.

O menino de cabelos pretos era bem observador.

Mas tinha muitas coisas que ele não enxergava.

⧜


	4. From my lie to yours.

**~ 168 HOURS ~**

_Don´t you try and pretend_

_It’s by beginning, we’ll win in the end_

_I won’t harm your defenses_

_Vanity, insecurity._

Era a terceira vez que Kyungsoo se certificava que todos em sua casa estavam em sono profundo. Fechou a porta com muito cuidado – morrendo de medo de fazer barulho – e olhou para o relógio na escrivaninha.

3h45. Misericórdia.

Não tinha ideia de como conseguiria se manter em pé na escola daqui algumas horas, mas também sabia que não ia conseguir prestar atenção em nada se continuasse não tentando tirar aquela dúvida de sua cabeça.

Tinha perdido a hora lendo. No momento em que largou a revista que tinha pego emprestado da biblioteca – quando Jongin sumiu e deixou ele falando sozinho – suspirou muito alto. Todas as sensações que eram descritas nela ele também tinha, e, felizmente, nunca fora cético, muito pelo contrário. Kyungsoo sempre foi muito aberto à novas experiências e nunca teve preconceito pelo sobrenatural, e, além do mais, tinha certeza que aquele não era o momento exato para querer manter sua sanidade, se é que ainda a tinha.

Já tinha lido as instruções da bendita revista pelo menos umas cinco vezes, e, enquanto esperava um quadradinho de sua barra de chocolate derreter na boca, repassou os passos novamente em sua cabeça, satisfeito quando percebeu que já tinha os decorado.

Decidiu começar por algumas dicas que a autora dava nas últimas páginas, e sorriu ao perceber que o cd que veio junto com seu discman com sons de ondas relaxantes finalmente teria alguma utilidade. Pegou o aparelho que estava no canto direito de sua estante, com o cd em questão ao seu lado. Colocou-o dentro do reprodutor e o deixou em cima de sua cabeceira. Apagou as luzes, checou novamente a janela para ter certeza que estava bem fechada, puxou as cortinas e deitou na cama.

Kyungsoo respirou fundo pelo menos três vezes, até seus músculos começarem a relaxar. Quando sentiu que estava pronto, deu o play. Precisava admitir: o som era mesmo reconfortante. Sentiu-se calmo e, automaticamente, sua mente começou a seguir tudo o que tinha lido.

Começou a imaginar a luz branca iluminando seu corpo, começando pelos pés. Kyungsoo teve muita facilidade em pensar na luz se aumentando, então, decidiu focar no que sentia. E deu certo. Uma quentura irradiava de sua pele e ia subindo por todo seu corpo. Era uma energia indescritível, se sentia protegido, em paz. Podia ser tão fácil assim? Mas sentiu a luz espantar esse pensamento para longe, forçando-o a se prender apenas no que estava vivendo.

Respirou cinco vezes profundamente e sentiu que a luz estava mudando de cor. Se manteve calmo por alguns minutos, apreciando a energia que sentia e como a luz parecia ficar mais fria. Nesse momento, percebeu que estava imaginando a luz se tornando um azul claro, pastel, muito brilhante. Sabia que estava indo bem, conseguia sentir que estava indo bem.

Inconscientemente, já conseguia pensar no corredor que a autora falava sobre e se lembrava de ter lido que não era a mesma coisa para todos, mas que, na hora certa, você precisaria entrar.

Kyungsoo não tinha um corredor, tinha uma trilha.

Percebeu que estava em um morro, e, entre as árvores, conseguia enxergar o mar. Enquanto seguia a trilha, via alguns animais na água. Viu vários peixes e um grupo de quatro tartarugas perto de uma das pedras, quis parar para enxergá-las melhor, mas não conseguia. Seus pés obedeciam aos comandos de sua cabeça, que estava determinada a chegar no final da trilha.

Depois de alguns minutos, chegou ao final. Mas Kyungsoo não via nenhuma porta, como na maioria das vezes, de acordo com os comentários dos leitores na entrevista da página 18.

Estava em cima de um penhasco.

– Uh-oh.

O sentimento era idêntico a quando você está vivendo um sonho muito real. Era claro. Era apavorante. Desafiador. Alto. Alto demais para alguém com pelo menos o mínimo de amor pela vida como ele. Não era tão fácil como imaginava.

Mas, é como disse a autora: Kyungsoo precisava entrar.

Não é como se nunca quisesse fazer algo do tipo, pensou. Seu espírito aventureiro não era lá aquelas coisas, mas era o suficiente. Sentia o mesmo frio na barriga de quando sentava em uma montanha-russa, e que agora não tinha como voltar atrás. Não tinha mesmo. Aquela era a chance de Kyungsoo desvendar esses sentimentos de uma vez por todas.

– Se você pensar, você não vai. – Sua voz chegava em seu ouvido com o vento, e ia embora no mesmo momento.

Deu dois passos para trás, respirou fundo e correu.

E pulou.

Não pensou em nada enquanto esperava que seu corpo batesse na água, apenas sentia o coração acelerado como nunca esteve e, quando sentiu que estava embaixo da água, abriu os olhos. Viu as bolhas que se formavam da queda, mas, estranhamente, sentia o chão nos pés. Estava no raso.

De repente, não tinha mais nenhum poder sobre seu próprio corpo, como se fosse um parasita inútil. Se levantava, mas não sentia que estava se mexendo. Passava a mão no cabelo e tirava o excesso de água dos olhos, mas não sentia os fios e muito menos as gotículas em suas mãos. Naquele momento, percebeu que tinha conseguido.

Estava tendo uma visão de sua vida passada.

Tinha sido avisado pela revista que, normalmente, essas visões eram revividas pois eram memórias muito amadas pelo seu eu passado e Kyungsoo sabia que era verdade, pois era notável que – seja lá qual foi seu nome – estava sorrindo.

– Não sei como você consegue gostar tanto de mergulhar nesse rio – disse uma voz, ao seu lado. Um garoto de pele morena, que tinha alguns cortes no peito e no rosto. Seus olhos eram escuros e seu cabelo, iluminado pela luz do sol entre as nuvens, era um castanho avermelhado... não sabia definir muito bem. Sentia-se atordoado, maravilhado pela beleza do menino. Kyungsoo sabia que esses eram os sentimentos do outro, mas não pode evitar. Sentia-se exatamente igual. Não conseguiu deixar de pensar que todas as características que lera de Jongin no outro dia estavam sendo incorporadas no rosto do jovem em sua frente.

– Gosto quando a água deixa seu cabelo assim. E é bom para seus ferimentos.

O garoto chegou mais perto, e entrelaçou as mãos com as de Kyungsoo. Agora sentia. Era como se estivesse em um transe, e o toque do moreno em suas mãos era a cura para que acordasse.

– Não se preocupe com os meus ferimentos, preocupe-se com os seus. – O moreno levou a palma da mão de Kyungsoo à boca, que tinha um ferimento muito profundo. No entanto, não sentia dor alguma.

– Não tenho dores perto de você.

Kyungsoo puxou o moreno pelas mãos entrelaçadas e o beijou apaixonadamente, sentindo os lábios macios do garoto nos seus. Era como se a energia, a luz que sentira enquanto estava deitado na cama, tivesse sido multiplicada por um milhão. E era real. O calor, o barulho da água enquanto o moreno tocava cada parte dos braços de Kyungsoo.

Rápido demais, o moreno se desvencilhou do beijo, e, segurando o rosto de Kyungsoo, declarou:

– Não importa o que aconteça hoje. Não importa se eu morra pela minha liberdade, pela sua, e a do nosso futuro povo – ele disse, com os olhos marejados – eu vou te amar. Te amei ontem, te amo hoje e vou te amar amanhã, mesmo que eu não acorde para ver a luz do dia. Isso é uma promessa que eu vou manter para sempre, nessa vida e na próxima.

Kyungsoo tentava segurar o choro enquanto sentia tudo o que seu eu passado tinha no coração, mas não conseguia expressar. Era uma devoção, um amor tão grande que sentia pelo outro garoto que poderia explodir em sentimentos. Também sentia medo, ansiedade, angústia. Sentimentos ruins que eram facilmente ofuscados pela vontade imensa de viver uma vida ao lado daquele menino.

– Antoine, Pierre! – uma mulher com os cabelos pretos, pele branca e nariz empinado apareceu em cima da ponte, próxima do lugar onde estavam, com um vestido muito antigo, aparentemente do século XVIII – Vamos! A queda já vai começar.

Os dois se olharam, ainda dentro da água, ainda de mãos dadas, e Kyungsoo – ou melhor, Pierre – confessou:

– Eu amo você mais do que palavras podem expressar.

E, depois dessa frase, Kyungsoo não enxergava mais nada. Passou alguns minutos com tentativas frustradas para voltar ao passado e saber o que tinha acontecido, mas não conseguia. Abriu os olhos enquanto se certificava que estava mesmo deitado em sua cama e que o cd com as ondas ainda estava tocando. Olhou para o relógio.

3h54.

Vivenciou tudo aquilo em menos de 10 minutos.

Mas, pelas suas contas, demorou em torno de quase uma hora para compreender tudo o que tinha visto, guardar a memória do rosto do garoto – mesmo sabendo que nunca mais ia esquecer – e, finalmente, pegar no sono.

* * *

– Feliz 4° dia!

Minseok tinha apenas algumas coisas que não tinha se acostumado com Jongin. A primeira era que o gênio era um buraco sem fundo. Com o tempo foi parando de perguntar “Você está comendo de novo?”, pois recebia a mesma resposta todas as vezes: “Estou com fome” e um chacoalho de ombros. A mesma coisa. Sempre.

A segunda era, incrivelmente, os desejos. Por aqueles segundos que Jongin sumia, achava que era seu subconsciente lhe pedindo socorro, para que acordasse logo desse coma. Porém, agora que Kyungsoo também conseguia ouvir sua criatura mágica, duvidava mais dessa possibilidade. Mas não estava acostumado com o mundo dos desejos ainda, e não sabia se algum dia iria ficar. Talvez fosse por isso que só pedia coisas na hora em que precisava delas. Reconhecia que pensar nisso era bobeira, já que antes de dormir ele e Jongin montavam, pouco a pouco, o primeiro desejo de Minseok: a Millenium Falcon, que parece ter acontecido a meses atrás. E não só isso, mas via Jongin escovar os dentes com sua escova verde-água todos os dias, e sabia que no dia anterior tinha ligado para Jongdae, segurando com força o livro nos braços, enquanto sentia o olhar curioso de Kim Jongin sobre si.

Estava receoso de ir à escola hoje. Não sabia o que esperar. Repassou as últimas horas com o loiro na cabeça, mas nada fazia sentido. Não tinha ideia se tinha feito algo para machucar o colega, mas ainda tinha medo. Se Jongdae tivesse ignorado sua ligação teria sido mais fácil.

Ele ouviu a voz de Minseok e decidiu desligar. Na sua cara.

Não sabia exatamente o que estava sentindo, mas não era bom. Estava com um mau pressentimento. Normalmente, quando se sentia assim, o futuro não se concretizava exatamente como tinha pensado, mas, mesmo assim, algo de ruim acontecia.

– Minseok, acorda! – Jongin disse, choramingando.

A terceira – e pior de todas – coisa que Minseok ainda não tinha se acostumado com Jongin, era algo que nunca ia conseguir entender. O ânimo e o bem humor do gênio em plena 6h30.

– Posso comentar sobre como você tem se superado nos seus pensamentos da manhã? Sério. Agora você acorda pensando. Isso é algo incrível! Estou muito orgulhoso de você.

– Eu sempre penso quando acordo.

– Não, você já acorda bravo comigo.

– Por que será, né?

Jongin sorriu e seguiu o amigo até o banheiro, mas Minseok fechou a porta em sua cara antes que o gênio tivesse a chance de entrar.

– Minnie! – choramingou – Eu preciso escovar os dentes.

– Você pode esperar, eu não!

Jongin formou um bico nos lábios, mas concordou.

– Justo. Enquanto isso, vou ver o que sua mãe fez para o café da manhã. Faça o favor de pegar comida para mim hoje!

Minseok concordou com a cabeça, mesmo sabendo que o gênio não conseguiria ver. Lavou as mãos e o rosto com água fria e preferiu ignorar o cabelo brilhando de oleosidade. Abriu a porta e olhou para o relógio.

6h.

_JONGIN. DA PRÓXIMA VEZ QUE VOCÊ ME ACORDAR MAIS CEDO, EU JURO QUE VOCÊ VAI TERMINAR ESSES SETE DIAS COM UM OLHO ROXO E O LÁBIO INCHADO. EU JURO POR DEUS!_

– Devia me agradecer. Se o seu corpo tivesse voz, estaria se esgoelando por um banho.

Minseok engoliu a raiva, mas não pode discordar. Bateu a porta com força e jogou as roupas no cesto ao lado do box. Sentiu os músculos relaxarem quando sentiu a água morna no rosto.

– Pode deixar o chuveiro ligado um pouquinho mais quando você sair? – Jongin apareceu apenas com a cabeça pela porta do banheiro – também preciso de um.

– SAIA DAQUI!

Jongin sorriu e preferiu não abusar da sorte. Minseok não era uma pessoa agradável pela manhã, mas Jongin gostava. Aquilo era o que fazia o amigo ser tão... único.

– Esquentadinho – sussurrou – onde está sua mãe?

– Ela não está lá embaixo? – Minseok respondeu quando desligou o chuveiro, alguns minutos depois.

– Não – ele disse – Minnie! Não era pra você desligar!

– Ah, eu esqueci. Mas a água esquenta bem rápido, vá.

Jongin passou pelo amigo e pegou uma toalha no armário que ficava embaixo da pia, e ligou o chuveiro com um bico nos lábios.

Quando Minseok ouviu o barulho da água, desceu as escadas e começou a preparar o café da manhã. Era bom que Jongin fosse um buraco sem fundo, pois isso significava que ele tinha nenhuma restrição com comida. Quando estava terminando de colocar iogurte no copo, ouviu os passos do gênio na escada.

– Você cozinhou para mim – disse, com os olhos brilhando.

– Sim, por que parece tão surpreso?

– Sei lá – sorriu – não pensei que você cozinharia para mim um dia.

– Que horror – Minseok revirou os olhos – eu não sou tão ruim assim.

– É um pouquinho – Jongin disse, sentando na cadeira.

– Coma! – Minseok disse, tentando parecer raivoso, mas falhando.

– Você gosta tanto de mim! – Jongin disse, tomando um gole do iogurte – muito bom saber que encher o seu saco vale a pena.

Minseok sentou-se e começou a comer, ignorando tudo o que Jongin tagarelava.

* * *

– Tudo certo pro _churras_?

Minseok adorava o jeito que mal chegava perto de seus amigos e eles já o bombardearam com perguntas.

– Que tipo de gíria é essa, Sehun?

– Estou passando muito tempo com o Junmyeon, né? – Sehun estalou o pescoço – ele tenta ser engraçado, mas não consegue... fico pegando as manias dele. Mas você me entendeu.

Minseok revirou os olhos e concordou com a cabeça.

– Tudo certo. Mas me liguem quando estiverem vindo.

– Porque? A melhor coisa de ir na sua casa é o efeito surpresa – Chanyeol disse, deitado na grama com a hq de Minseok nas mãos.

– Nunca vai me devolver isso?

– Você nem lê ela direito! Está tão ocupado essa semana que nem liga mais... ela tem sentimentos, sabe?

– Como foi ontem? – Baekhyun perguntou, com olhos curiosos.

– Foi... normal? A gente só estudou. Eu achava que tínhamos meio que flertado quando ele estava indo embora, mas acho que entendi errado. Liguei para ele ontem e ele desligou na minha cara.

Os amigos fizeram uma careta que Minseok não conseguiu distinguir bem, mas não era algo bom.

– Sério? Na sua cara? – Kyungsoo perguntou.

– Tipo, ele atendeu e desligou?

– Sim, Sehun, exatamente isso. Agora, dá pra parar? Não sei nem com que cara olhar para ele hoje.

– As vezes ele só estava ocupado – Baekhyun disse.

– Então era só ignorar a chamada – Kyungsoo observou – acho que isso não é bom.

– Tchau – Minseok disse, dando as costas para os amigos.

– Tá bom! – eles disseram em conjunto.

– Estão vendo os cartazes da Wendy pelo colégio? Para rainha do baile? Nem consigo ver as outras opções – Sehun comentou.

– Eu devia me candidatar – Chanyeol disse, orgulhoso – acho que votariam em mim.

– Não seria uma má ideia, mas você esqueceu de uma coisa: Você é conhecido por tipo, cinco pessoas em cada sala – Kyungsoo disse – esquece, Chanyeol. Você não viu que o Minho já se candidatou? Até eu vou votar nele.

– Eu também – Baekhyun deu uma risada – depois daquele jogo no interclasse, que ele tirou a camisa na frente de todo mundo... não sei se tem alguém na escola que não vai votar nele.

– Eu estou malhando, tá bom? Vai fazer duas semanas.

– Mas não é do time de futebol.

– E? Esse tipo de coisa nem existe mais.

– Só você acha isso – Sehun disse – e o baile é quando mesmo? Nem lembro se comprei os convites.

– Eu comprei pra você, estão lá em casa – Minseok disse, batendo levemente no ombro de Sehun – sabia que você ia esquecer. Pararam de vender duas semanas atrás, cabeção.

– Você salva a minha vida.

– É a minha bênção e a minha maldição.

– Comprei meu terno ontem – Baekhyun disse, passando as mãos no cabelo – ficou lindo, sinceramente.

– Claro que ficou – Minseok ouviu Sehun sussurrar e olhou com olhos arregalados para Jongin.

_O Sehun?????_

– Pois é – Jongin sorriu, rolando na grama para apoiar o queixo nas mãos – só não sei como você vai ajudar ele quando nem você se entende.

Minseok cerrou os olhos para o gênio, que deu de ombros. Sabia que era verdade, mas não ligou. Voltou a atenção para o amigo mais novo e empurrou ele levemente com o ombro.

– O que você disse?

Sehun pareceu assustado, mas aliviado ao mesmo tempo. Minseok tentou passar todo o conforto e cuidado pelo olhar, e parece que ajudou. Sehun sorriu de lado e suspirou. Minseok decidiu que não tocaria mais no assunto e esperaria ele falar.

– Ninguém me respondeu, quando é o baile?

– Mês que vem? –Kyungsoo disse, hesitante – algo assim.

– Porque você se importa, Oh Sehun? – Chanyeol cerrou os olhos – Você sabe que vai pegar um terno para a festa um dia antes.

– Realmente – Sehun concordou com um sorriso nos lábios.

– Eu nem comprei um também.

– Você? – Baekhyun exclamou, surpreso – pensei que já tinha pego um mês passado.

– Pois é... estou com muitas coisas na cabeça para pensar em baile agora – Minseok disse e olhou de canto para Kyungsoo – mas todos vamos, né?

– Sim. É realmente uma má ideia eu me candidatar? Realmente não tenho chances?

– Chances todo mundo tem – Sehun disse.

– Obrigado pela parte que me toca.

– Estou sempre à disposição.

– Chany – Minseok disse – e se você fosse bobo da corte?

Minseok viu o olhar de Chanyeol brilhar ao mesmo tempo que o sinal para o começo das aulas tocava.

* * *

– Por favor!

– Você vai ter que aparecer. Não faça eu passar vergonha. Sério.

– Tá bom, tá bom! – Jongin disse, batendo palmas.

O gênio passou a primeira aula inteira tentando convencer Minseok que os dois deveriam sair para comprar o terno do estudante para o bendito baile, e conseguiu. Na verdade, achava que o gênio continuava tagarelando para que não percebesse que Jongdae não havia chegado ainda e que se concentrasse em não falar, apenas pensar as frases, o que deu razoavelmente certo. Agora que a conversa parou, – e Minseok percebera que a última frase tinha saído de sua boca – voltou a pensar no loiro.

– Você era mais legal quando não pensava nele o dia todo.

– Você... – Minseok respirou fundo.

_Você ocupa minha cabeça o tempo inteiro. É uma benção que eu consiga ter um tempo para pensar nele, pelo menos um pouco._

– Como você é rancoroso. Eu nem comento mais seus pensamentos, ok?

_Ah, não? E acabou de fazer o que?_

Jongin estava com um bico nos lábios e os braços cruzados, sentado em cima da mesa dos professores.

– Eu estou tentando o meu máximo.

_Eu sei, obrigado._

Jongin teve que sair com um pulo da mesa, pois o professor estava pegando seu material para ir para outra sala.

– Você não tem mais história essa semana?

_Não... só aqueles dois dias._

– Que pena. Seu professor é ótimo.

_É mesmo._

Jongin falou algo, mas Minseok não prestou atenção. Preferiu olhar para o menino com um moletom amarelo que entrava pela porta da sala, com o rosto quase escondido pela touca da roupa. Jongdae parecia ainda menor com aquele moletom, tão grande que passava do começo de suas coxas. Minseok desviou o olhar quando o loiro fitou o lugar onde estava sentando com hesitação, mas o mais velho viu pelo canto do olho o movimento do colega, até que ele se sentou ao seu lado.

– Bom dia, Minseok – Jongdae disse, com um sorriso.

Minseok virou o rosto como se não tivesse o visto e, como quem não quer nada, sorriu.

– Bom dia! Perdeu a aula de matemática.

– Eu sei. Sou muito sortudo.

– Fiquei até com inveja – Minseok sorriu.

– Minseok do céu! – Jongin disse, rindo – está escrito na sua testa que você quer perguntar algo pra ele. Pelo menos finja que nada aconteceu.

_Vai ver o Kyungsoo, vai._

– Como você sabe disso?

_Você acha que eu sou muito burro, né?_

– Sinceramente?

_Vai embora!_

Jongin deu um sorriso de lado e sumiu da sala, fazendo Minseok suspirar de alívio.

– Você, por acaso, me ligou ontem?

Minseok endureceu na cadeira e voltou a fazer rabiscos na última folha do caderno enquanto organizava seus pensamentos e pensava em uma frase que não o entregasse demais.

– Sim, liguei. Foi... lá pelas 20h? Atrapalhei algo?

– Não... é que o meu padrinho acabou dormindo no meu quarto ontem... estão reformando o dele e estava muito sujo. Ele já estava quase no sono, por isso desligou. Desculpe, devia ter te avisado.

– Não! Imagina – Minseok sorriu – não foi nada. Só ia te falar que consegui o livro que você precisava, sabe? Para o trabalho. Estava em uma das caixas da faculdade de meu pai. Peça desculpas ao seu padrinho por mim.

– Sério? Isso é ótimo! –Jongdae sorriu – você pode ir pra biblioteca hoje?

– Claro... claro que posso.

– Que bom – Jongdae disse, sorrindo.

– Já volto, vou tomar um pouco de água – e saiu sem ouvir o que Jongdae dissera – Nini – disse, sussurrando, enquanto ia pro banheiro. O gênio apareceu ao seu lado na hora.

– Nossa, que bom que me chamou. O Kyungsoo é muito sem graça! Ele não fala comigo, não quer escrever, finge que eu nem estou na sala! Como que pode... ele sempre é ruim assim?

– Dê um tempo para ele, só não está acostumado com tudo isso. Daqui a pouco vocês se acertam.

– Tempo é a única coisa que eu não tenho, Minnie.

Minseok parou no meio do corredor e fechou a cara.

– Essa é a última vez que você fala sobre isso. Última! Não quero saber se você já está indo embora ou se vai poder ficar aqui pra sempre, entendeu? E pode ir parando de me chantagear com isso. Que saco! Não quero saber!

– Minnie... – Jongin sussurrou.

– Eu não terminei! Você acha que é quem para vir aqui, fazer amizade comigo e fazer todas essas coisas que você faz e me lembrar o tempo todo que os seus dias comigo são contados? Faça-me um favor. Chega, entendeu?

– Minseok... você está no meio do corredor do colégio. E falando sozinho.

Minseok olhou para os lados e continuou andando, como se nada tivesse acontecido.

– Grandes coisas, já acham que eu sou louco mesmo.

– O que você queria? – Jongin disse, sorrindo.

– Você percebeu algo de diferente no rosto do Jongdae? – Minseok disse, trancando a porta do banheiro que estavam e se encostando na parede – Tipo, não sei... tem alguma coisa.

Jongin vasculhou pelos pensamentos de Minseok para olhar o rosto de Jongdae e entender sobre o que o amigo estava falando.

– Ah... é. Parece diferente.

– O que você acha que ele tem? Aliás, ele me explicou sobre a ligação, disse que o padrinho...

– Sim... eu sei – Jongin disse – parece uma alergia, não precisa se preocupar, eu acho. 

– Mesmo?

– Sim? Eu não sei, não consigo ler os pensamentos dele. Mas não parece ser algo sério, ele estava normal.

– Tá bom – Minseok disse, depois de pensar um pouco – acredito em você, vou voltar para a sala. Não me siga. É sério.

– Eu nem ia te seguir!

– Bom mesmo! – ele sussurrou, saindo do banheiro.

Jongin suspirou e passou as mãos pelos cabelos. Mentir não era uma de suas habilidades, mas ainda era bom nisso. Não queria preocupar o melhor amigo, nem fazer com que ele se desesperasse e fizesse perguntas que não saberia como responder. Mas, de uma coisa Jongin sabia.

Jongdae estava longe de estar bem.

* * *

– Minseok, você estava certíssimo. Esse menino some do mapa na hora do recreio.

– Eu disse! Ele não é uma alucinação minha, né? Vocês também conseguem ver ele?

– Nossa, como você é engraçado – Jongin disse. Kyungsoo soltou uma risada baixa. – Agora você ri de mim, né? Falso. Minseok, vou dar uma volta.

– Não, Minnie, ele não é uma alucinação sua – Baekhyun disse – ele realmente existe.

– Eu não sei como vocês querem achar alguém no colégio sendo que a gente fica sentado aqui os vinte minutos inteiros.

– Realmente. E eu nem quero sair. – Minseok mentiu.

– Será que quando nos formarmos eles deixam a gente ficar aqui? Só por um tempinho?

– Tá louco, Sehun? – Chanyeol exclamou – Quando a gente se formar vou passar bem longe daqui, fingir que nunca aconteceu.

– Quem vê pensa que seu ensino médio foi horrível, né Chanyeol?

– Vai ser traumatizante lembrar se eu não for o bobo da corte no baile. Sério. Não vai ser bom para a minha saúde mental.

– Eu pago sua terapia – Kyungsoo sorriu.

Minseok saiu do lado de Sehun quando Baekhyun sentou próximo deles. Quis sorrir, mas preferiu manter o rosto sério. Sentou-se no canto da escada ao lado de Kyungsoo, que sussurrou para Minseok quando os amigos se entreteram, novamente, em uma discussão do baile.

– Cadê o Jongin?

– Eu não sei. Disse que ia dar uma volta.

– Ah – Minseok olhou para Kyungsoo e sorriu ao perceber que o amigo procurava Jongin com olhos, sem sucesso.

– Ele faz falta, não é? Quando está longe.

– Nem tanto – mentiu – ele é muito irritante, mas é engraçado. Confortável. Qual é a cor dos olhos dele?

– Castanho... escuro? Claro? Depende da luz.

– Minseok... o que vocês dois estão cochichando?

– Trabalho de literatura – Kyungsoo disse, rápido.

– O que?

– O Jongdae veio? Explicou sobre a ligação?

– Ah... – Minseok percebeu que todos os olhares caíram sobre ele – sim. Disse que foi o padrinho, está dormindo no quarto dele e desligou porque estava prestes a dormir. E vocês ficaram colocando minhocas na minha cabeça.

– Possibilidades – Chanyeol corrigiu – mas que bom que não é nada com ele. Suas chances ainda estão altas.

_Até parece, chance com o Jongdae._

* * *

– Onde esse menino se meteu? – Jongin falava sozinho, enquanto desviava dos grupos de adolescentes que andavam juntos.

Tinha certeza: o lugar com a maior diversidade de sentimentos era em um colégio. Jongin tinha até arrepios com o que sentia quando passava por eles... tantas sensações em proporções tão grandes, tanta felicidade misturada com tristeza, calmaria com ansiedade, expectativa com realidade... não conseguia não se perguntar se já sentira tudo isso quando era adolescente também.

Quando avistou a arquibancada do colégio saiu correndo, pois sentiu que Jongdae estaria lá.

E estava certo.

O loiro estava apoiando os cotovelos na coxa e tinha o rosto escondido pelas mãos. Uma garota – mais nova que ele – passava a mão em suas costas e tentava o acalmar. Jongin hesitou, mas chegou mais perto. Precisava ouvir.

– E agora, faço o que, Yeri? Eu quero morrer só de pensar que tenho que voltar para aquela casa hoje. Prefiro morar debaixo da ponte. Eu não aguento mais sentir a mão pesada dele no meu rosto ou temer que isso aconteça toda noite. Não aguento mais.

– Não fale assim... você é tão forte, já aguentou tanta coisa! Só mais alguns meses, Dae. Eu sei que você consegue. Dorme lá em casa hoje? – ela puxou o rosto de Jongdae e o olhou nos olhos – Você já está ficando craque em subir pelo cano. Por favor? Eu prefiro que você durma pertinho de mim hoje.

– Não... hoje vou dormir na biblioteca. Não quero te arranjar problemas.

– Você nunca é um problema pra mim. Dorme, por favor?

Jongdae estava pesando todos os seus pensamentos em uma balança, analisando os prós e os contras, e lembrou de um detalhe que fez seus olhos brilharem.

– Tá bom. Durmo.

– O que? – Yeri arregalou os olhos – Sério? Pensei que ia ser mais difícil.

– Lembrei que você mora na rua do parquinho – Jongdae sorriu, olhando para baixo. Yeri gargalhou e encostou as costas no muro baixo da arquibancada.

– Se for preciso usar o meu vizinho para que você durma pertinho de mim, até chamo ele pra um café.

– Nem se atreva!

Os dois começaram a rir e Jongin decidiu se afastar, vendo Yeri retocando a maquiagem no rosto do amigo. Quis aparecer e abraçar Jongdae, dizer que tudo ficaria bem e que nada de ruim aconteceria na vida dele novamente.

Mas não podia.

E precisava manter esse segredo o mais longe de Minseok possível.

* * *

– Onde você foi?

– Você está perdendo o jeito! – disse Jongin, entrando na sala de aula do amigo – Só fui dar uma volta. Não tinha conhecido algumas partes do colégio ainda.

– Aham... sei. Merda!

_Eu estava indo bem, né?_

– Melhor que agora. É que você já está se acostumando, sabe? Daí vai falando, é normal. 

_Pra você é. Acha mesmo que o Jongdae tem uma alergia? Não parece..._

– É alergia sim, pare de paranoias!

_Tá nervoso porque?_

– Não estou nervoso. Você que está vendo coisas. Vou sair.

_Jongin! Fica aqui._

– É um pedido?

_Não..._

Jongin deu um sorriso e saiu pela porta.

_Desgraçado._

* * *

_Jongin. O que você quer?_

– Só vim fugir do Minseok. Não me quer aqui?

_Não... pode ficar._

– Obrigado. É aula do que agora? A sua letra é realmente muito bonita, e o seu caderno é organizado... que fofo.

_História. E pare de gracinha._

Jongin ficou sério no exato momento em que o professor entrou pela porta, assobiando uma música clássica em um tom descontraído e simpático.

– O que é isso, professor? Aula sobre antiguidade?

– Oh, falou! Fala de novo, anjo brilhante, porque és tão glorioso para esta noite, sobre a minha fronte, como o emissário alado das alturas ser poderia para os olhos brancos e revirados dos mortais atônitos, que, para vê-lo, se reviram, quando montado passa nas ociosas nuvens e veleja no seio do ar sereno.

– Shakespeare – Kyungsoo sussurrou, sorrindo ansiosamente.

– Do Kyungsoo, Do Kyungsoo! Ah, por que és tu, Kyungsoo?! Renega o teu pai, despoja-te do nome; ou então, se não quiseres, jura ao menos que amor me tens, porque um Kim deixarei de ser logo.

Jongin manteve a mão no peito durante todo seu ato dramático e, mesmo Kyungsoo não podendo o ver, sabia exatamente onde o gênio estava. Rolou os olhos no final da performance, mesmo que não conseguisse conter um pequeno sorriso nos lábios. Pegou a caneta e escreveu na parte de cima da folha.

_Você sempre foi bobo assim mesmo?_

– Com bobo você quis dizer extremamente engraçado e incrivelmente confortável de estar por perto? Então, sim.

_Você **com certeza** não é confortável de estar por perto._

– Até parece – Jongin sorriu maliciosamente e colocou o material de Kyungsoo em seu colo enquanto sentava-se na mesa.

– Hoje, vamos falar de Shakespeare. Sei que isso é trabalho de seu amado professor de literatura, mas ele se mete mais na minha matéria do que eu na dele, então... estamos quites.

– Professor, antes da aula... – Kyungsoo ergueu a voz – posso te fazer uma pergunta?

– Claro. – respondeu enquanto apagava o quadro.

– Você consegue lembrar de algum momento histórico que tenha a palavra queda no meio?

– O que é isso? – ele respondeu, rindo – está preso em um jogo de cruzadinha?

– Não – sorriu – é só uma curiosidade minha.

– Bom... a primeira coisa que penso é na queda de Bastilha, revolução francesa.

– Claro... – Kyungsoo sussurrou – existem rios na França? Principalmente no lugar onde a queda aconteceu. 

– Que eu me lembre agora... – o professor se encostou no quadro já limpo, olhando para o teto – o rio Sena.

Jongin percebeu os arrepios no braço de Kyungsoo, que agradeceu o professor e ficou em silêncio, pensando.

– De onde veio isso? Essa curiosidade?

Kyungsoo olhou para a origem do som e balançou a cabeça, sussurrando.

– Nenhum lugar...

* * *

– Então... mesmo horário que ontem?

– Claro. Juro que não vou esquecer do livro.

– Nem precisa levar, se for muito trabalho. Você é... legal. De ficar por perto, eu digo.

– Quem vê, pensa – Minseok disse, sorrindo – você também, Jongdae. Até depois.

Minseok se apressou pelo corredor do colégio sem olhar pra trás, fechando os olhos sempre que julgava que não era necessário enxergar para andar no meio do povo. _Quem vê, pensa_? O que ele tinha na cabeça? Isso lá é coisa que se diz pra alguém? Principalmente para o Jongdae?

– ELE DEU EM CIMA DE VOCÊ DE NOVO!!! MINSEOK!!!

Minseok colocou as mãos no rosto quando ouviu a voz escandalosa de Jongin. O gênio estava o esperando no portão e, mesmo chegando quase na metade do corredor, conseguiu ouvir as palmas de Jongin batendo com força.

– Por favor, cale a boca ­– Minseok sussurrou quando chegou perto do gênio, que estava ao lado de Kyungsoo.

– É sério? O que aconteceu? 

– Ele disse que...

– Que é bom ter ele por perto! DÁ PRA ACREDITAR??? Meu deus, eu não acredito que eu não vou estar aqui para ver vocês namorando.

– Vai se fuder – Minseok disse, entredentes – pare de falar assim, me dá borboletas na barriga.

– Minnie, isso é ótimo. Ele gosta da sua companhia, já é um passo. Bem grande.

– Eu sei. Vamos na biblioteca hoje – Minseok começou a andar na frente nos dois amigos quando a maior parte dos estudantes saíram pelo portão – não sei como ficar perto dele direito. Nunca sei se estou exagerando ou sendo lerdo demais...

– Definitivamente lerdo demais – Jongin disse, brincando com a bolsa de Kyungsoo.

– Por favor, fique quieto – Kyungsoo resmungou.

– E eu tenho medo de estar entendendo tudo errado. Estou entendendo tudo errado?

– A resposta provavelmente é sim, mas elabore. – Chanyeol disse, levantando do chão com ajuda de Sehun – Vocês demoram demais para sair, por isso que nunca espero.

– Jongdae disse que gosta de me ter por perto, do nada.

– Sério? – Baekhyun exclamou.

– É tão difícil assim de acreditar?

– Claro que não, mas é inesperado – Sehun sorriu – o que você respondeu?

Minseok ficou em silêncio e olhou para baixo enquanto andava.

– Ah não... Minseok. O que. Você. Respondeu.

– “Quem vê pensa. Você também, Jongdae. Até depois.” E sai correndo.

Minseok não conseguiu nem raciocinar direito antes de sentir a mão de Chanyeol batendo no meio de sua cabeça. 

– Você não tem ideia alguma do que é flertar – Sehun disse, balançando a cabeça – isso me dá nos nervos, pelo amor de Deus.

– Até Deus teria vergonha.

– E eu devia ter dito o que?

Os cinco amigos – incluindo Jongin – começaram a falar frases que poderiam ter sido usadas nessa situação, fazendo um aglomerado de vozes que Minseok não conseguia distinguir, mas entendeu o que aquilo quis dizer.

– Tá bom, tá bom! Já entendi.

– Amanhã a gente te dá uma aula sobre isso. Você está precisando.

– Não é como se eu fosse pedir ele em namoro hoje – Minseok disse, indo na rua contrária da que os amigos iam.

– Talvez ele te peça – Chanyeol sorriu e o mais velho se afastou, quase correndo, dos amigos.

– Eles são tão engraçados. Você tem sorte, Minnie.

– Até parece. Só sabem encher o meu saco o tempo todo.

Jongin sorriu e os dois andaram até a casa de Minseok em um silêncio confortável.

* * *

– Baek...

– Diga.

Sehun e Baekhyun desciam juntos a rua de casa. Finalmente conseguiram dispensar Chanyeol e seus planos para a candidatura e estavam em silêncio desde então.

– Hoje é o nosso aniversário de vizinhos. Dois meses.

– Você conta esse tipo de coisa?

– Claro. Ontem fez cinco anos que Kyungsoo se mudou para o sobrado amarelo.

– Doido. Você precisa de um emprego. 

– E você não?

Baekhyun olhou para o mais alto e sorriu, concordando.

– É verdade.

– Que horas você vai para a casa do Minseok?

Sehun jogou a mochila no chão, e se encostou no tronco da árvore que tinha na frente de sua casa. Baekhyun deitou na grama que estava sendo aquecida pelo sol, e Sehun sentiu o coração acelerar enquanto fitava o creme que Baekhyun passava na pele ser transformado em pontos brilhantes como diamante quando os raios tocaram seu rosto.

– Não sei. Você acorda antes que eu, então me ligue. Eu estou com muita saudade da comida da Senhora Kim, sério. Não posso perder esse churrasco por nada.

– Eu também estou com saudades dela... posso te perguntar uma coisa?

– Pode.

– O que você acha do Minseok e do Jongdae?

Baekhyun levantou metade do corpo, mantendo as pernas esticadas e fitou o amigo.

– Eu acho que os dois combinam. Sei que a gente não conhece o loirinho bem, mas ele parece ser muito igual ao Minseok. Atrapalhado, bobo, estudioso, lê muito... acho que dará certo. Alguma coisa vai dar certo. E você?

– Acho isso também. Mas você acha que é só porque eles são iguais? Tipo, se fossem diferentes, não daria certo?

– Depende muito. Já ouviu que os opostos se atraem? Eu acredito que pode dar certo. Tenho que fazer meu trabalho de literatura. Se vierem entregar pizza aqui de novo e você não me chamar, nunca mais falo com você.

– Tá bom, tá bom.

Sehun esperou Baekhyun entrar dentro de casa para se levantar, suspirando.

– Eu também acho que pode dar certo – sussurrou para si mesmo, enquanto abria o portão de casa.

* * *

– Tem certeza que não está esquecendo de algo?

– Jongin, é a quarta vez que você diz isso. O que tá acontecendo?

– Nada, só não quero ter que voltar aqui sozinho buscar algo para você.

– Não estou esquecendo de nada, relaxa. – Minseok disse fechando o portão – Você está muito estranho hoje.

– Impressão sua. 

Jongin decidiu ficar em silêncio o caminho todo, enquanto Minseok repassava as possíveis situações que encararia hoje. Dessa vez, iria pensar antes de falar qualquer coisa.

– Será que ele vai estar me esperando naquela salinha? – perguntou para si mesmo, mas estranhou quando Jongin não o respondeu – Está vendo como você está estranho? Nem está me respondendo.

– Minha mãe da terra! Minseok, você passou os últimos dias falando que não aguentava mais eu comentando sobre seus pensamentos, e eu estou parando com isso. Quando eu não comento, você reclama também. Você pensou que essa era uma pergunta retórica, e eu não respondi. Você quer que eu responda tudo, agora? Não estava cansado, querendo sua privacidade de volta? SE DECIDA!

Jongin disse as palavras tão rápido que precisou recuperar o fôlego quando terminou tudo. Nem tinha percebido que Minseok tinha parado no lugar enquanto falava. O garoto foi até a direção de Jongin e o abraçou, sorrindo.

– Isso... bota pra fora. Surta mesmo. Agora eu tenho certeza que tem algo, mas tudo bem, pode me contar a hora que quiser.

Jongin empurrou o amigo com uma certa força, mas tinha um sorriso brincalhão no rosto.

– Desculpa. Eu realmente não posso contar, não me diz respeito. Mas você vai saber.

– Sério, se você soubesse quanto essas palavras são veneno para a minha ansiedade, nunca diria isso. Mas tudo bem, eu confio em você.

Quando estavam quase chegando na biblioteca, Jongin suspirou.

– O que foi agora?

– Nada...

Minseok deu de ombros e continuou andando, até que parou quando avistou Jongdae, segurando algo preto nas mãos.

– Minnie...

– Jongin, olha ali!

Jongin ficou olhando de canto para Minseok, esperando uma reação. Tinha tentado atrasar o amigo, mas falhou miseravelmente. Realmente, tinha coisas que precisavam acontecer.

Minseok olhou confuso quando viu Jongdae passar corretivo em volta dos olhos e depois passar delicadamente um pó compacto no rosto. Tinha a mesma cor que o seu tom de pele, por isso Minseok só conseguia distinguir o que estava acontecendo porque via o loiro esfregar o pincel sem parar no produto.

– Tudo isso para esconder uma alergia?

– É... ele deve se preocupar muito com a aparência.

– Vamos.

Minseok decidiu jogar o livro no chão de propósito, para que Jongdae percebesse que tinha chegado. Quando olhou para cima de novo, viu pelo canto do olho o loiro andando na sua direção.

– Chegou cedo! Comeu bem?

– Ele todo preocupado... que amor.

– Sim... e você? Comeu?

– Tem uma panificadora aqui perto e a dona é muito simpática. Ela me deu dois cupcakes. Quer um?

Jongdae levantou a sacola marrom na altura dos olhos de Minseok, que estava sorrindo que nem um bobo.

– Ah, tem certeza? Pode comer os dois.

– Sim! Pegue um.

Jongdae pegou a mão de Minseok e colocou o cupcake enfeitado com granulado colorido, fazendo o mais velho segurar o doce. Os dedos de Jongdae ficaram encostados nos de Minseok por mais tempo que o necessário e nenhum dos dois pareceu se importar. Jongdae soltou e pegou a sua sobremesa, jogou a sacola no lixo e abriu a porta para entrar na biblioteca.

– Você vem?

Minseok tinha esquecido de respirar, pois não tinha percebido como Jongdae estava bonito. Tinha acabado de perceber que o loiro tinha ficado, provavelmente, a manhã inteira sem o óculos e não tinha percebido. Tinha algo de especial no jeito que a mão esquerda dele estava dentro do bolso do moletom, e algo ainda mais encantador no sorriso leve que tinha em seu rosto.

Se ele realmente estava dando em cima de Minseok, o mais velho se sentiria o homem mais sortudo do mundo.

– Sim... claro.

Mesmo tendo repassado em casa, a magia que sentira quando tinha entrado naquela sala pela primeira vez não se comparava à sensação que era ir lá dentro novamente. Ao analisar bem, percebia que o alívio não vinha dele.

Minseok percebia que Jongdae parecia, finalmente, poder respirar quando entrava naquele lugar.

– Você se sente bem aqui, né?

– É tão perceptível assim? – Jongdae disse, sorrindo.

– Um pouco. Desde quando usa lentes?

– Não uso. Meu óculos caiu e quebrou sem querer. Vou levar ele na óptica hoje.

– Posso ver? Fiz isso com o meu algumas vezes já.

– Claro – Minseok se sentou no sofá e olhou atenciosamente enquanto Jongdae tirava a caixa do óculos e um saquinho dentro da mala. Entregou a Minseok, que não pode deixar de notar que suas mãos se tocaram novamente. Jongin ainda estava olhando pelos cantos, mas sentou-se ao lado de Minseok também.

– Ele é organizado, né? Parece o Kyungsoo.

Dentro do saquinho, tinha a lente e o pequeno parafuso que fora desrosqueado da armação. Minseok sorriu, pois sabia exatamente como ajudar.

– Não precisa levar ele até a ótica. Tem alguma faca aqui? Ou algo afiado?

– Meu pai colocou um kit de primeiros socorros em algum lugar, calma.

Jongdae puxou uma caixa que estava embaixo de dois livros, e, de lá, puxou uma faca preta.

– Perfeita.

Jongdae entregou o objeto a Minseok e foi sentar ao lado do mais velho, no mesmo lugar onde Jongin estava. Minseok, por impulso, arregalou os olhos na direção de Jongin que, felizmente, já estava grudado no teto.

_Essa foi por MUITO pouco._

– Ainda bem que meu reflexo é impecável.

– Está tudo bem?

– Tudo, pensei que tinha deixado alguma coisa aí onde você sentou, mas me enganei.

Minseok voltou a prestar atenção no óculos e encaixou a lente na armação com muito cuidado. Depois, colocou o parafuso no lugar e começou a rosquear com a faca.

– Você é ótimo nisso.

– Pois é. Já fiz a mesma coisa tantas vezes que nem consigo contar.

– Sério? – Jongdae gargalhou – não sabia que você era atrapalhado.

– Não sabia? Eu sou conhecido por isso.

– Eu também.

– Somos uma dupla e tanto – Minseok sorriu e tentou manter o rosto sério enquanto sentia o coração acelerar ao perceber o que tinha acabado de falar.

Jongin juntou os lábios como se estivesse segurando um grito na garganta, e tinha um olhar tão provocativo no rosto que Minseok teve que desviar o olhar para não rir de nervoso.

– É verdade. Um casal e tanto.

Dessa vez Jongin não conseguiu conter. Soltou um grito tão alto que achou que até Jongdae tinha escutado, mas se forçou a lembrar que isso era impossível. Na verdade, não sabia exatamente o que pensar. Era como se seu cérebro tivesse parado por alguns segundos e todo o sangue de seu corpo subisse automaticamente para suas bochechas.

Queria gritar também, queria perguntar o que aquilo significava, mas não conseguia formar as palavras em sua cabeça. Apenas olhou para Jongdae, que o fitava intensamente, como se esperasse uma resposta.

Não conseguiu encontrar as letras para responder, mas achou que o sorriso sincero que dera foi o suficiente para que o loiro pudesse relaxar os músculos do rosto e sorrir de volta.

* * *

– Jongin, termina de comer logo! As lojas vão fechar já.

– São 19h – disse o gênio de boca cheia – vai dar tudo certo.

– Filho, eu e seu pai estamos indo, provavelmente você já vai estar dormindo quando chegarmos. A Minjee ficou na madrinha, vai ficar bem sozinho?

– Sim, mamãe. Aproveitem a confraternização.

– Tá bom. Te amo.

– Também te amo.

Minseok levantou da cama quando ouviu o carro de seu pai ligar e o som do motor ir diminuindo com a distância. Quando Jongin terminou de tomar a sopa do prato, desceu as escadas correndo.

– Rápido. Tem certeza que isso vai dar certo?

– Claro que vai, já fiz várias vezes.

– Mas, calma. Se o meu pedido for que você me leve até as lojas, com o que eu vou pagar o terno?

– Eu posso te levar sem você pedir, vamos.

Minseok se agarrou em Jongin, abraçando-o com força. O gênio riu e estalou os dedos, e, em um piscar de olhos, estavam na frente das lojas no centro da cidade.

– Mas... como...

– Rápido, né?

– Isso é incrível, Nini! 

– É legal quando é na mesma cidade ou no mesmo estado. Quando passa disso, fica cansativo demais.

– A gente vai voltar assim, né? Por favor, diz que sim.

– Sim, tá bom. Mas você sabe que está falando sozinho, né? Pede pra eu aparecer logo.

– Mas como eu faço isso...

– Pronto. É literalmente só você pensar “apareça, Jongin” que, se eu quiser, apareço. Simples, né?

– Incrível. Então, por onde vamos começar?

– Nessa aqui primeiro.

Os dois entraram em uma pequena loja, mas a maioria das roupas eram vestidos, então saíram logo. Visitaram mais uma, mas todos os ternos eram coloridos demais. E as outras duas seguintes eram a mesma coisa.

Mas, foi Jongin avistar uma loja pequena de ternos, que o gênio sabia que era aquele o lugar.

– Minnie, vem.

Ao entrar, um sino baixo ecoou no local, bem aconchegante. Tinha um provador com um espelho grande e mal era possível ver a parede – marrom escura – de tantos ternos que ali tinham.

– Sejam bem-vindos, para qual dos dois é o terno?

– Para ele, baile de formatura.

– Ah, claro! É jovem, devia ter adivinhado. Uns cinco garotos já alugaram aqui para o famoso baile. Bom saber que essa tradição continua viva.

– O senhor lembra do seu baile de formatura?

– Ah, claro que sim... foi espetacular. 1962. Pedi minha esposa em namoro naquele dia!

– Que romântico! Sinceramente... espero que alguém aqui também tenha essa coragem.

– Jongin, cala essa boca.

– E eu menti?

– Não tem momento mais mágico que o baile... é a sua despedida do colégio e o começo de outro estilo de vida. Aproveite o quanto puder, meu amigo. Essas memórias não morrem rápido. Que cor estava pensando?

– Azul escuro – Jongin disse e, ao mesmo tempo, Minseok também respondeu.

– Preto.

– Preto, Minseok? Todo mundo vai de preto, você tem que se destacar. Azul escuro.

– Você esquece que eu _não_ quero me destacar, Jongin. Preto, por favor.

O vendedor já estava com dois ternos nas mãos, um preto e um azul escuro. Minseok rolou os olhos quando percebeu que não adiantaria discutir, e entrou no provador de uma vez.

– Como o senhor sabia o número dele?

– Muitos anos de prática – sorriu – e para você, meu jovem, nada? Não vai ao baile também?

– Não... – Jongin disse, com os olhos prestes a encher de água – não vou estar por aqui no dia do baile. Mas, quando precisar de um terno, farei questão de vir aqui.

– Eu espero que sim. Vocês são amigos?

– Sim – respondeu automaticamente.

– Então deixe eu te mostrar algo.

O senhor voltou para atrás da bancada e estendeu uma caixa com uma variedade de pulseiras feitas manualmente, com miçangas de tipos diferentes e das mais bonitas cores. Ele escolheu duas, uma com pedras em tons diferentes de marrom e outra com tons de verde. Antes que o vendedor pudesse continuar, Minseok abriu a cortina do provador.

– Achei feio.

– Claro que achou feio, colocou o preto. Experimenta o azul.

– Você é insuportável.

– E você vai ver como eu estou certo.

Minseok rolou os olhos e puxou a cortina, trocando de roupa novamente.

– Quem faz essas pulseiras?

– Minha esposa e eu. São bonitas, não? – sorriu – quero que leve essas duas.

– Por que essas duas, exatamente?

– As cores tem um significado muito mais profundo do que imaginamos. No momento que vocês entraram na loja, sabia que eram especiais, pois aquele sino está enferrujado faz cinco anos. Posso dizer que sou... bom em ler pessoas, consegui identificar a amizade de vocês na primeira conversa e a personalidade dos dois mais rapidamente do que qualquer outra coisa. Se, por algum acaso da vida, não puderem viver para o resto da vida na companhia um do outro, irão morrer lembrando dessas memórias felizes da adolescência. Seu amigo – apontou para o provador – é a definição da cor marrom – empurrou a pulseira na direção do gênio – é uma cor que transmite calma para esse sentimento puro e natural da amizade. Por ser a cor da terra, tem uma diversidade de qualidades e defeitos, com inúmeras características que a fazem ser quem é, mas traz estabilidade, segurança e conforto.

“Já você, meu querido, é a representação do verde. Traz o sentimento de esperança e liberdade tão naturalmente como respirar. Seus olhos não te deixam mentir, você sente pelos outros mais do que sente por si mesmo, por isso pode acabar se tornando o porto seguro de outras pessoas. Escuro ou claro, você ilumina, traz boas energias, é capaz de harmonizar um ambiente com algumas palavras. Por sempre colocar o sentimento dos outros em primeiro lugar, se esquece de ser sua própria cor verde. Você traz vida à floresta, acende a _terra_. Essas duas cores representam a natureza. É como a lua beijar o mar, como florescer com pouca água. Vocês são o mínimo, que fazem o máximo acontecer. Como a raiz de uma árvore enterrada a palmos da terra. Ninguém pode mexer, nem quebrar. Nesse caso, nem esquecer.”

– Nini...

Jongin desviou o olhar do vendedor para Minseok lentamente, enquanto tentava digerir tudo o que aquele senhor tinha dito.

– Serviu como uma luva, nem precisa de ajustes.

Minseok tinha, realmente, ficado muito bonito. O terno era justo na medida certa, pois destacava seus braços e acentuava sua cintura perfeitamente. O azul escuro fazia os olhos de Minseok brilharem e a cor de sua pele iluminar o espelho.

– Ficou perfeito, Minnie. Você vai ser a pessoa mais bonita do baile. Com esse cabelo arrumado e uma gravata borboleta...

– Borboleta?

– Borboleta.

– Bom... se você diz.

O vendedor da loja voltou para atrás da bancada e Jongin pegou as duas pulseiras e as colocou no bolso, sem falar mais nada. Entregou mais dinheiro que o senhor pedia, colocando o dedo nos lábios, sinalizando para que ele apenas aceitasse e nada comentasse.

Enquanto Minseok terminava de tirar o terno, Jongin se permitiu imaginar. Pensou na decoração do baile, com folhas de papel crepom magicamente formadas em flores, colocadas em um arco na entrada do salão. O som do DJ no canto direito e, no meio, um grupo enorme de alunos entretidos em sua dança. Nesse meio, Jongin conseguia enxergar Minseok, com o terno azul, dançando ao lado de Kyungsoo, que vestia um terno branco que realçava a cor bronzeada de sua pele e, principalmente, seu cabelo preto como o céu escurecido pela noite. 

Imaginou os olhares que Minseok daria a Jongdae de longe, e pensou se, até lá, os dois já teriam resolvido seus próprios sentimentos. Esperou que sim. Deixou sua imaginação o levar até o teto do salão, enquanto imaginava o sorriso de Minseok ao dançar. Teria pensado nele? Pois Jongin com certeza se divertiria, ao dançar com seu melhor amigo e, talvez, chamar Kyungsoo para uma dança a dois.

Pensar nisso doía demais, os olhos marejados de Jongin não conseguia enganar ninguém.

_Eu desejo esse terno._

Jongin sorriu ao ouvir esse pensamento de Minseok mais claro que os outros, e logo resolveu tudo. Colocou o dinheiro perto do vendedor e dobrou o terno, logo colocando-o em uma sacola simples. Mas seus pensamentos o sabotaram esse tempo todo.

Nunca quis tanto ter um desejo como agora.

⧜


	5. From my dance to yours.

**~168 HORAS** **_~_ **

_I’ll be alone, dancing, you know it, baby_

_Going to take you apart_

_I’ll build us back together at heart, baby._

– Minnie, acorda! Você precisa ajudar sua mãe.

Jongin já tinha tentado várias técnicas, mas o garoto parecia incapaz de acordar. Ele sabia que se jogar em cima do amigo sonolento não era uma boa ideia e isso ia lhe render um bom sermão quando ele estivesse finalmente desperto, mas não sabia mais como fazer Minseok levantar.

– Saia de cima de mim. Agora.

– Só se você prometer que vai levantar.

Minseok suspirou e, ao levantar as mãos, começou a fazer cócegas em Jongin. Ao primeiro toque o gênio já estava se contorcendo e rindo descontroladamente.

– Minseok... para. PARA! – disse entre risos.

– Saia de cima de mim! – gritou.

– Minseok, o que é isso? Desça logo.

– Já estou indo, mamãe! Saia!

O gênio caiu da cama em um tombo e demorou até recuperar o fôlego. Minseok foi até o banheiro, sorrindo. Estava, surpreendentemente, de bom humor.

– Você? Bom humor de manhã? Nem acredito que consegui ver isso.

– Você fala como se eu fosse a pior pessoa do mundo de manhã.

– Chega bem perto, na verdade.

– Não exagera.

– Eu juro que não estou exagerando! Vai rápido, sua mãe quer ajuda.

– Já estou indo. Vem comer.

– Sério?

– Eu faço um prato pra você. Coma embaixo da mesa.

– Muito obrigado, Senhor Kim – fez uma reverência exagerada – eu vou aproveitar a comida!

– Você consegue me dar paciência?

– Hum... não.

– Que pena.

– Acredite, eu sou a primeira pessoa que queria te dar paciência.

* * *

– Que horas os meninos chegam? – Jongin perguntou, fechando a porta.

– Não sei, mas eu disse para eles ligarem antes de vir. Pega a Millenium, temos que terminar de montar ela de uma vez.

– A gente não vai terminar agora, nem começamos a parte de trás.

– Eu sei que não, mas é terapêutico. Quando você não está tagarelando no meu ouvido.

– Eu nunca não estou tagarelando no seu ouvido.

– Exatamente.

– Não entendi.

– Nem eu, vamos. O manual está aí? – Jongin entregou o papel ao amigo – Olha, hoje vamos ter que ser muito cuidadosos. Sei que você vai querer comer muito, mas precisa ser discreto. Vamos repassar, o que você precisa dizer antes de sair pegando comida na frente de todo mundo?

– Nem todo mundo está acostumado com o mundo mágico que é desconhecido pelos humanos. Eu não estou morrendo de fome. – disse, com um bico nos lábios.

– E?

– Eu sou invisível, a comida não.

– Bom menino.

Ao alcançarem algumas peças na caixa, Jongin começou a rir.

– O que foi?

– Espere.

Trinta segundos se passaram e nada.

– Esperar o que?

– Tia!!! – Baekhyun gritava no andar de baixo.

– Meninos, quanto tempo! Nem vieram aqui no aniversário de Minseok, fiquei chateada. Fiz uma sopa de feijão aquele dia, até sobrou.

– Ele não nos convidou – Chanyeol disse, com um bico nos lábios.

– E desde quando ele precisa convidar? – Ela disse, sorrindo.

– Mamãe! Assim você tira toda a autoridade que eu tenho sobre essas visitas inesperadas aqui em casa. – disse, no meio da escada.

– Autoridade, até parece – ela bufou – venham comer, meu amor já está acendendo o fogo.

– Ownnn!!! – disseram em coro e até Jongin se juntou, fazendo Minseok rolar os olhos.

– Assim vocês me deixam envergonhada! – a campainha tocou – com licença, comam bem!

– Eu disse para ligarem! – Minseok exclamou quando a mãe saiu da sala.

– Eu até pensei em ligar, mas Chanyeol já estava no portão. Não deu tempo. – Kyungsoo disse, jogando a mochila no sofá e seguindo os amigos até o jardim.

O pequeno – mas muito aconchegante – lugar atrás da casa de Minseok esbanjava felicidade. A churrasqueira ficava ao final do jardim, no lado esquerdo. Minseok ajudara os pais a levar a mesa de jantar para fora, agora ao lado do Senhor Kim que estava acendendo o fogo no carvão. A mesa já estava cheia com copos, pães e bebidas. Minseok lembrou de quando os amigos levaram uma garrafa de cerveja até o quarto e beberam escondido, alguns anos atrás. A mãe do mais velho descobriu e nunca mais deixou bebidas alcoólicas na mesa; depois desse dia, ela mesma levava para as pessoas que queriam.

Ao lado do muro também tinha um lençol branco estendido sob a grama, com muitas almofadas. Minseok pegou até as almofadas rosas da irmã para que o lugar ficasse o mais confortável possível. Um canto do jardim era destinado às crianças, já que a maioria de seus amigos também eram pais.

Minseok amava a recepção calorosa de seus pais, tinha certeza que essa seria uma tradição que manteria por muito tempo. Gostava do ambiente verde e de como as risadas atropelavam conversas e contagiavam um grupo inteiro.

Os amigos foram direto na direção do Senhor Kim, que recebeu cada um com um abraço apertado.

– Nossa, é como se vocês não se vissem há anos.

– É o que parece – disse Baekhyun, pegando um pedaço de carne de dentro da churrasqueira.

– Morto de fome como sempre, né? – o pai de Minseok disse rindo.

– Minseok, me diz que aquilo não é o Jongin.

O mais velho olhou para a direção apontada por Kyungsoo e soltou um suspiro. No mesmo momento, o pedaço de carne caiu e Jongin fez um bico com os lábios.

– Desculpa.

– Jongin! – sussurrou – sobre o que a gente conversou antes?

– É como pai e filho – Kyungsoo sorriu – que fofo.

– Por favor, tente pôr senso na cabeça dele. Talvez ele te escute.

– O dono dessa bagunça é você, Minnie.

– Nem me fale – suspirou novamente – Baekhyun, não te dão comida em casa?

– Eu não tomei café da manhã!

– Pelo menos mastigue!

– Tá bom, tá bom.

– Venha, Baekhyun! – a mãe de Minseok gritou – eu fiz a maionese que você gosta, e tem outra surpresa para vocês...

A Senhora Kim levou a tigela de vidro para o jardim e colocou no meio da mesa. Minseok não conseguiu ver quem foi mais rápido, pois os quatro amigos chegaram juntos, quase atropelando a sua mãe. Jongin estava atrás de Kyungsoo, falando algo no ouvido do amigo, provavelmente pedindo por comida. Eles eram inacreditáveis.

– Eu fiz torta de limão!

– Mentira!

– Eu que vim aqui ontem e pedi – Chanyeol disse, orgulhoso.

– Você veio? Que horas?

– Antes deles irem pro trabalho. O que foi? Eu gosto de acordar cedo.

– Nossa, eu pedi uma limonada e você disse que não podia fazer porque estava muito ocupada.

– E estava mesmo, mas você sabe que faço tudo por você, filho.

– Até parece.

– Kyungsoo, você acha que se a mãe do Minseok pudesse me ver ela gostaria mais de mim do que dele?

– Com certeza – Kyungsoo sussurrou.

Minseok viu o sorriso convencido de Jongin e lutou contra a vontade de bater o pé e ir para o quarto como uma criança mimada, algo que já fizera muitas vezes no passado. Seus amigos eram como membros da família para os Kim, e, quando criança, Minseok morria de ciúmes. Quando sua irmã nasceu, tudo piorou. Ela riu primeiro para Baekhyun do que para ele, engatinhou até Chanyeol, comeu toda a comida que Kyungsoo fez (Minseok tentou a mesma receita dias depois e não teve o mesmo sucesso) e aprendeu a pular com Sehun pela primeira vez.

Com o passar do tempo foi vendo como a maioria das amizades não eram assim, igual a deles, e o ciúmes passou. Agora estava acostumado com a mordomia que os amigos tinham quando iam em sua casa e até gostava.

– Tenho que ir guardar minhas coisas em seu quarto.

– Vamos, então.

– Calma – Chanyeol disse – vamos todos. Reunião.

– Não estamos velhos demais para ter reuniões?

– Acredite, Minseok, você vai querer participar dessa. Puxa o Baekhyun para cá.

– Desculpa, senhora Kim – Sehun puxou Baekhyun pelo braço – é uma emergência.

– O que foi? – Baekhyun perguntou ao chegar na roda.

– Reunião – Chanyeol disse e subiram as escadas, pulando dois degraus de cada vez.

– Minseok?! Desde quando você tem uma Millenium Falcon?

_Merda! Jongin, você não guardou isso?_

– Bom, pelo jeito não...

– Eu... comprei de aniversário.

– E escondeu isso por quê?

– Por que queria montar sozinho, iam me atrapalhar – Minseok guardou as peças jogadas no chão e colocou-as embaixo da escrivaninha – o que foi, Chanyeol?

– Enfim... – sentou no chão com as pernas cruzadas e rapidamente estavam sentados em um círculo. Minseok sentou perto do pé da cama, pois Jongin estava deitado de barriga no colchão e não conseguia enxergar – depois que você me disse que estive em uma peça de teatro quando era criança, fiquei intrigado. Perguntei para a minha mãe se tínhamos fotos, e ela disse que sim. Acho que vou usar elas na campanha, para mostrar o meu lado artístico, sabe...

– Chanyeol! – gritaram juntos.

– Tá bom, tá bom! Eu olhei elas e fiquei... surpreso. Você vai gostar de saber porquê.

O mais alto alcançou a mochila que estava jogada no chão e começou a vasculhar nela. Tirou um pote para facilitar a procura.

– Pra que serve esse pote? – Sehun perguntou.

– Para levar marmita, ué – respondeu, sem tirar os olhos da mochila. Minseok soltou uma risada seca e Kyungsoo gargalhou.

– Nem foi engraçado – Baekhyun disse, confuso.

– Hm... foi sim... – disse, ainda rindo.

Ao olhar, Minseok viu que Jongin passava a ponta do cobertor no pescoço de Kyungsoo, que se retorcia todo.

_Jongin? Que é isso?_

– Também quer?

_Nem pense nisso._

– Achei! – Chanyeol disse, sorrindo – ainda bem que não estão amassadas. Colocou três fotos reveladas no meio do círculo e depois de alguns segundos de análise, Kyungsoo disse:

– O que éramos para estar vendo, exatamente?

– Você não viu? Logo você?

Mas Minseok tinha visto. Pegou as três fotos e ignorou as reclamações dos amigos em seus ouvidos. Eram fotos da peça, fotos muito bem tiradas. E, nas três, tinha um pequeno Chanyeol sorrindo enquanto atuava, com um tapa-olho e uma perna se apoiando na saída de som. Nessa primeira foto, não tinha nada demais. Mas nas outras duas tinha.

Em uma, um Minseok mais novo olhava para um Jongdae mais novo que tinha os olhos fechados enquanto tocava piano lindamente. Na outra, era o contrário. Jongdae tinha o rosto completamente virado, olhando diretamente para Minseok que estava sentado ao lado da parede, esperando entrar em cena.

– Dá isso aqui – Baekhyun puxou as fotos – eu ainda não sei o que tinha que ver... Ah. Ahhhhh.

Kyungsoo e Sehun se revezaram para analisar as fotos e Jongin não parava de reclamar que não conseguia ver. Minseok pegou uma das fotos que já tinha sido descartada e colocou em cima da cama, Kyungsoo colocou a outra.

– Que coisa mais linda, Minnie – Jongin disse, suspirando.

– Isso não significa nada.

– Como não?

– Gente? Ele só está me olhando. Não tem nada demais nisso.

– Como não? – Chanyeol indagou pela segunda vez.

– Minseok está certo – Sehun disse – não podemos afirmar nada.

– Eu também acho.

– Minseok, se você não contar eu grito pro Kyungsoo.

_Contar o que?_

– O que o Jongdae disse ontem.

Kyungsoo se virou completamente para Minseok.

– O que o Jongdae disse ontem?

_Caralho, Jongin. Inferno!_

– Nada.

– Disse que são um… – Jongin continuou.

– Tá bom! Para de me olhar assim, Soo. Ontem, na biblioteca...

– O que? Ele disse alguma coisa? – Baekhyun disse, quase gritando.

– Calma! Calma. – Minseok respirou fundo – A gente acabou conversando sobre algumas de nossas características mais marcantes, tipo... eu disse que era atrapalhado e como eu era conhecido por isso e ele disse que também era... e eu acabei dizendo que formávamos uma dupla e tanto.

Os amigos, em uma reação inconsciente, estremeceram na roda.

– Nem ouviram a melhor parte.

– E...?

– E... ele disse que éramos um... casal e tanto.

A explosão das reações foi a coisa mais exagerada que Minseok já vira na vida, era como se estivessem no clímax de um livro. Sehun começou a bater palmas e Baekhyun soltou um grito involuntário. Chanyeol se jogou no chão – como esperado – e Kyungsoo não conseguia tirar o sorriso do rosto. Jongin sentia como se estivesse vivendo o momento outra vez, soltou um grito baixo e apertava as mãos em felicidade.

– O que você respondeu?

– Eu não consegui dizer nada... só sorri. Ele parecia aliviado, pelo menos.

– Essas fotos acabaram de tomar um significado totalmente diferente. – Sehun disse, sorrindo.

– Eu ainda acho que uma coisa não tem nada a ver com a outra.

– Você é a personagem principal dos filmes adolescentes que dá vontade de dar um sacode e mandar abrir o olho, sério – Baekhyun foi para mais perto de Minseok e o chacoalhou pelos ombros – ABRE O OLHO, OTÁRIO!!!

– Minseok, eu só te digo uma coisa – Chanyeol disse, mais calmo – se o Jongdae gosta de você desde o começo e nós tivemos que passar todos esses anos ouvindo você se lamentando por causa dele, você apanha.

E desceram para o jardim, enquanto Minseok sentia um pingo de esperança brilhar em seu peito.

* * *

– O que está fazendo aqui?

Sehun tinha visto Baekhyun saindo da casa dos Kim, mas decidiu não ir ver ele tão rápido. Esperou uns 15 minutos e foi até o parquinho, sabendo que ele estaria lá.

– Não aguento mais comer e toda vez que a senhora Kim me vê ela me oferece comida e eu não consigo recusar. Preciso de um tempo.

Sehun sorriu e sentou ao lado de Baekhyun, que estava no banco branco que ficava no canto da pequena praça. Ninguém passava pelas ruas, o que era novidade. O lugar era sempre cheio com crianças e pais que se conheciam e perdiam o horário de tanto tempo que ficavam conversando.

– Na verdade... vim pensar.

– Sobre o que?

– Sobre tudo. Depois de tudo aquilo no quarto, fiquei imaginando como seria gostar de alguém que nem o Minseok gosta do Jongdae. Deve ser emocionante, né? Se apaixonar assim, por tanto tempo.

– É... acho que é sim.

– Você já se apaixonou, Sehun?

O mais novo olhou para Baekhyun e engoliu um suspiro profundo. Os cabelos castanho-claro brilhavam com a luz do sol e as folhas de outono completavam o cenário lindo que estava sendo privilegiado naquele momento. Os olhos do mais baixo pareciam combinar com os tons de marrom e vermelho que caíam das árvores e sua voz tinha o som daquela estação.

– Eu... sim. Eu acho.

– Não tem como achar. É impossível sentir outro sentimento igual é o de se apaixonar.

– Como você sabe? Já se apaixonou?

– Já.

– Ah.

– Não esperava por essa, né?

– Não mesmo.

– É – Baekhyun viu os amigos descendo a rua e sorriu – mas duvido que algum dia eu tenha coragem de contar à pessoa. Quem sabe?

– Você com vergonha de algo?

– Pra você ver como a paixão muda as pessoas.

– O que estão conversando? – Chanyeol chegou gritando.

– Não te interessa – disseram juntos.

– Ah é, vocês também cheios de segredos? Pensei que tínhamos um trato. 

– Que trato? – Minseok perguntou na hora. Baekhyun e Sehun cerraram os olhos para Chanyeol.

– Parabéns, cabeçudo. Conseguiu estragar tudo.

– É... nada demais.

– Desembucha, Park Chanyeol.

– Nós três fizemos um trato – pigarreou – que não iriamos esconder nada porque vocês já faziam isso o suficiente pelo grupo todo.

– Misericórdia. Eu duvido que você conte tudo para a gente.

– Como se atreve? Eu não escondo nada de vocês.

– Ah é? – Kyungsoo perguntou enquanto Minseok sentava no balanço – e por que não disse nada sobre a Mina?

– O que tem ela? – Sehun perguntou, curioso.

– Como você descobriu?

– Ela está deixando bilhetes no armário de Chanyeol e ele não conta para ninguém. Você tirou dois deles da sua mochila hoje e achou que ninguém percebeu.

– Não é nada demais. Eu a convidei para o baile.

– Que fofo – Minseok disse – faz bem, Chany. Ela é bonita e muito legal.

– Obrigado.

– E ainda quer cobrar segredos da gente, hipócrita.

Os meninos começaram uma discussão sobre honestidade na amizade e Minseok começou a fazer desenhos no pequeno espaço de areia que tem embaixo do balanço com os pés. Seu all-star preto precisava urgentemente ser lavado, e só tinha percebido agora.

– Eu também queria um. Mas um branco.

_Por que você gosta tanto de branco?_

– Não sei, me traz paz. Faz eu lembrar de casa. Mas de uns dias para cá tenho gostado do verde.

Jongin se levantou e foi para trás de Minseok e começou a balançá-lo levemente.

_Quando eu comprar um all-star branco vou escrever seu nome no cantinho. Mas bem pequenininho, só eu vou ver._

– Tem tanto ciúmes assim de mim?

_Claro que não. Só medo de que me perguntem quem é._

Jongin sorriu enquanto empurrava Minseok com cada vez mais força.

_Só estou brincando. Eu tenho ciúmes de você. Mas é porque você é uma coisa minha. Tipo, você só está aqui por minha causa. Se você aparecesse para os meninos, eu não ia aguentar. Ia te trancar dentro do quarto todos os dias._

– Sabe que não ia adiantar nada, né?

_Eu sei. Mas ainda assim, teria ciúmes. Você ia ter que me aguentar chorando no seu ouvido depois._

– Eu conseguiria me acostumar bem. – Sorriu – Tira esse pé do chão. Deixa eu te empurrar.

_Não! Eu não gosto de ir tão alto. Jongin, para._

O gênio sorriu quando aproveitou que o amigo tinha soltado os pés e o empurrou com toda força. Minseok soltou um grito abafado, mas mantinha o sorriso no rosto.

– Baek – Sehun perguntou, perdendo o interesse na extensa discussão entre Chanyeol e Kyungsoo – não parece que tem alguém empurrando o Minseok?

Baekhyun olhou bem e deu risada.

– Quer me matar do coração? Para com isso, sabe que eu acredito em fantasmas.

– Não, é sério.

– Você está vendo coisas, Sehunnie.

Sehun olhou mais uma vez e balançou a cabeça, voltando a prestar atenção nos argumentos de Chanyeol.

– Kyungsoo, você duvidar de mim é como ter o Luke Skywalker esfaqueando minhas costas.

– Chanyeol, você nunca foi o Han Solo...

* * *

– Acho muito nobre da parte dos meus pais não usarem pratos e talheres de plástico, mas eles podiam lavar um pouco da louça, né?

Minseok tinha gastado 15 minutos separando a pilha de louça em três para, finalmente, começar a lavar. Kyungsoo e Jongin estavam na quarta rodada do jogo da velha para decidir quem iria secar a louça e quem iria guardar.

– Ganhei! – Kyungsoo sorriu – você guarda.

– Você queria secar a louça? Guardar é a melhor parte. Podíamos ter resolvido isso em uma conversa.

Minseok suspirou e ligou a torneira. Os pais já tinham ido se deitar e, pelo menos, muita pouca comida tinha sobrado. Aparentemente, a ideia revolucionária de Chanyeol em levar marmita tinha se popularizado e todos os meninos pegaram potes emprestados da mãe de Minseok para levarem um pouco para casa também. A água estava morna, o que facilitava tudo para Minseok.

E, também, estava em ótima companhia.

– Soo, saí com Jongin ontem para comprar meu terno.

– Sério? Como é?

– Esse bobo ia comprar um preto e eu disse que ele precisava se destacar. Mas, como eu já conheço essa bendita figura, sugeri um azul escuro. Ficou lindo.

– Eu ia contar. 

– Mas eu também quero falar.

– Então fala, ficou conversando sobre o que com o vendedor enquanto eu provava as roupas? Toda hora eu ouvia cochichos.

– Estava reclamando de você – disse, guardando alguns talheres que Kyungsoo passava.

– Você faz isso pra todo mundo? – Kyungsoo perguntou.

– Quando eu tenho chance, sim. Não tenho muito mais o que falar.

– Vão achar que eu sou horrível para você.

– Por que acha isso?

– Porque você é dramático em tudo o que faz, exagerado até dizer chega. Nem sei como eu aguento.

– E mesmo assim vocês me amam.

– Vocês? – Kyungsoo indagou – nos seus sonhos, só. Sinto falta de prestar atenção em uma aula inteira.

– E eu dou graças quando ele vai te encher. Sinto falta até de acordar com o meu despertador.

– É como se tivéssemos um bebê. Que horror. – Kyungsoo respondeu com um sorriso.

– Vocês iam ser péssimos pais.

– Não vou ter filhos mesmo – Minseok disse, rindo.

– Acha isso mesmo? – Kyungsoo perguntou, com um tom preocupado que assustou Jongin levemente.

– O quê? Não, claro que não. Por que vocês insistem que eu entenda o sarcasmo de vocês e quando eu faço ninguém entende?

– Você sabe mentir muito bem – Minseok deu de ombros – não que você tenha mentido para mim, né... Né? – Jongin juntou os dois lábios e soltou uma risada baixa – Sobre o quê?

– Nada, eu realmente nunca menti para você. Eu juro. – Jongin desviou o assunto – Vocês dois seriam ótimos pais, na maneira de vocês. O Minnie, por exemplo. Os filhos deles fariam o que bem entendessem, mas respeitariam ele porque ele sabe dar um bom sermão. Ia pintar a parede dos quartos juntos com os filhos e guardaria dinheiro em uma conta para economizar para a faculdade deles. Eles poderiam namorar, mas o namorado ou namorada precisaria passar por sua avaliação primeiro.

– Isso é bem minha cara mesmo.

– Já o Kyungsoo, os filhos iam ser extremamente educados, mas não tanto para não perderem a essência da infância. Você é o tipo de pai que tentaria sempre construir as coisas, raramente comprar. Tipo, uma casa de bonecas ou um carrinho de brinquedo. Se você tivesse dois filhos de uma vez, eles iriam dormir no mesmo quarto e o cantinho de cada um seria como eles quisessem. Parece que não, mas você faria a maioria das coisas que eles pedissem porque seu coração é bem molinho, e eles iam adorar isso. Aposto que o seu primeiro filho vai ser um menino.

Kyungsoo sentiu seu corpo aquecer com aquelas análises tão profundas de Jongin e não parava de sorrir. Enquanto secava alguns pratos, lançava alguns sorrisos a Jongin em agradecimento.

– Você consegue ler as pessoas muito bem, sabia? – Disse, depois de um tempo.

– É legal, né? Eu gosto disso.

– Eu também – respondeu.

Minseok arregalou os olhos e sorriu disfarçadamente ao ouvir a conversa dos amigos. Era a primeira vez que via o lado mais sedutor de Kyungsoo, e estava impressionado.

– Quem te viu quem te vê, Kyungsoo.

– O quê?

– Nada... nada, nada. – Sorriu – Já sabe quem você vai levar para o baile?

– Não tenho ideia, e você?

– Ah, se tudo der certo...

– Você nunca teria coragem – Jongin disse, gargalhando – mais fácil ele te pedir em casamento antes que você tome vergonha na cara e faça alguma coisa.

– Quer apostar? – Minseok se virou para o gênio – Eu aposto que eu pergunto se ele quer ir ao baile comigo.

– Duvido – Kyungsoo sorriu.

– Ok, eu aposto que não. Se você não perguntar, terá que fazer uma tatuagem em minha homenagem... deixa eu pensar... uma lâmpada! Sabe? Que nem você perguntou da primeira vez. Sei como é, dourada, né? Parece uma chaleira. No seu pulso. O Kyungsoo está de testemunha e vai te lembrar disso até você fazer – Jongin olhou para Kyungsoo e deu uma piscadela.

– Tá bom! Se eu chamar, você vai ter que contar sobre mim para todas as outras pessoas que você conhecer.

– Combinado! – e apertaram as mãos.

– Só um detalhe: como você vai saber se ele chamou ou não, Jongin? – Kyungsoo perguntou. O gênio ficou pensando por alguns segundos, sem soltar a mão de Minseok.

– Eu dou meus pulos.

– E quem me garante que você vai contar para todas as pessoas que você conhecer?

– Vai ter que confiar em mim. Não quebro promessas.

– Ok, eu confio. – E apertaram as mãos novamente.

– Bom... vou ter que arranjar um par então.

– Você devia ir de branco – Jongin cochichou.

– O que disse?

– Que você devia ir de branco – olhou para Kyungsoo – de terno branco. Ia ficar bonito.

– É... talvez – Kyungsoo pensou – de onde tirou isso?

Jongin se agachou para guardar uma panela no armário e disse:

– Nenhum lugar... acabei de pensar nisso.

* * *

– Jongin, lembra sobre aquele menino que você me contou...?

– Ah – disse, depois de ver as lembranças na cabeça de Minseok – lembro. O que tem ele?

– Vocês conversaram? Sobre... tipo, como ele se descobriu e tudo mais?

– Que menino? – Kyungsoo perguntou.

– Eu fui gênio de um menino uma vez e ele tinha um namorado. Fiquei a semana inteira ajudando eles a ficarem escondido – sorriu – e ele me contou que é muito difícil ter certeza de um dia para o outro por causa da expectativa dos outros, mas ele disse que quando se livrou desses pensamentos que ele precisava ser isso ou aquilo, tudo ficou mais fácil. Acho que você devia seguir o conselho dele.

Minseok ficou pensativo e decidiu, finalmente, colocar tudo para fora.

– É que é tudo muito complicado, sabe? Eu não ligo tanto para o que os meus amigos acham, mas fico com medo por causa dos meus pais. É como se eu estivesse quebrando uma esperança que eles tiveram desde que eu nasci, como se eles fossem sentir que me conhecem menos agora. E se eu achar que tenho certeza, mas estiver errado? E se eu pensar desse jeito eu nunca vou ter segurança no que eu sinto, sabe? Como eu espero ter um relacionamento com alguém que me entenda se eu estou longe disso?

– Você não está longe disso, Minnie. Você sabe muito bem quem é, o que você gosta e quem você ama. Tudo isso que você sente é medo, e eu entendo você. E não tem problema algum sentir medo de novas descobertas, mas você não pode confundir isso com incerteza. Dá pra ouvir na sua voz que você não aguenta mais guardar essas coisas para si mesmo. Não force nada.

– E você é jovem, Minseok. Nós somos jovens. Temos bastante tempo para saber de tudo e ao mesmo tempo saber de nada, e o mundo é tão grande para você continuar achando que tem algo de errado em ser quem você quiser... você é incrível, Minnie, eu te amo do jeitinho que você é e eu tenho certeza absoluta que seus pais também. Igual eu espero que você me ame também.

– Como assim? – Minseok cerrou a sobrancelha.

– Eu sou bissexual.

Minseok estava deitado na cama e levantou as costas lentamente. Olhou para Kyungsoo, que estava rabiscando em uma folha qualquer como se nada tivesse acontecido.

– Como... como você sabe?

– Percebi que já senti atração pelos dois sexos – deu de ombros – você só precisa aceitar você mesmo, Minseok. É isso que falta. Depois disso, tudo fica mais fácil.

Eles ficaram em silêncio por alguns minutos, cada um imerso em seus pensamentos. Jongin estava sentado em cima do tapete, brincando com os fios do mesmo enquanto os pensamentos de Minseok ecoavam em sua cabeça. Ele, que deitou na cama novamente, estava olhando intensamente para o teto com um sorriso pequeno nos lábios.

– Filho – o pai de Minseok abriu a porta, fazendo o menino pular em seu lugar – desculpa o susto – riu – sei que já está escurecendo, mas você pode me fazer um favor gigantesco?

– Ah, pai! Eu já lavei a louça, o que mais tem pra fazer?

– Mas a louça foi um favor para sua mãe, agora tem o meu – sorriu – por favor?

– Diga – revirou os olhos ao ouvir a risada baixa de Kyungsoo.

– Um dos meus amigos do escritório foi viajar e sua esposa só volta amanhã, então ele deixou sua cachorrinha aqui, mas acho que ela quer dar uma passeada. Você anda lá fora um pouquinho com ela? – Minseok gemeu – Só um pouquinho, só para ela se acalmar. Já estou muito velho para correr com cachorros.

Kyungsoo sorriu e encorajou Minseok a ir.

– Você não fica chorando falando que quer um cachorro? Mostre que pode ser um bom cuidador.

– Tá bom, tá bom. Mas o senhor – cerrou os olhos na direção do pai – fica me devendo uma.

– Pode deixar. Agora vou dormir que estou destruído. Boa noite, meninos. Obrigado, filho.

Assim que o pai de Minseok saiu, o garoto levantou e colocou a touca do moletom, ainda imerso em seus pensamentos. Jongin, a princípio, não ia dizer nada, mas viu algo pela janela do corredor que o fez mudar de ideia.

– É, Minseok, vai! Cuida do cachorro, corre bastante com ele – e foi empurrando o amigo até a porta.

– Por que a pressa?

– Quero ficar um pouquinho com Kyungsoo – sussurrou.

– Ahhh, tá bom. Mas eu já volto, hein?

– Aham! Agora vai!

Minseok saiu e fechou a porta, sorrindo. Quando Jongin voltou e sentou onde estava, bateu as palmas.

– O que foi? – Kyungsoo perguntou e Jongin ergueu o dedo indicador, como se estivesse falando para Kyungsoo esperar.

– E, a propósito – Minseok entrou novamente no quarto – eu sou _bem_ gay.

E fechou a porta, deixando um Jongin risonho e um Kyungsoo surpreso dentro do quarto.

– Por que eu sinto que você está com um sorriso no rosto?

– Já me conhece tão bem assim? – Jongin gargalhou – Estou mesmo. Você vai entender depois.

– Hum... devia ter medo?

– Nenhum pouco – Jongin o olhou – devia me agradecer.

– Não vou perguntar mais nada, não sei se quero saber.

Os dois ficaram em um silêncio confortável por algum tempo, mas Kyungsoo não aguentava mais ter essa dúvida.

– Quando você vai embora?

Jongin foi pego de surpresa, mas respondeu tranquilamente.

– Depois de amanhã. De noite.

Kyungsoo se arrumou na cadeira e não conseguiu entender o desconforto que sentiu dentro de si.

– E você está bem? Tipo, já deve estar acostumado com as despedidas..., mas... ah, nada.

– Quer saber se dessa vez é diferente, né? – Jongin sorriu – É, claro que é, todas são. E é verdade, já estou acostumado. É normal – deu de ombros. Kyungsoo ficou em silêncio por um tempo enquanto pensava exatamente em como se expressar.

– Eu... estou fazendo um presente para você. Não sei se vocês podem aceitar presentes, eu espero que sim. Queria achar um jeito de te agradecer por... ter me apresentado um mundo tão diferente do que o que eu conheço. Você me ajudou a melhorar, de uma certa forma.

– Bom... aceitarei de bom grado. E quem devia agradecer sou eu.

– Agradecer pelo o quê?

– Por tudo. – disse, depois de pensar um pouco – É. Por tudo.

E, antes de entrarem novamente em um silêncio aconchegante, Jongin conseguiu ouvir Minseok pensar:

_Jongin, você tá metido nisso, né?_

* * *

Minseok viu a cachorrinha deitada na grama e, na hora, esqueceu a preguiça. Era um poodle com os pelinhos mais macios que Minseok já tocara, e ela era tão educada que nem precisou colocar coleira. Pegou uma garrafa de água, uma sacola, um pote pequeno e colocou um pouco da ração que estava na sacola com os pertences da cachorrinha dentro do bolso do moletom. Não iria ir muito longe com ela, mas queria estar preparado para qualquer coisa.

Ao abrir o portão, a cachorra saiu correndo tão rápido que Minseok mal teve tempo para trancar a casa. Jogou as chaves no chão e acelerou pela descida até estar próximo o suficiente dela para ir um pouquinho mais devagar. O pequeno animal parou no parquinho e ficou esperando por Minseok, que sorriu enquanto andava em sua direção.

– Você é rápida, sabia? Quer descansar?

Como resposta, ela correu em círculos pelos brinquedos e Minseok gargalhou, sem tirar os olhos dela, com medo que se perdesse.

– Você não me disse que tinha uma cachorrinha.

Uma voz surgiu atrás de Minseok, distante o suficiente para que o vento levasse o som na mesma hora que chegou. Se virou e gelou ao ver o rosto de Jongdae sendo iluminado pela luz do poste ao lado do banco. O loiro usava uma camiseta preta e seu óculos estava levemente torto. Ele tirou a mochila que estava ao seu lado no banco e apontou o lugar com a cabeça para Minseok, que ainda estava paralisado.

– O que você está fazendo aqui? – foi a única coisa que conseguiu perguntar.

– Estava dormindo na casa da Yeri, sua vizinha?

– Ah, sim. Eu conheço ela.

– Não quer sentar?

Minseok se livrou do choque e concordou com a cabeça. Procurou a cachorrinha com os olhos e se sentiu aliviado ao ver que ela ainda estava correndo em volta dos brinquedos. Sentou-se no banco e tirou as coisas que tinha levado no bolso do moletom, colocando-as no seu lado.

– Se divertiu bastante hoje? Dava para ouvir a bagunça lá do quarto dela.

– Bastante – Minseok sorriu – eu não sabia que você estava lá... teria chamado vocês também.

– Não tem problema. A gente estava muito ocupado mesmo.

– Ocupado? – Minseok perguntou, desconfortável – É... vocês namoram? Desculpa se estou sendo intrometido.

– O quê? – Jongdae disse, surpreso. Uma gargalhada natural saiu de sua boca e o loiro jogou a cabeça levemente para trás – Não... claro que não! Credo, não! Ficamos assistindo filmes o dia inteiro. É uma tradição da nossa _amizade_.

– Ah... – disse, com as bochechas coradas – pensei que...

– Não, não mesmo. – Jongdae disse, ainda com um sorriso no rosto, o que tranquilizou Minseok.

– E eu não tenho uma cachorrinha – Minseok disse depois de um tempo – meu pai está fazendo um favor para um amigo. Só trouxe ela para dar uma volta.

– E pelo jeito ela gostou, né?

Os dois olharam para o pequeno animal que parecia – finalmente – estar cansando. Agora estava mais interessada em cheirar o chão e brincar com as pedras brancas que cobriam a terra.

– Todos os seus amigos vieram hoje? Seus pais parecem ser muito legais.

– Sim, todos. E eles são. Os meninos só vão ali por causa deles.

– Duvido – Jongdae riu – você também é bem legal.

– Eu sei, né? Mas sério. Eles vieram dessa vez porque minha mãe que cozinhou. Chamei eles para vir no final de semana passado já que eles iriam viajar e ninguém veio. Consegue acreditar?

– Que horrível! – Jongdae sorriu – Mas deve ser bom ter amigos de tantos anos assim. Você deve ter memórias incríveis com eles.

– É... mas umas bem ruins também.

– Tipo quais? – Jongdae sorriu e se virou para Minseok – fiquei curioso.

– Teve a vez que estávamos brincando na antiga casa de Chanyeol. Eles tinham uma árvore gigante no jardim e a gente sempre ia lá. O Baekhyun perdeu uma aposta e teve que subir o mais alto que pudesse, mas ele caiu e quebrou o braço. O osso dele estava saindo para fora – Minseok e Jongdae torceram o nariz ao mesmo tempo – e não tinha ninguém. Foi puro desespero. Teve a vez que a avó do Chanyeol morreu e quando o Sehun ficou em coma...

– O Sehun ficou em coma? – Jongdae perguntou, chocado.

– Sim, você não sabia? No nono ano ele foi atropelado. Ficou duas semanas inconsciente. Acho que não teve outro dia que nós todos choramos juntos... foi horrível.

– Nem consigo imaginar. Mas olhe pelo lado positivo... vocês estavam juntos em todos esses momentos. Isso que importa – sorriu.

– É verdade – Minseok disse, orgulhoso – e você e a Yeri? Como viraram amigos?

– Os pais dela alugaram para os meus pais a casa que eles estão morando na minha cidade natal. Nos conhecemos durante as reuniões e ficávamos conversando na sala enquanto eles decidiam tudo.

– Ah... por que seus pais se mudaram?

– Minha mãe recebeu uma oferta de emprego melhor lá, e eles foram sem pensar duas vezes porque assim meu pai poderia ficar mais perto da família dele e tudo mais.

– Entendi. Tem algum motivo para você não ter ido?

– Eles não queriam atrapalhar os meus estudos. Então, terminando o colégio, talvez eu vá para lá, talvez não... não me decidi ainda.

– Espero que fique. – Minseok disse sem pensar e adicionou logo em seguida – Tipo, você deve ser de cidade pequena, né... aqui tem mais opções. Eu acho.

– Sério? – Jongdae sorriu – Quer que eu fique?

Minseok corou e pensou duas vezes antes e falar mais coisas.

– Seria legal.

– É. – Jongdae sorriu – Seria mesmo.

– Que filme vocês assistiram? – Estava com medo de parecer chato, mas não queria que a conversa morresse.

– Primeiro foi Psicose, depois Gatinhas e gatões e o nosso clássico Clube dos cinco.

– É meu filme favorito – sorriu.

– O meu também. Você é o Brian.

– O quê? Você que é o Brian.

– Eu sou uma mistura do Brian e do John.

– Você? John Bender? Não sei nem se quero saber o motivo.

– Eu acho melhor não, também – Jongdae disse, sorrindo.

– Eu sou o Brian misturado com a Claire.

– Se você é um pouco da Claire, você é chato.

– Como se atreve a dizer isso?! Ela é incrível. Ela é sincera e eu também, ela só tem coragem para fazer e falar o que realmente quer quando tudo está quase acabando, e não tem como ser mais eu que isso.

– Sério?

– Sério, a minha vida é baseada nisso, se for parar para pensar. Eu decido tudo na última hora, mas penso bastante antes disso. Ela queria ficar com o John desde o começo, mas só teve coragem de fazer algo no final da detenção. É que nem hoje, só tive coragem de me assumir para os meus amigos depois de anos quando estava saindo do quarto.

Jongdae ficou fitando Minseok, esperando alguma continuação do que o mais velho tinha acabado de falar, mas nem ele tinha se tocado. Ainda.

– Minseok...?

– O quê?

– Assumir o quê?

Minseok paralisou e seus pensamentos foram a mil. Sentiu o corpo endurecer e amolecer ao mesmo tempo e não tinha ideia do que falar.

– Ah... nada – disse, sorrindo – nada mesmo. Bobeira minha.

– Mas... posso fazer uma pergunta?

– Pode... claro.

– Como você descobriu?

Minseok olhou no fundo dos olhos de Jongdae e conseguiu ver a curiosidade que o loiro tinha guardada. De repente, Minseok percebeu que não teria problema algum em responder sua pergunta, pois sabia que o garoto nunca o julgaria. Juntou as faíscas de coragem dentro de si e respondeu:

– Eu... sinto algo por um menino já faz algum tempo. – Não conseguia tirar os olhos dos sapatos – E... acho que simplesmente aceitei esse sentimento, sem rótulos, sem dificuldade... só aceitei. Faz literalmente alguns minutos, não consigo elaborar uma resposta melhor que essa agora, perdão. – Sorriu.

Jongdae agora olhava para o chão também e Minseok compreendeu que o silêncio nesse momento era algo necessário. Achou que sentiria algum desconforto ou uma dor de cabeça, mas sentia alívio. Minseok nunca foi bom em expressar seus sentimentos, mas era como finalmente dar um primeiro passo à liberdade.

– Eu também gosto de... alguém. Desde que descobri que é possível ter esses sentimentos por outras pessoas – sorriu –, estou quase me declarando, mas ainda sinto como se não fosse o tempo certo... entende?

– Mais do que você pode imaginar.

Minseok queria perguntar de quem Jongdae gostava, pois a curiosidade estava o queimando por dentro, mas puxou esse sentimento para longe por, especialmente, saber que não teria ideia de como reagir à essa confissão, sendo ele ou não. Principalmente se fosse ele, e principalmente se não fosse ele.

A cachorra voltou para o lado de Minseok e deitou, cansada. Ofereceu água e ração, mas ela não quis.

– Acho que você quer dormir, né?

Minseok fez carinho nela e viu seus olhos quase fechando, então se levantou.

– Acho que vou para casa já.

– Já?

– Está ficando muito tarde. Você não vai?

– Acho que não. Vou ficar por aqui mesmo. 

– Como assim? Vai dormir aqui fora? 

– Não! – Riu –, eu dou um jeito. Boa noite, Minseok. 

– Então tá... boa noite. 

Minseok andou alguns metros, mas sentia que tinha algo muito errado, e decidiu ouvir o seu coração pelo menos uma vez naquela semana. 

– Jongdae – disse, um pouco mais alto do que precisava –, não quer ir dormir na minha casa? Sobrou comida do churrasco – deu de ombros. 

O loiro se encolheu no banco e arrumou a camiseta. 

– Não vou te incomodar? 

– Mas é claro que não. Vamos? 

O loiro sorriu e jogou a mochila nas costas, alcançando Minseok rapidamente.

* * *

Jongin ouviu a porta abrir e interrompeu o jogo da velha entre ele e Kyungsoo. Estava ganhando pela segunda vez, mas ficou em alerta. 

– Jongin, sua vez. 

– Espera.

O gênio ficou esperando os pensamentos de Minseok se alinharem e levantou em um pulo. 

– Minseok trouxe o Jongdae para cá. Vamos ter que se esconder. 

– O quê? Trouxe quem? – Kyungsoo arregalou os olhos.

– O Jongdae, eles se encontraram sem querer no parquinho e agora vai dormir aqui. Vamos, pro banheiro. Rápido, Kyungsoo! 

Depois de tirarem todas as possíveis provas que tinha mais alguém ali no quarto, Jongin e Kyungsoo entraram no banheiro em segurança e, principalmente, em silêncio. 

Enquanto Minseok levava Jongdae até seu quarto, lembrou dos dois amigos.

 _JONGIN!!! ESTOU COM O JONGDAE. DÁ UM JEITO AÍ, SE VIRA!!!_

– Já estamos escondidos, cabeçudo! – Jongin gritou.

– Precisa se esgoelar assim? – Kyungsoo disse, tampando os ouvidos – Exagerado. 

– Não tinha como ele me ouvir de outro jeito.

_Onde estão?_

– No banheiro. Como que você faz uma coisa dessas e não avisa?

 _Desculpa, foi por impulso. Não queria deixá-lo sozinho. E foi você que me mandou para lá, metido. Tudo culpa sua._

– Culpa minha uma ova! Falei pra você fazer uma festa do pijama, por acaso?

 _Tá bom, tá bom. Eu dou um jeito de vocês saírem daí depois. Mas aguentem firme. E não finja que não está gostando, Kim Jongin._

Jongin sorriu, era verdade. Gostava das duas situações que estava acontecendo agora no quarto de Minseok. 

– Vamos ter que sussurrar, muito baixo – Jongin disse. 

– _Eu_ vou ter que sussurrar muito baixo, Jongin. 

– É verdade – sorriu. 

– Como isso aconteceu? 

– Vi Jongdae descendo da janela da casa da vizinha da frente pela janela, bem na hora que o senhor Kim veio pedir para ele levar a cachorra para passear. Eu não tive nada a ver com isso, nem sabia que ele estava aqui perto. 

– Aham... sei. 

– É sério! Não tem como eu ler os pensamentos dele e tinha tanta gente aqui que nem sabia qual energia era de quem. Isso confunde meus pensamentos, sabe? 

– Minseok, você tem uma Millenium Falcon? 

– É... tenho. 

– Que incrível! Posso ver? 

– MINSEOK, SE VOCÊ MONTAR A NOSSA MILLENIUM FALCON COM ELE EU JURO QUE EU VOU EMBORA DAQUI HOJE!

 _Pare de surtar!!! Não vou fazer isso._

– Bom mesmo. 

– Não sabia que você era ciumento. 

– Você não viu nada. 

– Pode, mas não terminei de montar ainda. – Disse Minseok. 

– Ah, então não vou mexer. 

– Bom garoto – Jongin sorriu.

 _Jongin, cala a boca, por favor._

– Você gosta tanto de história assim? – Jongdae disse, olhando para uma das fileiras da estante de Minseok que só tinham livros da matéria. 

– Gosto. Falando nisso, olha o que eu achei! Acho que dá para usarmos no trabalho. 

Os dois sentaram na cama e começaram a debater sobre as fotos de um dos livros de Minseok. 

– Soo, acho que vamos ficar aqui por um bom tempo.

* * *

– Mudando um pouco de assunto – Jongdae diz, logo após de terminar de colar uma foto em um dos cartazes – o que você vai fazer para a apresentação de literatura? É segunda-feira. 

– Ah, não sei ainda. Você vai cantar, não vai? Que música? Vai tocar algum instrumento também? – Minseok disse rapidamente, sem ter tempo para pensar em qualquer coisa.

– Vou, não sei que música, mas provavelmente vou tocar violão. 

– Entendi. Tenho certeza que vai ser incrível. 

Minseok já estava ficando preocupado. Uma hora havia se passado e Kyungsoo e Jongin ainda estavam trancados. Seu banheiro não era tão pequeno, mas eles não deveriam estar confortáveis. 

– Estamos bem. Ficaremos melhor se vocês nos derem alguma coisa para fofocar.

 _Como assim?_

– Dá em cima dele, sei lá. Faz essa montagem de trabalho ter alguma emoção. Cada foto que colar é um beijo na boca.

 _É muito melhor fingir que você não existe._

– Você bem que queria, né? – Jongin sorriu – Tu não me engana não, Kim Minseok. 

– Deixe ele quieto – sussurrou Kyungsoo, com um sorriso no rosto. 

Os dois estavam sentados, um ao lado do outro. Trocaram de lugares algumas vezes, mas Kyungsoo precisava falar mais alto quando estavam longe, e, como não paravam de conversar, preferiram ficar juntos. 

– Só se você me prometer que vai de branco no baile de formatura. 

Kyungsoo revirou os olhos. 

– Já falamos sobre isso. Não vou chamar atenção. 

– Mas você vai ficar tão lindo! Vai realçar a cor de sua pele. 

– Não quero realçar nada. Só vou porque é uma festa com os meus amigos. 

– Por favor! Por favor, por favor, por favor! 

– Por que insiste tanto nisso? 

– É o único jeito de eu saber como você vai estar no dia. – Jongin deu de ombros – Fiquei pensando em como o baile vai ser e vi você de branco. Vai ser assim que vou imaginar. Você de branco e o Minseok de azul escuro. 

Kyungsoo ficou olhando para o lugar de onde a voz de Jongin vinha e ficou em silêncio. 

– Como que eu vou achar um terno branco nesta cidade? 

– Fico feliz que tenha perguntado! – Jongin disse, sorrindo. Tirou um cartão do bolso da calça e colocou em cima da coxa de Kyungsoo – É a mesma loja que Minseok comprou o dele. Pedi para ele deixar reservado até você aparecer, e ele deixou. Vá lá amanhã. 

– É sério isso? 

– Seríssimo. Não ia deixar você rodar a cidade inteira procurando o terno. Não faço as coisas pela metade – disse, com um bico nos lábios. 

Kyungsoo estava sorrindo, olhando para o cartão da loja. Era bem simples, marrom, com o endereço e um número de telefone. 

– Jongin. 

– Diga. 

– Você não pode mesmo vir? Nem por alguns minutos? Ou... só ficar? 

– Você gosta tanto de mim assim? – Jongin perguntou, sorrindo – Pensei que estava fingindo. – Kyungsoo não respondeu, apenas continuou olhando na direção da voz do gênio, mesmo que não pudesse ver nada. Jongin o olhou de volta e sentiu o sorriso desaparecer aos poucos de seus lábios – Não. Não posso. 

– Por quê? 

– Porque não. É naturalmente impossível para eu ver vocês novamente. As regras do meu mundo são... complicadas. E rígidas. 

– E se no meu aniversário eu pedir você? Antes de apagar as velas, né? 

– Ninguém vai aparecer. Só viemos quando as pessoas não sabem da nossa existência, quando são ingênuas. Por isso que sou tão sensitivo. Tenho que distinguir o pedido real do pedido falso. 

– Não seria um pedido falso. 

– Eu sei que não. 

Os dois ficaram em silêncio, imersos nos próprios pensamentos.

* * *

– Acho que a gente devia fazer um cartaz só sobre os navios. 

– Mas não temos fotos para isso. 

– Eu posso desenhar – Jongdae disse, balançando os ombros. 

– Além de tudo isso você desenha? 

– Um pouco – sorriu. 

– Existe algo que você não consegue fazer? 

Jongdae gargalhou. 

– Claro que tem. 

– Eu duvido muito. 

– Eu não consigo ficar muito tempo sem derrubar alguma coisa. 

– Você já está aqui faz horas e não derrubou nada! 

– Isso é porque eu não saí do lugar! Espere até eu fazer qualquer outra coisa. Sou muito desastrado. 

– Vou ficar prestando atenção – Minseok disse, sorrindo.

* * *

– Vamos supor – Kyungsoo disse, depois de um tempo – que você pudesse ficar. O que você faria? 

– Essa é fácil. – Jongin disse, recuperando o sorriso – Perguntaria se você gostaria de ir para o baile comigo. Kyungsoo bateu no que pensou ser o braço de Jongin, mas conseguiu abafar o som para que ninguém no quarto ouvisse. – É sério! A única pergunta é se você aceitaria. 

– Pare com isso – Kyungsoo sorriu, tímido. 

– Aceitaria? 

– Sim. – disse, depois de um tempo – Aceitaria. 

– Que bom, pensei que ia me rejeitar. 

– Você me buscaria de carro, né? Minha casa é longe do colégio. 

– Mas é claro que sim, acha que sou quem? Buscaria você de carro e te daria um presente de formatura. Depois da festa, te levaria para comer alguma coisa e ficaríamos conversando no carro, na frente da sua casa, até de madrugada. Quando você saísse eu provavelmente ia te beijar...

 _Mas que caralho está acontecendo aí?_

– Cuida da sua vida! 

– Cala a boca, Jongin! Meu deus, que vergonha – Kyungsoo encostou as mãos geladas na bochecha. 

– Eu mexo com você, né? – Jongin disse, sorrindo. 

– O seu atrevimento e essa sua personalidade abusada? Com certeza. 

– Mas eu não posso fazer nada disso. É só uma imaginação. 

– Assim é melhor. 

– Mas se você visse meu rosto com certeza ia querer que fosse verdade. Eu sou realmente muito bonito. 

– Até parece.

 _Diz para ele que eu disse que é verdade._

– Minseok, você não tem nada de melhor para fazer aí? 

– Fala para ele parar de ouvir a conversa dos outros!

 _O Jongdae está colando as fotos nos cartazes. Estou com medo de ficar encarando demais e ele achar que sou louco._

– Você é patético. Conversa com ele e para de ser enxerido!

 _Você está na minha casa!_

– Vou começar a sussurrar também. 

– Eu não posso ver você mesmo? 

– Não é que você não pode me ver... eu tenho medo. Você conseguir me ouvir não é normal. Não sei o que pode acontecer. Mas bem que eu queria que você me visse. 

– Minseok, você lembra quando o Estados Unidos aboliu a escravidão? – Jongdae perguntou. 

– Eu... – Minseok travou. Não conseguia lembrar da data por nada.

 _Jongin, nas horas que eu preciso você não me responde! Apareça aqui de uma vez!_

– Como que você esquece uma coisa dessas, Minseok? – Jongin gritou – 1863! 

– Ah! – Minseok disse – 1863, não? 

– Isso mesmo – Jongdae disse – obrigado. 

– Jongin... – Kyungsoo sussurrou. 

– Que foi? – perguntou, olhando para Kyungsoo. 

Kyungsoo nem percebeu que tinha segurado a respiração quando viu, em um piscar de olhos, o gênio aparecer na sua frente. Sentiu arrepios no corpo todo enquanto tentava procurar palavras para explicar o que estava acontecendo naquele momento para o outro. 

– Você... 

– O quê? – Jongin sorriu, sem entender. 

Kyungsoo, involuntariamente, tocou o rosto do garoto e afastou a mão no mesmo segundo. 

– Soo... você está me vendo? – Jongin perguntou, desacreditado. Kyungsoo não conseguiu dizer nada, apenas concordou com a cabeça. 

– Acho que sei porque consigo te ouvir. – disse, sem tirar os olhos do gênio – Fiquei muito curioso com tudo isso e decidi pesquisar sobre... vidas passadas, sabe? E achei uma revista que dizia que era possível tentar acessar algumas memórias sozinho e eu consegui. E... 

– Eu estava lá? 

– Sim. 

– Caramba. Que incrível! O que eu era seu? Irmão? Primo? 

– Você... – Kyungsoo pigarreou – Nós... 

– Ahhh!!! Nossa, Kyungsoo, tinha uma queda por mim até na sua vida passada? Que fofo! 

– Se eu tinha uma queda por você, você tinha um penhasco! Era apaixonado por mim. Conseguia ver nos seus olhos! 

– Eu nunca neguei isso – Jongin disse, sorrindo. 

– Pare! 

– Tá bom, tá bom! Mas isso é muito legal. 

– Como consegue acreditar nisso de primeira? Não parece loucura? 

– Kyungsoo. Olhe com quem está falando. 

– É verdade – disse, sorrindo. 

– Isso é incrível..., mas sempre pensei que se eu visse alguém do meu passado eu lembraria de alguma coisa. Me conte tudo! O que você viu?

* * *

– Acho que está pronto – Minseok disse, depois de escrever a última coisa no cartaz. 

– Nós somos bons nisso, né? 

– Demais. Do jeito que nosso professor é, vai chorar na apresentação. 

– Eu não duvido nada. 

Jongdae sentou na cama enquanto Minseok guardava os cartazes com muito cuidado em sua mesa. 

– Algum amigo seu ia dormir aqui hoje? 

Minseok olhou na direção de Jongdae, que olhava para a cama feita no chão, onde Jongin às vezes dormia. 

– Ah, sim. Kyungsoo ia, mas teve que voltar para casa. 

– Sorte a minha então – sorriu. 

– E a minha – Minseok sussurrou. 

– Soo, você não vai acreditar no que o Minseok acabou de falar! – Jongin gritou.

 _COMO VOCÊ É CHATO!_

– Nossa, já são 23h. – Minseok disse depois de se acalmar. 

– Está com sono? 

– Um pouco. Você? 

– Não... estou acostumado a dormir mais tarde. 

– Eu tento, mas nunca consigo acordar bem de manhã. 

– Te entendo. Ali é o banheiro? 

– Aham. 

Jongdae se levantou e foi na direção da porta. 

– MINSEOK! – Jongin gritou. 

– O que está fazendo? – Minseok se colocou na frente da porta, antes de Jongdae abri-la. 

– Eu... ia no banheiro... – fez um bico nos lábios. 

– Não! Não. Ele meio que não está funcionando. Desce as escadas e vira à esquerda. Pode usar aquele. Desculpa! 

– Está tudo bem! – disse, sorrindo – já volto. 

Quando Jongdae fechou a porta do quarto, Minseok soltou um suspiro e abriu a porta do banheiro. 

– O que você estava pensando? – Jongin levantou e deu um tapa na cabeça do amigo. 

– Jongin, não bata nele. 

– É, nem fiz nada! – Minseok estralou o pescoço e olhou para Kyungsoo – Como você sabe que ele me bateu? 

– Você, idiota! Você pediu que eu aparecesse e eu falei que queria praticamente no mesmo segundo! A culpa é sua! 

– Quem quis aparecer foi você! E que bom que pararam com aquela melação. Nisso eu tive nada a ver! 

– O Jongdae já deve estar saindo, vamos! 

Os três desceram as escadas lentamente para não fazer barulho e Minseok conseguiu – milagrosamente – abrir a porta de entrada sem emitir som algum. 

– Então, tchau – Kyungsoo disse, indo embora. 

– Está louco? Não vou deixar você ir sozinho nessa escuridão! Jongin, vá com ele. 

– É muito longe. 

– Então eu desejo que você leve Kyungsoo para casa. Se vira. Demore! – e fechou a porta, subindo as escadas novamente. 

– Vamos, então? 

– Não vou andando! Estou cansado demais. 

– E vamos como, gênio da lâmpada? Tem algum tapete? 

– Por que eu teria um tapete? 

– Esquece. 

– Vem aqui – Jongin abriu os braços para um abraço. 

– Nos seus sonhos, Jongin. 

– Pare de teimosia – Jongin foi em sua direção e o abraçou. – Fale: abracadabra. 

– Prefiro morrer. 

– É sério! – Jongin choramingou – por favor. 

Kyungsoo bufou e segurou a camisa do gênio mais forte que antes. 

– Abracadabra. 

– Você é um fofo! – e foram.

– Como você fez isso? – Kyungsoo perguntou, chegando em um piscar de olhos. 

– Mágica. 

Estavam na frente da casa de Kyungsoo que, realmente, ficava meio longe da de Minseok. 

– Você vem andando tudo isso para a casa dos seus amigos? 

– Gosto da paisagem – deu de ombros. 

– Eu também. – disse, olhando para Kyungsoo, que ergueu a mão para dar outro tapa em Jongin – Tá bom, não faço mais, não faço mais! 

– Então, boa noite. 

– Já? Pensei que o plano era ficar conversando na frente da sua casa até o amanhecer. 

Jongin sentou no asfalto e olhou para Kyungsoo, que tinha a mochila preta nas costas e um olhar iluminado. 

– Você não me chamou para o baile – disse, entrando na brincadeira e sentando de frente para Jongin. 

– Mas isso é só um detalhe. E você já disse que aceitaria. 

– Ainda seria bom ouvir. 

– Quer ir ao baile comigo? 

– Não. 

– Você não sabe brincar – Jongin disse, se levantando. 

– Era brincadeira! – Kyungsoo puxou Jongin para o chão de volta, gargalhando – Seria uma honra. Agora você vai ter que me dar uma desculpa muito boa para que eu acredite que você não vai poder ir comigo para que eu consiga chamar outra pessoa. 

– Estarei ocupado no dia. 

– Eu disse: uma desculpa _muito_ boa. 

– Não quero dar uma desculpa muito boa porque não quero que você chame outra pessoa – deu de ombros. 

– Mas eu não posso ir sozinho! 

– Problema é seu! – riu, brincando – Pode chamar quem quiser, desde que você esteja com o terno branco. 

– Prometo que estarei. Mais alguma exigência? 

– Prometa para mim que vai cobrar a tatuagem de Minseok. Sei que ele não vai chamar o Jongdae. Prometa! 

– Eu prometo. 

– Tem mais uma coisa. – Sussurrou, tentando manter as lágrimas longe – Promete que não vai me esquecer? 

– Que tipo de pergunta é essa? – Kyungsoo disse, sorrindo – Como eu poderia te esquecer, Jongin? 

– Sei lá. Quando você casar, quando for pai... 

– Nem pense nisso! Nossa, você me dá nos nervos! Vamos, vai antes que eu te bata de novo. 

Os dois se levantaram e Kyungsoo arrumou o cabelo de Jongin, que estava todo bagunçado. 

– Não tem espelho em casa, não? – gargalhou baixo. 

– Não preciso arrumar meu cabelo, fico bonito de qualquer jeito. Falando nisso, o que achou de mim? Sei que vai ser muito difícil não se apaixonar e tal, mas eu sou um bom partido, né? 

– Talvez. E sim, você é realmente bonito, agora pare de se gabar sobre isso. 

– Mas é a melhor coisa que faço. Você nunca irá fazer eu parar com isso. 

– Nem por um segundo? 

– Nem por um segundo. 

– Quer apostar? – Kyungsoo desafiou. 

– Quero. 

Jongin arregalou os olhos com a audácia de Kyungsoo e, antes que pudesse dizer qualquer outra coisa, o mais baixo o beijou. 

Jongin ficou paralisado por alguns milésimos de segundos, mas correspondeu. O toque de Kyungsoo em seu pescoço o fazia queimar, de cima para baixo, de um jeito que nem sabia que conseguia. Kyungsoo, por sua vez, estava gelado e as únicas coisas quentes em si eram as mãos de Jongin o segurando pela cintura e o toque da língua do gênio na sua. Sentia as veias de seu braço saltarem pela força que fazia, puxando o gênio para mais perto de si. A adrenalina fazia Kyungsoo tontear e sentir um formigamento nas pernas, não tendo certeza se conseguiria continuar em pé por muito tempo. 

– Você disse que íamos seguir o plano – Kyungsoo explicou, perto o suficiente do rosto de Jongin para que sentisse sua respiração pesada e quente. 

– Era eu que teria que te beijar, então! 

– Dá na mesma. 

– Kyungsoo, você reverteu toda a história, vamos ter que fazer de novo. 

Jongin o puxou para perto de novo e Kyungsoo gargalhou. 

– Jongin, tchau! 

Saiu dos braços do gênio e foi até a porta, rapidamente. Quando chegou, olhou para trás e deu de cara com Jongin, que deu um selinho demorado em Kyungsoo. 

– Agora sim. – E sumiu, antes que Kyungsoo pudesse rir da cara dele.

* * *

– Você entende alguma coisa de astronomia? – Jongdae perguntou. 

– Não, só sei que meu signo é áries. 

– Minseok! – Jongdae gargalhou – Astronomia, estudo das estrelas, não astrologia. 

– Ah... não. – Riu. Os dois estavam deitados na cama de solteiro de Minseok, mas de jeitos diferentes. Minseok estava deitado na direção do fim da cama e Jongdae para a outra. Estavam assim para ver o céu estrelado pela janela do mais velho, com os rostos quase se encostando. – Só sei que aquelas são as três Marias. Minha avó diz que não pode apontar para elas, se não você fica com verruga no dedo. 

– Que horror! E que bobeira. 

– Nem me fale. Mas eu nunca apontei, né... pelo sim e pelo não.... 

– Eu também não me atreveria – sorriu. 

– Jongdae... você acha que as coisas teriam sido diferentes se tivéssemos começado a conversar antes? 

– Diferentes em que sentido? 

– Não sei... diferentes. 

– Talvez – Jongdae sorriu – não tenho muita sorte em manter amizades, então fico feliz que estamos assim, agora. Acho que consigo aproveitar mais. 

– É... eu também. 

Minseok percebeu que o loiro virou o rosto para o olhar, mas estavam tão pertos que preferiu não virar também. A proximidade poderia ser um problema para as batidas de seu coração. 

– Você tem alguma coisa para ouvirmos música? Parece o momento perfeito. 

– Tenho um rádio... – Minseok disse, levantando – mas não podemos deixar o volume alto demais. Meus pais tem o sono leve. 

– Não... só para ter alguma trilha sonora. Gosto de olhar para o céu ouvindo música – sorriu. 

Jongdae também levantou e pegou a mixtape de seu pai, que levava sempre em sua mochila. Minseok puxou o rádio que estava embaixo da cama e, antes de colocar o objeto em cima de sua cama, tirou o pó que estava nele. Pegou a apresentação de literatura que tinha acabado de terminar de escrever e guardou em um lugar bem escondido em sua mochila e se forçou a esquecer tudo o que escreveu. 

– Eu só não tenho músicas aqui... 

– Sorte sua que eu estou sempre preparado – sorriu. 

Jongdae colocou a fita cassete no rádio e apertou o play. _Hello, goodbye_ dos Beatles começou a tocar e os dois se sentaram no chão, com as costas encostadas na cama. 

– Você cantou essa música. 

– O quê? 

– Essa música. No show de talentos. Você cantou ela enquanto tocava piano. Você ganhou, não ganhou? 

– Como você lembra disso? 

– Não sei – Minseok engoliu em seco – apenas lembro. 

– Não teria nada a ver com o fato de que você me espionava enquanto eu treinava, teria? 

– Quê? – Minseok arregalou os olhos – Como você sabia disso? 

– Tinha um espelho na frente do piano que dava para ver a porta. Acho que você nunca prestou atenção. 

– Acho que vou embora da minha própria casa. Pode dormir na cama, se quiser – Minseok levantou, brincando. 

– Pare! – Jongdae riu e puxou Minseok pela mão. Uma corrente elétrica passou no mais velho naquele momento, era como ser atingido por um raio – Eu só consegui me apresentar por sua causa. 

– Como assim? 

– Quando você ia me ver, parecia que realmente gostava do que eu estava fazendo, sabe? Não sei explicar. Me sentia mais corajoso quando você estava lá, mas você parou de ir, e fiquei inseguro de novo. Mas no dia da apresentação, você estava sentado na primeira fila – Jongdae olhou para Minseok com um sorriso que fez o outro prender a respiração – e eu consegui cantar. 

– Por que nunca veio falar comigo? 

– Por que você nunca veio falar comigo? Quem ficava me seguindo era você! 

– É um bom argumento – Minseok disse, sorrindo – mas não tenho nenhuma habilidade em começar amizades. Você, com certeza, é melhor nisso do que eu. 

– Não se engane. Só fui até você para discutir o trabalho de história porque o seu canto é mais quieto. 

– E depois? 

– É – Jongdae disse depois de pensar –, acho que sou um pouquinho melhor que você nisso. 

_Take on me_ do A-ha começou a tocar e Minseok percebeu que o dedo indicador dos dois estavam batendo no ritmo da música. 

– Eu adoro essa música – Minseok disse. 

– Eu também. _Today’s another day to find you shying away, I’ll be coming for your love okay…_

– Quer dançar? – disse, se levantando. 

– Quer saber? – Jongdae disse, se levantando também – Quero. 

Os dois começaram a fazer passos estranhos, mas que não os deixavam desconfortáveis. Minseok não queria dançar muito longe, pois gostava de ouvir Jongdae sussurrando baixinho as letras da música. Foi inevitável o começo da sua cantoria também, e, de repente, estavam dançando juntos. Jongdae rodava Minseok, que o rodava também em seguida. Sem soltar as mãos, ficavam pulando e fazendo passos antigos, que pareciam sair automaticamente. A música crescia nos ouvidos de Minseok e sua respiração começava a ficar pesada por começar a sessão de exercícios tão repentinamente. Jongdae o segurava pela mão e o guiava, embora os dois não tivessem ritmo algum. 

– _Oh things that you say… is it a life or just to play my worries away? You’re all the things I got to remember…_ – Jongdae estava sussurrando mais alto agora, e Minseok não conseguia não perceber como estavam se aproximando cada vez mais. Sabia que, desde a confissão de Jongdae sobre o show de talentos, estava vulnerável e muito mais apto a sentir e até imaginar coisas que não estavam acontecendo, mas o calor do corpo do loiro não o deixava se enganar. Jongdae cada vez mais puxava o mais velho para perto, que esquecia de respirar por alguns segundos. Ainda dançando, Jongdae o empurrou, enquanto cantava – _You're shying away... I’ll be coming for you, anyway._

Nesse momento, Jongdae puxou Minseok para tão perto que o mais velho paralisou, sem conseguir dançar mais. A hipnose que Jongdae o fazia sentir era algo que nunca havia experimentado antes. Enquanto a música tocava e ia desaparecendo, seus olhos encontraram com os de Jongdae, que tinham um ponto de luz de ansiedade neles, com muita antecipação e desejo. 

Minseok se lembrou de respirar e abriu a boca para soltar o ar, mas era tarde demais. Teria que se lembrar de agradecer Jongdae por ter as mãos tão firmes em sua cintura, pois sentiu as pernas bambearem e acreditou, por alguns milésimos de segundo, que iria cair. 

Mas acreditaria em qualquer outra coisa que não fosse o que estava acontecendo agora. 

Os lábios de Jongdae completavam os seus como um quebra cabeça e seu rosto parecia ser feito para encaixar no seu. Minseok fechou os olhos lentamente e, quando começou a se entregar, Jongdae os separou. 

– Desculpe... eu não devia ter feito isso. Eu nem sei se você... 

Minseok não deixou o outro se explicar. Se estivessem em uma distância considerável, teria deixado ele falar. Mas, quando abriu os olhos, a primeira coisa que viu foi os olhos do mais novo, e lá dentro ainda havia desejo. Minseok sabia, pois já vira aquele olhar em si mesmo vezes demais. 

Lentamente, colocou as mãos no pescoço de Jongdae, que, em resposta, puxou Minseok ainda mais rapidamente pela cintura. Suas línguas se tocaram e Minseok sentiu um arrepio percorrer por todo seu corpo. Conseguia sentir as batidas de seu coração como nunca tinha sentido antes, e um zumbido em seu ouvido o lembrava de que ainda estava ali. 

Demoraram alguns segundos para se separarem, e, ainda assim, estavam perigosamente próximos um do outro. Minseok passava a mão na bochecha de Jongdae, que o dava múltiplos selinhos entre risos. 

– Acho que você não tem ideia de quanto tempo eu quis que isso acontecesse – Minseok disse, muito baixo. Mas Jongdae escutou. 

– Duvido que tenha sido mais tempo do que eu esperei. 

– Com certeza foi – sorriu. 

– Então... a pessoa que você disse que gosta... 

– Você. Por que parece surpreso? Os meninos diziam que estava estampado na minha cara. 

– E a Yeri dizia que estava na minha. 

Os dois riram e se beijaram de novo. Minseok continuava tonto, diferente de Jongdae, que sabia que aquele momento era verdadeiro, e a felicidade que sentia não o deixava mentir. Os dois estavam tão perto que conseguiam sentir o coração um do outro, o que era reconfortante. Sentiam o mesmo. Cada um. 

– Que bonito, hein? 

Minseok olhou de canto para Jongin, que estava parado na porta do banheiro, com os braços cruzados. Fechou os olhos e encostou a cabeça no ombro de Jongdae.

 _O que você está fazendo aqui? Não, não responda. Só suma. Por favor. Me deixe aqui sozinho. Só um pouquinho._

– E perder a chance de te deixar desconfortável? – Jongin riu – Nem a pau. Vocês são tão fofos. 

– Seu cabelo é tão macio – Jongdae revelou – poderia ficar passando a mão nele por dias. 

– Realmente, é muito íntimo para eu estar aqui. Quando acabar a tensão sexual nesse quarto, me chama.

 _Espero que demore. Muuuuuito._

Jongin revirou os olhos e saiu pela janela do quarto. 

– Desde quando? – Minseok perguntou, sentando na cama. 

– Desde quando o quê? – Jongdae sentou no colchão também e ficou fazendo carícias na mão de Minseok. 

– Desde quando você sente... qualquer coisa por mim? 

– Não consigo me lembrar – Jongdae disse, com um bico nos lábios – em algum momento entre o sétimo e o oitavo ano, eu acho. E você? 

– Também. Você foi o meu primeiro amor, Jongdae. 

– E você é o meu. Só por isso tive coragem em dar em cima de você tantas vezes nos últimos dias. Nunca sei como agir quando estou perto de você... viro uma pessoa muito melhor. E eu também não sei me explicar, desculpa. 

Os dois deitaram na cama de Minseok, que ficou passando a mão no rosto de Jongdae o tempo todo. Seu coração queria mais do que estava sentindo e sua cabeça não estava acreditando no que estava vendo. Parecia um sonho. 

– Eu ainda não consigo acreditar. Você está brincando comigo? 

– O que eu preciso fazer para fazer você perceber? Quer que eu traga o meu diário de quando tinha 14 anos e escrevi um poema para você? 

– Mentira. 

– Eu juro. Pela minha mixtape. 

– O que você escreveu? 

– Não lembro exatamente, mas tinha algo sobre o jeito que você fazia eu me sentir e como sempre que eu lia um romance, a primeira pessoa que aparecia na minha cabeça era você. Você usava aquela armação preta na época, e eu a desenhei, pelo menos, umas 10 vezes no primeiro ano. 

– Eu nunca fui bom com palavras – Minseok admitiu – mas já cantei uma música para você. Tipo, ninguém viu, mas foi emocionante. Eu fui no auditório depois da aula e acendi as luzes sozinho e cantei _With or Without you_ do U2. Foi empolgante. 

– Me sinto honrado. Sua voz é linda. 

– Como você sabe? 

– Segredo. 

– Jongdae! – Minseok começou a fazer cócegas no loiro que se retorceu ao mais simples toque. 

– Tá bom, tá bom! No começo desse ano, era na hora do intervalo, mas eu quis ficar na sala e você esqueceu alguma coisa... estava cantando a mesma música. Você nem me viu, fiquei chocado. Sonhei com sua voz umas duas vezes naquela semana. 

– Nem é para tanto. Não chego nem perto de você. 

– Discordo. Acho que seríamos uma ótima dupla. 

Jongdae se jogou na cama improvisada no chão, sem soltar da mão de Minseok. 

– Também acho. Um ótimo casal. 

– Um ótimo casal. 

E, com o tempo, adormeceram. De mãos dadas.

* * *

Muito tempo depois de perceber que Minseok já estava dormindo, Jongin voou e atravessou a janela mais uma vez naquele dia. Já era de madrugada e não queria mais ficar fora de casa. Continuava pensando sem parar em Kyungsoo e tudo o que tinha acontecido naquela noite. Sabia que tudo daria certo, mas não sabia que seria tão rápido assim. 

Não estava surpreso sobre Jongdae, tinha certeza que era questão de tempo até que ele explodisse. Seu coração batia mais forte do que o de Minseok quando estavam juntos e Jongdae era muito mais sensível à todos os tipos de sentimentos, provavelmente pelo o que passava no dia a dia. 

Ao entrar, viu os dois dormindo de mãos dadas. Era um cenário tão antecipado, que Jongin não conseguiu não bater os pés e chacoalhar o corpo. 

– Que coisa mais linda – disse, sorrindo. 

Ficou um tempo lendo e achou que ia pegar no sono, mesmo tendo dormido na noite anterior. Olhou para o relógio. 4h58. 

– O que eu faço? 

Jongin paralisou na cadeira onde estava sentado. Depois de alguns segundos, levantou lentamente e foi ver de onde vinha aquele som. 

Jongdae estava acordado. Sentado, olhando para Minseok e acariciando a mão do mais velho. Jongin levou um susto quando o loiro levantou e, logo depois, começou a pegar suas coisas. 

– Jongdae? O que você está fazendo? – Sabia que o humano não seria capaz de o ouvir, mas não conseguiu se conter. 

Com muito cuidado, Jongdae pegou a fita cassete do rádio de Minseok e foi a última coisa que guardou na bolsa. Ficou, por alguns minutos, olhando para o mais velho, que dormia pacificamente. 

Jongdae começou a tirar as coisas da bolsa novamente e Jongin soltou um suspiro de alívio, que não durou muito. O loiro apenas pegou seu caderno e, de lá, tirou um post-it amarelo. Com uma de suas canetas, escreveu, lentamente:

_Me desculpe, Minnie._

_Eu tenho muitos problemas e gosto de você_

_O suficiente para não o meter nisso._

_Obrigado por hoje._

_Jongdae._

– Garoto, o que você está fazendo? Guarda essa porra. Não, não cola. Jongdae! 

Jongin não conseguia conter suas reações, mas também não conseguia acordar Minseok. O garoto estava determinado, e sabia que tudo só traria mais dor ao seu melhor amigo. 

Jongdae foi até a cama de Minseok e selou seus lábios levemente. Colou o post-it na escrivaninha do mais velho e saiu, com muito cuidado, pela janela. A casa de Minseok não era alta e tinha o mesmo estilo da casa de Yeri, então o garoto já tinha talento para descer da mesma. 

Jongin ficou alguns minutos andando sem parar em círculos, pensando no que fazer. Involuntariamente, já estava saindo pela janela e seguindo Jongdae no mesmo segundo. O loiro estava com a touca do moletom na cabeça e Jongin viu uma lágrima escapar de seus olhos. Sabia que o estudante estava machucado, mas não sabia o que fazer com a mesma certeza de que sabia que o melhor amigo poderia o fazer muito mais feliz que tudo isso. 

Jongin seguiu Jongdae por várias ruas, mas sabia que já estava chegando em seu limite de espaço. 

– Mamãe, por favor... deixe-me ouvir. 

No mesmo momento, Jongin conseguia ouvir tudo na rua não tão movimentada. De vez em quando um carro ou outro passava, e conseguia ouvir a roda se arrastando no chão e as músicas que tocavam na rádio dos veículos. Ficou esperando e sentiu o coração apertar quando um ônibus com destino a outra cidade parou ao sinal de Jongdae. 

– Esse ônibus vai para Daegu? 

– Sim. 

– Jongdae! – Jongin gritou, em vão. O gênio deu mais um passo em direção ao loiro, mas foi parar no quarto de Minseok no mesmo momento. 

O melhor amigo dormia em um sono profundo e Jongin suspirou, olhando para o post-it colado em cima da mesa. 

Tem males que vêm para bem. 

Para Jongin, essa frase nunca pareceu tão falsa como agora.

⧜

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eu amo tanto esse capítulo... foi uma surpresa para mim ele ter saído DESSE tamanho. Eu juro que não foi assim que eu imaginei quando comecei a escrever ele, mas aconteceu... tudo culpa desses quatro metidos aí - eu não tenho nada a ver com isso :p
> 
> Como estão até aqui? Espero que bem...


	6. From my wish to yours.

**~168 HORAS~**

_As you walk on by_

_Will you call my name?_

_As you walk on by, will you call my name_

_When you walk away?_

Jongin estava, literalmente, confuso. 

Sempre que chegava mais perto do amigo para acordá-lo, se afastava novamente. Ter Minseok brigando com ele era melhor do que saber que teria que ver o desespero em seu olhar quando acordasse. 

– Eu posso simplesmente fazer ele dormir até amanhã de noite. Ele acorda, foi tudo um sonho. – Disse, considerando todas as suas opções – Ou só dizer que dormi a noite inteira e não vi nada, nadinha. Aparentemente eu sou um bom mentiroso mesmo. 

Jongin olhou novamente para o amigo e sabia que ele estava prestes a acordar. Era quase 14h e os pais de Minseok não estavam em casa. O amigo não sonhou a noite inteira, estava realmente descansando. Jongin sentia o coração dele calmo e em paz. E sabia o motivo. 

Por isso não ia suportar saber que o mesmo motivo o deixaria tão... agitado. 

Minseok gemeu, afastando os devaneios de Jongin com um susto. O gênio foi parar no teto, perto da porta. E decidiu ficar lá até que ele terminasse de despertar. 

– Bom dia – Minseok disse, virando para onde Jongdae tinha dormido. Jongin sentiu o humano perceber, lentamente, que ele não estava ali. – Jongdae? 

Minseok abriu os olhos, procurando pelo quarto e parando no gênio, grudado no teto, com os olhos cerrados. Mesmo com muitos pensamentos em sua cabeça, conseguiu focar claramente em sua pergunta.

 _Onde ele está?_

Jongin deslizou lentamente pela parede, xingando Jongdae por ter deixado ele com a parte difícil, mesmo sem saber. 

– Minnie, ele... saiu.

 _Como assim saiu?_

– Você pode falar alto. Ele não está aqui. 

Minseok acompanhou o olhar de Jongin que pousava na ponta de sua escrivaninha. Decidiu se levantar e avistou o pequeno post-it amarelo grudado em cima de seu caderno. Tirou-o e odiava conseguir sentir seu coração quebrando a cada palavra que lia.

_Me desculpe, Minnie._

_Eu tenho muitos problemas e gosto de você_

_O suficiente para não o meter nisso._

_Obrigado por hoje._

_Jongdae._

– Jongin. O que é isso? 

Era muito difícil para o gênio sentir tudo o que Minseok estava experienciando neste momento e, pior ainda, era ver isso estampado em seu olhar. Se não tivesse passado por tanta coisa, não teria aguentado. Sentir as lágrimas de Minseok se formarem em si e ver, no amigo, os olhos marejados era algo forte demais. 

– Minnie... 

– Ele simplesmente foi embora? Que horas? 

– Quase 5h da manhã. 

– Você viu?! 

– Vi, mas eu não pude fazer muita coisa. Eu faria, juro que faria. 

Minseok passava as mãos no cabelo com pressa e agressividade, coisa que Jongin não tinha visto, mas rapidamente percebeu que era o jeito que seu corpo reagia à ansiedade. O gênio ainda estava encostado na parede, enquanto Minseok olhava, incrédulo, para o pequeno papel em suas mãos. 

– Por que você não me acordou? – disse, num tom elevado. Jongin sabia que isso aconteceria. 

– Porque não ia adiantar nada. Ele estava determinado... tem seus motivos. 

– Motivos, motivos, tantos motivos! Me conta de uma vez! 

– Eu não posso, Minnie. Não é algo que... 

– É meu para contar, eu sei! Você já disse isso um milhão de vezes, e eu respeitei. Mas não agora, Jongin. O que está acontecendo? 

Jongin ficou em silêncio, encarando o chão. Minseok soltou uma risada sem humor algum e, quando Jongin encarou o melhor amigo, lágrimas caiam de seu rosto suavemente. 

– É claro. Você não pode contar porque vai me machucar, não vai? 

– Eu... acho que sim. 

– Vai me machucar porque eu sou o motivo, não? 

– O quê? 

– Eu sou o problema! Estava muito bom para ser verdade. – Minseok dizia tudo enquanto sentia a garganta fechar por engolir seus soluços – Ele não gosta de mim, né? Eu sou só um teste para ele ter uma história para contar do ensino médio. Você sabia, você sentiu ele me enganando e não disse nada! 

– Minseok? Você pirou! 

Jongin foi ao encontro do amigo no mesmo momento que ele caiu no chão, com as lágrimas escorrendo de seu rosto como uma cachoeira. Cada vez que Jongin ouvia Minseok buscar por ar, sentia seu coração se apertar mais um pouco. 

– O que eu fiz de errado, Nini? Eu sou tão errado assim? 

– Não, Minseok! Nunca. Isso tudo não tem nada a ver com você, eu juro. Os sentimentos que Jongdae tem por você são tão, tão fortes! Você não tem nem ideia, mas eu tenho. Eu sei como você está se sentindo, mas isso é a insegurança brincando com o seu coração. Não pense nisso novamente. Ele não foi embora por sua causa, mas eu tenho certeza que voltará por você. 

Os dois ficaram em um silêncio compartilhado, com as fungadas quietas que o garoto soltava de vez em quando. Muita coisa se passava na cabeça de Minseok, mas sabia que o gênio nunca mentiria sobre isso para ele. 

– Você acha mesmo? – Minseok perguntou, ainda soluçando. 

– Eu tenho certeza. Eu realmente não quero falar sobre tudo o que ele passa e o que levou ele a fazer isso, mas eu quero que você entenda que, apesar de tudo, a única coisa que segurava ele aqui era saber que você estaria na mesma sala de aula com ele, todos os dias. 

Os dois ficaram abraçados no chão do quarto do garoto por quase meia hora. Quando Jongin sentiu que Minseok estava se acalmando, ele convenceu o amigo que os dois precisavam comer algo. Enquanto Jongin estava esquentando a comida que havia sobrado do dia anterior, Minseok não parava um segundo de pensar em seu primeiro amor. 

– Eu queria que você me contasse sobre como foi ontem, mas acho que não está com cabeça para isso. – Jongin disse, sorrindo. 

– Você não consegue saber, de qualquer jeito? 

– Sim – deu de ombros – mas ouvir você falando é melhor. 

Minseok sorriu e suspirou alto, enquanto fazia traços invisíveis no balcão da cozinha com o dedo. 

– Foi... único. Acho que nenhum sentimento que eu já tive vai conseguir chegar perto ao que foi aquele momento. Sabe quando você acredita muito que foi bem em uma prova, mas brinca com si mesmo dizendo que provavelmente foi mal? 

– Não. Pra que isso? 

– Para que, se o resultado realmente for ruim, você não ficará tão chateado. Eu faço isso o tempo todo, e foi tipo isso. Eu queria muito acreditar que ele gostava de mim, com tudo o que aconteceu nessa semana... e eu estava quase lá. Mas continuava dizendo que era impossível, e saber que não era... eu não tenho nem palavras para descrever o alívio que foi ver ele me olhando daquele jeito. 

– Mas? 

– Mas uma parte de mim ainda pensava que eu estava ficando louco e que aquilo nunca aconteceria de verdade. 

– Mas aconteceu, Minseok. – Jongin disse, colocando o prato do amigo em sua frente e sentando ao seu lado – Você não pode ser assim. 

– Assim como? 

– Assim, inseguro. Você me diz uma coisa, mas sua cabeça me diz outra. Constantemente você acha que é impossível ter algo com o Jongdae porque acha que ele nunca poderia gostar de você e eu não sei da onde você consegue tirar isso. Se ele não gostasse de você, seria um idiota. Qualquer pessoa que pudesse viver a vida ao seu lado seria muito sortuda. 

Minseok olhou para Jongin, com os olhos brilhando. 

– Como que você consegue acalmar as pessoas assim? Com apenas uma conversa? 

– Não sei. Parei de tentar explicar minhas qualidades quando eu percebi que eram muitas. 

Os dois riram e voltaram a comer, como se tudo estivesse normal novamente. Depois de algum tempo, Jongin disse: 

– Sabe, se você está tão agoniado assim, devia ligar para Kyungsoo. Ele vai te ajudar também. 

Minseok concordou com a cabeça enquanto levantava para lavar seu prato e talheres. Pegou uma de suas garrafas de água e foi para seu quarto. Conseguiu parar de chorar, mas o aperto em seu peito era tão forte que não conseguia esconder a dor em seu rosto. Lavou o rosto, escovou os dentes e não suportava olhar a própria feição no espelho. Agora sabia porque Jongin estava tão preocupado, a escuridão em seus olhos era tão profunda que qualquer pessoa poderia perceber. Nem sabia onde seus pais estavam, mas precisava melhorar antes que eles chegassem. Nada passava despercebido pela sua mãe. 

Sentou em sua cadeira e começou a discar o número de Kyungsoo. Jongin chegou quando o telefone chamava pela terceira vez. 

– Alô? 

– Oi, Soo. 

– Minseok! Me conta tudo, agora! 

– Soo... ele foi embora. 

– O quê? 

– O Jongdae foi embora. 

– Como assim? Quando? Que horas? 

– O Jongin disse que foi de madrugada, quase de manhã. Nós... nos beijamos. Mas ele foi embora. Deixou um post-it e eu não sei onde ele está. 

– O que ele escreveu? Vocês se beijaram mesmo? 

– Pediu desculpa, disse que tinha muitos problemas e que não queria que eu me metesse neles. 

– Se você fala assim parece que ele não quer você perto dele. – bufou – Ele basicamente disse que não queria ser um fardo para o Minnie. – Jongin disse, roubando o telefone das mãos do amigo e devolvendo depois. 

– Eu não acho, mas enfim. Foi isso. 

– Minnie... que merda. Como você está? 

– Eu não sei... perdido? Acho que essa é a palavra certa. 

– É, eu imagino. Mas eu concordo com Jongin, você não pode achar que ele foi embora por culpa sua, porque isso vai acabar com sua saúde mental. Talvez tudo tenha sido muito rápido para ele, sabe? Vocês conversaram? Tipo, sobre o que sentem? 

– Ele disse que já tinha sentimentos por mim desde o oitavo ano. 

– Uau. 

– Pois é. 

– Minnie, confie nele. Ele disse que tem problemas e, pelo pouco que o conheço, isso não deve ser coisa boba. Às vezes você só chegou em um momento ruim, um momento que ele estava quase explodindo, sem aguentar mais. 

– Exatamente – Jongin sussurrou. 

– Mas e eu faço o que agora? Eu me sinto tão inútil. Eu sei que posso ajudar ele. 

– E você vai fazer o que, Minnie? Não é como se você pudesse achar ele agora. 

Minseok olhou para Jongin e não piscou por meio minuto. 

– Soo, preciso desligar. – E colocou o aparelho no gancho, interrompendo o amigo no meio de uma frase que não ouviu. 

– Eu não vou fazer isso. 

– Você vai fazer o que eu mandar, Kim Jongin. 

– Você só tem um desejo. Não posso fazer duas coisas. 

– Você vai procurar ele, porque você é meu amigo, me ama e sabe como ele é importante para mim. 

– Mas não vou mesmo. 

– Hoje é seu penúltimo dia e você vai mesmo recusar um pedido meu? Vai viver o resto da sua vida como gênio se arrependendo disso? 

Jongin estava com a cabeça entre as pernas, indignado. 

– Você ouviu alguma coisa que o Kyungsoo falou? 

– Ouvi. E sim, eu ignorei tudo, mesmo ele estando certo. Mas e se eu puder ajudar ele, Nini? Se eu conseguir fazer alguma coisa por ele? E se ele for embora para sempre? Eu não vou ficar em paz se souber que não fiz nada para o parar. 

Jongin olhou bem no fundo dos olhos de Minseok e não conseguiu resistir ao perceber uma faísca de esperança dentro do amigo. 

– Eu não prometo achar ele. Nunca fiz isso. 

– Só tenta, por favor! 

Minseok sentiu as pernas tremerem quando Jongin desapareceu e nem percebeu que tinha prendido a respiração durante os três segundos que o gênio saiu. 

– Diga que deseja ir à rodoviária de Daegu. – disse, derrotado. 

Minseok apenas pensou e se agarrou em Jongin. Sentir a pele do gênio perto de si era algo tão confortável que nem ouviu o barulho das vozes de pessoas e carros passando na rua ao lado da rodoviária. 

– Onde ele está? 

– Sentado em um banco, lá dentro. É muito difícil ser incrível, sabe? Por que eu tive que achar esse garoto? 

Minseok andou rapidamente até o portão de entrada do lugar e buscou o loiro entre tantas pessoas e malas. Avistou, ao longe, um garoto segurando seu walkman, com a touca escondendo os cabelos e uma armação de óculos redonda dourada levemente caída no nariz. 

– Minseok, não corre! 

Tarde demais. 

Minseok não sabia o que falaria quando Jongdae percebesse sua presença, mas ele precisava saber que estava ali. Simplesmente sentia que precisava. 

Parou na frente do loiro que, chocado, abaixou o fone de ouvido e fixou o olhar em Minseok, que respirava rapidamente. Jongin chegou junto com ele, respirando na mesma intensidade. 

– Como você... 

– Por favor, Jongdae. – Minseok disse, ainda estabilizando a respiração – Você pode me perguntar qualquer coisa, menos isso. Pode confiar em mim? Só dessa vez? 

– Mas... 

– Por favor? – O loiro concordou com a cabeça e Minseok percebeu como Jongdae era transparente, seus olhos diziam tudo. Ele nunca tocaria nesse assunto novamente. – Podemos conversar? 

O mais velho não esperou uma resposta e sentou no banco vago, ao lado de Jongdae. Ele tinha algumas moedas na mão, e Minseok deduziu que tinha as usado em telefonemas. 

– O que você quer que eu diga? 

– Eu quero que você diga o que quiser me contar. 

– E se eu não quiser contar tudo? 

– Eu não quero que me diga tudo. Apenas o necessário para que eu saiba que você está seguro. 

Jongin fechou os olhos. Sabia que aquilo tinha sido o último segundo da bomba que Jongdae guardava no peito. 

– Bom, Minseok, eu não estou seguro. Faz anos que não estou seguro. E ninguém pode fazer algo sobre isso. 

– Eu posso tentar... 

– Não, você não pode, porque, pela primeira vez em muito tempo, eu me senti seguro e foi você quem me trouxe isso. Eu não posso te envolver nisso. Simplesmente não posso. Eu não vou aguentar se eu te arrastar para a minha bagunça. 

– Jongdae, se você acha que eu não posso resolver os seus problemas, eu acredito em você. Mas pelo menos me deixe suportá-los ao seu lado. 

– Não, porque você nunca vai sentir a mão dele no seu rosto também. Você não vai sentir o peso do corpo dele em cima de você enquanto estiver dormindo, trancado em seu quarto. Você nunca vai passar sede ou fome de noite por ter medo de descer as escadas. Você nunca vai acordar com um grito na garganta depois de ter um pesadelo e querer gritar mais alto ainda quando percebe que realmente está preso em um. 

– Jongdae... o que é isso? Quem faz isso com você? 

Minseok não tinha forças para continuar limpando as lágrimas de Jongdae e não tinha mais estruturas para segurar as próprias. Sentia que ia ficar sem ar sempre que ouvia a dor na voz do mais novo. 

– Meu padrinho, Minseok. Eu vivo no inferno desde que meus pais foram embora. – Jongdae olhou para Minseok – Se você soubesse como foi bom conseguir dormir, mesmo que tenha sido por poucas horas, sabendo que tinha alguém segurando minha mão, que ninguém ia me bater, pelo menos não naquela noite... mal sabia eu que eu seria a pessoa que te machucaria, e a última coisa que eu queria era te magoar, Minseok. Por isso tive que sair. Por isso tive que fugir. Eu não posso viver com medo, não posso continuar sabendo que, se eu voltar para aquela casa, você não estará dormindo ao meu lado. E seria tão bom dormir e acordar ao seu lado, você é tão, tão lindo dormindo, parece um anjo. – Jongdae sorriu, limpando as lágrimas do rosto com a palma da mão e limpando também as de Minseok. – Eu sinto muito que eu tenha me aproximado de você agora, no momento que eu não aguento mais, que eu não suporto mais. 

– Você já passou por tanta coisa sozinho, Dae. Deixa eu te ajudar. Por favor.

– Você já me ajudou demais, Minnie. Mas isso tudo não pode ser resolvido com uma conversa entre nós dois. Você consegue curar todo o mal que eu sinto no coração quando me olha desse jeito, mas não é o suficiente. Me desculpa. Talvez, em uma outra vida, eu não te machuque desse jeito. 

Jongdae pegou sua mochila e saiu correndo por outra saída, deixando Minseok sentado no banco, sem ter ideia do que fazer. Jongin assistia tudo, chorando silenciosamente. 

– O que eu faço agora, Nini? 

O gênio sentou ao lado do melhor amigo e limpou as lágrimas de seu rosto com um sorriso, mesmo sabendo que seus próprios olhos estavam vermelhos. 

– Por primeiro, não fale alto assim. Temos uma reputação a manter. 

– Eu devia ir atrás dele? 

– Minnie... acho que ele precisa de um tempo. Você também. Antes de fazer qualquer coisa, respire bem e tente digerir tudo o que ele te disse, tudo o que você sabe agora. Jongdae vai ficar bem, essa é a cidade de seus pais, eles virão buscá-lo daqui a pouco. Você precisa se preocupar com você agora. 

– Como, Jongin? Como vou me preocupar comigo sabendo que a única pessoa que eu gosto vive com medo dentro da própria casa? Como ligar para o que eu sinto se ele escondia tudo de mim para que eu não percebesse? Como eu posso esquecer ele depois disso tudo que acabei de ouvir? 

– Vamos lá fora, tem um lugar lindo aqui. 

Jongin puxou o amigo pela mão e no mesmo segundo eles estavam na praça central da cidade. Por ser domingo de tarde, algumas pessoas estavam por ali. No meio do local, havia uma cerejeira. Seu tronco era grosso e seus galhos eram bem extensos, cobrindo uma grande parte de todo o verde do lugar. Jongin e Minseok sentaram ao lado dela, na grama meio úmida por não ter contato com o sol. 

– Entende agora por que eu não conseguia te contar? 

– Na verdade, não. O Jongdae estava apanhando, Jongin, e você não me contou nada. Podíamos ter feito alguma coisa. 

– Ah é? O quê? Denunciar ele e chamar a polícia? – Jongin riu secamente – Como se eles fossem fazer algo. Iam rir da sua cara. Eu estava planejando algo, Minnie. Não queria que você se preocupasse. Você não tem noção de como doeu eu mim ver os seus olhos enquanto ele te contava. E eu sabia que o Jongdae contaria para você em algum momento. Se não fosse essa semana, seria logo. Ele precisa tanto desse tempo... por isso que não fiz nada. Sabia que ele estava prestes a sumir, e ele aguentou tanta agonia por você... ele é realmente muito forte. 

– Eu entendo o seu lado, e entendo que fez isso por mim e por ele. Desculpa se fui grosso. 

– Já me acostumei – sorriu. 

– Sabe, Nini. – Minseok diz depois de algum tempo – Eu acho que eu meio que sabia sobre você quando te pedi. 

– Como assim? 

– O Sehun tinha visto em uma revista um desenho de um leitor, e ele desenhou um gênio. Sem lâmpadas, sem asas. Só uma pessoa, como você, segurando um bolo de aniversário. Em cima da pessoa estava escrito a palavra “gênio”, ele deve ter conhecido um. Sehun me mostrou o desenho e disse que era muito bonito e que gostaria de saber a história por trás, e eu concordei, sem ligar muito. No outro dia, no meu aniversário, eu sonhei com um gênio e um cupido correndo em volta de uma árvore. Foi nisso que pensei antes de assoprar as velas. E aqui estamos nós. 

– E aqui estamos nós – Jongin gargalhou. 

– Lembra quando você disse que sabia como o destino trabalhava? 

– Bom... eu não sei exatamente, mas tenho uma ideia. 

– Você acha que fomos destinados a nos conhecer? 

Jongin não sabia no que prestar atenção, mas, pelo menos, era muito bom em realizar multitarefas. Não sabia qual coração batia mais rápido: o seu ou o de Minseok. E também não sabia se estava com vontade de chorar porque via os olhos do melhor amigo marejarem ou se era por causa da dor da despedida que estava sentindo naquele momento. 

– Eu tenho certeza que sim. 

Os dois tinham sorrisos fracos no rosto. Minseok sentia uma pontada de alívio em saber que, mesmo sem precisar falar seus sentimentos, Jongin entendia. Cada centímetro do seu coração era de Jongin também. 

O tempo passou e eles continuaram lá. Quando o sol estava começando a se pôr, a praça inteira foi iluminada com a luz alaranjada que vem do céu. Minseok olha para Jongin, que agora tem a pele sendo tocada pelos raios e que fazem sua cor realçar ainda mais. 

Jongin sabe o que Minseok está sentindo, mas decide não prestar atenção em seus pensamentos. Naquele momento, queria ser apenas Kim Jongin. Por alguns míseros minutos, gostaria de tentar ser um garoto normal. 

– Jongin – Minseok perguntou, quando o sol se pôs e o céu escurecia – posso te fazer uma pergunta? 

– Claro. 

– Eu não posso desejar por alguém? Você não pode me dar ele? 

O gênio olhou para o humano, que tinha a cabeça abaixada e suas lágrimas caiam diretamente na grama. Seus lábios estavam formando um pequeno bico, e Jongin conseguia ver os fios de cabelo preto do melhor amigo caindo em sua testa. 

– Você não se lembra, Minnie? Uma das primeiras coisas que disse para você quando nos conhecemos? 

– Não – Minseok diz, erguendo o rosto para ver o gênio que agora brincava com a grama – O quê? 

– Você queria o carro de seu avô e eu disse que não podia te dar aquele desejo. Porque ele já é seu. – Jongin disse, erguendo os olhos para o amigo – Eu não posso te dar algo que já te pertence.

* * *

A volta para a cidade foi silenciosa. Minseok não queria conversar e Jongin, sabendo de seus sentimentos, respeitou. O garoto não quis chegar em casa do nada pois não tinha ideia do que falaria para seus pais. Por isso estavam na frente da casa de Kyungsoo, sentados no meio fio, esperando por ele. 

Jongin, rindo, achou que seria engraçado se começasse a jogar pedras na janela do garoto. 

– Vi isso em alguns filmes românticos. 

– Coisa de adolescente. E se o vidro quebra? 

– Não vai quebrar – Jongin disse, juntando três pequenas pedras do chão. 

– Kim Jongin, se você jogar essa pedra e riscar o meu vidro, vai ter que me dar uma casa nova de presente. 

Kyungsoo apareceu no canto direito da casa, com uma sacola de lixo nas mãos. 

– Eu nem ia jogar mesmo – disse o gênio com um bico nos lábios. 

Kyungsoo sorriu e abriu a lixeira, jogando a sacola. Logo depois de fechar, olhou para Minseok e foi ao lado do amigo. Ao sentar do seu lado, jogou o braço em seu ombro e sorriu. 

– Posso saber o que vocês aprontaram? Fiquei a tarde toda te ligando. 

– Meus pais atenderam? 

– Sua mãe. Eu disse que você provavelmente estava na casa de Baekhyun, ele vai te cobrir. 

– Obrigado. 

– Onde vocês foram? 

– Você tem que começar a ficar quieto, de vez em quando. – Jongin disse, sentando ao lado de Kyungsoo no chão – Foi tudo culpa sua. 

– O que eu fiz? 

– Deu a brilhante ideia para ele ir atrás de Jongdae. 

– Eu não fiz isso! Eu lembro que eu disse, exatamente, que não tinha como ele achar o Jongdae agora. 

– Ele não tinha como mesmo. Mas eu consigo, cabeção. 

Kyungsoo abriu a boca com um som de “Ahhh” e Jongin o empurrou com o ombro, sorrindo. 

– E o que ele disse? 

– Tanta coisa. Nem sei por onde começar. – Minseok disse, abaixando a cabeça – Ele passou por tanta merda. E eu não prestei atenção em nada. Nenhum dos sinais. Ver a dor iluminando o olhar dele foi uma das coisas mais horríveis que eu já vi na vida. O padrasto batia nele, Soo. Ele apanhava dentro de casa. E eu não fiz nada. 

– O quê? O Jongdae apanhava também? 

– Quê? – Jongin e Minseok perguntaram juntos. 

– Eu achava que era só a mulher dele. Filho da puta. 

– Kyungsoo, se importa de explicar? 

– Minnie, ele foi preso hoje. Papai acabou de chegar em casa por causa disso. Você sabe que ele odeia chegar tarde. – Kyungsoo suspirou – Denunciaram ele, diretamente para meu pai. Ele foi lá pessoalmente. 

– E seu pai é quem...? – Jongin perguntou. 

– O xerife. – Eles disseram, juntos. 

– E a madrinha dele, Soo? Ele foi preso mesmo? 

– Sim, em flagrante. Meu pai disse que se ele não tivesse chegado naquela hora, ele teria matado ela. Estava muito bêbado. 

– Que horas foi isso? – Jongin perguntou.

– Foi de tarde, umas 16h. Papai os levou para a delegacia e ela provavelmente vai passar a noite lá prestando queixa. 

– Será que Jongdae já sabe? 

– Acho que a primeira coisa que a madrinha dele fez foi ligar para ele, Minnie. – Jongin sorriu – Vai ficar tudo bem. 

Minseok sentia como se finalmente conseguisse respirar. Queria subir no quarto de Kyungsoo e ligar para Jongdae, saber se ele já tinha ouvido as notícias. 

– Minseok. 

– Tá bom, tá bom! 

– O quê? 

– Ele fica querendo falar com o Jongdae o tempo todo, mas o coitado precisa de um tempo. Você tinha que ver, Soo. Parecia que ele ia explodir. Ele estava com tanta saudade dos pais que eu mal consegui aguentar. 

Kyungsoo suspirou. 

– Ele é forte, né? Fingiu que tudo estava bem esse tempo todo. Eu não conseguiria. 

– Nem eu – Jongin confessou. 

– Como que eu esqueço ele, Soo? Eu nem consigo imaginar. 

– E quem disse que você precisa esquecer ele? Você foi a coisa certa no momento errado, Minseok. No momento correto, você continuará sendo a pessoa certa. Só te resta esperar. 

Jongin, que estava ombro a ombro com Kyungsoo, dançou com os dedos até encostar nos do garoto. Jongin gostava muito do choque térmico de suas peles e acha que conseguiria se acostumar com a eletricidade que passava por seu corpo quando estavam assim, tão próximos. 

Kyungsoo tomou a mão de Jongin e eles ficaram trocando carícias discretamente, enquanto esperavam Minseok voltar a falar. 

– Preciso ficar sozinho. Pensar um pouco. 

– Está bem tarde. Não quer dormir aqui? 

Minseok balançou a cabeça, negando. 

– Não, preciso do meu quarto. 

– Tudo bem então. Cuide dele – sussurrou para Jongin, que apertou a mão de Kyungsoo uma última vez antes de soltá-la. 

Minseok se despediu e foi andando, sem esperar por Jongin. Ao alcançar o amigo, o gênio suspirou. 

– Quer mesmo ir andando? 

– Não. – sorriu – Vamos até o parquinho, para não surpreender mamãe.

– Ok. – Jongin segurou a mão de Minseok e, um segundo depois, estavam no começo da rua do garoto. – São cinco moedas pela viagem, aceita uma balinha? Quanto vai me dar de gorjeta? 

– Você é mesmo um ótimo taxista. 

– É claro que sou. 

– Tem alguma profissão que você quis ter, Nini? – perguntou, andando lentamente até a casa. 

– Psicólogo. Me diz, existe trabalho mais a minha cara que esse? Eu seria incrível. 

– É mesmo. Uma semana com você foram três anos de terapia. 

– Kim Jongin, ao seu dispor – fez uma reverência. 

Minseok sorriu e entrou em casa. 

– Cheguei! – Minseok viu o pai sentado em sua poltrona com sua irmã pequena no colo, assistindo desenhos infantis. Lembrou de quando era ele no lugar dela, dançando com as músicas da televisão com seu pai, que nunca recusou os milhares pedidos de Minseok para que aumentasse o volume. 

– Minseok, isso são horas? Amanhã você tem aula – disse sua mãe, terminando de lavar o último prato –. Sobrou bastante comida, mas já tirei a mesa. Quer que coloque de novo? 

– Não precisa, mãe. Vou comer lá em cima. 

– Então tá bom. Como o Baekhyun está? 

– O quê? – Jongin deu um tapa no braço do amigo – Ah, está bem. Ficamos assistindo alguns filmes, nada demais. 

– Entendi. 

– Estou subindo! 

Minseok fechou a porta do quarto e se jogou na cama de barriga para baixo quase imediatamente. Jongin tinha um bico nos lábios que não passou despercebido pelo amigo. 

– O que foi? 

– Estou com fome. 

– Eu sei. Só vamos esperar até mamãe e papai irem dormir, daí você pode pegar o tanto de comida que quiser. 

– Tudo bem. – O gênio sentou na cadeira – Tenho que te contar uma coisa. 

– Diga – Minseok falou, sem levantar da cama, ainda encarando a cabeceira da cama. 

– Eu beijei o Kyungsoo ontem. 

– O QUÊ? – Minseok gritou. Rolou para um lado para encarar Jongin, mas acabou caindo da cama. Sua cabeça bateu no chão e estava latejando pela força da queda, mas esqueceu da dor rapidamente ao olhar a cara de Jongin e ouvir sua risada exagerada. 

– Como que consegue ser tão idiota? – disse, entre risos – Está tão surpreso assim? Se machucou? 

– É claro que estou! Primeiro você me diz que morre de medo de aparecer para ele porque não sabe as consequências, e agora diz que beijou meu melhor amigo?! EXPLIQUE-SE AGORA. 

– Pare de gritar! Seus pais vão achar que você é louco. 

– Devo estar mesmo! 

– Eu não sei explicar, Minnie. – Jongin sorriu – Eu sou irresistível, não sei o que você esperava. 

– Não me venha com essa, Jongin. Um não faz o quê dois não querem. Desembucha. 

– Eu quis mesmo, mas quem me beijou foi ele. Ele te contou? Sobre como ele consegue me ouvir? 

– Vocês descobriram?! – Minseok arregalou os olhos – Quando? Por que não me contaram? 

– Você estava tão focado em Jongdae e tanta coisa aconteceu depois que eu não tive tempo de contar. 

– Você está comigo 24 horas! 24 HORAS! 

– Mas nunca achei o timing certo! Para de brigar comigo. 

– Conta logo!!! 

– Ele conseguiu visitar memórias da vida passada dele. Muitas pessoas conseguem, na verdade. Você devia tentar. Imagina se Jongdae esteve lá? Ou algum dos meninos? Não sei se eu conseguiria... 

– KIM JONGIN! 

– Tá, tá! Ele acredita que éramos franceses, prestes a tomar Bastilha. Estávamos nos banhando em um rio de Paris. Nós. Um casal. 

– Mentira. 

– Juro. Ele chuta que é por causa disso, por ligações do passado, e eu não duvido. Legal, né? 

– E você não lembrou de nada quando ele contou? 

– Nada. Não sei porque e acho que nunca vou saber. Mas foi o suficiente, ouvir as memórias dele. Foi... interessante. 

– Você gosta dele, Nini? 

Jongin olhou para o chão, sem conseguir encarar a esperança no olhar de Minseok. Por isso mentiu. 

– Acho que foi só a magia do momento mesmo, sabe? Nada muito especial. Não é como se eu pudesse sentir algo por ele do nada. 

– Como assim “nada muito especial”? Isso já aconteceu antes? 

– Bem...não. Mas eu não me impressiono, Minnie. Essas coisas são normais de onde venho. 

– Entendi. 

Jongin sabia que Minseok se sentia derrotado. Por mais que doesse falar todas aquelas mentiras, precisava convencer o amigo de que estava bem. Que tudo era muito normal, por mais que estivesse longe disso. 

– Acha que eles já foram dormir? 

– Acho que sim. Mas é melhor você esperar aqui, por precaução. Eu faço seu prato. 

– Ok. 

Minseok saiu do quarto e respirou fundo. Ao descer as escadas, já sabia que sua vida nunca mais seria a mesma sem Jongin. Tudo estava muito próximo de acabar, e não sentia o mínimo de alívio. Tinha ficado feliz ao saber que seus dois melhores amigos se beijaram, mas agora não tinha certeza. Jongin não iria embora apenas para Minseok, ele iria para Kyungsoo também. Para sempre. Sua ficha caía aos poucos e não sabia qual seria sua reação quando ela caísse por completo. Ao fazer o prato de Jongin, Minseok sentiu as lágrimas virem e não as impediu. 

A partir de hoje, muitas das coisas que fariam dentro daquela casa e daquele quarto seriam as últimas. Minseok percebeu, naquele momento, que tudo o que teria depois disso seriam lembranças. 

Estava muito vulnerável aos sentimentos ruins, e sabia que Jongin sabia disso. Por isso que, quando entrou no quarto, o gênio o recebeu com uma careta enquanto flutuava no meio do quarto. 

– Eu estou aqui, morrendo de fome, e você fica demorando porque está triste por minha causa? – Revirou os olhos – Eu não quero que você chore por mim, eu estou ótimo. Estaria melhor se você tivesse trazido a comida mais rápido. 

O gênio pegou seu prato das mãos de um Minseok risonho, mesmo que as lágrimas em seus olhos dificultasse sua visão. 

– Teria sido mais fácil se você não tivesse feito eu me acostumar com sua presença. É tudo culpa sua. 

– Pode me culpar, eu aguento. 

Jongin soltava gemidos a medida que ia comendo, e Minseok olhava para o gênio como se quisesse mantê-lo em sua cabeça, daquele jeito. 

– Nini, você sabe se você consegue aparecer em fotos? 

– Não. É impossível. 

– Sério? Por quê? 

– Não sei – desconversou –. A comida da sua mãe é uma das melhores que eu já comi na vida. Juro. 

O telefone de Minseok tocou e ele atendeu no primeiro toque para que os pais não acordassem. 

– Minnie, chegou em casa? 

– Cheguei. Escuta aqui, seu falso. Você acha que pode ficar de segredo com o _meu_ gênio? Já não basta você ter escondido de mim que era bissexual, agora não me conta que beijou ele? Você ficou louco? Devia saber o seu lugar. Tem noção de como foi humilhante ter que ouvir do Jongin que vocês namoraram? Você não tem mais nenhum pingo de respeito por mim e pela nossa amizade? 

– Meu Deus do céu, pare de drama. Não tive tempo de contar para você. Tudo aconteceu rápido demais. Você sabe que eu nunca esconderia algo assim. 

– Mandasse um sinal de fumaça! Nunca vou te perdoar. 

– Minseok. 

– O quê? 

– Já que não vai me perdoar, deixa eu falar com o Jongin um pouco. 

Jongin olhou diretamente para o telefone, com os olhos assustados. 

– Do nada? – Jongin sussurrou. 

– É sério? 

– Sim. 

– Jongin, você quer falar com ele? 

Em resposta, o gênio largou os talheres em cima da escrivaninha do amigo e se levantou tão rápido que a cadeira caiu com um baque. 

– Desculpa. Oi, Soo. – disse, roubando o telefone das mãos de Minseok, que rolou os olhos e foi arrumar a bagunça. 

– Oi, Jongin. Minnie está melhor? 

– Sim. Dei meu jeito nele. 

– Era o que eu esperava. 

Os dois ficaram em silêncio por alguns segundos. 

– Quando Minseok dormir... 

– Você quer conversar... – disseram juntos. Jongin sorriu e cedeu – pode falar primeiro. 

– Quando Minseok dormir, você pode me ligar? Eu vou até o parquinho. 

– Não é muito perigoso? 

– Não, eu vou de bicicleta. O mais rápido possível. 

– Tá bom... tem certeza? 

– Tenho. Por quê? Você não tem? Não quer me ver? 

– O quê? Não, eu quero. Quero sim. Eu te ligo. 

– Tá bom. Dê tchau para o Minnie por mim. 

– Ok. 

Jongin desligou o telefone e olhou para Minseok, que olhava para o gênio com malícia. Jongin soltou uma risada quase envergonhada e voltou para sua cadeira, comendo novamente. 

– Tem planos para hoje a noite? 

– Não te interessa. 

– Como não? Enquanto você viver debaixo do meu teto, me deve satisfação. 

– Até parece. 

– Eu quero saber – choramingou. 

– Ele vem aqui, no parquinho – deu de ombros –. Quer conversar. 

– Nem pense em quebrar o coração do meu amigo dizendo aquelas coisas que você disse para mim. Estou falando sério. Caço você até no fim do mundo para dar um tapa na sua cara. 

– E se ele quebrar meu coração? 

– Eu bato nele. Ninguém mexe com o meu gênio. 

Jongin sorriu e voltou a comer, sentindo o coração apertar cada vez mais.

* * *

Jongin esperava por Kyungsoo no máximo de distância que podia ficar. Estava quase chegando perto do ponto de ônibus onde viu Jongdae ir embora quando avistou uma lanterna no meio da rua que se aproximava cada vez mais. Sem perceber, abriu um sorriso ao ver Kyungsoo concentrado na rua, pedalando cada vez mais rápido. 

– Está fugindo de alguém? 

O garoto sorriu e foi desacelerando aos poucos. Ao chegar ao seu lado, tirou o capacete e desceu da bicicleta. 

– Só dos meus próprios pensamentos. 

– Boa sorte com isso. 

Kyungsoo começou a andar ao lado da bicicleta enquanto a empurrava. Ainda não era meia-noite, mas a rua já estava deserta e, além de alguns quartos das casas da vizinhança com as luzes acesas, a única iluminação na estrada vinha dos postes e da lua cheia. 

No caminho até o parquinho, eles ficaram em silêncio. De vez em quando comentavam algo sobre a paisagem, mas nada muito prolongado. Jongin casualmente sorria na direção do garoto, que retribuía o carinho timidamente. Ao chegarem, Jongin foi direto até o banco da praça e Kyungsoo deixou a bicicleta apoiada no escorregador vermelho. 

– Terminei o seu presente – disse, ao sentar-se. 

– Sério? 

Kyungsoo tirou um pacote do bolso do moletom e entregou a Jongin, com um sorriso no rosto. 

– Tem que prometer que não vai tirar ele. Nunca. 

Jongin abriu o pacote pequeno e, dentro dele, pegou uma caixinha branca e a abriu. Colocado em cima de alguns algodões, tinha um anel de arame. No meio, o material tinha sido transformado em uma lâmpada, a mesma que Jongin sabia que associavam aos gênios. 

– Kyungsoo, como você fez isso? Deve ter dado tanto trabalho. 

– Eu sou bom com artesanato – deu de ombros. 

– Eu amei. Prometo que não vou tirar. Nunca! – Jongin colocou o anel na hora, sorrindo alegremente. Seu coração palpitava sempre que sentia o gelado do arame em seu dedo – Por que não fez um para você, também? Poderíamos combinar. 

– Eu vou fazer um para mim, só não tive tempo. Mas quando me imaginar no baile... 

– De terno branco. 

– De terno branco – sorriu –, saiba que estarei com um anel igual no dedo também. 

– Como sabia o tamanho exato? Coube certinho. 

– Ontem eu consegui ajustar, depois que vocês foram embora. 

– Entendi. 

Os dois ficaram em silêncio, e Kyungsoo sentia a cabeça doer e cada vez ficava mais difícil respirar. 

– Jongin. 

– Não diga nada, Soo... por favor. Já está difícil assim. 

– Está mesmo? Porque não parece. Você já está acostumado com isso, mas não acha que é cruel demais? Você muda a vida das pessoas, vai embora e nunca mais volta. Nunca poderei saber como você está, como é o seu rosto quando você envelhecer. Como você aguenta isso? 

– No começo era mais difícil. – disse, depois de uns minutos – Eu nunca soube controlar os meus sentimentos, e nos primeiros anos a dor era tanta que eu mal conseguia suportar. Ficava meses desligado, sem querer servir ninguém, mas isso me deixava apenas mais vazio. Com o tempo eu fui aprendendo mais, sabendo mais, e conseguia ter uma noção do que era passar do limite e o que não era. Não me apegava mais igual antes, então foi ficando mais fácil. Até conhecer Minseok. 

Kyungsoo olhou para Jongin e viu as lágrimas formarem nos olhos do gênio. 

– Então dessa vez é diferente? 

– Todas as vezes são diferentes, mas é claro que essa é mais que as outras, Soo. Eu encontrei a minha alma gêmea e o meu primeiro amor, tudo de uma vez. Como você espera que eu me sinta? Eu sinto dor por quatro. Eu sinto a de Minnie, a sua e a de Jongdae, mas nada chega perto da minha. Vocês três terão um ao outro para o resto da vida, e eu sou destinado a ficar vagando pelo mundo sem saber se vocês estão felizes ou não. Me machuca demais saber que Minseok vai demorar anos para se acostumar a viver sem mim, mas me dói ainda mais saber que ele vai conseguir, e eu não. Eu lembro de cada segundo que eu passei com as pessoas que conheci, Kyungsoo. É literalmente impossível que eu esqueça qualquer coisa de vocês. Nunca vou esquecer seus olhos, o jeito que os seus lábios formam um coração quando você sorri, como o seu corpo é gelado quando eu toco em você e como é bom sentir uma carga de energia pelo meu corpo quando eu estou assim, próximo do seu rosto. Se você acha que eu mudei a vida de vocês, é porque você não tem ideia de como vocês viraram a minha de cabeça para baixo. 

Kyungsoo sentia as lágrimas deslizarem pelo seu rosto, e nunca pensou que segurar um soluço na garganta seria tão difícil como agora. Precisava ser forte por Jongin, mas não conseguia nem ser forte por si mesmo. 

– Para a sua informação, eu não sou gelado, você que é muito quente. 

Os dois soltaram uma risada e Kyungsoo ajeitou sua cabeça no ombro de Jongin que, por sua vez, encostou a sua cabeça na de Kyungsoo. E assim ficaram, por um bom tempo. Suas mãos entrelaçadas enquanto colavam essas memórias em um lugar apenas deles no coração.

* * *

Jongdae não conseguia entender o que sentia. Um lado de seu coração doía por ter se despedido de seu primeiro amor, e o outro ardia de alívio por estar, finalmente, no banco de carona do Ford Del Rey preto de seu pai. Roxanne, do The Police tocava no rádio e ao mesmo tempo que parecia que conseguia respirar, ficava mais difícil suportar seus pensamentos incansáveis. 

– O que quer fazer primeiro? Tomar um sorvete na praça? 

Jongdae foi tirado de seus devaneios assim que olhou para o pai que tinha um sorriso lindo no rosto. Naquele momento, sentiu seu corpo relaxar e se deixou apenas pensar em sua família. 

– Não. Quero comer a comida de mamãe. 

– Seu desejo é uma ordem. 

Seu pai acelerou e Jongdae se preocupou em olhar a paisagem de sua cidade natal. A cada esquina, uma árvore era decorada com luzes e faixas que anunciavam os próximos eventos do lugar. 

– Por que veio, filho? Não tem aula amanhã? 

– Tenho, mas... queria ver vocês. Estava com muita saudade. 

Ao dobrar a esquina da casa que seus pais estavam morando, Jongdae já estava quase calmo. Quando o pai estacionou e sentiu o cheiro de comida saindo dentro da casa, pensou que poderia desmoronar em choro naquele momento. A casa que eles moravam continuava do mesmo jeito de quando a visitou pela última vez: apenas um andar, pintada com um azul pastel que não combinava nada com o telhado marrom escuro. Uma chaminé de tijolos ficava em cima das telhas, e, sempre que Jongdae ia lá, tinha fumaça saindo. 

– Jongdae! – Sua mãe gritou. O garoto viu a mãe correndo dentro da casa pela janela e gargalhou, mas parou no momento que a viu chorando – Jongdae, por que não nos disse nada? Meu filho, me perdoe. Me perdoe! 

– Mamãe, o que aconteceu? – a mulher agora abraçava Jongdae intensamente ao mesmo tempo que soluçava. Não sabia o que fazer, olhou para seu pai em busca de apoio, mas apenas encontrou confusão em seu olhar. 

– Querida, o que foi? 

– Você nunca mais vai passar por aquilo, meu amor. Nunca mais! Eu prometo. Podemos transferir você para a escola daqui e nos mudarmos para uma casa maior, você nunca mais vai precisar voltar para aquele lugar, entendeu?! 

– Mamãe... o que aconteceu? 

– Sua madrinha acabou de ligar, estava usando o telefone da polícia. Ele foi preso, meu amor, tudo vai ficar bem. 

Jongdae entendeu tudo o que a mãe disse e ficou em estado de choque. Enquanto sentia o abraço apertado dela novamente, não conseguia ouvir nada do que ela estava falando. Provavelmente estava explicando para seu pai, que gritou de raiva. Jongdae via seus rostos enfurecidos e preocupados e ouvia um zumbido, como se estivesse em transe. Sentia a cabeça girar, mas não desmaiou. Apenas começou a chorar, e não parou a tarde inteira.

* * *

Jongdae acordou sentindo a mão de sua mãe fazendo carinho em seus cabelos. Sorriu ao abrir os olhos e ver que ela também estava sorrindo. A tarde tinha sido tensa. Jongdae foi obrigado a contar tudo para a polícia na frente de seus pais, que não se aguentavam em remorso. Pediram desculpas a Jongdae mais vezes do que ele pode lembrar, mas não se importava. Estar com eles era o que o deixava mais feliz. Estava aliviado por sua madrinha, que sempre cuidara de si como se fosse seu filho. Ao ouvir a felicidade em sua voz pelo telefone, sabia que ela ficaria muito bem sozinha. 

– Dormiu bem, meu filho? 

– Dormi, mãe. A senhora está melhor? Onde está papai? 

– Estou melhor sim. Seu pai teve que ir trabalhar, mas disse que voltará o mais rápido possível para passarmos o tempo juntos – ela sorriu e pausou –. Jongdae, você tem que me prometer que nunca mais irá mentir ou esconder algo de nós. Não tem noção de como me dói saber que não fiz nada para protegê-lo. Promete? 

– Antes de eu prometer, tem mais algo que eu devo te contar. – Jongdae sentou na cama de frente para a sua mãe e respirou fundo – Eu gosto de meninos, mamãe. Por favor, não me trate diferente por causa disso, eu continuo sendo seu filho, Jongdae, não importa o que aconteça. – Um silêncio necessário se instalou no quarto, até que sua mãe começou a chorar. 

– Desculpe, filho, estou muito sentimental depois de tudo que aconteceu hoje. E é claro que eu vou te tratar diferente por conta disso, Jongdae. Apenas te amarei mais ainda. Fico muito feliz que você tenha confiado em mim para assumir isso, sei que precisa de muita coragem para se descobrir. E filho, como você é corajoso, como você é forte. Você me puxou nisso, seu pai é meio medroso. – riu – Tenho muito orgulho de você, sempre terei. 

Os dois se abraçaram e, ao se soltarem, sua mãe limpou as lágrimas e disse: 

– Se não se importa, posso saber como você descobriu? 

– Eu... gosto de alguém. 

– É mesmo? Que bom, meu amor. E ele gosta de você? 

– Eu sempre achei que não, mas comecei a acreditar que sim, mas agora... duvido muito. 

– Por que diz isso? 

– Eu meio que me despedi dele hoje. Eu gosto tanto dele, mamãe. Quando eu estou com ele me sinto em paz, me sinto seguro. Ver ele indo embora me deixa agoniado e quando ele está longe é como se eu não conseguisse respirar direito. Ter que abrir mão dele hoje foi uma das coisas mais difíceis que eu já fiz na vida, e não sei se aguento ter que fazer isso novamente, seja semana que vem ou daqui a cinco anos. Ele disse que queria me ajudar, mas ele não sabe que já me ajudou mais do que imagina. Ficar ao lado dele me fazia tão bem... eu conseguia esquecer tudo que estava acontecendo, nem sei como. Ele tem uma magia que é só dele, sabe? Nunca senti isso ou algo parecido. Não sei o que fazer. 

– Meu amor – ela começou, depois de algum tempo –, esses são os sintomas do primeiro amor. Você perde o ar sempre que olha nos olhos da pessoa e quando está longe, queria sentir isso de novo. Eu entendo perfeitamente. Seu pai não foi o meu primeiro amor, mas isso não é coisa fácil de se esquecer, eu lembro de muitas coisas também. Você merece viver essa experiência, merece sair num primeiro encontro, chamar ele para o baile, andar de madrugada na rua e ficar conversando. Você merece viver, meu amor. Você está livre de tudo de ruim que te acontecia naquela cidade, minha vida. Mas, se você acha que tem algo bom o suficiente para voltar, não deixe tudo escapar pelos seus dedos. Lembre-se do que eu sempre te disse. 

– Nunca diga não quando você quer dizer sim. 

– Nunca. 

Jongdae continuou sentado na cama mesmo quando sua mãe saiu para fazer o jantar. Olhou para o céu que já estava quase inteiramente escuro e, suspirando, levantou. 

Precisava tomar um banho e arrumar sua mochila.

* * *

Jongin voltou apenas de madrugada para o quarto de Minseok, com uma sacola e um anel nos dedos. Kyungsoo tinha ido embora cedo, pois precisava dormir bem para ficar acordado durante as aulas do dia seguinte. 

O gênio tinha rodado a cidade inteira procurando essa câmera fotográfica e, quando finalmente a encontrou, só jogou o dinheiro no caixa e voltou correndo para a casa. Ou melhor, voando. 

– Como que se usa isso? Não tem um manual? 

O gênio revirava o aparelho em sua mão, tentando descobrir o segredo do objeto. Finalmente encontrou o buraco em que conseguia ver a câmera e o botão para tirar a foto. Para testar, tirou fotos aleatórias do quarto de Minseok. Fotografou a escrivaninha, a estante de livros branca que ficava bem no meio da parede azul clara do quarto, o banheiro e o anel em seu dedo anelar. Quando percebeu que finalmente estava acostumado com o objeto, foi ao lado de Minseok, que dormia com a boca meio aberta e de barriga para cima. 

Jongin flutuou e ficou em cima do amigo e, sem encostar nele, colocou o dedo indicador e médio na frente de suas narinas e fez um bico com os lábios. Virou a câmera e sentiu o flash cegar seus olhos por milésimos de segundos. Ao ver a foto, sorriu. Guardou a câmera em seu bolso e sentou-se na cadeira. Conseguiu pegar o papel que tinha separado a alguns dias sem chorar, mas, ao começar a escrever, não conseguiu segurar. 

Era isso. 

Tinha chegado ao último dia. 

E a únicas coisas que Jongin precisava fazer era aproveitar ele até o último segundo e escrever uma carta. 

_Ao meu eterno melhor amigo: Kim Minseok…_

⧜

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eu odeio despedidas. Eu realmente odeio.


	7. From my heart to yours.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ∞.

**~168 HORAS~**

_Don´t you forget about me._

Jongin sorria enquanto andava, na ponta dos pés, até o amigo que ainda dormia silenciosamente na cama. Tinha passado os últimos trinta minutos tentando arrumar o horário do despertador e finalmente tinha conseguido. Olhou para a hora que o ponteiro marcava e segurou uma gargalhada, colocando o aparelho ao lado do ouvido direito de Minseok e fechando os olhos. Mentalmente, contou os segundos. 5, 4, 3, 2, 1... 

– PRIMMMMM!!! 

Minseok levantou da cama em um susto, abrindo a boca para soltar um grito, mas não emitindo som algum. Se deu conta do que estava acontecendo quando sua testa encontrou o metal gelado de seu despertador e ao ouvir a gargalhada exagerada de Jongin. Alguns segundos depois, o gênio colocou o objeto no chão, ainda rindo. Minseok passava a mão em sua testa, sentindo uma elevação no lugar. Com os olhos cerrados, encostou os pés no chão e suspirou. 

– Eu vou te matar. 

– O quê? – Jongin disse entre risos – Você disse que estava com saudade de acordar com o despertador... 

Minseok começou a correr na direção de Jongin, que fugia com sucesso do garoto. Em um momento, Jongin voou até o teto e mostrou a língua para Minseok que, derrotado, deu um sorriso forçado e entrou no banheiro. 

– Pelo menos assuma que foi engraçado. 

– Você tem noção do tamanho do galo que vai ficar na minha testa? 

– Sim. Esse foi o mais legal, foi extremamente espontâneo. Juro que não foi essa a intenção. 

Jongin não conseguia parar de rir dos pensamentos de Minseok e, toda vez que lembrava do acontecido, gargalhava mais uma vez. 

– O que você vai contar para os seus amigos? 

– Quem sabe mentir bem aqui é você, o que eu deveria contar? – Minseok ligou o chuveiro. 

– Não sei. Diga que caiu da cama. 

– Você já foi mais criativo do que isso. 

Jongin sorriu e começou a arrumar a bagunça que fizeram enquanto corriam ao redor do quarto. Depois, arrumou o despertador de Minseok, pois sabia que o amigo esqueceria de fazer isso no dia seguinte. Dessa vez, fez com muito mais agilidade e rapidez. 

– Minnie, hoje não é segunda-feira? – disse, encostado na porta do banheiro. 

– Sim. 

– E o seu trabalho de literatura? 

– JÁ FIZ! 

Jongin se assustou ao ouvir o grito do amigo, mas sorriu. 

– Pensei que tivesse esquecido. 

O gênio não esperava uma resposta, mas achou engraçado que, no fundo de sua cabeça, a Marcha Imperial tocava. Ao prestar mais atenção naquela situação, chegou à conclusão que vinha da cabeça de Minseok. Deu risada e se jogou na cama, fechando os olhos. 

Minseok abriu a porta do banheiro alguns minutos depois e, secando os cabelos, perguntou para Jongin:

– Temos algum tempo ainda, não quer tomar banho? 

– Quero. 

Quando Jongin passou ao lado de Minseok, o garoto bateu forte o suficiente na cabeça do gênio para que ela fosse jogada para frente. 

– Isso é por ter me acordado daquele jeito. 

Jongin gargalhou e trancou a porta. Minseok foi até o guarda-roupa abrindo e fechando a mão direita, que latejava pelo tapa que dera. 

Pegou o uniforme que sua mãe tinha lavado no final de semana e o vestiu. Sentou-se na cama e suspirou. 

– Jongin, o que você vai querer no café da manhã? 

– Sei lá. Ovos! 

– Tá bom. 

Minseok desceu as escadas e sorriu ao ouvir o carro de seu pai saindo da garagem. Estava tudo limpo. 

Pegou quatro ovos da geladeira e os quebrou, na frigideira. Enquanto mexia eles, ouviu Jongin desligar o chuveiro e alguns segundos depois o gênio apareceu nas escadas, com as mesmas roupas e o cabelo úmido. 

– Você não pode nem lavar elas? 

– As roupas? Eu nunca sujo. 

– Do mesmo jeito, devia lavar de vez em quando. 

– Da próxima vez eu lavo – disse Jongin, pegando um prato do armário e colocando uma porção de ovos mexidos. Ou quase todas elas. 

– Jongin! Eu também tenho que comer! 

– Mas tem um monte ali ainda! 

Minseok virou os olhos e Jongin gargalhou baixo. 

– Como você acha que vai ser a próxima pessoa que você conhecer? 

– Como assim? 

– Tipo, se vai ser menino ou menina, jovem ou adulto, qual a profissão, como ela vai reagir, se vai gostar de você... 

– Primeiro que não tem como não gostar de mim – sorriu –, segundo que minha intuição diz que eu vou ter que ser disciplinado por alguns meses... 

– Por quê? 

– Kyungsoo. 

– Ahhh. Acha que estará em apuros? 

– Não, realmente todo mundo gosta de mim – sorriu, convencido –. Mas provavelmente vou ter que ficar alguns meses em observação para servir de exemplo aos mais novos e tudo mais. Já estou acostumado – deu de ombros. 

– Isso tudo por causa de um beijinho? Que sem graça. 

– Não, essa punição vai ser por ter deixado Kyungsoo me ver. Quando fenômenos que nós não conhecemos acontecem, somos orientados a não aparecer. Sobre os beijos, nisso eu só fui mal educado mesmo. Alguns gênios se envolvem com as pessoas que servem, e isso é visto muito mal lá. Acho que nunca conheci alguém que tenha se envolvido com os amigos do pedinte. Eu realmente sou algo, né? 

– Nem me fale. Mas vocês são fofos, vale a pena. Aproveite enquanto está aqui para ficar um pouquinho com ele. 

– Acho que ele vem aqui na sua casa depois do colégio. 

– Sério? Por quê? 

– Porque ele quer, ué. E é só intuição minha, algumas vezes estou errado. 

– Mesmo? – Minseok olhou para o amigo com as sobrancelhas levantadas. 

– Não. Eu sempre acerto – sorriu.

* * *

Ao andar na direção de seus amigos, Minseok sentiu um pingo de nostalgia acender em seu peito. Lembrou-se do primeiro dia com Jongin, quando a única coisa que pensava era que não podia falar em voz alta com o gênio. 

– Foi engraçado – Jongin sorriu.

 _Eu estava muito nervoso._

– Eu sei, por isso que foi engraçado. 

Minseok esboçou um sorriso, mas o tirou do rosto no momento que viu o rosto de Baekhyun. 

– O que você fez nesse final de semana? 

– Você ficou encrencado? – Minseok fez um bico pequeno nos lábios. 

– Tive que implorar para mamãe falar que você estava lá em casa. Vou ter que lavar o carro nos próximos três meses. 

– Desculpa. 

– E aí? – Baekhyun perguntou, alguns segundos depois – O que você fez? 

Jongin sentou-se ao lado de Kyungsoo, que estava com os olhos pousados em Minseok, como todos os outros meninos, esperando uma resposta. O mais velho respirou fundo e sentou de pernas cruzadas na grama. 

– É uma história muito longa. 

– Você surpreendentemente chegou cedo hoje. Temos tempo – Sehun disse, com um sorriso nos lábios. 

– Desembucha, Minseok! – Chanyeol falou, num tom mais alto que os outros. 

– Quando vocês foram embora, o Soo ficou lá em casa, como combinado. De noite, meu pai entrou no quarto e pediu que eu levasse a cachorrinha, que um amigo dele deixou lá em casa por um dia, para passear, e eu fui com ela até o parquinho. – suspirou – Jongdae estava lá. 

Minseok tentou não rir com a reação dos amigos. Sehun fechou os olhos e apertou um lábio no outro, Chanyeol e Baekhyun arregalaram os olhos e foram um pouco mais para frente, querendo que Minseok continuasse de uma vez. 

– A gente conversou um pouco e eu chamei ele para dormir lá em casa, porque ele disse que ia ficar na rua por um tempo até decidir o que fazer, e eu... sei lá. Foi intuitivo. Deu tempo do Kyungsoo se esconder no banheiro e ele ficou lá. 

– Por que o Kyungsoo se escondeu? 

– O que aconteceu? 

– Ele dormiu na sua casa? Tipo, no seu quarto? 

– Calma! Um de cada vez. – Minseok disse, mais alto que os amigos. 

– Eu me escondi porque não queria que Jongdae me visse lá e pensasse outra coisa. Foi o melhor. Ele foi no banheiro do primeiro andar e eu fui embora. 

– E o que aconteceu? – Chanyeol continuava com os olhos arregalados. 

– Não fiquem tão esperançosos, a história não termina bem. – Minseok ficou brincando com a grama – Nós conversamos bastante, fizemos algumas coisas do trabalho de história e ele colocou uma música para tocar. Nós dançamos e... ele me beijou. 

– O QUÊ? 

– Mentira – Baekhyun disse, com um sorriso no rosto. Sehun, Kyungsoo e Jongin eram os únicos com as feições sérias. 

– Como que você conta isso com esse rosto? Com essa voz? Não era tudo o que você queria? – Chanyeol disse, com um jeito animado. Sehun puxou seu braço e deu um soco leve no mesmo. 

– Não ouviu ele dizendo que alguma coisa deu errado, seu idiota? Espere ele terminar. 

Baekhyun e Chanyeol se olharam rapidamente e voltaram a atenção para Minseok. 

– Desculpa. – disse Baekhyun – Termine. 

– Ele foi embora. A gente se beijou, dormimos de mãos dadas e ele foi embora. Deixou um post-it na minha mesa e foi só. Não escutei mais nada sobre ele depois disso. Quando acordei ele não estava mais lá, então fiquei andando pela cidade até o anoitecer para não pensar muito em algumas coisas. Por isso precisava de sua ajuda – Minseok olhou para Baekhyun rapidamente. Olhou também para Kyungsoo que concordou levemente com a cabeça, sabendo que não era para comentar nada sobre o padrinho do garoto. 

– Que merda, Minnie. – Sehun disse, com a voz baixa. 

– Ele nem disse o motivo? 

– Não, Chany. Disse que gostava de mim o bastante para não me meter nos problemas dele. 

O sinal tocou e Minseok se levantou, jogando a mochila nas costas. 

– Vou indo. E obrigado, Baek. Fico te devendo uma. 

Minseok se virou e foi para sua sala. Jongin deu um beijo na bochecha de Kyungsoo e foi correndo até o lado do amigo, passando o braço em seus ombros. 

– Não precisa reviver essas memórias. Deixe-as guardadinhas, bem no fundo da sua cabeça. 

– É difícil. Eu sei que vou ficar todas as aulas olhando para a porta, esperando ele aparecer. 

– Eu posso ficar na porta, se você quiser. 

– Não. – Minseok sorriu, falando bem baixo, mal movendo os lábios – Prefiro você sentado na minha carteira. 

– Tudo o que você quiser, mestre.

* * *

Estava cada vez mais difícil para Minseok recitar músicas e relembrar trechos de livros e filmes para manter seus pensamentos ocupados. Apenas desejava que Jongin estivesse imerso em seus próprios pensamentos para que não descobrisse o que Minseok tentava tanto esconder. O sinal para a terceira aula já tinha batido, e o professor de literatura não tinha chegado ainda. Sua ansiedade ficava cada vez mais forte, e não sabia se aguentaria manter sua própria cabeça ocupada por mais tempo. 

– Pare de ficar ansioso!

 _Como não tinha pensado nisso antes?_

– E pare de revirar os olhos, é feio.

 _Cuida da sua vida._

Jongin voltou a ler o livro que Minseok deixara aberto em cima da mesa.

 _Como que pode? Você está usando o meu shampoo e o cheiro fica mais tempo no seu cabelo do que no meu. O sabonete também. O que você faz para isso? É algum truque?_

– Acho que os seus cosméticos gostam mais de mim do que de você.

 _Isso nem existe._

– Não existe para você, cabeção. Para mim, tudo o que existe no mundo tem vida. O seu shampoo, seu sabonete, esse livro, nossas roupas... por isso trato todos com muito amor. Converso com eles o tempo todo.

 _E eles respondem?_

– Não, porque não podem. Mas tenho certeza que ficam muito agradecidos por ter alguém como eu conversando com eles. 

Minseok revirou os olhos mais uma vez, ignorando as reclamações de Jongin. Não acreditava em muitas coisas que o gênio dizia ter certeza que era real, mas pensou que não podia continuar sendo tão cético. Ele estava conversando com uma criatura mágica, afinal. 

– Cinco minutos de atraso já... 

– Ele costuma se atrasar?

 _Nunca._

Naquele momento, o professor apareceu na porta da sala, com um sorriso no rosto e respirando rapidamente. 

– Perdão, turma! Tive que trazer um de vocês pelos cabelos. 

Minseok levantou o olhar automaticamente e sentiu o coração acelerar em adrenalina. Os fios úmidos do cabelo loiro de Jongdae iluminavam seu rosto, que continuava do mesmo jeito que Minseok tinha se lembrado: lindo. Suas sobrancelhas claras perfeitamente desenhadas estavam levemente arqueadas enquanto seus olhos escuros observavam Minseok silenciosamente. Ele tinha a mesma mochila do dia anterior jogada em um ombro só, enquanto no outro carregava uma case de violão. 

Ele tinha dito, realmente, que cantaria. 

– Para dar tempo de pelo menos a maioria da sala apresentar hoje, vamos começar logo os trabalhos. 

Jongdae sentou no lugar ao lado de Minseok, mas não disse nada. Minseok sentiu seu coração bombardear com palavras, mas seu cérebro não o deixava formar as frases. A agonia subia em sua garganta e o seu peito ardia em desespero, se sentia sufocado. Respirou fundo e tentou prestar atenção em qualquer outra coisa, e, nesse momento, ouviu as gargalhadas de Jongin.

 _Você está rindo, Kim Jongin?_

– Sim, mas é de nervoso. – disse o gênio entre risos – Eu não tenho ideia de como reagir a isso. Você também não terá.

 _O que você quer dizer com isso?_

Jongin não disse nada, apenas indicou a direção do professor com a cabeça, soltando alguns risos baixos. 

– Já que foi a causa de meu atraso, por que não se apresenta primeiro, Senhor Jongdae? 

– Professor... não posso ir depois? Não... não sei se consigo agora. 

– Claro que consegue. Artistas precisam saber trabalhar sob pressão e você, meu querido, – o professor arrastou uma cadeira no centro da frente da sala e olhou para o aluno – é um artista e tanto. Venha. 

Jongdae olhou de canto para Minseok antes de seguir para o lugar que fora designado para ele. Enquanto tirava o instrumento da case, Minseok tentava se concentrar na própria respiração. 

Estava falhando miseravelmente. 

– Apenas relaxe e curta, Minnie. Vai ser um momento e tanto.

 _Jongin, você não está ajudando!_

A sala foi preenchida com o som dos primeiros acordes feitos por Jongdae, que parou, fechou os olhos e respirou fundo. Após alguns segundos, voltou a tocar. Minseok observava o loiro e tentava não se fascinar com o jeito que ele se concentrava tão facilmente quando o assunto era música, e o mais velho deixou seus sentimentos o levarem para alguns lugares no passado. O dia que ouviu a voz de Jongdae pela primeira vez, o jeito que o assistia secretamente (nem tanto assim) durante os ensaios, a apresentação do show de talentos. Minseok se lembrava brevemente desses momentos, mas cortou seus pensamentos no momento que Jongdae começou a cantar. Novas memórias estavam prestes a serem feitas. O loiro tinha os olhos grudados em Minseok, que sentiu, no fundo do coração, que aquela música era para ele.

_– Take me out tonight_

_(Me leve para sair hoje à noite)_

_Where there's music and there's people who are young and alive_

_(Para onde tenha música e pessoas que são jovens e vivas)_

_Driving in your car, I never never want to go home_

_(Dirigindo em seu carro, eu quero nunca, nunca ir para casa)_

_Because I haven't got one anymore_

_(Porque eu não tenho mais uma casa)_

_Take me out tonight_

_(Me leve para sair hoje à noite)_

_Because I want to see people and I want to see lights_

_(Porque eu quero ver pessoas e eu quero ver luzes)_

_Driving in your car, Oh please don't drop me home_

_(Dirigindo em seu carro, Oh, por favor não me deixe em casa)_

_Because it's not my home, it's their home and I'm welcome no more_

_(Porque não é a minha casa, é a deles, e eu não sou mais bem-vindo)_

_And if a double-decker bus crashes into us_

_(E se um ônibus de dois andares colidir em nós)_

_To die by your side is such a heavenly way to die_

_(Morrer ao seu lado é um jeito tão divino de morrer)_

_And if a ten ton truck kills the both of us_

_(E se um caminhão de dez toneladas matar nós dois)_

_To die by your side, well, the pleasure, the privilege is mine_

_(Morrer ao seu lado, bem, o prazer, o privilégio é meu)_

_Take me out tonight_

_(Me leva para sair hoje à noite)_

_Take me anywhere, I don't care, I don't care, I don't care_

_(Me leve para qualquer lugar, eu não me importo)_

_And in the darkened underpass, I thought: Oh, God, my chance has come at last_

_(E no túnel escuro, eu pensei: Oh, Deus, a minha chance finalmente chegou)_

_But then a strange fear gripped me and I just couldn't ask_

_(Mas um medo estranho me pegou e eu simplesmente não consegui pedir)_

_Take me out tonight_

_(Me leva para sair hoje à noite)_

_Oh, take me anywhere, I don't care, I don't care, I don't care_

_(Oh, me leve para qualquer lugar, eu não me importo)_

_Driving in your car, I never never want to go home_

_(Dirigindo em seu carro, eu quero nunca, nunca ir para casa)_

_Because I haven't got one, no, no, no_

_(Porque eu não tenho mais uma, não)_

_Oh, I haven’t got one_

_(Oh, eu não tenho uma)_

_And if a double-decker bus crashes into us_

_(E se um ônibus de dois andares colidir em nós)_

_To die by your side is such a heavenly way to die_

_(Morrer ao seu lado é um jeito tão divino de morrer)_

_And if a ten ton truck kills the both of us_

_(E se um caminhão de dez toneladas matar nós dois)_

_To die by your side, well, the pleasure, the privilege is mine_

_(Morrer ao seu lado, bem, o prazer, o privilégio é meu)_

_Oh, there is a light that never goes out_

_(Oh, existe uma luz que nunca se apaga)_

_There is a light that never goes out._

_(Existe uma luz que nunca se apaga.)_

Jongin batia palmas, junto com o resto da classe. A turma toda vibrou no momento em que Jongdae terminou a música, sorrindo e assobiando. 

Menos uma pessoa. 

Minseok tinha parado no tempo e seu corpo pareceu incapaz de se mover durante aqueles minutos. A letra da música ecoava em sua cabeça e Jongdae tinha deixado bem claro que aquilo era para ele, já que não desviou o olhar de Minseok nem por um segundo. 

O professor agradeceu Jongdae e chamou outros alunos, mas Minseok não conseguia focar em nenhuma das frases que sabia que estavam saindo de seus colegas. 

A certeza que Jongdae estava sentado ao seu lado foi o que fez Minseok sair do transe. Suas mãos tremiam pelo turbilhão de emoções que sentia naquele momento e ficou frustrado quando, ao ver Jongdae olhando para ele com olhos esperançosos, perdeu a fala mais uma vez. 

– Podemos conversar? – ele sussurrou – Não agora, no intervalo? 

Minseok apenas confirmou com a cabeça e desviou o olhar, ainda surpreso. Já tinha perdido as contas de quantas vezes tinha respirado fundo dentro daquela sala, mas isso o ajudava a manter seus pensamentos rodando. 

– Ele está nervoso também, Minnie. Tudo vai ficar bem, eu sei que vai. Depois, você trate de me contar tudo sobre essa conversa.

 _Você não vai comigo?_

– Não. – Jongin sorriu ao ver os olhos suplicantes do amigo – Esse é um momento pessoal só de vocês dois.

 _Agora você vem com esse papinho de momento pessoal, né? Cara de pau._

– Viu, você já está voltando ao normal. 

E era verdade. Minseok estava se sentindo mais calmo e até riu algumas vezes das apresentações de seus colegas de classe, quando voltou a prestar atenção nelas. Tentava não ficar tão curioso sobre o horário, mas uma vozinha fina o convencia a ficar pirado sobre a contagem dos segundos que passavam. 

– Minseok? O que você acha de vir agora e fechar nossas apresentações hoje? 

Nesse momento, tudo o que Minseok estava sentindo evaporou e sentiu seu corpo se encher com o nervosismo. Abriu a boca para pedir ao professor para que ele ficasse para a próxima aula, mas encontrou os olhos de Jongin. 

Não podia apresentar em outro dia, pois esse era o único dia que restava. 

Minseok limpou a garganta e pegou o papel que tinha guardado com muito cuidado dentro da mochila. Se levantou e, até chegar na frente da sala, se concentrou apenas em manter o peso sob as duas pernas. Olhou para frente e viu olhares curiosos em sua direção, mas, principalmente, um par de olhos castanhos sentados em cima de sua carteira, que só ele podia ver. Minseok respirou fundo e começou. 

– Eu podia dizer muitas coisas sobre você, mas nenhuma delas seria verdade. Porque conhecer você é saber que não tem como tentar definir em palavras quem você é, – sorriu – mas eu tentei, juro que tentei. Nesses últimos dias, pensei em como conseguir te resumir ou ao menos chegar a uma conclusão do que você realmente significa, mas cheguei a apenas uma conclusão: não tem como te resumir porque você é o texto mais inovador e surpreendente que eu já li, e não tem como descobrir um significado para você porque as palavras que te definem ainda não foram criadas. Você não existe no mundo que eu vivo, mas eu espero um dia poder olhar para você novamente e dizer: eu sei quem você é. E eu já me adianto, com algumas suposições que me vieram na cabeça quando prestei atenção em tudo que nos aconteceu: Você é um quebra-cabeças com milhões de peças, e essas peças ficam no coração de cada pessoa que te conhece. Nem todos tem esse privilégio, mas eu tive. Eu não preciso que os meus colegas de sala entendam esse texto, nem que tentem descobrir sobre quem é, mas eu preciso que você ouça. – engoliu em seco, tentando ignorar as lágrimas que tentavam sair e olhou para Jongin – Você me fez sentir tantas emoções, fez eu gostar de coisas que eu nem imaginava que poderia gostar. E fez eu odiar outras, também. Como, por exemplo, ter que pedir que você não me acorde com um susto todos os dias de manhã, pois isso é algo que você deveria saber. Odeio ter que dividir os meus pensamentos com você e saber que nada passará despercebido pelos seus olhos. Odeio ver você se apaixonar na minha frente e não poder lutar para que você seja feliz do jeito que merece. Odeio quando você chama o meu nome e odeio ter que dar razão à voz que me diz que o nosso tempo está acabando. E existem tantas outras coisas que eu poderia citar, mas nada delas chega perto de como eu odeio saber que terei que me despedir de você, saber que não terei mais ninguém para brigar de manhã, ninguém para dividir meus pensamentos, ninguém por quem lutar e ninguém para chamar meu nome. 

Jongin sentia as lágrimas caírem sem dó pelo seu rosto, percorrendo o seu pescoço como gotas de suor. O gênio mal tinha forças para enxugá-las e sabia que seria em vão, pois não conseguia parar de derramá-las. 

– Você me concedeu muito mais do que desejos, você me deu uma vida diferente e eu serei uma pessoa muito melhor no futuro porque eu te conheci. Eu achava que conviver com as pessoas sem saber quanto tempo temos ao lado delas era agonizante, mas percebi isso não é nada quando se sabe quanto tempo lhe resta. A cada hora que passa eu sinto mais a sua falta, e a cada risada que eu dou com você eu tenho medo que seja a última. – Minseok buscou por ar para continuar e soltou um soluço, enquanto tentava convencer que a dor que sentia em seu coração iria passar – Sei que os meus desejos são contados, mas não consigo evitar te pedir pelo menos isso: Por favor, lembre-se de mim, das nossas aventuras, das nossas risadas, da nossa amizade. Eu prometo que sempre irei lembrar de como você come muito, do jeito que você escova os dentes com a cabeça levemente inclinada e o barulho que você faz quando dá uma risada que só você tem. O infinito dos números nunca será longo o suficiente para tentar explicar o quanto eu sentirei sua falta. Eu serei eternamente grato a você, Nini. Eu te amo. Com muito, muito amor, Kim Minseok. Novembro de 1992. 

A sala foi preenchida com o som de palmas batendo levemente, bem baixas. Minseok olhou para os colegas e todos tinham um rosto confuso, mas não se importou. Quando olhou novamente para Jongin, sentiu a lágrima que segurava em seus olhos caírem. O gênio estava com o rosto molhado, os olhos vermelhos e abraçava os próprios braços, como se precisasse de conforto. Minseok desviou o olhar porque não aguentava ver a dor nos olhos do amigo, mas voltou para o seu lugar, limpando o rosto.

 _Por favor, Nini. Não chore. Eu não sei o que fazer quando você chora._

O gênio soltou um soluço que doeu na alma de Minseok, que, discretamente, pousou a mão em cima da do gênio e a acariciou.

 _Vai ficar tudo bem, não vai? Você me prometeu._

Jongin concordou com a cabeça e segurou as mãos de Minseok, sorrindo. 

– Obrigado, Minnie. Significa muito para mim. Eu preciso fazer uma coisa... já volto. 

O gênio sumiu antes que Minseok pudesse refutar. Sentiu um desespero, com medo de que o gênio estivesse indo embora naquele exato momento, mas se acalmou ao vê-lo andando pelo corredor do colégio na direção da biblioteca. 

Todos precisam de um tempo. Até os seres místicos. 

O sinal tocou e Minseok levantou em um pulo, prestes a sair correndo para encontrar Jongin e abraçá-lo. Passou as mãos no cabelo e seguiu para a porta, mas parou quando sentiu uma mão o segurar. 

– Minseok. – Jongdae disse, com um tom de voz perturbador – Eu entendo se não quiser conversar agora, mas... saiba que quero muito falar com você. 

Minseok olhou no fundo dos olhos de Jongdae e quase conseguiu ouvir Jongin dizer para não ir atrás dele, e sim ficar e ouvir tudo o que Jongdae tinha a dizer. 

– Você ouviu. Vai falar com ele!

 _Jongin?! Onde você está?_

– Eu preciso fazer uma coisa, fora do colégio. – fungou – Não se preocupe, Minnie. Eu volto daqui a pouco, ok? 

Minseok suspirou e segurou a mão de Jongdae fortemente antes de soltá-la. 

– Vamos – sorriu. 

Minseok deixou o loiro o guiar até as arquibancadas. O garoto viu seus amigos o observarem com a boca aberta enquanto passava na frente deles e sorriu. Só de saber que teria que explicar tudo para eles depois, já ficava ansioso. 

– Então, – Jongdae começou a falar quando eles se sentaram nas cadeiras mais altas do lugar – quero começar pedindo desculpas. 

– O quê? 

– Deixa eu falar! – Ele sorriu e Minseok se encolheu. Faria qualquer coisa que Jongdae pedisse com aquele sorriso – Eu sei que você só queria me ajudar e eu fui muito grosso com você em relação a isso. Eu quero que você saiba que eu nunca quis falar daquele jeito com você e nunca quis te machucar, e eu senti que fiz isso. Só de pensar em como você deve ter se sentido quando acordou me dá arrepios. Tudo o que tivemos aconteceu na hora errada, mas do jeito mais certo possível, Minseok. Se você ainda sente alguma coisa por mim, por favor, me perdoa. E se você acha que não vale a pena ou se acredita que eu vou te machucar novamente, me diga. Eu não sei como é a vida sem gostar de você, mas, se você me disser que prefere as coisas assim, eu faço... não suporto a ideia de te fazer mal. 

Minseok olhava para o loiro com olhos duvidosos. Ouvia tudo o que ele dizia, mas não conseguia acreditar que aquilo era mesmo algo real. Quando ele terminou, Minseok fechou os olhos bruscamente e os abriu, digerindo tudo o que tinha escutado. 

– Se eu ainda sinto alguma coisa por você? – riu – Jongdae, eu faria tudo novamente. Eu não acredito que você disse tudo isso. Como você consegue fazer eu me apaixonar por você tão profundamente assim? – Minseok viu os olhos do loiro se iluminarem e sorriu com a vista – Você nunca foi grosso comigo e você não tem noção do alívio que tive em ver que você estava bem. Você é uma pessoa tão, tão forte, Jongdae. Não se desculpe por nada, eu que te peço desculpas. Foi errado da minha parte querer que você me contasse algo que você não se sentia confortável, quem precisa de perdão aqui sou eu. 

– Você ficou sabendo? – ele sussurrou. 

– Sim, Kyungsoo me disse. Como você está? E sua madrinha? Seus pais estão bem? 

– Eu sinto como se uma bigorna tivesse saído de minhas costas e é a primeira vez que vejo minha madrinha sorrir enquanto cozinha. Ele tinha passagem por tráfico, então ficará preso por muito tempo. Como você sabia que eu estava indo ver meus pais? 

– Bom... – Minseok molhou os lábios – isso está no meio daquelas coisas que te pedi que nunca me perguntasse. Ainda confia em mim para isso? 

Jongdae concordou com a cabeça, sorrindo lindamente. 

– Você já está melhor? Parecia muito abalado durante a apresentação. 

– Sim... estou melhor. É um texto que mexe muito comigo. 

– Posso perguntar para quem foi ou é um mistério também? 

Minseok sorriu e observou a quadra de futebol do colégio enquanto pensava no que responder. A grama verde sendo pisada pelos pares de pés que corriam atrás da bola em um jogo sem compromisso e as árvores com suas plantas verdes que tampava o muro do colégio sendo iluminadas pelo sol. 

– Para um amigo meu. Você não o conhece, nem os meninos, mas ele é uma pessoa muito importante para mim. 

– Eu percebi. Ele ficaria feliz em ouvir aquele texto, foi lindo. 

– Eu espero que sim. – sorriu – Sua voz é a minha favorita, do mundo todo. O Morrissey teria dado aquela música para você se te ouvisse cantando. 

– Até parece. – Jongdae sorriu – Meu pai colocou uma mixtape do The Smiths para tocar enquanto me trazia para cá, e quando ela tocou... só consegui pensar em você. 

Minseok sentiu o coração falhar e sentiu sua cabeça tontear levemente ao ouvir aquelas palavras. 

– Ninguém tinha cantado algo para mim antes. 

– Fico feliz que eu tenha sido o primeiro. 

– Você é o primeiro em muitas coisas, Jongdae. – Minseok olhou profundamente para o loiro – Em mais do que você imagina. 

Jongdae acariciou levemente a bochecha de Minseok, que estava corado com a aproximação dos dois. Os olhos de Jongdae caíam diretamente na direção da boca do mais velho que, por sua vez, parecia estar hipnotizado pelos olhos do outro. 

– Você acha que existem luzes que nunca se apagam? – Jongdae perguntou, olhando nos olhos de Minseok, sussurrando. 

– Eu tenho certeza que sim. 

Seus narizes se roçaram até que um lábio encontrasse o outro. Minseok sentia um clarão em sua cabeça, mas isso não o impedia de saber o que estava acontecendo naquele exato momento. Suas mãos pousaram na cintura de Jongdae, que tinha seus dedos entrelaçados nos fios pretos do cabelo do mais velho. 

Os dois suspiravam entre os beijos, como se não conseguissem conter a própria vontade em si. Minseok sentiu Jongdae sorrir e sorriu junto, com os narizes se encostando e uma conexão de outro mundo instalada em seus corações.

* * *

– Que beijão! 

– Será que eles esqueceram que estão dentro de um instituto de ensino? 

Kyungsoo, Baekhyun, Sehun e Chanyeol estavam no canto direito da arquibancada, observando Minseok e Jongdae, secretamente. Quem deu a ideia foi Chanyeol, mas, mesmo Kyungsoo dizendo que eles não deviam fazer aquilo, os três garotos correram em direção ao casal, tentando disfarçar ao máximo. Kyungsoo decidiu ir apenas para ter certeza que os amigos não fariam uma besteira total, mas percebeu que estava mentindo. Ele estava amando ver o melhor amigo ali, sorrindo, ao lado do menino que sempre gostou. 

– Gente... – Kyungsoo cerrou os olhos – acho que eles pararam. 

– Eles estão descendo! – Baekhyun disse alguns segundos depois, dando um passo para trás. 

– Fudeu! – Chanyeol gritou. 

– Corre, porra! 

Kyungsoo arregalou os olhos e sorriu enquanto corria atrás dos amigos, rezando para que não fossem pegos. Chanyeol tropeçou algumas vezes, o que dificultou um pouco as coisas para os outros três. Gargalhar e correr ao mesmo tempo não era uma boa ideia. 

Voltaram para o lugar onde sempre ficavam e, meio minuto depois, Minseok e Jongdae apareceram, risonhos, entre os alunos que entravam e saíam pela porta da quadra de futebol. Os meninos tentavam estabilizar a respiração enquanto também olhavam para a cara um do outro tentando não dar risada. Kyungsoo olhou na direção de Minseok e sorriu ao ver que ele estava indo até eles, com Jongdae. 

– Eles estão vindo. 

– O Jongdae também? – Baekhyun arregalou os olhos, sem olhar para trás. Kyungsoo concordou com a cabeça e sorriu, desviando o olhar. 

– Não podemos assustar ele, ouviu, Chanyeol? 

– Isso está fora do meu alcance, Soo. É natural que as pessoas se sintam intimidadas por mim. 

– Tome vergonha nessa cara – Sehun disse, rindo. 

– Oi – Minseok disse timidamente quando chegou mais perto dos amigos – Jongdae, esses são os meninos. Chanyeol, Sehun, Baekhyun e Kyungsoo. Meninos, esse é o Jongdae. 

– Relaxa, Minnie. Já cansamos de ouvir falar dele, né? – Baekhyun estendeu a mão a Jongdae, que tinha um sorriso no rosto e a apertou no mesmo segundo. 

– Ele falava tanto assim de mim? 

– Você não tem nem ideia – Chanyeol disse, puxando-o para um abraço e ignorando a cara feia de Minseok – Falando nisso, Kim Minseok, você está me devendo uma coisa. 

– O quê? – Minseok perguntou, observando cautelosamente os cumprimentos de Jongdae com Sehun e Kyungsoo, pronto para interromper se os dois amigos falassem qualquer outra coisa para ele. 

– Você tem que ser meu saco de pancadas. Na sua casa, lembra? Eu disse que se você tivesse feito a gente perder todos esses anos ouvindo você falar do Jongdae como se fosse impossível e no final ele realmente gostasse de você, tu iria apanhar. 

– E você queria que eu adivinhasse, é? Não tenho bola de cristal não. 

– Jongdae, como que você não percebeu? Sério, está escrito na testa dele com tinta neon que ele gosta de você – Sehun disse, sorrindo. 

– Eu não consigo ver – Jongdae riu, olhando para Minseok – Na verdade, não consigo acreditar que ele gosta de mim ainda. 

O ambiente foi preenchido com palavrões e exclamações vindo dos meninos após aquela frase. Eles atropelaram um ao outro para convencer Jongdae que sim, era verdade, porque eles passaram anos ouvindo aquilo. 

O clima estava muito gostoso e Jongdae se conectou rapidamente com os garotos, conversando com eles sobre os mais variados assuntos. Minseok, de vez em quando, sorria e falava uma coisa ou outra, mas estava pensando em outra coisa, e pelo jeito não era o único. 

Repentinamente, Kyungsoo se levantou e saiu rapidamente do lugar onde estavam, indo na direção do banheiro. A conversa parou por alguns segundos até que Sehun indagou: 

– O que aconteceu? 

Jongdae olhava para Minseok como se tivesse medo que ele fosse o motivo. O mais velho o olhou com ternura e sorriu, dizendo: 

– Já volto. Se comportem. Se eu souber que assustaram ele, eu mato vocês. 

Minseok esperou até que pudesse estar fora da vista dos amigos e saiu correndo procurando por Kyungsoo. Dois minutos depois o encontrou, sentado dentro da cantina da escola, com um copo de suco na mão. Minseok respirou fundo e pegou um copo também. Sentou ao lado do amigo que, imediatamente, começou a falar. 

– Como você consegue, Minnie? Você realmente está calmo assim, mesmo sabendo que ele vai embora hoje? 

– Soo... a última coisa que eu estou é calmo. Estou prestes a entrar numa crise e não vejo um caminho de volta. Não tenho ideia do que vou fazer sem ele. Não sei o que pensar quando ele está longe. Acredite, Soo, não existe pessoa mais perdida que eu agora. 

Os dois ficaram em silêncio, compartilhando aquele sentimento de insegurança e incerteza sobre o futuro. 

– Ele marcou as nossas vidas para sempre, não é? 

Minseok concordou com a cabeça, prometendo a si mesmo que não choraria mais. 

– Para sempre, Soo. Eu queria tanto pode dar a vocês o amor que merecem. Ele gosta mesmo de você, sabe? Eu consigo ver nos olhos dele. No jeito que ele diz o seu nome e no jeito que ele te olha. Consigo até dizer quando ele está pensando em você! O que acontece com frequência, aliás. – Kyungsoo sorriu e Minseok viu uma lágrima solitária derramar no rosto do amigo – Ele vai ficar bem e nós vamos também. Eu prometo. 

Minseok colocou o braço direito em volta dos ombros de Kyungsoo, que passou o esquerdo na cintura de Minseok. 

– Estou feliz em te ver tão feliz com o Jongdae. Você merece isso e muito mais, Minnie. 

– Não – sorriu – Já tenho tudo o que preciso. 

Os dois se olharam e sorriram um para o outro, trazendo o conforto que cada um mais precisava naquele momento.

* * *

_Onde você estava? Por que demorou tanto? Precisava sair daquele jeito? Você está triste? Quer que eu vá no banheiro pra te abraçar? Eu quero te abraçar. Por favor, diga que não está triste. Preciso de você feliz._

– Calma! Minha nossa, não é como se eu tivesse saído por tanto tempo.

 _Quase duas horas. Eu contei._

– Só saí por um tempinho, fazer uma limpa na cabeça. Não queria te preocupar. 

Minseok sorriu de canto e Jongin piscou, vendo que Jongdae sentava na sua frente agora.

 _Veja o que aconteceu._

Minseok puxou em sua memória a conversa com Jongdae e Jongin sorriu, batendo as mãos rapidamente. 

– Como vocês são lindos! Eu disse que tudo daria certo.

 _Nunca duvidei de você._

– Olha isso! – Jongin disse, com a boca aberta – Você mente e nem sente. Você só duvidou de mim, Kim Minseok.

 _Que mentira!_

– Você sabe que é verdade, não venha de gracinhas pra cima de mim. 

Minseok sorriu e começou a prestar atenção no que seu professor de geografia falava, mas não parecia ser algo importante. 

– Quero que tenham isso em mente enquanto estiverem assistindo o documentário, tudo bem? 

– Ter o que em mente? – Minseok sussurrou para Jongdae, que parecia ter acabado de sair de um transe também. 

– O quê? Eu também não sei. 

Minseok sorriu ao ver que Jongdae lia um livro por baixo da carteira. Agora que o garoto percebeu que o professor estava ligando a televisão, ele colocou o marca-páginas onde tinha parado de ler e o fechou. 

– Você tem que me recomendar alguns livros. Preciso voltar a ler. 

Os olhos de Jongdae se iluminaram ao ouvir aquelas palavras. 

– Eu posso te fazer uma lista agora. Tipo, agora mesmo. 

– Agora não! – Sorriu – Mas podemos ir à biblioteca amanhã, se você quiser. 

– Vamos hoje! 

– Hoje não dá, Kyungsoo vai lá em casa. 

Pelo canto do olho, Minseok conseguiu ver Jongin sorrindo levemente. 

– Então, amanhã. 

– No seu lugar especial?

– Não – Jongdae buscou a mão de Minseok por baixo da mesa e entrelaçou seus dedos no momento exato que o professor ligava o documentário – Nosso lugar especial.

* * *

– Você ficou sabendo se o tico e o teco falaram alguma coisa inapropriada para o Dae? Seja sincero comigo. 

– Quem são o tico e o teco? 

– Chanyeol e Baekhyun. – os dois responderam – Se disse, eu não soube, mas deve ter falado sim. Você sabe os amigos que tem – Kyungsoo continuou. 

Minseok bufou enquanto segurava o portão para os amigos entrarem. Jongin tinha aparecido novamente e Minseok conseguia ver o alívio nos olhos de Kyungsoo. Não sabia se era por poder olhar na direção da voz que chegava em seus ouvidos de vez em quando ou se era por ele simplesmente estar ali ainda. 

– O que tem de almoço? – Kyungsoo perguntou enquanto jogava sua mochila no sofá e sentava em um dos bancos da cozinha. 

– Vamos ter que cozinhar – Minseok disse, imitando todos os passos do amigo. 

– Eu cozinho – Jongin disse, sorrindo – O que vocês querem? 

– Está frio hoje. Sabe fazer sopa? 

– Demora demais e eu estou com fome. 

– Por que não faz aquela coisa que você fez para mim aquele dia? 

– Que coisa? – Kyungsoo perguntou. 

– Strogonoff. 

– Isso mesmo! Faz? 

– Quer experimentar? – Jongin apoiou os cotovelos na bancada da cozinha e se aproximou do rosto de Kyungsoo, que corou na mesma hora e apenas concordou com a cabeça. 

– Vocês dois... misericórdia! 

– O quê? 

– Depois você fala da minha tensão sexual com o Jongdae, né, Kim? 

O gênio deu uma risada e começou a separar os ingredientes. 

– Sua mãe não liga de dois peitos de frango terem desaparecido em uma semana? 

– Acho que ela nem percebeu. Pode usar, eu explico para ela depois. 

Jongin começou a cozinhar e Minseok e Kyungsoo ficaram falando sobre alguns assuntos aleatórios do colégio. Pelo jeito, Chanyeol realmente seria eleito o bobo da corte. Ele tinha passado na maioria das salas se promovendo, e estava dando resultado. 

– Ele vai conseguir, tem jeito para isso – Jongin sorriu. 

– Também acho. E ninguém está se candidatando como ele, não? 

– Pois é, não vi ninguém com esse nível de promoção. Vai ser legal. 

– Vai mesmo. Já decidiu quem você vai levar? 

– Ainda não, mas vou dar um jeito. E você? 

– O que tem eu? 

– Como vai pedir para Jongdae? 

Jongin explodiu em uma gargalhada ao ler os pensamentos de Minseok. 

– Pare! Eu só pensei nisso por um minuto! 

– O quê? O que ele pensou? 

– “Nem a pau que eu vou chamar ele”. Tipo, eu já sabia, mas ter a certeza é sempre muito gratificante. Kyungsoo, nunca se esqueça da tatuagem. 

– Eu vou chamar ele sim! Não pensei em como chamar, mas eu vou. E vai ser lindo. 

– Você sabe que é meu melhor amigo e eu sempre vou estar do seu lado – Kyungsoo disse, olhando para Minseok –, mas você não vai chamar ele, desista, Minnie. Você sabe disso. Podemos ir agora fazer a tatuagem. 

– Eu vou sim! Vocês vão ver. 

– Tá bom, Minseok, se iluda o quanto quiser. Está pronto! – Jongin cantarolou a última frase. 

Minseok e Kyungsoo sentaram na mesa de jantar e esperaram, como crianças, que Jongin colocasse a mesa e trouxesse a comida. O gênio colocou a panela em cima de um pano no centro da mesa e se sentou, colocando o único prato e talheres para si mesmo o mais perto possível dele. Quando estava colocando a comida em seu prato, viu os rostos desamparados de Kyungsoo e Minseok, e sorriu, se levantando rapidamente. 

– É verdade. – Foi até a cozinha novamente e voltou com um saco nas mãos – Tinha esquecido da batata palha. 

Minseok e Kyungsoo bufaram e se levantaram para pegar os pratos e os talheres, enquanto Jongin tinha um sorriso malicioso nos lábios. 

– O que achou? 

Kyungsoo tinha acabado de colocar um pouco da comida na boca e Jongin teve sua resposta quando o garoto levantou os olhos que brilhavam com surpresa e satisfação. 

– Acho que eu nunca comi algo tão bom na minha vida. 

– Né? – Minseok mordia os pedaços de frango lentamente, saboreando a comida do jeito que ela merecia. Jongin mantinha o sorriso enquanto comia, e, ao final da refeição, nada tinha sobrado na panela. 

– Jongin, obrigado. Sério. De verdade. – O gênio sorriu enquanto via Minseok terminar de lavar a louça. Kyungsoo secava os objetos e guardava-os em seus respectivos lugares, com um brilho ainda vivo em seus olhos. 

– Eu deixo a receita para vocês dois. 

Minseok secava as mãos na própria roupa e Kyungsoo terminava de guardar os copos. 

– Vamos assistir um filme? Tem um pote de sorvete no refrigerador, podemos comer de sobremesa. 

– Eu topo. 

– Eu também – Kyungsoo disse, já pegando três colheres da gaveta. Minseok entrou no escritório de seu pai e procurou pelos DVD’S. Quando os achou, pegou o seu eterno favorito: Clube dos cinco. 

– Adivinha! – Minseok disse, indo diretamente para a sala. Jongin e Kyungsoo estavam sentados, um do lado do outro, com os braços se encostando – Clube dos cinco. 

– Sério? Não vai ser a décima vez que eu assisto esse filme na sua casa? 

– Sim, e não vai ser a última. 

– Eu quero ver, faz tempo que não assisto ele. 

– Você já chegou a ver ele alguma vez? – Kyungsoo perguntou. 

– Sim, com uma moça que eu conheci. Ela tinha um namorado e eles até assistiram o começo do filme, mas depois eles ficaram se beijando o tempo inteiro, então eu assisti. Mas faz tempo... 

– Eu não entendo o seu conceito de tempo, Nini. Tente me explicar. Como você é tão velho, mas tão novo ao mesmo tempo? 

– É simples, ué! Eu envelheço a cada dez anos. Vivo os dias e as semanas exatamente como vocês, mas o meu aniversário é de década em década. Ano que vem eu faço 200 espiritualmente, mas, para o meu corpo, é como se fosse 20 anos. 

– Ahhh. 

Durante a explicação de Jongin para Kyungsoo, Minseok prestou atenção apenas em ligar seu reprodutor e arrumar tudo para que o filme começasse. Quando as primeiras cenas começaram a aparecer, Minseok pausou e foi buscar os aperitivos, o sorvete e uma jarra de suco com três copos Depois de duas viagens da cozinha até a sala, o filme começou. 

Durante a maior parte do filme eles ficaram em silêncio. Compartilhavam algumas risadas e soltavam alguns comentários, mas nada que se estendesse demais. Minseok estava deitado no sofá e, naquele ângulo, conseguia ver a mão de Jongin acariciando a de Kyungsoo, e sorria. 

Uma das cenas mais profundas do filme tinha chegado: os cinco amigos, sentados na biblioteca, compartilhavam as frustrações que sentiam em relação à expectativa dos outros sobre eles. Minseok sempre sentia um aperto no coração quando Claire confessava para Brian que não acreditava que eles podiam ser amigos na segunda-feira. 

– O que vocês acham que aconteceu na segunda-feira? – Minseok perguntou. 

– Não tenho ideia.

– Ah, vamos, Kyungsoo, solte sua criatividade. – Jongin sorriu – Eu acho que foi exatamente como a Claire falou, eles se viam no corredor e ponto. Nada mais. Por mais que essa não fosse a vontade deles. 

– Talvez não. – Kyungsoo suspirou – Sei que essa é a resposta mais provável, mas já que é para ser criativo... imagino o Andrew se recusando a fazer piadas com o Brian, e sendo muito esculachado por isso, mas conseguindo encontrar a paz por sentir que estava se tornando uma pessoa melhor. 

– E a Claire e o John? – Jongin perguntou. 

– Acho que os dois são um caso muito diferente. – Minseok disse – Consigo imaginar a Claire vendo o John no corredor do colégio e sentindo o coração acelerar quando vê que ele ainda está com o brinco que ela deu. Talvez os dois conseguissem falar a sós em algum momento, no baile, quem sabe... Imagina, ela ganhando como rainha do baile e vendo o rosto de cada um no meio da multidão, e todos eles sorrindo... seria bonito. 

– Será que o John chamaria ela para dançar? – Kyungsoo perguntou, olhando para a televisão. 

– Duvido muito. 

– Louco, né? Como as pessoas conseguem mudar tanto você e, do nada, elas vão embora. – Jongin sorriu – Eles provavelmente nem sabem quando foi a última vez que viram o rosto um do outro na escola, mas sempre lembrarão daquele dia. 

Minseok encarou Jongin, sentindo o coração apertar. Kyungsoo também olhava para o gênio, que olhou para os dois meninos e sorriu. 

– Eu... não foi minha intenção. Não queria que vocês levassem isso para esse lado. 

Ao final do filme, Minseok tinha que limpar algumas lágrimas silenciosas que desciam de seu rosto enquanto pensava nas coisas que Jongin dissera. Quando a cena final de John com o braço para cima no meio do campo de futebol americano aparece, Jongin se levanta do chão e pega o pote vazio de sorvete com as três colheres dentro e vai até a cozinha. 

– Tenho uma coisa a propor – Kyungsoo diz, ainda sentado. 

– Fale – Minseok se vira para o amigo e Jongin volta da cozinha, sentando no sofá ao lado de Minseok. 

– Sei que nós três nunca mais ficaremos no mesmo lugar, juntos, e eu e Minseok vamos crescer e não vamos nos ver com tanta frequência. Mas pensei de um jeito de fazermos algo, todos os anos, para celebrar. Nós três. 

– Elabore – Jongin disse, cerrando os olhos. 

– Todos os anos, no aniversário de Minseok, precisamos tomar sorvete. Não importa qual seja, e não precisamos estar juntos. Precisamos apenas pensar um no outro. Topam? 

– Por mim tudo bem. Acho que não vou esquecer. 

– Eu também. Já tomo sorvete semanalmente mesmo – Jongin sorriu. 

– Não, mas isso tem que ser diferente. Precisamos pensar um no outro.

– Eu prometo. 

– Eu também – Minseok sorriu para Jongin e Kyungsoo. 

– Eu prometo. – Kyungsoo disse, sorrindo. Quando o garoto olhou para o relógio, seu sorriso foi se desfazendo lentamente – Eu tenho que ir embora – sussurrou. 

Minseok sentiu o coração apertar ao ver o olhar de Kyungsoo e se assustou ao perceber como o corpo de Jongin enrijecera. Ele abaixou os olhos e suspirou, levantando do sofá. 

– Até amanhã, Soo. Eu... tenho que fazer algo no quarto. 

Minseok subiu as escadas correndo, como se quisesse sumir dali o mais rápido possível. A última coisa que viu antes de perder a visão do primeiro andar, foi Jongin respirar fundo e apertar uma mão na outra. 

O gênio sentia o coração acelerar. Ver o jeito que Kyungsoo o olhava, como se quisesse gravar seu rosto em sua mente, fazia ele perder a fala e ficar levemente tonto. Engoliu em seco e sentou ao lado do garoto mais uma vez, dessa vez, segurando sua mão sem discrição e com força. 

– Tenho um presente para você – Jongin sorri. 

– Jongin... não precisa. 

– Precisa sim. Fiquei com medo que você não fizesse o anel, então quis te dar algo para que você lembrasse de mim pelas minhas próprias mãos. 

Jongin colocou a mão no bolso direito de sua calça e, de lá, puxou uma pulseira enfeitada com miçangas azuis. Ele pegou a mão esquerda de Kyungsoo e colocou a pulseira nele. O garoto estava maravilhado. 

– É muito linda, Jongin. Você quem fez? 

– Não... um senhor muito sábio me deu. É seu presente de formatura. 

– Sério? Quem? 

– O alfaiate da loja de ternos. Ele me deu essa – mostrou a pulseira marrom que usava no pulso – e mais uma, que você vai ver depois. Perguntei para ele se você tinha passado pegar o terno e ele confirmou. Quando ele me deu essas pulseiras, ele fez uma assimilação do significado das cores na minha personalidade e na do Minnie, e eu pedi que ele fizesse uma sua. 

– Sério? E a sua foi marrom? 

– Na verdade a minha foi verde, a de Minseok foi marrom. Talvez ele explique isso tudo para você um dia. 

– E a minha foi azul? 

– Sim. 

– Por quê? 

– Ele disse que você é frio, e azul é a cor mais fria que existe. Mas ele disse também que, apesar disso, ela consegue transmitir tranquilidade e confiança. É uma cor que é usada para manter o foco, mas também para acalmar. Ela tem uma certa maturidade e por isso acaba trazendo paz de espírito para os outros. É fria, mas é quente ao mesmo tempo. 

Kyungsoo sorria, brincando com as pedras em tons diferentes que emitiam um barulho prazeroso ao baterem uma na outra. 

– Acho que eu sou um pouquinho assim... 

– Você é tudo isso e muito mais, Soo. Você não me trouxe somente paz e sabedoria, você me deu coragem e segurança. Eu olho para você e vejo uma alma baseada no amor e na ternura. Seus olhos brilham quando você olha para alguém que gosta ou quando vê algo que te deixa feliz e você ri baixinho quando acha algo engraçado o suficiente para o seu senso de humor. Você tem uma responsabilidade em tudo o que faz e aceita todas as consequências de suas escolhas. Eu tenho muito orgulho de você e me sinto honrado por ter te conhecido. 

Kyungsoo ainda olhava para baixo enquanto ouvia tudo o que Jongin falava. Seu coração não parava de acelerar e, às vezes, esquecia que precisava respirar e, quando lembrava, sentia um alívio no corpo, mas nada parecia melhorar a dor que apertava o seu coração em um mínimo pedaço, que se quebrou no momento que encontrou os olhos do gênio. 

– Espero que esteja vendo meus olhos brilharem agora – sorriu. 

– É como olhar uma constelação, só que muito mais bonito – Jongin sorriu levemente, enquanto passava os dedos no cabelo de Kyungsoo. 

– Sabe, Nini... aqui na terra, dizem que você nunca esquece o seu primeiro amor. 

– Isso é uma promessa? – ele sorriu. Kyungsoo olhou profundamente nos olhos do gênio e se aproximou até que seus narizes se tocassem. 

– Sim… é uma promessa que vou manter para sempre, nessa vida e na próxima. 

– De onde tirou isso? – Jongin sussurrou, ainda com um sorriso grande no rosto. 

Ao olhar para Jongin daquele jeito, era como se Kyungsoo conseguisse voltar ao sonho que teve dias atrás. Pensou que conseguia entender como ele do passado olhava para Jongin com aqueles olhos, mas, agora, sabia que de nada sabia. Naquele dia, não tinha noção de como era se apaixonar pelo garoto de olhos marrom, mas agora sentia na pele. E, ao prestar atenção nesse sentimento intenso de paixão, percebeu que não era aquilo que machucava seu coração. Nem em sua vida passada, nem agora. 

O que machucava era a dor profunda da despedida. 

– Nenhum lugar específico. 

Seus lábios se encontraram e Kyungsoo sentiu seu coração dar um pulo e voltar. Sentiu uma lágrima escorrer de seus olhos enquanto era levado ao lugar que só existia quando Jongin o segurava daquele jeito.

 _É a última vez. É a última vez. É a última vez._

Ouvia sua própria voz dizer isso no fundo de sua cabeça e colou seu rosto ainda mais perto do de Jongin, tentando manter aqueles pensamentos longe. Não tinha lugar na proximidade dos dois para coisas ruins. 

Jongin segurava a cintura de Kyungsoo com força, pois não queria que o garoto se afastasse, e o outro entrelaçava os dedos nos fios de cabelo do gênio, sentindo sua textura e maciez. 

Ao terminarem o beijo, não se permitiram se afastar. Após alguns minutos, Jongin sentiu lágrimas descerem pelo seu rosto enquanto sentia o calor de Kyungsoo distanciar-se de si aos poucos. Kyungsoo, prestes a levantar, selou aquele momento mais uma vez, segurando o rosto de Jongin com força. 

– Eu amo você, Nini. 

– Eu também amo você, Soo – Jongin sorriu. 

Kyungsoo se levantou e pegou a mochila que estava esparramada no sofá. Antes de sair pela porta, olhou mais uma vez para Jongin, sabendo que se arrependeria. Viu o exato momento que uma lágrima caiu de seus olhos diretamente no chão e mordeu o interior de suas bochechas, abafando o grito que queria explodir de sua garganta. 

O barulho da porta se fechando foi como um tiro no coração de Jongin, que tinha desistido de secar suas lágrimas. 

Algum tempo depois, Minseok desceu as escadas e viu o amigo do jeito que ele estava antes dele subir: sentado no chão, respirando fundo. Minseok o abraçou por trás e ouviu o soluço baixo que o gênio soltou naquele momento. Ficaram naquela posição por minutos, até o garoto sentir que o coração de Jongin estava se acalmando. Sem se soltar dele, sugeriu: 

– Vamos ver o pôr do sol?

* * *

– Você nunca tinha subido aqui? 

– Nini, eu não tenho asas, nem superpoderes, nem uma escada grande. Não tem como subir aqui. 

Os dois estavam deitados em cima do telhado de Minseok. Quando Jongin o levou ali, o garoto se desesperou com medo de que alguma telha quebrasse, mas, com a persuasão do gênio, ele cedeu. 

– Mas vale a pena, não vale? A vista é linda. 

Minseok tinha que concordar. O sol e todo o seu redor estava alaranjado e isso fazia as nuvens que estavam vagando pelo céu azul refletirem sua cor. 

– Nunca vi algo tão bonito. 

O sol foi se pondo cada vez mais com o passar dos minutos e tinha algo de muito pacífico em ver aquela cena, em silêncio, ao lado de Jongin. 

– Minnie, – ele disse, alguns minutos depois – lembra quando você me perguntou sobre o que eu e o vendedor da loja de ternos estávamos conversando e eu disse que estava reclamando de você? 

– Ah – Minseok soltou uma risada –, sim, lembro. 

– Então... eu menti. 

– Ah é? Não estava reclamando de mim? 

– Por incrível que pareça, não. 

– Estou surpreso. 

– Eu também. – ele sorriu. 

– O que conversaram, afinal? 

– Bom... ele é ótimo em ler as pessoas, tem esse dom. Ele me disse que quando chegamos ele conseguiu identificar nossa amizade no mesmo momento e começou a me apresentar umas pulseiras que ele e a esposa dele confeccionam. Tinha de vários jeitos e cores, mas ele me entregou uma marrom e uma verde. Ele disse que você representa a cor marrom, pois traz conforto, estabilidade e segurança, principalmente quando o assunto é amizade. Também disse que a minha cor é o verde: que eu levo esperança, harmonia e calma para quem é próximo de mim. Ele terminou dizendo que essas duas cores são as que mais representam a natureza, por isso que, quando há um choque entre elas, elas se completam. “Como a lua beijar o mar, como florescer com pouca água. O mínimo que faz o máximo acontecer”, foi o que ele disse. – Jongin pegou a pulseira verde do bolso esquerdo e entregou-a para Minseok – Você me completou do jeito mais natural possível, Minnie. Por isso, quero que você use a pulseira verde. Quero ter para sempre algo em mim que tenha um pouco de você, e quero que você tenha algo de mim pertinho de você também. 

Minseok sorria enquanto olhava para Jongin e percebia como o laranja do sol o fazia bem. Sua voz era como mel e tinha o som daquele momento, um momento doce, carinhoso. Colocou a pulseira com muita felicidade e secou o rosto já molhado de Jongin. 

– Eu prometo que eu nunca vou tirar essa pulseira, Nini. Você plantou muitas sementes verdes em mim, e eu vou colher elas pro resto da vida. Eu juro. 

Os dois se abraçaram enquanto o céu escurecia cada vez mais rápido. Minseok ouviu o motor de carro de seu pai roncar no começo da rua e, antes de falar algo, Jongin o segurou e eles apareceram no quarto no mesmo segundo. 

Minseok deitou na cama e Jongin se jogou em cima do amigo, que soltou uma exclamação, mas não reclamou, sorrindo. O gênio levantou apenas a cabeça e perguntou, olhando para a cabeceira da cama. 

– O que será que vai ter no jantar?

* * *

Foi difícil para Minseok convencer seus pais que queria ir jantar na lanchonete da rua de cima, sozinho. Os dois insistiam que queriam ir junto e Minseok continuou dizendo que queria ir comer a sós, sem hesitar. Eventualmente eles concordaram. 

Ao dobrar a esquina, Jongin sentiu que já era possível aparecer para qualquer pessoa que andasse na rua. Duas meninas andavam na direção contrária dos dois meninos e não tiraram os olhos de Jongin. 

– Como você aprendeu a aparecer sozinho? Eu nem pedi para você fazer isso. 

– Eu sou cheio de segredos, meu amigo. – jogou a cabeça para trás com um sorriso no rosto – Você não sabe, mas, no fundo dessa sua cabeçona, você quer que eu apareça. De um outro jeito, mas quer. 

– Como assim? 

– Pense. 

Minseok ficou alguns segundos analisando seus pensamentos e desejos e concordou com a cabeça quando percebeu sobre o que o gênio estava falando. 

– Eu quero que você apareça e fique. 

– Exatamente. Uso dos desejos que você nem sabe que tem para me beneficiar. Sou ótimo nesse jogo. 

– Realmente. 

Os dois chegaram na frente da lanchonete que, por fora, tinha as paredes pintadas de rosa claro e uma placa com uma seta virada para baixo brilhava em luzes neon, presa no topo da porta de vidro. 

– Por que nunca me trouxe aqui? 

– Você acha que eu tenho dinheiro para te sustentar? 

– Devia. 

– Só sendo milionário, Kim Jongin. E você apareceu mesmo, né? Não está fingindo para que eu passe vergonha? 

– Não, mas devia ter pensado nisso antes. É uma ótima ideia. 

Minseok rolou os olhos e abriu a porta, ouvindo o som baixo da música saindo do jukebox. Jongin escolheu um lugar no canto da janela, em uma mesa onde as cadeiras eram como sofás. O gênio se sentou confortavelmente e olhou para o cardápio, salivando ao chamar uma das atendentes e pedir imediatamente: 

– Boa noite, senhorita! Eu vou querer dois hambúrgueres completos, uma porção de batata frita e uma lata de Coca-Cola. 

– Não peça por mim, eu nem vi o cardápio ainda – Minseok tirou o menu das mãos do gênio. 

– Mas isso é pra mim... 

– Jongin! 

– Tá bom, tá bom... só as duas porções. 

Minseok olhou desacreditado para o gênio, que deu de ombros e sorriu abertamente. 

– Eu só vou querer um milkshake. 

– Como assim? – a atendente saiu no momento que Jongin começou a falar, soltando algumas risadas baixas – Não vai comer nada? 

– Ué, vou comer batata frita. 

– Eu também quero um milkshake... 

Minseok bufou e se levantou para pedir um milkshake – já sabia que o gênio ia querer um de chocolate – e, antecipadamente, pagou a conta, impedindo que Jongin inventasse qualquer outra coisa para gastar. Voltou à mesa e colocou as moedas que tinha recebido de troco no centro da mesa, vendo Jongin olhar ansioso para a cozinha, esperando alguém sair de lá com uma bandeja nas mãos. 

– Vai demorar um pouco, você sabe, né? 

Jongin suspirou e se jogou no sofá mais uma vez, com um rosto entediado. Olhou para as moedas na mesa e abriu um sorriso. 

– Você vai usar essas moedas? 

– Depende. O que você vai aprontar? 

– Que bom que não vai usá-las! 

Jongin se levantou e pegou as moedas da mesa. Minseok abriu a boca para contestar, mas percebeu que não valia a pena. Suspirou e olhou para trás, vendo Jongin analisando as músicas do Jukebox com seriedade. O gênio sorriu ao ler uma, colocou uma moeda e a escolheu, esperando a música começar para voltar à mesa. 

Os primeiros toques de Don’t you ecoaram na lanchonete e Jongin começou a andar na direção de Minseok no ritmo da música. Todas as pessoas olhavam para ele e o gênio parecia não se importar. Ao chegar ao lado de Minseok, ele estende as mãos, convidando o amigo para dançar. 

– Nini, não. Esse momento é seu. Brilhe! 

Agora, foi a vez de Jongin revirar os olhos. Puxou Minseok com toda força que tinha e conseguiu tirar o amigo de seu lugar. 

– Não tem graça se não for com você. 

Minseok sorriu e, ignorando todos os olhos curiosos e empolgados, se deixou levar pelo ritmo da música, sem soltar as mãos de Jongin. Eles rodopiaram pelas mesas e gargalhavam quando, sem querer, batiam a mão em alguma coisa. Quando Minseok voltou para perto de onde estavam sentados, ouviu Jongin cantando baixinho enquanto mostrava algum espírito bailarino que Minseok não conhecia. 

– Don’t you forget about me… as you walk on by, will you call my name? As you walk on by, will you call my name when you walk away? 

Minseok foi parando de dançar aos poucos e ficou apenas reparando em seu amigo. Jongin tinha talento para todas as coisas, e isso o impressionava. Se, depois de tudo isso, levasse consigo 1% da essência do gênio, já ficaria feliz. 

– Você vai levar muito mais que isso. – Jongin sorriu, desacelerando os passos na medida que a música ia acabando – Sabe que sou o seu Nini para sempre, né? 

Minseok sorriu e sentou-se, vendo Jongin fazer uma reverência quando a música acabou e a lanchonete explodiu em aplausos. Minseok se juntou a eles até que Jongin sentasse novamente, respirando rápida e profundamente. 

– Tem certeza que seria um psicólogo? Acho que você se daria bem nos palcos. 

– É, né? – Jongin sorriu – Acho que terei bastante tempo para decidir. 

– Aqui está – a garçonete chegou com os pedidos com um sorriso no rosto e Jongin a respondeu com um maior ainda. Depois de agradecerem, ela saiu e ele começou a comer imediatamente. 

– Jongin! Eu nem coloquei sal ainda. 

– Não importa – ele disse, tomando um gole de refrigerante – Eu ainda queria um hambúrguer... 

Minseok bufou e tirou o dinheiro que seus pais o tinham dado para ele gastar no mês e colocou na frente de Jongin. 

– Coma o que quiser.

* * *

Depois de um hambúrguer para cada e mais um milkshake, Jongin e Minseok decidiram que era melhor que voltassem andando para casa, pelo caminho mais longo. Já se passava das 21h e a lua estava linda. No dia seguinte, o céu provavelmente estaria aberto, visto que as estrelas enfeitavam o escuro, uma brilhando mais que a outra. 

– Nini. 

– Diga. 

– Qual vai ser a primeira coisa que você irá fazer quando ir embora? 

Jongin andava olhando para o chão, chutando algumas pequenas pedras que via na sua frente. Ele ergueu o rosto com um sorriso e arrumou o cabelo. 

– Bom, primeiramente eu vou apreciar como é ter só os meus pensamentos na cabeça. – Minseok o empurrou levemente com os ombros, esboçando um sorriso. Jongin soltou uma risada e, depois de alguns segundos em silêncio, respondeu. – A primeira coisa... vai ser fazer questão que eu consiga saber se você chamou Jongdae para o baile ou não. Com certeza vai ser a primeira coisa, e eu vou conseguir! 

Minseok gargalhou e retrucou: 

– Bom, isso eu posso te adiantar: eu _vou_ chamar ele para o baile. 

– Isso é o que vamos ver. 

Algum tempo depois, quando eles estavam na esquina de casa, Jongin perguntou: 

– E você? Qual vai ser a primeira coisa que vai fazer quando for embora? 

– Acordar pacificamente. – os dois riram – Ligar para o Kyungsoo e falar sobre você por um tempão, provavelmente chorar. 

– Que coisa patética. 

Minseok deu um soco leve no braço do gênio. 

– Não me trate mal por eu gostar de você, devia me agradecer! – Abriu o portão de casa – Então vou gastar esse dia pensando em um jeito de chamar o Dae para o baile, satisfeito? E... fique invisível pros outros de novo. 

– Muito satisfeito. E já estou faz algum tempo. 

– Filho da puta. 

Ao abrir a porta de casa, cheiro de cookies caseiros infestaram a narina de Minseok que, mesmo de barriga cheia, pegou um que estava em um prato em cima da bancada. 

– Mãe, está uma delícia! 

– Minseok! – Jongin choramingou. 

– Que bom que gostou, filho. Comeu bem? 

– Até demais. Vou terminar um trabalho e dormir, ok? Boa noite, amo vocês. 

– Minnie... – sua irmã o chamou – você pode trazer uma bolachinha para mim? 

– É claro, meu amor – Minseok pegou o maior cookie do prato e levou para ela, depositando um beijo em sua bochecha. 

– Boa noite, filho – o senhor Kim disse, sorrindo. 

Minseok subiu as escadas, mas Jongin estava trancando sua passagem para o quarto. 

– Vá pegar um para mim. Agora. 

– Você não pode pegar um e aparecer dentro do quarto, do jeitinho que você faz? 

– Posso, mas não quero. Por favor? 

– Tá bom! – bufou. Desceu as escadas e pegou mais dois cookies, e subiu as escadas novamente. Entregou os dois doces a Jongin e riu com os gemidos que o gênio soltava sempre que mordia mais um pedaço. 

– Divino. Você os coloca em um pote para mim? Quero levar para viagem. 

– Coloco. Quando mamãe e papai forem dormir eu desço. 

– Você é incrível. 

– Eu sei. 

Quando Jongin terminou de devorar os doces, Minseok engatinhou até onde tinha deixado a caixa com as peças da Millenium Falcon e a colocou no meio do quarto. 

– Vamos terminar? – Minseok cruzou as pernas e olhou para Jongin. 

– Pensei que fosse deixar para montar com outra pessoa. 

– Nunca faria isso com o seu coração extremamente dramático. 

– Que bom que sabe – Jongin sorriu e sentou-se no chão.

* * *

– Faça as honras – Jongin disse, entregando a última peça que faltava para Minseok. 

– Não, eu insisto. Será uma honra saber que eu fiz você ter uma experiência legal com Star Wars, por mais que não consiga entender como que você consegue não gostar. 

– Eu já te falei, não é que eu não goste. Só... não é o meu estilo. 

– Coloque essa última peça enquanto eu estou sendo gentil, antes que eu me arrependa. 

– Você acha que bota medo em alguém, Minseok? – Jongin disse, tirando a peça de sua mão. 

– Eu acho. 

– Que fofo – Jongin sorriu de canto e encaixou o pequeno objeto, terminando, finalmente, o brinquedo. 

Os dois bateram palmas e se abraçaram, elogiando um ao outro pelo trabalho duro. Quando se olharam, começaram a rir e observaram o primeiro desejo de Minseok, construído com muito sucesso e amor. 

– Já sabe onde vai por ela? 

– Como assim? 

– Ela precisa de um lugar de destaque! – Jongin disse, com um bico nos lábios. Ele subiu na cama e começou a tirar uma coleção de mangás que Minseok tinha em uma estante suspensa que ficava em cima de sua cabeceira. – Arranje algum lugar para eles, ela vai ficar aqui. 

– Mas... eu gosto dos livros ali em cima. 

– Você está dizendo que prefere os livros à nossa primeira criação na frente dela? – arregalou os olhos, sua voz com um tom provocativo, mas ao mesmo tempo divertido. 

– E você está dizendo que prefere a nossa criação do que os meus livros na frente deles? 

– Justo – Jongin concordou com a cabeça – Pedra, papel, tesoura? 

Minseok acenou e foi para mais perto de Jongin. Primeiro, ambos deram papel. No segundo, pedra. No terceiro, Minseok colocou pedra e Jongin papel. 

– Eu não te contei sobre isso também? – Pegou a Millenium Falcon com muito cuidado nos braços e a colocou em cima da estante – Eu sou muito sortudo. 

– É, é, eu já sei disso. 

Jongin desceu da cama e estava entregando os mangás de Minseok, um a um, já que o amigo os organizava em cima de sua escrivaninha. O gênio, no momento que pegava um dos livros, sentiu uma tonteira fraca. Olhou para Minseok e amigo estava se apoiando na cadeira, pálido. 

– Minnie? Minnie, o que aconteceu? Está passando mal? 

Jongin percebeu que os olhos de Minseok estavam grudados em um ponto específico do quarto. Seguiu seu olhar e encontrou o despertador, em cima de seu bidê. 

23h45. 

Tinham 15 minutos. 

Jongin respirou fundo e tentou não se desesperar na frente do amigo. Não podia fazer isso com ele. 

– Minnie, está tudo bem, está tudo bem! 

– Jongin... 

– Não precisa disso tudo, Minnie. É algo natural, nós sabíamos que esse dia chegaria. Ei, olha para mim. – Jongin se arrependeu de ter segurado as bochechas de Minseok e feito ele olhar dentro de seus olhos. Minseok estava com olhos se enchendo de água e a sua expressão de pânico machucava Jongin demais – Vai ficar tudo bem, eu prometo. Você também me prometeu, lembra? 

Minseok concordou com a cabeça sem dizer nada, suas lágrimas ainda presas em seus olhos. Jongin segurava ele pelos ombros, mas os joelhos do garoto cederam. O gênio abraçou Minseok de lado, ali mesmo, no chão. 

– Minnie, respire fundo. Você está tendo uma crise, vai passar. Eu estou aqui, não sente? Eu tenho força demais nos braços para você não sentir eu te apertando. 

Minseok esboçou um sorriso e resolveu obedecer Jongin. Inspirava e expirava lentamente, tentando fazer com que seu coração se acalmasse e a escuridão que tinha tomado sua mente evaporasse. Encostou a cabeça no ombro de Jongin, que não o soltava por nada. 

O garoto começou a se acalmar, mas sua cabeça ainda pregava peças com sua sanidade. Tentou calcular, aproximadamente, quantos minutos perdeu durante aquele curto período de tempo. Jongin, que provavelmente estava assimilando tudo o que Minseok pensava, o apertou mais fortemente ainda. 

– Minnie, eu não quero ir embora sabendo que te deixei desse jeito, sozinho no seu quarto. Por favor. Nunca vou me perdoar. 

Algo em Minseok se acendeu naquele momento. Nunca, em qualquer circunstância, queria que Jongin olhasse para aquele momento com arrependimento de não ter feito mais pelo humano. Engoliu a agonia e o desespero que sentia e se levantou. Pegou o pote cheio de cookies que há pouco tinha buscado na cozinha e colocou o mesmo no colo de Jongin. Sentou-se na frente do gênio, pegou suas mãos e assim ficaram, um segurando o outro. Minseok contornava o anel de arame que Jongin estava usando com os dedos enquanto tentava raciocinar tudo o que estava acontecendo. 

– A viagem de volta é longa demais? 

– É. Eu sempre chego cansado. 

– Então coma bastante para chegar bem. 

– Pode deixar, Capitão Kim. 

Os dois riram e Minseok confessou: 

– Acho que é bem claro que o único Capitão Kim daqui é você, né? Quem ditou todas as regras foi o senhor. 

– Talvez, mas você ainda é o Capitão. Sempre tive que fazer o que você mandava. 

– Falando nisso, – Minseok apertou a mão do amigo – eu não pedi um desejo hoje. 

– É verdade! Eu sabia que estava esquecendo alguma coisa. Minseok, você tem que pedir algo. Não quero ir embora sem ter completado todos os seus desejos! 

– Do que adianta, Nini? – Minseok olhou para o chão e uma lágrima caiu diretamente de seu olho para o tapete – O que eu mais quero, você não pode me dar.

 _Por favor, fique. Eu desejo que o Jongin fique. Fique. Eu preciso dele._

– Minnie, você sabe que eu não posso te conceder isso. – a voz de Jongin já estava se quebrando – Diga algo que esteja ao meu alcance, por favor. 

Minseok levantou a cabeça e buscou por ar. Levantou-se e foi até a sua mochila, que estava perto da porta de seu quarto. Pegou o texto de sua apresentação de literatura e o segurou com força. Jongin também se levantou, com os olhos marejados. Minseok abriu as mãos do gênio e colocou o papel dobrado com muita cautela em suas palmas. 

– Eu desejo que você carregue esse texto para todos os lugares que for. Ele nunca irá estragar, rasgar, molhar e nunca será destruído. Esse é o meu último desejo. 

– Isso eu posso conceder – Jongin disse, com um sorriso trêmulo. Minseok olhou para o rosto totalmente expressivo do gênio e sentiu o coração desabar. Sem pensar, segurou o gênio como se não quisesse que ele saísse de seus braços. 

E não queria. Jongin não podia. 

Minseok tentou fazer com que a força que segurava Jongin fosse tanta, que ele seria incapaz de ir embora. Minseok sentia os braços do gênio envolvendo sua cintura, se refugiando na camiseta que o garoto usava para que ele não soltasse nunca mais. 

Minseok olhou para o despertador. 

23h59. 

– Minnie, eu nunca vou esquecer de tudo o que você me fez, – a voz do gênio estava arrastada e os seus soluços baixos arrancavam uma parte do coração de Minseok – de tudo o que você me permitiu sentir. Eu nunca mais serei o mesmo. Eu te amo, Min. Eu te amo muito. 

– Eu amo muito você, Nini. Muito. Eu te amo. Eu amo você, meu amigo. Meu gênio. 

– PRIM! 

Mesmo com os olhos doendo de tanto chorar, conseguiu enxergar. 

O despertador marcava 00h. 

Minseok não queria abrir os olhos, mas o fez quando sentiu que sua camiseta não tinha mais o peso de alguém a puxando. 

Minseok abriu os olhos, e a única coisa que tinha de Jongin era a região molhada que suas lágrimas deixaram no tecido de sua camiseta. 

Ele tinha ido embora.

* * *

Minseok acordou com um susto. Abriu os olhos para brigar com Jongin, mas mal conseguiu fazer isso. Não sabia exatamente em que momento tinha dormido, mas sabia que não parou de chorar por nem um segundo. Sabia que os olhos estavam inchados e eles doíam, latejavam. 

Foi, nesse momento, que percebeu. 

Tinha acordado sozinho. 

Empurrou a dor que vinha como um tsunami em seu peito com muita dificuldade e foi até o banheiro. Pegou o colírio que deixava dentro de seu armário e pingou várias gotas nos dois olhos. Precisava, pelo menos, disfarçar. 

O despertador marcava 5h30. Não sabia que horas tinha ido dormir, mas tinha certeza que fora bem tarde. Seu corpo implorava por descanso, mas sua cabeça não atendia suas súplicas. Estava pensando em mil coisas ao mesmo tempo. 

Abriu a porta do quarto e desceu, silenciosamente, até a cozinha. Seu pai já estava acordado, separando os papéis que usaria durante o dia de trabalho. 

– Bom dia, filho. Caiu da cama? 

Minseok esboçou um sorriso que o pareceu convincente o suficiente. Não queria que seu pai se preocupasse. 

– Quase isso. 

– Seus olhos estão bem inchados. Aconteceu alguma coisa? 

– Não, papai. Eu tive insônia e fiquei acordado até tarde ontem e agora acordo cedo assim. Não consigo dormir. 

– É a primeira vez que isso acontece? 

– Em muito tempo, sim. 

– Tem que tomar cuidado. Podemos marcar uma consulta no médico, se você quiser. 

– Imagina, pai. É só de vez em quando. Hoje eu vou chegar da escola e dormir a tarde inteira, certeza – sorriu. 

– Eu faria o mesmo se pudesse. – ele sorriu também, parecia mais aliviado – Filho, por acaso você pegou um livro da minha estante? 

Minseok colocava água em seu copo e acenou com a cabeça. 

– O livro de história, né? Está com o Jongdae, estamos fazendo um trabalho juntos. Mas, se você precisar, eu te devolvo ele hoje à noite. 

– Não, não é esse. Love Story, do Erich Segal? Eu tinha ele, mas não está mais lá. Um amigo meu quer emprestado. 

Minseok buscou em suas memórias e se lembrou que tinha emprestado aquele livro a Jongin. Tanta coisa aconteceu depois disso, que parece que aquilo ocorreu há anos. 

– Ah, sim... eu emprestei para um amigo também, mas ele me devolveu. Vou buscar. 

Minseok subiu as escadas rapidamente e observou o quarto, tentando encontrar o livro sem ter que realmente procurá-lo. Surpreendentemente, o livro estava em sua escrivaninha, ao lado de alguns de seus cadernos de estudo. Pegou o livro de qualquer jeito e desceu as escadas. 

Mas Minseok não viu o envelope que caiu da última página do clássico no chão de seu quarto. 

Ao chegar na cozinha, Minseok deixou o livro na frente de seu pai, que estava em uma ligação. Ele sorriu em agradecimento e o garoto foi até a pia e tomou, em um gole, a água em seu copo. Suspirou e subiu para o quarto, dessa vez, com calma. 

Sentia-se muito estranho. Aquela realidade que teve a vida inteira, não parecia normal agora. O vazio em seu peito ecoava saudade e transformava os pensamentos de Minseok em trapaceiros profissionais. 

O que ele poderia ter feito de diferente? Se a existência de gênios, anjos, demônios, forças maiores é realmente verdade, teria como ter feito Jongin ficar? Os minutos que desperdiçara naquela semana ardiam em seu peito e não sabia mais o que fazer. 

Ao entrar no quarto, Minseok fechou a porta e encostou todo o seu corpo na mesma. Fechou os olhos e tentou manter-se calmo. Começou a brincar com a pulseira verde que usava e tentou puxar o máximo de energia que sentia dela, sorrindo enquanto sentia seu coração voltar a bater normalmente. 

Minseok abriu os olhos e começou a guardar novamente os mangás que não tinha terminado de organizar no dia anterior. Quando se abaixou para pegar um, viu o envelope no chão, como se quisesse que Minseok olhasse para ele. 

O garoto girou o envelope e não tinha nada escrito na parte de fora. Cogitou a ideia de que fosse algo que dizia respeito a seu pai, mas algo dentro de si o fez acreditar que não. 

Sentou-se em sua cadeira e abriu o envelope. Uma carta dobrada estava dentro dela, e a folha era de um dos cadernos de Minseok. Sentiu o coração acelerar novamente na medida em que tirava o papel e o desdobrava, com muito cuidado. 

Nem tinha começado a ler e já sabia de quem era. Suas mãos começaram a tremer e ele respirou fundo. Segurou a carta com força, e começou.

_Ao meu eterno melhor amigo: Kim Minseok..._

_B_ _om, Minnie. Isso se você for o Minseok, né. Se não for, por favor encaminhe essa carta para ele. Acho que ele vai querer ler._

_Agora sim. Oi, Minnie. Eu não sei quando você lerá essa carta, ou se algum dia ela chegará em suas mãos. Coloquei em um lugar que você nunca imaginaria, mas, pelo jeito, encontrou, né. Sempre soube que você tinha algo de inteligente._

_Tem perguntas que estão me moendo por dentro. Como foi o baile? Não vou perguntar se você chamou o Jongdae porque sei a resposta: não. Mas, apesar disso, como foi? Como ele te pediu? Vocês dançaram juntinhos? Doeu muito fazer a tatuagem? Chanyeol foi nomeado o bobo da corte? Como Soo está? Ele entrou no curso de arquitetura que tanto queria? E você? Conseguiu se decidir? Você sabe que eu sempre te apoiaria em qualquer coisa, mas eu realmente acho que você tem jeito para professor._

_Como está sua família? Sua irmãzinha cresceu bastante? Sua mãe ainda faz a melhor comida que já comi? Seu pai continua uma pessoa tão calorosa como o sol? E Jongdae? Vocês ainda estão juntos? Se sim, eu fico muito feliz por vocês. O amor de vocês é puro demais e bonito demais. Se não, tenha certeza que você vai reencontrar ele. Eu disse que tudo daria certo. É a minha intuição, e você sabe que eu nunca falho._

_Eu não sei quando você vai ler isso, mas eu tenho certeza que estarei sentindo sua falta. Quando você me perguntou, no nosso primeiro dia, qual era a minha comida favorita de todos os tempos, eu já sabia que sentiria sua falta imensamente. Sinto muito que eu tenha saído da sua vida desse jeito, mas espero que eu tenha mudado algo nesse seu coração mole para que você lembre de mim o máximo de tempo que conseguir._

_Você deve estar se perguntando (ou não, mas eu sei que está) como eu estou, e, por mais que eu não saiba a resposta dessa pergunta, pois não sei quando você estará lendo isso, posso dizer, com certeza, que estou ótimo. Não importa o que aconteça, você me fez bem para toda uma vida._

_Eu juro que não é exagero, Min. Foi a primeira vez que eu me senti como um garoto e, algumas vezes, até me deixava levar por essa ilusão. Não me leve a mal, eu sei que fui seu gênio e tudo mais, mas você fez eu viver. Eu vivi ao seu lado. Aprendi o significado desse sentimento pela primeira vez. Nas outras, eu só tinha existido. Existido para os desejos, para a natureza. Dessa vez não._

_Você fez tudo ser diferente._

_Eu vivi cada desejo, vivi cada dor sua, cada sorriso, cada lágrima, e foi natural, como se nos conhecêssemos há décadas. Por isso e por tantas outras coisas, eu te agradeço. Porque eu te conheci e eu consegui viver um amor e uma amizade ao mesmo tempo. Eu sinto muito que eu tenha te causado dor, Minnie, pois eu sei que fiz. Não devia ter me deixado levar tanto, mas ser feliz com você foi tão fácil quanto respirar, e eu não consegui resistir._

_Me perdoa por todas as vezes que eu te acordei mais cedo, eu fazia isso com a intenção de conhecer todos os seus lados, para que, quando eu voltasse nesses dias e lembrasse de você, eu pudesse dizer: o Minseok era desse jeito. Eu sei que te tirei muito do sério, mas valeu muito a pena._

_Eu não quero ser uma pessoa tão importante para você quanto você é para mim, pois eu sei como isso machuca e eu não admito que você fique triste por minha causa. Eu sei que você é chorão, então, se estiver chorando nesse momento: PARE AGORA._

_Me desculpe por não ter feito, falado, sentido mais. Me desculpe por não ter te abraçado tanto, por que eu não te abracei tanto? Queria ter passado mais tempo com você, com o Soo... eu sinto tanto a falta dele também. Eu sei que eu sinto. Sempre vou sentir._

_Você pode agradecer a ele também, Minnie? Por mim? Diga que eu não poderia ter tido um primeiro amor melhor, diga que o anel está preso em meu dedo e na minha alma. Vocês dois estão._

_Espero que você aceite minhas desculpas, Minnie. Eu vou sentir que você as aceitou em qualquer lugar, em qualquer momento. Nossa conexão vai além do mágico e apenas sentimentos maravilhosos podem tentar explicar._

_Obrigado por ter sido o meu melhor amigo. Eu nunca tive alguém que me completasse tanto como você, Minseok. Nossos corações estarão sempre conectados pela beleza das nossas memórias._

_Seja muito feliz, Minnie._

_De teu eterno gênio,_

_Kim Jongin._

Minseok desviou o olhar da carta e fechou os olhos com força. Em algum momento começou a chorar, e não conseguiu mais parar. Buscou o envelope e tirou outro papel, dessa vez, uma foto. Minseok estava dormindo e Jongin tinha o dedo indicador e o dedo médio perto de suas narinas, enquanto o gênio fazia um bico nos lábios e cerrava os olhos. 

Uma onda de felicidade atingiu Minseok. Não que precisasse de uma foto para lembrar do gênio para o resto da vida, mas, quando o tempo passasse e as memórias começassem a sumir de sua mente, teria essa foto para lembrar do rostinho da pessoa que mudou sua vida para todo o sempre. 

Minseok passou o dedo no rosto de Jongin e percebeu que, atrás da foto, havia algo escrito também. Mesmo com os olhos cheios de lágrimas, conseguiu ler:

**_RECEITA DO CHEF JONGIN_ **

_(Sim, Chef, não importa o que a culinária diz)_

**_INGREDIENTES:_ **

_2 peitos de frango._

_2 caixas de creme de leite._

_1 alho e 1 cebola picados._

_O quanto de molho de tomate quiser, eu coloco meio copo._

_Sal a gosto. Só que pra você, Minseok, quando o molho começar a ficar salgado, você para de colocar, entendeu? Simplesmente para! Só você consegue comer comida com 3kg de sal dentro._

_Batata palha. Ela é a alma da comida, sem ela, não tem graça._

**_MODO DE PREPARO:_ **

_Corta o peito de frango em cubinhos e deixe eles em um pote, quietinhos. Coloca óleo na panela e jogue a cebola e o alho picados no fogo MÉDIO até ele dourar. Quando isso acontecer, coloca o peito de frango e o sal. Fica mexendo algumas vezes até o frango começar a dourar. Depois disso, você joga o creme de leite e o molho de tomate (dizem que fica bom com ketchup, mas essa receita é minha, então: molho de tomate) e coloca sal até o tempero ficar bom. Não vai ser igual o meu, mas pelo menos tente._

_Amo você. Para todo o sempre._

_Chef Kim Jongin._

Minseok não sabia mais se chorava de tristeza ou de tanto rir. Sentia-se leve, em paz. Toda vez que sentisse que a saudade iria inundar seu coração, teria essas três lembranças eternizadas em papel e milhares de sorrisos tatuados em seu peito. 

Ele sentia que, finalmente, podia respirar. Jongin nunca o deixaria, nem por um minuto. 

Naquele momento, Minseok decidiu que honraria todas aquelas 168 horas que tinha vivido ao lado do gênio e realizaria o único desejo que Jongin lhe pedira. 

Seria feliz. 

Muito, muito feliz.

∞

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Se você chegou até aqui: muito obrigada. Simplesmente muito obrigada. Essa história tem o meu coração inteiro e nunca vou conseguir esquecê-la. Obrigada por terem dado uma chance para ela. Esses meninos serão uma parte de mim para todo o sempre. 
> 
> Minnie, Nini, Soo, Dae e companhia: vocês me ensinaram muito durante essa nossa longa - e bota longa nisso - jornada. Obrigada por nunca terem desistido de mim, mesmo tendo que ouvir eu dizendo milhares de vezes que nunca mais escreveria algo sobre vocês. Nesse momento, não sei o que vou fazer sem ter que pensar no futuro de cada um, não sei como é a vida de escritora sem ter vocês. Mas, se tem uma coisa que vocês me ensinaram e ensinaram muito bem foi que, não importa o que aconteça ou quanto tempo passe, memórias como as nossas não podem ser esquecidas. Obrigada por me proporcionarem tantas lembranças especiais. Eu criei a história de vocês e vocês estarão sempre marcados na minha.
> 
> Obrigada mais uma vez ao EXOlipse por ter me dado a chance de realizar esse sonho meu que era escrever esse plot. Vocês deram o empurrãozinho que eu precisava e sequer sabiam. O que vocês fizeram nesse fest foi mágico, parabéns por tudo e obrigada por tanto. 
> 
> Não vejo a hora do Reveal começar e, finalmente, poder comentar com vocês sobre a história dessa história que eu adoro tanto. 
> 
> Até lá,
> 
> Com muito, muito amor, Stefany. <3


	8. Epílogo.

**~ 168 HORAS ~** ****

2007.

O jardim da casa de Kyungsoo parecia mais iluminado do que nunca. A mesa cheia de doces e os diferentes tons de amarelo deixavam a pequena festa mais calorosa, como ele sempre quis. O interior de sua casa não mudara muito desde o dia que terminou de pintar todas as paredes e montar todos os móveis. Alguns retratos saíam e outros entravam, mas tinha alguns que permaneciam. 

Um deles era o quadro que ficava na parede ao lado da escada. Kyungsoo, sempre que passava por aqueles degraus, se encontrava observando aquela foto. Baile de formatura, 1992. Chanyeol vestia um terno preto e tinha um chapéu engraçado na cabeça – era como a sua coroa de bobo da corte. Baekhyun, Sehun e Jongdae usavam ternos com tons de azul claro diferentes: eles não tinham combinado, foi espontâneo. Minseok usava um terno azul escuro com uma gravata borboleta preta, enquanto Kyungsoo era a atração do grupo. Seu terno branco fez tanto sucesso que o garoto o usava frequentemente em ocasiões festivas. 

No jardim, Chanyeol, Baekhyun, Sehun e Jongdae cantavam – ou melhor, esgoelavam – a música Wonderwall, do Oasis. Minseok jogava a cabeça para trás de tanto dar risada e sentia, no fundo do coração, uma saudade de sua juventude. Quando levou Jongdae pela primeira vez ao encontro de seus amigos dentro do colégio, não tinha noção de como eles se conectariam no futuro. Minseok demorou semanas para aceitar que Jongdae seria o padrinho do casamento de Baekhyun com a Taeyon, e não ele. Mas, umas semanas depois do evento, recebeu um convite à altura. 

– Acredito que esse presente tenha sido do padrinho? 

Minseok olhou para Kyungsoo e viu o amigo segurando o melhor presente que já dera na vida: um quadro negro em tamanho menor, com uma caixa de giz colorido e um apagador. Minseok ergueu sua garrafa de cerveja e brindou com o melhor amigo. 

– Você sabe que sim. 

Eles tomaram um gole e continuaram a assistir o karaokê ao vivo que lhes era apresentado naquele momento. O melhor era que a bochecha dos quatro meninos já corava, o álcool espalhando pelo sangue e os deixando... engraçados. 

– Será que nunca vamos ter uma festa sem que isso aconteça? 

– Você quer que eu diga a minha resposta sincera ou somente o que você quer ouvir? 

– Resposta sincera. 

– Nunca. 

– Já esperava. 

Os dois sorriram e Minseok olhou para Jongdae bem na hora que o homem o olhou também e apenas moveu os lábios formando a frase “You´re my wonderwall.”. 

Às vezes Minseok ainda duvidava, mesmo depois de tantos anos ao lado de seu companheiro, que a intensidade do amor deles era real. Mas todas suas inseguranças sumiam quando Jongdae o olhava daquele jeito: com amor, ternura, paixão. Do jeito que sempre foi. Minseok tinha razão, Jongdae foi o primeiro em muitas coisas e, depois daquele dia no último ano do colégio, o loiro continuou sendo suas melhores descobertas: ele foi o primeiro amor, primeiro namorado, primeiro par, primeiro noivo e primeiro esposo. E, para toda a eternidade, tinha certeza que ele seria o último. 

– Kyungsoo! 

Ao ouvir seu nome, ele levantou rapidamente e foi até o som da voz de sua esposa. Ao vê-la no pé da escada com os cabelos pretos soltos pelos ombros, sorriu. Era mentira se dissesse que às vezes não se assustava quando se lembrara da primeira vez que vira Jihyun no campus da faculdade: segurando livros de contabilidade, com o cabelo amarrado e os olhos brilhando em êxtase. Foram se encontrando cada vez mais e Kyungsoo sentia que já a conhecia de algum lugar. Foi quando ouviu um de seus colegas compartilhar uma conspiração sobre vidas passadas que lembrou de onde a reconhecera: durante a sua visita ao passado, ela, no topo da ponte, chamando-o para lutar. Ele e Jongin. 

Era muito difícil para que Kyungsoo ou Minseok tocassem no nome do gênio, mas ambos sabiam que, no fundo do coração, a chama que ele acendeu estava incrivelmente acesa e em momento algum tinha sido apagada. 

No ano passado, Kyungsoo encontrou Minseok, no dia de seu aniversário, chupando um picolé, sentado no asfalto na frente da sorveteria. 

– Sabe que isso não conta, não é? Quando eu disse sorvete, quis dizer de massa. 

– Bom... – Minseok olhou para o amigo e sorriu – o aniversário é meu e eu faço o que eu quiser. 

Kyungsoo soltou uma gargalhada e sentou ao seu lado. 

– Você ficou com a marra dele. 

– É... de tantas coisas, fui pegar logo isso – sorriu. 

Os dois ficaram em silêncio por muito tempo, apenas aproveitando a companhia um do outro. Após alguns minutos, Minseok disse: 

– Soo, eu sinto tanta falta dele que machuca. Eu pensei que com o tempo as coisas fossem melhorar, mas não. Eu morro de medo de perder uma memória sequer que eu tive com ele, então repasso tudo o que posso todos os dias na minha cabeça. – Ele inspirou profundamente e juntou os lábios, segurando o choro – Você acha que ele estaria decepcionado comigo? 

– Claro que não, Minnie. Nunca pense nisso! Ele ficaria chateado se ouvisse você falando assim. Ele tem muito orgulho de você, e eu também. Muito orgulho. 

Kyungsoo abraçou o amigo pelos ombros e sorriu quando percebeu que Minseok tirava mais dinheiro do bolso. As miçangas verdes em sua mão direita balançaram com o movimento repentino e Kyungsoo não conseguiu não encarar a própria pulseira azul que descansava pacificamente em seu pulso mesmo depois de tantos anos.

– Compre um pote de sorvete. De chocolate! 

Aquela foi a última vez que conversaram sobre o passado e sobre o que aconteceu com eles na juventude. Kyungsoo sabia como o assunto era sensível para o melhor amigo, então decidiu que só iria falar sobre quando ele se sentisse pronto. 

Mas, sempre que pensava nisso, Kyungsoo percebia que quem não estava pronto para falar sobre Jongin era ele. 

Às vezes se pegava pensando em tudo o que acontecera e a primeira coisa que vinha em sua cabeça eram as memórias do primeiro dia sem o gênio. Minseok tinha chegado no antigo colégio com os olhos inchados, as mãos trêmulas e mal se aguentava em pé. Felizmente, ele já tinha Jongdae. 

Kyungsoo tinha ninguém. 

Ele visitava aquele sentimento de agonia sempre que aquelas memórias apareciam em sua cabeça: em como o coração dele acelerava esperando que ouvisse a voz do gênio como ouvira durante aquela semana. Esperava ele aparecer tagarelando enquanto estudava e, no dia do baile, olhava para todos os cantos, esperando ele. 

Mas ele não estava lá. Kyungsoo sentia que não estava. 

Sua promessa foi mantida: Kyungsoo terminou o anel três dias depois da ida do gênio e, a partir desse dia, nunca mais o tirou. Atualmente, usa o anel de arame embaixo de seu anel de casamento, na mão direita. Algumas coisas são impossíveis de esquecer. 

– Ele quer você. – Jihyun disse, soltando um suspiro – Disse que não adianta eu ficar lá. Ele quer dormir com o papai. 

– Você acaba de perder uma aposta e eu acabo de ganhar cinco meses sem lavar o carro – Kyungsoo disse, sorrindo, subindo as escadas. 

– Espere, Do Kyungsoo! – Ela disse, sorrindo – Vai ter troco. 

Ao entrar no quarto, suspirou ao ver seu filho sentado na cama. Juntae acabava de completar cinco anos e Kyungsoo ficava sem ar sempre que prestava atenção em como ele crescia rápido. 

– Filho, o que está fazendo acordado? – Foi até o encontro dele, com a voz calma e serena. 

– Papai, preciso te contar uma coisa. 

Ao olhar no fundo dos olhos do menino, Kyungsoo soube que era algo sério. Ele tinha puxado seus olhos, grandes e expressivos. Quando descobriram a gravidez, o bairro inteiro se juntou em festas e churrascos até não poder mais. Toda a vizinhança tinha plena convicção que Jihyun esperava uma menina, mas Kyungsoo e Minseok – o padrinho da criança – tinham a _intuição_ de que seria um menino. 

Juntae nasceu muito saudável e rodeado de amor, amor até demais. Os tios babões constantemente entravam em brigas e discussões quando perguntavam ao pequeno quem ele preferia mais, e ele sempre alternava entre Baekhyun e Minseok. Depois de muita insistência, Chanyeol conseguiu que ele o escolhesse uma vez, e foi o suficiente. 

– Diga, meu amor. 

– Eu estou me sentindo culpado, papai. Não sei se devia te contar, estou com medo que você não acredite em mim e que brigue comigo. 

– Eu sempre vou acreditar em você, meu menino. E eu prometo que não vou brigar, desde que você me conte agora. 

O menino respirou e revelou: 

– O tio Dae disse que eu precisava fazer um pedido antes de assoprar a vela... e eu desejei ter muitos desejos. 

Kyungsoo ficou esperando o filho terminar, mas ele não disse mais nada. O pai sorriu e começou a acariciar o cabelo da criança. 

– É isso? Não tem problema algum querer ter vários desejos, amor. Você é muito esperto. 

– Mas é que... 

– O quê? 

– Um moço apareceu – ele sussurrou – e disse que iria realizar o desejo que eu quisesse. 

Kyungsoo congelou. Sentiu que seu coração parou por um momento, e sorriu com a situação. Nunca tinha falado para ninguém sobre os gênios, mas nunca tinha esperança que conhecesse alguém que ganhasse um. Principalmente seu filho. Limpou a garganta e perguntou: 

– Como assim um moço, filho? Explique melhor. 

– Quando eu cheguei aqui no quarto de tarde, ele já estava. Ele disse que era um gênio. E se eu for o Aladdin, papai? Eu juro que não conversei com ele, pois ele é um estranho… mas ele perguntou o que eu desejava e eu estava com tanta vontade de uma daquelas fontes de chocolate derretido que vimos na televisão hoje de manhã... e ele me deu, papai. Apareceu, na minha frente. Eu juro que é verdade, você tem que acreditar em mim! 

– Ei, calma... eu acredito em você. Por acaso... você sabe o nome desse gênio? 

– Não... ele disse que foi proibido de falar seu nome. Ele parecia muito triste quando me contou isso, papai. Acho que não vou mais perguntar sobre isso para ele. Não quero magoá-lo. 

– Entendi... você fez o certo, filho. Diga-me, onde está o gênio agora? 

– Ali – Juntae apontou na direção da janela – Ele está com os olhos brilhando. O seu sorriso é muito bonito – Juntae sussurrou para o vazio. 

Kyungsoo sentiu um arrepio na espinha. Quando sentiu que começava a pensar nas possibilidades, parou. Se aquele fosse Jongin, teria respondido o menino. E ele teria escutado. 

– E por que você estava se sentindo culpado, meu amor? 

– Eu ia dormir sem escovar os dentes... preciso da sua ajuda. Não queria mentir para você. 

Kyungsoo soltou uma risada e deu um beijo na testa do menino, levou ele para o pequeno banheiro que tinha dentro do quarto, em seu colo. Enquanto Juntae subia no banquinho para conseguir alcançar a pia, Kyungsoo cerrava os olhos e procurava por qualquer sinal do gênio, por mais que soubesse que dificilmente acharia algum. 

Mas era muito difícil, para este gênio em particular, manter-se calmo naquela situação. 

Nem acreditava que estava no lugar que estava. Sempre soube que era bom com crianças, mas nunca teve a chance de testar na prática. Quando viu Juntae pela primeira vez, seu coração acelerou tanto que sentia que desmaiaria a qualquer momento. Lentamente, foi conquistando a confiança do menino. A torre de chocolate foi apenas a oficialização do amor que sentiu por ele. Alguns minutos atrás, colocou Juntae na cama e esperou que ele dormisse, mas foi surpreendido quando sua mãe entrou no quarto. 

Não conseguia acreditar na beleza dessa mulher, por fora e por dentro. Algo nela esbanjava amor, calma e paciência. Nada mais importava, desde que ela fizesse de Kyungsoo um dos homens mais feliz do mundo. E sabia que ela estava tendo muito sucesso, as fotografias espalhadas pela casa não o deixava com dúvidas. E Juntae tinha alguns traços dela, mas os olhos... não enganavam ninguém. Ele tinha os olhos do pai. 

Enquanto os dois conversavam, aproveitou para olhar para o jardim da casa, todo enfeitado para a festa de aniversário de Juntae, mas o que prendeu seu olhar foram os olhos felinos, iluminados de uma pessoa eternamente especial. Sentiu uma lágrima descer de seu rosto enquanto observava os outros meninos, sorrindo e cantando. 

Tudo deu certo para eles. 

Tentou não gargalhar ao ver a tatuagem da lâmpada azul no pulso de Minseok e se perguntou se ele já lera a carta. Queria poder ler seus pensamentos, consultar suas memórias, ver tudo o que perdeu. 

Mas não podia. 

Ver Kyungsoo entrando no quarto foi um choque. Ele não tinha mudado nada. Seus cabelos começavam a mostrar alguns fios brancos, mas só percebeu isso porque estava prestando muita atenção. A voz dele tinha ficado mais grossa, e nem sabia como isso era possível. Mas a sensação de maturidade, responsabilidade e segurança que ele exalava continuavam do mesmo jeito de sempre. 

Incrivelmente, não sentia dor. Sentia alívio. Poderia passar os próximos anos sabendo que sim: os seus meninos estavam bem. A agonia durante todo esse tempo valeu a pena, principalmente por ter sido assim, de surpresa. 

Ver Kyungsoo olhar para onde estava e saber que ele nunca mais poderia o ver, machucou um pouco. Teve que lembrar de tudo o que aconteceu com ele após Minseok para que conseguisse se segurar. Ficara em observação por quase dois anos, e saiu de lá com uma punição: nunca mais poderia aparecer ou conversar com os outros humanos. Apenas o pedinte seria capaz de falar com ele e ele não poderia transmitir mensagens do gênio para ninguém. Era como se soubessem o que iria acontecer. 

Quando ouviu aquilo, sentiu uma apunhalada nas costas. Por ser tão comunicativo e extrovertido, não conseguia imaginar saber que nunca mais poderia aparecer para outro alguém, nem mesmo em casos de emergência. 

Kyungsoo nunca saberia que era ele que estava ali. Nunca poderia abraçar Minseok e dizer que o amava. Não poderia explicar como tentou muito visitá-los no dia do baile, mas não podia. Não daria risadas com eles mais uma vez. Nunca mais beijaria Kyungsoo novamente, e percebeu que as emoções que sentia ao olhar para ele não foram alteradas. 

A única pessoa que sofreria duas despedidas seria ele, e talvez assim fosse melhor. Fazer os outros se sentirem bem era algo absolutamente essencial na vida longa de Jongin. 

– Filho, não conte para sua mãe, ok? Acho que ela... não vai aceitar bem. 

Kyungsoo estava com o filho no colo, agora, com os dentes escovados. Colocou-o em cima da cama e o cobriu com os cobertores, enquanto fazia carinho em seu cabelo com a mão esquerda. O menino concordou com a cabeça e olhou para o pai. 

– E você, papai? Acredita em mim? 

– Claro, Juntae. Sempre. 

O menino alcançou a mão direita de Kyungsoo e ficou acariciando os dedos do pai. Juntae levantou a cabeça levemente e repousou-a em seu travesseiro depois de alguns segundos. 

– Que curioso, papai. - disse, enquanto fechava os olhos lentamente e segurava a mão direita de Kyungsoo - O gênio tem um anel igual o seu. 

E Juntae, passando seu pequeno dedo em cima do anel feito de arame de seu pai, adormeceu.

∞

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> <3


End file.
